


Her protective wings

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Army, Character Development, Determination, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Future, Romance, Snow, Soldiers, Time Skips, Training, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You've been selected out of the main core to join the scouts by Mike for your natural talent, skills and kind heart. However, the other soldiers in training with you to be a scout don't take kindly to a hand picked talented soldier, especially the squad leader and trainer of the new recruits. As you work to prove yourself, you are worked harder and punished more than the others. Your only solice has been finding a birds egg, as well as the kindness of your other commanding officers and room mate, but also surprising kindness from Captain Levi. When you get fast tracked to special training, with your soon to be squad leader Mike, you discover that a Captain has taken a shine to you and your talents, but he loses out on you being in his squad. Now a part of Mike's squad and sent far away to maintain the borders, you grow into and face horrors of war that change a person slightly. When Levi faces his secret favourite cadet again now you're older, his feelings towards you begin to get stronger and change. War is an absence of peace, but what if your peace is with each other?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright Cadets.” The commanding officer paced backwards and forwards in front of you, as well as many other people who wanted to be in the scouts, but you’d been asked to join. “I am your trainer and commanding officer Reeds. While you are here, you will do exactly as I say, you will perform to my standards and if I think you’re slacking you will be punished. I will get rid of the weak.” He stopped by you and towered over you, then he leaned to look into your face. He chose you because he knew Mike had some interest, apparently, you’d shown good signs of sneaking and locating. “I don’t like weaklings and people who use others for their advantage.” He stood up. “Now, you all have a room assigned to you, you will be sharing with one other cadet. Go to your rooms, settle in because tomorrow we start our hard training at six.” He eyed you. “Don’t be late. Dismissed.”

You relaxed and watched everyone go past, a few of them bumped into you making you stumble then they laughed. Unfortunately for you, everyone knew you’d been specially selected and none of them thought you were special and should be there. So, you were a magnet to their bullying. You just kept your head down and did what you had to, if you were honest you had no clue why you were picked out of everyone. Ryan Wilson was the best soldier in your group, he was muscle bound, a fantastic leader, amazing with weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. Ryan was top of the class, yet he wasn’t selected, he had to apply to be here.

“I feel so sorry for whoever is with the class idiot.” Greene smirked at you; she had a bad habit of picking on you mainly because you got on with the guys really well. However, due to the bullying you distanced yourself from everyone, it was what was for the best. “I’d ask to be moved; I’d take sleeping on the floor than being with her.”

“Hey.” You looked up at Ryan as he said your name, he smiled at you then pointed to the papers in his hand. “We’re roommates, isn’t that cool?”

You hugged yourself. “It’d be best if you room with someone else.”

He frowned. “Why would I?”

“I’m bad luck.”

He ruffled your hair and laughed. “I disagree, I saw what you did back at training in the main core, you were fucking amazing.” He covered his mouth quickly. “Oh, sorry.”

You smiled at him. “You can say fuck and shit, I don’t mind at all, in fact I swear a lot too. Plus, I don’t think I did that great.”

“You found all those people before anyone else; part of our job is to do search and rescue as well as scouting ahead and locating enemies, you are amazing at it.”

You pulled a little face; you didn’t really believe him that you were great. “I guess, so we’re roommates then?”

He nodded. “I’m super happy about it, I want to learn from you about how to track people like you do.”

“I umm, I can try and teach you, sure.”

“Great! Let’s get to our room, move in and then we can chat then go to dinner. Sound good?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You walked with him to the main building, you whined a little then looked up at Ryan. “So, if I’m training you, could you train me?”

He frowned at you. “You need training? I’ve seen you in combat, you’re mind-blowingly good. I can’t wait to see what you’re like with the manoeuvre gear, I bet you’ll be fantastic.”

You giggled at him making him blush. “You think too highly of me, I’ll probably be average, but I’m looking forward to it a lot because it’ll feel like flying and I’m free.”

“That’s a nice way to put it.”

He opened the room door, you stepped in and let Ryan pick his bed first then you went to the bed right by the window. You unpacked your things, then put a picture of you and your family next to your bed. You let out a sigh, then sat in the window and looked out at the sun setting. The place this base was in was beautiful, it had great views, vast forests and a lake. The training grounds were impressive, there was an area for different kinds of training. You were excited about training here, but you also didn’t know why you were asked to join the scouts, it was an honour that you were selected, but you didn’t think you were special enough.

“You ready?”

You smiled at Ryan. “Sure Wilson.” You hopped off the side and walked with him, everyone referred to each other by their last names, but everyone called you rookie or Baka for idiot.

“So, do you like being called Rookie?”

You hummed. “Yeah, I don’t mind it, the guys I was friends with called me that but, Baka is something Greene called me and it stuck because all her other friends call me that now. It means idiot, I don’t get why they think I’m so stupid. I mean I know I’m not a good soldier, I’m nothing compared to the top names and the scouts, but I try.”

He ruffled your hair and chuckled. “You’re too sweet sometimes, you should have more faith in yourself Rook.” He opened the mess hall door for you, then you both walked in together. The place was noisy and rowdy, it was nice to see everyone getting on.

You looked up to Ryan. “You should have food with your friends.”

“Sure, you coming?”

“In a bit.”

He pointed ahead. “I’ll go on ahead, take your time then Rook.”

You waved as he ran off, he got his food then joined his mates who cheered for him. You sighed then looked to a table where you felt stares coming from, it was where the best of the scouts was sitting. You had Erwin smiling at you, Mike smirking, Hange gazing at you with wonder, Levi was even staring at you, then there was your trainer, he seemed pissed off at you for no reason. So, you hurried and grabbed some food, then left the mess hall and went outside. You got to the forest, then sat down under a tree and started eating the little food you had and drink your tea.

You leaned back against the tree, you sighed and enjoyed the nice warm day. It was normal for you to be alone, to eat alone and just be like this. People didn’t take to you well for some reason, even though you tried hard to get along with people. You were a nice girl, sweet, caring, kind and funny, but you always seemed to have a lot of bad things happen to you mainly because you were too nice. People always took advantage of your kindness, it sucked like hell, but you continued to do nice things.

You got up and wondered around in the forest, then stopped when you saw a raven on the floor recently dead. You looked up and saw a nest, you climbed up the tree to see there was one egg in there. “Poor baby, I’ll take care of you.” You gathered the nest up, then the egg and jumped down.

“Oi, brat?” You jumped and hugged the nest to your chest as Captain Levi glared at you. “What are you doing? First you leave dinner with some bread, crackers, banana and tea to eat outside like a dirty brat, then I find you in a tree. Explain.”

You stood up straight. “Sorry Captain, I didn’t eat dinner in the mess hall because it would cause food to be thrown.”

“What?”

“People don’t like me Captain.”

“Tch, did you do something to piss them off?”

You shrugged. “The girls don’t like me because I get on with the boys, the rest don’t like me because our old commanding officer who trained us praised me a bit for some of the work I did and they didn’t think I deserved it. There’s also the factor that squad leader Mike requested for me to be sent to the scouts. So, it’s best if I stay away and not cause a fight on my first day.”

Levi sighed as he felt sorry for you, he just didn’t know how to say it. He could understand why the girls didn’t like you, you were a pretty thing with a great body, stunning eyes and just beautiful. Plus, you were naturally talented and you worked hard to improve your skills, you were a fine soldier for what he saw on paper, and in time, he thought you could be part of his squad. “What about being in a tree?”

You nodded to the floor because your arms were full. “Mother raven is dead Captain, I saw a nest and wanted to rescue it, I know I wouldn’t be allowed to keep it and look after the thing, but I couldn’t leave it out here to die. It’s not right, not right to leave someone or something by itself when it’s in need. If you say no to me keeping it, I’ll find someone else to take it in I just, I can’t leave it. Sorry Captain.”

He walked up to you, he saw you close your eyes and wince slightly. He smiled a little at you, but you didn’t see it. He ruffled your hair, then his smile went as you opened your eyes. If only he met someone like you as a kid instead of Kenny, he may have turned out differently. “Tch, keep the bird brat. I want you to look after it, see it as an order from me to you. If someone asks why you have it, send them to me, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes Captain, thank you so much.” You smiled at him, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of it, he wanted to see that smile as often as he could. It was rare to meet a cadet who’d seen combat in the main core like you who could still smile sweetly and mean it, there needed to be more people like you, in Levi’s mind, in the scouts to keep hope and moral going. He knew you’d fit perfectly at his table with the commanding officers. “I won’t let you down.”

He ruffled the back of his hair. “So, do you need help?”

You smiled at him. “Could you get me some moss? It’s good to keep them warm when a lamp is on them.”

“Sure, just point out which ones to grab and I’ll get them.”

You walked with him, he was taller than you but not by much, he was at the perfect height. Levi was a good-looking guy, but he didn’t have girls actively after him, probably because they were a little scared or they kept their crush a secret. He gathered moss for you, then walked with you to your room then set up the nest on your table allowing you to gently place the nest and egg down on what Levi had made.

He pulled a lamp over, then turned it on. “This should do, right?”

“It’s perfect Captain, thank you so much for your help.”

“If you show this much care and concern for others like you do for this little lone egg, then you belong in the scouts.” He patted your head. “Work hard brat, don’t let anyone beat you down, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes Captain.”

Levi looked around your area of the room, it was spotless to his standards, so he decided he was going to get you on his top cleaning team, because Ryan Wilson’s side looked bad. “Good, also keep me updated on this little guy, okay?”

“I will.”

You were dressed up in your full-bodied armour, everyone around you was as well with your manoeuvre gear as well. Reeds was getting people to use their gear, to get balance and move about, he made it clear that if you couldn’t use the gear, you were scum. You stood watching people, you were focused and concentrated on how people’s bodies moved. You liked to watch people do things, because you learned better by watching then doing it. So, right now you were watching people and really understanding how to move about. You smiled to yourself and were about to try, when Reeds shouted your name.

You turned and saluted him, fist proudly to your chest. “Yes sir!”

“Why the hell are you stood around?”

“I am observing the cadet’s sir, I learn better watching then doing right after.”

He stepped right in front of you, then snarled at you. “I don’t give a shit cadet how you learn; you work like the others work.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

He grabbed your arm before you could. “Ah, ah cadet, not today. Due to your laziness, I think punishment is in order. I want you to run laps until I say so, got it?”

You gulped. “Sir yes sir!”

“Move it you, lazy fat idiot.”

You ran around the grounds over and over, your body was beginning to hate you but, you wanted to prove something to Reeds. Plus, Levi’s encouraging words a few days ago meant the world to you, so you were determined to do well. However, after hours and hours of running Reeds still hadn’t told you to stop. More time went by, he finally told the cadets to go for lunch but, he kept you running. As you ran past him, you saw him grinning at you, as if it was fun for him to watch you suffer.

“Cadet, come here.” You came to a stop in front of him, you saluted him and held back your panting. “Have you learnt your lesson?”

“Sir yes sir.”

“What do you have to say then?”

“Sorry sir, I won’t do it again sir. I will work hard and carry out your orders.”

He walked closer. “Can you promise that?”

You gulped. “I…yes sir.”

He smirked at you. “I don’t like liars’ cadet.”

“I’m not lying sir.”

“Talking back now?”

“No sir, I was just.”

You poked your chest. “I’ve had enough of you cadet, so stuck up and full of yourself. I worked hard to be in the scouts, but then you come along and they give you a fucking golden ticket and I don’t like it.” He grabbed your armour and yanked you close. “Now, get back to your running you little bitch, I’m not done with you.” He threw you making you fall back on the floor, you looked over and saw someone had been watching you from the window in the main building. Reeds kicked dirt at you. “Get up you scum bag and run!”

You pushed yourself up. “Yes sir!”

“I don’t want you to stop running until I tell you to, got it?”

“Yes sir!” You started running again, he watched you for a while then walked away telling you to keep going until he comes back for you, but he didn’t. You still kept running though, you didn’t want to give up even if it was a cruel joke for Reeds to get you to leave the scouts.

“Oi, brat?”

You ran close to Levi. “Hello…Captain.”

“Mind stopping?”

You came to a stop in front of him, you used everything you could to stay upright. You saluted Levi. “Sorry Captain.”

“Why are you running?”

“Reeds ordered it sir.”

“Why?”

You gulped and controlled your breathing. “I was stood watching the cadets, I learn better that way through observation but, he believed I was just being lazy. So, he made me run until the lesson was over.”

“It was a long lesson.” He frowned. “You ran for the whole time?”

“Yes Captain.”

“Why are you still running?”

“Well I stopped and he believed I was sassing him and being rude, so he told me I was fat, ugly, bitch and an idiot and I should start running until he told me to stop. He has yet to come back Captain, so I’m running still.”

Levi was furious, he’d made his cadets work hard, he also did but he knew there were boundaries and never crossed them. However, how you were being treated by Reed? Well even he knew this was not how you should treat cadets. “Well, I order you to stop running.” He handed you his water he kept on him always. “Drink.”

You took it. “Thank you, Captain.” You chugged it down, then gasped for air after. “Sorry Captain, I had it all.”

“That’s fine, you need food as well. Come with me.” He turned and walked ahead.

You wobbled on your legs. “Captain, I don’t think my legs can work.”

Levi jumped when he heard a thud, he turned to see you’d collapsed. “Cadet!”

You pushed yourself up with shaking arms. “I can…do it, just…uggh…give me a few…moments.”

He crouched down with his back to you. “Climb on.” He looked back at you. “Tch, come on, just get on.”

“I’m dirty.”

“Tch, I know and it’s annoying, but you being hurt and lying in the dirt is more annoying. Get on.”

You pulled yourself on, then let him hold your legs then he stood up and started walking. You hugged him a little. “Thank you, Captain.”

Levi hid his slight blush at your hold, he’d never been this close to a cadet before, especially one he didn’t find annoying in any way and slightly enjoyed the company of. “Tch, don’t mention it brat. What was I supposed to do, leave you in the dirt? I’m not some shit who does that.” He sighed. “I’m taking you to four eyes…I mean Hange, she’ll look you over and make you better. I’ll get Erwin to have a word with Reed.”

You gasped. “N-No, please don’t Captain. If you did, Reed would have my ass for it all. I want to pass his class, I want to be the best cadet I can, I want…I want to be someone people can be proud of, that I’m not just some dirt.”

Levi felt his heart sting for you, he understood how you felt, to be treated like shit but want so desperately to prove you’re not. For Levi, he let himself be consumed by anger, he lashed out and now he is in the life he’s in because of it. He didn’t want his life to be your future, he had to protect you in some way. These feelings inside him confused him, he wasn’t sure what to do with them, he sure as hell wasn’t going to talk this over with anyone, especially not Hange, she’d rip into him. “Tch, shitty glasses.”

You peaked at Levi’s face. “Something wrong Captain?”

He looked at you, then looked away. “Just thinking, ignore me.” He adjusted you as he opened the door, then walked inside. “How’s the egg?”

You smiled and seemed to light up, Levi liked that look on you. “Really well, I checked it up against a light and the little one is alive and moving.”

“Good.”

“I can’t wait for it to hatch. I’m going to teach that raven everything I can in order for it to be an asset to the scouts.”

“That so?”

You nodded and giggled. “Did you know Ravens and the smartest of the birds? They’re amazing creatures, people have tested them and they solve puzzles and remember people and everything.”

Levi hummed then stepped into the lift, he pressed it for the floor he knew Hange’s lab was on. “Could be useful.”

“Hell yeah!” You gasped at your words, you thought it’d offend Levi, but he found it rather amusing. “Sorry Captain.”

“Don’t be, I say shit a lot and bad mouth almost everyone. Saying hell doesn’t bother me.”

You sighed. “Oh good, because I can be terrible sometimes for swearing.”

He stepped out the lift. “Well, we share something in common then brat.”

Your smile faded. “Brat…another nickname, huh.”

He saw the slight hurt on your face, then he watched it vanish as it was replaced quickly with a smile, but your eyes weren’t smiling. “Tch, I don’t mean anything bad by it, it’s just how I speak.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You pointed to the door. “Shall I?”

He looked up. “Oh, sure.”

You knocked on the door, you heard things clang and smash as someone hurried to the door. Your eyes widened as a tall woman with tied back wild hair and glasses grinned at Levi. “Well, hello there short grumpy.”

“Tch, shut your mouth four eyes and help me.”

She looked up and noticed you, she frowned a moment then looked to Levi, as this was the weirdest thing, she’d ever seen this man do. “Sure…come on in.”

Levi walked in then stopped, the room was like a bomb had gone off. Empty cups of tea were everywhere, along with papers and electronics. “Tch, do you ever clean!?”

“I’ll get around to it, so what can I do for you?”

“Clean this fucking mess!”

She pointed to you. “While you have a cadet on your back?”

Levi looked back at you, then at the room. He had to decide what was more important, the state of his friend’s office space, or you. He let out an annoyed sigh. “Is there a bed I can put this one on?”

She grinned and beckoned him. “This way you gentleman!” She walked over to a pile of things, put her arm on the top then swiped to reveal a bed under. “Ta da!”

Levi’s brow twitched. “Someday, not today, but someday I’m going to kick your fucking ass.”

She laughed. “I know, now put her down.” Levi did then he stepped away as you sat there, he could see by looking at you that you didn’t look good. Hange checked you over. “So, what happened?”

“Reed’s been running her ragged, not just today but every day since she got here.”

Hange giggled. “You do a great impersonation of Levi by the way.”

You laughed making Levi go quiet. “You’re a lot of fun section commander.”

She grinned. “Hange please, all the people I like call me that. Now, I need details!”

You looked at Levi and blushed then back at Hange as she checked you over. “Well, he’s made we stand with my arms out holding weights for hours on end. When I failed, I had to do push-ups in the mud with his foot on my back, that’s most days. Oh, then there’s the running, I have to run for hours upon hours on end with no food and drink. He makes me carry everyone’s things, not in two trips, I have to do it in one and I also carry equipment as well. Then there’s the cleaning, he hates doing it and says…” You looked at Levi. “Sorry Captain, he says something really bad about you and then makes me do all his cleaning you assign him.”

Levi raised his brow. “So, you’re the one who’s been making the place spotless.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Hange checked your eyes. “How much sleep does he let you get?”

You shrugged. “About two or three hours.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, fucking animal. Does he know what he’s doing is wrong?”

Hange shook her head. “It’s uncalled for, I agree with you on that.”

You pulled from Hange and held your hands up. “Look, if this is going to get Reed in trouble, then I won’t go through with this check-up.”

Hange gave Levi a look before he could speak, then she looked to you. “Explain cadet.”

“I…I deserve it, all of it. I deserve the punishment he gives me. If he gets into trouble for doing his job well for pushing and punishing a bad cadet, then I’m just like everyone says I am, no…I’m worse.”

Hange hugged you making you jump, she gave you a squeeze, then kissed your forehead and cupped your face making you look at her. “You poor thing, you are not that at all, you don’t deserve anything like that. I’ve seen your record cadet, you are one amazing soldier, don’t you dare think you deserve this shit at all. Do you understand me?”

You lowered your head. “Yes sec…Hange.”

She sighed and looked to Levi. “You talk to her.”

Levi walked up to you, you looked up at him and expected him to rip into you, but he simply put his hand on your head and ruffled it lightly. “Hange is right, you’re a damn fine soldier and what Reed is doing to you isn’t right. You don’t deserve to be punished, not one bit, got it? You’re better than you think you are.”

You smiled then nodded. “Okay, I’ll let Hange look me over.”

“Good, because if you would have said no, I would have tied your bratty ass down.”

You laughed. “I know Captain.”

He let you go and stepped back, he looked to Hange and saw the grin she had, it was annoying that she knew he cared for you a little more than any other cadet. She wiggled then looked at you again. “Alright! Well, your body is slightly fucked, so I need to give you an IV to get you better. I think what’s best is, Levi tell Reed she’s having one-on-one training with me.”

Levi nodded. “Got it, while she’s here I’ll clean up this pig sty before someone hurts themselves.”

You reached out and grabbed Levi’s hand, he looked at your hand on his and felt such warmth he’d never felt before. He looked up at you, you held a look in your eyes that made his heart melt. “Captain? I want to say thank you for helping.”

“It’s nothing, just…tch, just get better so I don’t have to carry your dirty body inside to Hange again.”

“Yes Captain.” You smiled then gasped. “My egg!”

He squeezed your hand. “I’ll bring it here.”

Hange frowned. “Egg? What egg?”

You let Levi go. “Thank you.” You looked to Hange and smiled; Levi slipped away as you talked. “I found a dead mother Raven, I looked up in the tree to find one egg. I grabbed it and the Captain found me doing so, he allowed me to keep it, then he helped me gather moss and bring it back to my room. The egg is being heated under a lamp as we speak.”

Hange cleaned your hand then put the needle in for the IV. “How kind of you to do that for an orphan.”

You hummed. “Well, no one deserves being left alone.”

She stared at you and smiled. “Now I get why he likes you.”

“Huh?”

She laughed and made you lie down. “Nothing sweet thing, now lie here and rest. Levi and I will take care of you. In fact, when you wake, I will actually do some one-on-one training with you, I always love a lab assistant and seeing as mine Moblit is off on holiday leave, I could use you.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

You handed Hange a test tube with the perfect amount of mixture, she took it, then slowly dropped it in the liquid. She giggled away as her cheeks went pink. “I think I have it!”

You bent down and looked at the red liquid. “So, what is this stuff?”

She pushed her glasses on more. “A refined explosive liquid, perfect for taking care of groups of soldiers and maybe using it on the Titan’s machines.” She poured it carefully into small grenades. “If my calculations are right, these should be far more effective than the ones we have and it costs less to make.” She stood up and tossed the grenades up and down in her hands. “Wanna test them out?”

You gulped. “Sure, as long as I don’t lose a body part.”

She walked with you. “Well, if you do it’ll allow me to invent a robotic body part!”

You sighed. “That would be interesting, I guess.”

She jumped up and down ahead of you. “Wonderful!” You walked out onto the training grounds, then towards the test zone for weapons and explosive tests. You were in a weird time period, where you had some futuristic things, but others were still behind, it was like as if everything was waiting for that evolutionary boost. She handed you the grenades as you both stood in front of a building with evidence of experiments carried out on it. “Now my dear, just throw when ready.”

You looked at the three little grenades in your gloved hand. “Alright.”

“Don’t worry, our armour will protect us if anything goes bad.”

Levi wandered out the scout base to go for a walk to clear his head, but then he noticed you and Hange far away near the test zone chatting away. “Tch, what has she got the cadet doing now?”

You hummed. “Alright Hange, let’s do this.” You threw one grenade in, but nothing happened. “Umm?”

She tapped on her tablet. “Try another.”

You threw it, but nothing happened. “Shall I throw the last one?”

“Please, and really throw it hard.”

You did. “Still nothing, maybe I got the measurements wrong?”

She hummed. “No, they were perfect, maybe my calculations were off. Let’s go back and.” The building exploded in front of you and hear in a blinding white light, then blast was so powerful that it blasted you and Hange back really far. Both of you slammed onto the floor, skidded backwards, then rolled until you came to a stop. Hange’s shoulder were on the floor and head, her body curled over and legs over her head. You were on your back, one knee upright and an arm across you. Hange began laughing, she unfolded herself and sat up as you did the same. She threw her arms in the air. “YA WHOOO! It worked!”

You ruffled your hair. “It worked too well. The buildings gone.” You stared at the smoke coming from the ex-building and the hole that was left behind. “I’m surprised we aren’t dead.”

She laughed. “We were fine, we were at a safe distance. Besides, the explosive is a highly concentrated kind. The damage is confined to a small area, but the force from such a volatile explosive sends out a large force of air rushing away from the impact zone.” She pulled you in for a one armed hug. “Buuuuuut, it didn’t help we used all three.”

You hummed a laugh. “True, but it was really cool. Oh, but umm the delay is a bit long.”

She nodded and made notes. “We need to make it more of an impact grenade…find a way to speed it up…though I think the timer on it is good, because it means we could get away. I could keep it as it is, oooor reduce the radius of it and the time it takes.”

You shrugged. “Why not both?”

She pointed at you. “See, this is why I like you.”

You grinned at her. “I like you too.”

“Tch, what the flying fuck did you do shitty glasses!? You blow up the whole fucking building, as well as the cadet!?” You both looked to Levi as he stopped by you. “Do you even consider anyone’s well-being? Or do you’re your stupid experiments matter more to you?”

Hange blinked at Levi a few times, then she looked at you. “I think we could use this in the manoeuvre gear, it’d certainly move our cadets faster.”

You shrugged. “Sure, if you intend on blowing them up, or slam them into a building or tree.”

She hummed. “Great observation Rookie, we will have to work on that a little more.” 

Levi walked over to Hange, then grabbed her face. “Tch, oi? Shitty glasses?”

She flapped her arms. “Aaaaah! Leviiii, it hurts.”

His brow twitched. “Then don’t ignore me.” He let her go, then looked to you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I think so, I have all my limbs, right?”

“Yeah.”

You sighed. “Good, good. Any cuts?”

He knelt and checked you over. “Nothing, just dirt. Tch, you’re filthy.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry.” You pushed yourself up and wobbled as you did, Levi grabbed your arm, then helped you up. You smiled at him. “Thanks, but I’m a little dirty.”

“Tch, it’s fine.”

You walked over to Hange, grabbed both her hands and pulled her to her feet. She smiled and patted your head. “Good lab partner. Now, let us clean ourselves up in my bathroom, then have a cup of tea and we’ll get back to work!”

Levi grabbed the back of your armour, then pulled you back to him. “Actually, she can clean up with you to make sure you do get clean, make your notes, then I’m borrowing the cadet for cleaning.”

You looked up at Levi. “Oh, sure.”

Hange pouted. “But we were having so much fun.”

Levi’s brow twitched. “Tch, blowing up a building and making a mess does not count as fun.”

You saw Hange look sad, so you smiled at her. “I dunno, it was fun for me.”

Levi looked down at you and sighed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, because it felt like I was working and discovering things with a friend, I…I don’t have friends other than Hange.”

She hugged you and squeezed you tightly. “I’ll always be your friend.”

Levi stared at your wide eyes, then slight tears in them, then you hugging Hange. He really understood how you felt, to want to belong, to want to fit in with someone. To Levi, you were like him, just more successfully with your social skills. He was pretty sure that when you became a full-fledged scout, you’d be just as popular as him, Mike, Hange and Erwin. You were young now, fresh faced in all this, but he did hope you lived long enough so he could see you grow more into a fine soldier who could lead a squad.

Hange let you go. “Alright, shower time! Don’t worry Levi, I will deliver her to you later.” Hange ran with you towards the base, then inside to her room and slammed the door closed. She led you to her medical showers, which was pure and cleaned the body of any chemicals, it was better than a normal shower. She turned two on, then began stripping. “So, I have some questions.”

You took your things off, then got under the shower. “Sure.”

“Levi.” You looked at her as she washed her lovely hair. “What do you think of the Captain?”

You hummed. “Well, I think he’s a great Captain.”

She smiled at you. “Aaaand?”

You frowned at her. “And?”

She shrugged. “Well, do you like him?”

You pulled a face in thought. “Well, yes. He’s a great Captain, someone to look up to and aspire to be. He’s amazing in combat and I hope I get to see him fight someday.”

She hummed a laugh. “You are too cute! I meant do you like him.”

You stared at her as she wiggled her brows, you blushed a little. “Oh…umm…I guess, but he’s my Captain and I’m a cadet. Plus, I have no experience with the scouts, only in the main core. I don’t think the Captain would be interested in someone like me, which I’m okay with. My focus is to be a better soldier, someone people can rely on in combat. I want to be useful to people as well, not some…I dunno…loser that everyone hates.”

She hugged you making you blush a little at how she didn’t care you were both naked. “You are as sweet as anything Rookie. Besides, I think the Captain likes you more than you think.” She slapped your bum making you jump. “Let’s get you changed so we can write down our notes, then we can send you to that grump.”

You walked out of the shower, then dried yourself off and put your clothes and armour back on. “You really think the Captain likes me?”

She nodded. “He never spends this much time with any other cadet, plus he’s always concerned about you. He’s done more for you than he has for any other cadet.” She hummed. “Well, that’s how I see it.” You both sat down and she tapped away on her tablet. “Alright, I’ll get these notes and observations down and send it to Erwin. Could you sign something for me?”

“Sure.” You used your finger to sign the tablet. “Where do I go now? What do I do?”

“Just go back outside and head to the equipment room.” She smiled and wiggled her device. “Levi messaged me. Off you go.”

You smiled and saluted Hange. “Thank you, Hange. See you soon.” You ran out and down the hall, then finally outside.

You yelped when your upper arm was grabbed, then you were slammed against the wall. Reed sneered at you. “Look at you, running around without a care in the world. You aren’t training at all you’re messing about with that insane woman. If I was head of the scouts, I would have kicked you out by now. Dishonourable discharge.”

You lowered your head. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

He slapped your face. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

You looked up at him. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“You’re pathetic, you know that? A piece of shit and dirt among my fine cadets. Green and Wilson are my best, not you.” He looked your over. “What the hell do they see in you? Or are they passing you around for a cheap fuck? Huh?” He slapped you hard again. “Answer me.”

You gulped and shook your head. “No sir, I haven’t slept with any of them sir.”

He grabbed your throat as squeezed. “Lying bitch.” He leaned closer and sniffed you. “You smell like a whore, so you gotta be fucking them all. Maybe I should get involved huh? I feel like I’m missing out.”

You slammed the part of your hand between your thumb and forefinger into his throat, it was a weak spot you’d learned in hand-to-hand combat by your old trainer in the main core. Reed inhaled, then placed both his hands on his throat as he coughed. Your eyes widened. “Oh, shit sir, I’m so sorry sir it’s just my self defence reaction placed in me by the main core. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He growled at you, then slammed his knee into your gut. You dropped to the floor, then looked up at him as he punched the side of your face three times. He croaked and coughed. “Bitch! Stay on…your…fucking knees…where you…belong.” He coughed and stumbled away.

You stayed sat against the wall for a while, then you picked yourself up and wiped your nose to check if it was bleeding, but it wasn’t. Your cheek was very tender, meaning you’d probably get a black eye. You walked to the equipment room, if someone looked at you from behind, they wouldn’t know that there was anything wrong with you. You were used to being treated like shit by Reed for as long as you had, as well as the bullies in the main core, that the pain was nothing. Plus, you’d learned that if you showed any of the pain they’d caused, they would win. So, you acted like nothing was wrong.

Levi heard you enter the building. “Tch, damn it brat what took you so long? Did you have trouble taking a shit or something?”

You smiled at his back. “No sir, sorry sir I’m late.”

Levi turned to you. “Sir? I told you to call me Levi.”

You picked up your cleaning things and held back a pained face. “Ah, sorry I forgot.” You stood up and hummed. “I won’t forget again.”

He sighed. “It’s fine, it’s just something simple and small. Just, get cleaning. I want the floor moped and shinning to perfection, got it?”

You nodded and made sure he saw the right side of your face and not your beat left. You gave him a little smile. “You can count on me Levi.”

“Good. I’ll be dusting the place.”

You did the moping, but there were areas that needed scrubbing. You got a bucket, then your scrubber and knelt. You leaned over and held back a whimper of pain, then began scrubbing the dirt off the floor in main areas. You let out a shaky sigh. “I wish I knew how people get the floor this dirty, I mean what is this stuff on the floor?”

“Tch, fuck knows.” He looked over at the floor. “Looks good so far.”

“Thank you.” You slipped a little on your knees a bit, then felt a sharp pain in your gut. You cried out, then clutched your stomach and slumped onto the floor. “F-fuck.”

Levi hurried over. “What the hell did you do? You slip on the floor? Tch, damn it brat be more careful.”

You panted and pushed yourself up and hummed as a need to be sick came. “I’m…fine…” You saw Levi kneel in front of you. “No! I’m fine!”

He frowned at your desperate shout, then he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. His eyes widened at the clear mark on your right cheek and eye, someone had hit you hard. “Tch, what’s this?”

You gulped. “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t make me order you to tell me.”

You whined a little, then sighed. “I ran into Reed, he belittled me for being around Hange. Said he’s dishonourably discharge me. He hit me a few times for not looking at him, then told me I was a piece of shit and dirt. He then accused me of whoring myself out to all the commanding officers instead of doing actual training. I denied it, he called me a lying bitch and I smell like a whore. He then tried to force himself on me claiming he was missing out. I hit him in the throat, a self-defence move I’d learned from my old trainer in the core. I said I was sorry; it was just a natural reaction I have in place. So, he kneed me in the gut, then punched me in the face a few times and left barely being able to speak.”

Levi clenched his fist. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as you got here?”

You steadied yourself, then stood up. “Because this place needs cleaning and even though I’m a disappointment to everyone in some way, I want to be the least disappointment to you.” You smiled and walked over to the next spot with Levi following in awe of you. You knelt down and began scrubbing. “I want you to be proud of me. So, I can take the beatings, all of them from Reed and others. I can take it, because it’ll make me stronger in the end and…and maybe someday, when we’re in combat, I’ll use this pain, anger and hurt and use it in battle. I’ll show them that I’m not the weak person they think I am and I’ll be the one flying ahead of them wearing the wings of freedom with pride.” You stopped scrubbing and smiled. “There, perfect.” You stood up and walked outside, then poured the water away, then back in and packed the cleaning things away. “It might be silly to some and stupid, but...” You sighed. “I dunno, it’s just the way things are and you have to make do with options and situations given to you.”

Levi was impressed, he was in awe and he was jealous. He wished he could see the world he lived in the way you did. He’d been through so much pain, and yet he couldn’t face things the way you did. Levi tended to push things away so he didn’t get hurt, but you just rolled with the punches and liked the punches because it shaped you. “You talk like a veteran soldier. It’s…admirable. You fit in perfectly with the scouts.” He sighed. “I know you don’t want me to, but I’m going to speak to Erwin and get you fast tracked into the scouts. I think your training should be done with a more advanced teacher, instead of Reed.”

You smiled at him. “I’m not that advanced, besides I haven’t chosen my weapon of done any training in manoeuvre gear.”

“Your new teacher will help you in that. Trust me brat, you need to be in advanced class, not in pre-school.”


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled up at the tall blonde who looked a little rough, he just stared down at you with a little smirk. He sniffed you, then hummed. “Yep, there’s something special about you.”

You smiled. “You sure you’re not just trying to flirt with me sir?”

He laughed and ruffled your hair. “I like you cadet. So, your boyfriend.”

He saw you blush hard. “Wh-What?”

He smirked. “I’m joking, but Levi had a work with Erwin and I agree with him. So, you’ve been fast tracked to myself for training.”

You looked around. “What about your squad sir?”

“Doing their own thing, and please call me Mike.”

“S-sure, Mike.”

He walked with you outside to the equipment room. “So, each squad specialises in a certain weapon and I need to see what is best for you. My squad are mostly guns and some blades. There are three divisions, explosives, guns and blades. Explosives are more Hange’s squad, which I know you are acquainted with.”

You giggled. “So, everyone knows about the whole blowing up the building?”

He nodded and chuckled. “Everyone knows about that, in fact, the whole base heard it happen.” He stopped by the equipment and watched you put on your manoeuvre gear. It was very compact with power cells instead of gas, it was more effective than the old ways. Mike pointed at your gear. “You know, years ago we used to have two massive gas tanks on our hips.”

Your eyes widened. “Jeez, must have been heavy.”

He nodded. “At least you were weighted, now people are lighter its easier to get hurt. So, it’s important to perfect your use of the gear.”

You smiled. “I will sir…I mean Mike. So, are we going to try the guns and blades?”

He shook his head and led you to the training grounds. “Not for a bit. First its gear use and familiarity with it, when I think you’re good enough, then we’ll move onto choosing the best weapon for you.”

“Okay.”

He stopped in front of the beginner’s course. “Alright, all I need you to do is traverse this. You can take your time at first, then we’ll build you up to get faster and faster.”

You looked at the course. “Could I try to go fast?”

He shrugged. “If you want for your first try, sure.” He watched you walk away from the front of the course, turn around and stretch a little. “Why so far away?”

You smiled. “I want to run and then fly. I think the running will help with the first push.”

“Alright, whatever you’re comfortable with. Ready? And…go!”

You sprinted, jumped then flew forwards at high speed. You yanked on your lines sending you under an obstacle. You released your grapples, then fired them again and flipped sideways. You pulled on both lines, released then flew through a small hole in a tiny ball. You flew past the other side of the obstacle, you flipped in the air upside down and fired just one grapple and swung yourself towards the other side. You released and used your momentum to push your forwards. You fired again, flipped upside down and flew low to the ground and skidded out of the obstacle course on your feet.

You stood up and smiled at Mike who seemed very shocked with Hange next to him, who had wandered over during your testing. You cleared your throat. “So, how did I do? I’m clearly not that good, but I was hoping I did at least okay.”

Hange’s cheeks went pink, she lifted her hands up and made an excited moan, then she threw her arms in the air and jumped. “YA WHOO! We have another God of a fighter!”

You blushed. “I wasn’t that good.”

Miked blinked and shook his head. “You ever used this gear before?”

You hummed. “As a kid, you know kids mess around with this stuff, but not much really.”

He walked over and walked around you. “You must really know your body well, because you were so in synch with it.”

Hange clapped her hands. “Put on the intermediate one!”

Mike looked to her, then you. “Hmm…we could.” He grabbed your shoulders, turned you, then pushed you along. “Alright! Let’s do this.”

You walked forwards as Mike led you and Hange danced about. You gulped. “Are you sure I can do that course? Isn’t it for main scouts?”

“It is, but I think you can do it and so does Hange.” He stopped you in front of the course. “Have faith in yourself cadet.” He put one arm over your shoulders, gave you a squeeze and wiggled you. “We have faith in you. I mean you surprised and impressed us both already, I knew I saw and smelt something in you when I visited the main core.”

Hange jumped in front of you’re and squished your cheeks together. “Make me proud lab partner.”

You nodded. “Okay.” They both let you go, allowing you to walk up to the course. “I can do this.” You walked away from the course, stretched a little then turned to it.

As you got ready Erwin was walking the grounds with Levi, Levi was the first to stop you, he didn’t understand how he was drawn to you. Levi stopped making Erwin stop. Erwin frowned at his friend. “Something the matter?”

Levi nodded to you. “The promising cadet with Mike is being put on the intermediate course.”

Erwin looked over. “Interesting, we should watch.”

Levi hummed. “We should.”

You sprinted at the course, then fired your grapples. You stayed low, then flicked up and flew like a pencil through a tight hole. You fired one side causing it to yanked your sideways forwards, you twisted in the air so you were upside down, then fired again. You grabbed the bottom of a ring, flicked yourself the right way around, then fired again. You fired out the one end of the course, flipped in the air and fired back to the other side. You ran across a flat surface with your speed pushing you. You jumped off and saw a machine arm go to grab you, you burst up, grabbed the arm and threw yourself over it. You fired your grapples, then flew out the course and skidded on your feet forwards.

You jogged to a stop, then laughed. You jumped and punched the air. “I DID IT!” You jumped around. “I did it!” You turned and saw all the commanding officers watching you. You blushed hard, then cleared your throat and saluted. “Commander Erwin, sorry sir.”

He chuckled. “At ease cadet, in fact, it’s nice to see a soldier get enthusiastic about something for once.”

You blushed and lowered your arm. “Thank you, sir.”

“Erwin, please.” He turned to Mike. “Try her on the expert one.”

Mike looked down at Erwin. “You sure? The only people good at that are myself, Levi and some of his squad.”

“Just try.”

You cleared your throat. “I’d like to try it.”

Levi walked over to you, then ruffled your hair. “That’s it brat, just give it a try, you never know.”

You grinned. “I think, no, I know I can do it.”

Mike waved you over. “Come on Rookie, let’s do this.”

You ran over to him. “Ready.”

He guided you to the course as the other’s followed. “I know you can do this Rookie, you’re my little talented star. Don’t worry, if anything happens you can stop, or I will come to help you. I’m here for you, alright?”

You nodded. “Yes Mike.” He stopped you in front of the course, you gulped as you saw the machines grabbing and the small tight areas to get through. “Wow.”

He patted your shoulder. “Just believe in yourself, I do.”

You smiled up at him. “Alright, alright.”

“Ready when you are.”

You walked away from the course, you jumped up and down then shook your joints. You gave yourself a little pep talk, then rolled your shoulders. You got ready, then ran towards the course and jumped. You fired forward, flew through a hole, landed on a wall and ran up it. A hand slammed on the building, you jumped over it dodging it and fired up and high above the course. You flipped in the air, then kept your body tight and shot down. You spun around and around to build up speed, then pulled your body with the grapples and fired forwards. You weaved in and out the of the objects in your way, you used the walls and ran on them, then jumped from one to the other. You balled up and smashed through a glass wall at the end, you reached out, grabbed the pole and yanked yourself round and flew towards the other side. You fired again, flipped over multiple grabbing arms, then ran across a roof, dropped and skidded on your side under an obstacle. You fired again, flew out the course at high speed. You skidded then rolled and landed on one knee.

You panted and looked back at the course. “Holy shit that course was intense.”

Hange ran and jumped at you tackling you to the floor. “YA WHOOO! My lab partner is the best in the world!”

You laughed. “Thank you.”

Levi walked over and lightly kicked Hange. “Tch, oi shitty glasses, get off the brat, now.”

Hange got off you. “Sorry, you need to be assessed by Mike and I have a feeling Levi will kill me if I mess about.”

Levi offered his hand to you. “Come on.”

You took his hand and let him yank you to your feet, you stumbled at his pure strength and bumped chest to chest with him. You blushed a little. “Ah, sorry Levi.” You stepped back and brushed off some dirt from his armour. “Sorry.”

Levi looked down at you, he was going to say something about not bothering, or you were a clumsy brat, but then he noticed a wonderful smell. He sniffed a little and realised it was coming from you, you smelt so nice of clean things. He stared at you as you carried on cleaning his armour in a fluster. He thought you were kind of cute for a dirty little brat of a cadet. He grabbed your hand in his making you jump and look up at him with your bright eyes, he really liked your eyes. “It’s fine.”

You gulped. “Sorry.”

He let your hand go. “Don’t be, now go get your results, but before you go…proud of you.”

You smiled with a light pink to your cheeks. “Thank you, Levi.” You ran over to Mike and saluted him. “So, how did I do?”

Mike patted your head. “Excellent, right Erwin?”

Erwin nodded. “I think I am right when I say this.” He offered his hand to you and said your full name. “Welcome to the scouts.”

You smiled and took his hand and shook. “It’s an honour Erwin.”

He grinned. “I think you will fit in with Mike and his squad.”

Mike put his arm around you. “Thank you, Erwin, I was hoping you’d let me have her.”

Levi frowned and walked over. “What about my squad? I could do with someone like her in mine.”

Erwin raised a brow. “I suppose you would, but she has this special ability to track people and things and Mike’s team is about tracking. Your team is about high kills. I feel that she could refine her tracking ability with Mike, who is our best tracker.”

Levi clenched his jaw; he could see Mike was rather smug about winning you over as his cadet. “Well, he can train her ability and I can take her on. I could do with a tracker in my squad.”

“I’ll think about it, but for now she’s all yours Mike.”

Mike pulled your close, then rubbed his knuckles on your head making you laugh. “You’re all mine Rookie. We’re going to work perfectly together. Hey! How about we get some lunch together and you can meet the team?”

You smiled up at him. “Sure!”

Ryan got himself up from the floor, he breathed allowing him to see his breath in the cold weather. He steadied himself on his feet, then faced you. Since living with you and spending as much time as he could with you when you weren’t with Mike and his squad, he had slowly developed a crush on you. Which is why he’d asked to train to you in hand-to-hand combat, he wanted to show off, but he didn’t expect for you to kick his ass instead and make him look like an idiot. He brushed himself off, then sighed. “You’ve been selling yourself short Rookie.”

You smiled. “Well, I didn’t want to hype up anything in case I was terrible.”

He got into position, his arms up. “Well you’re good, really good.”

You moved around him slowly. “Thanks, so have you thought about what squad you want to join?”

He nodded, then attacked you, you jumped back and dodge punch after punch. You dropped down and jumped back, then ran forwards. He held his arms up to cover his face, you slammed your fist into his gut though, then twisted behind him and kicked the back of one of his knees making him drop. You threw your leg around his throat, then squeezed as he bent backwards. He held your thigh and rather enjoyed this position you had him in.

He gulped and wiggled a little. “I have.”

You slapped his hand as he tried to find a way out. “Which squad?”

He gritted his teeth. “I give.”

You let him go. “Sorry.”

He coughed and placed his hand on his throat, then noticed Captain Levi had been watching the two of you. “I was thinking, maybe…maybe I could go with you and join Mike’s team.”

You crouched down by him. “That’d be cool actually, but do you have tracking skills?”

He sat up. “I could learn.”

You smiled. “You could, but I think you might be useful in Erwin’s team. You’re a leader Ryan, people look to you.”

He looked up at you and smiled. “Even you?”

You giggled. “Even me. So, wanna go again?”

He sighed and nodded. “Sure, I could go a few more rounds of you kicking my ass.”

You grabbed his hand. “Fantastic!” You pulled him to his feet. “You’ll beat me, don’t worry. Use someone’s weakness to your advantage. For me, I use your height and you’re slower and less agile. I’m very flexible and fast, but my strength is not like yours.”

“I get it, I think.”

“Ready?”

He nodded. “Ready.”

He attacked you first yet again, but this time he had a bit of a plan. He saw you drop, then he kicked out at you stopping you from charging him. You jumped to the side and skidded backwards, you narrowed your eyes at him as he didn’t give you time to pause and think. He attacked your again. You moved away from him and had to think on your toes of what to do, you needed to win. You stepped to the side so you were facing him, then slipped your arm behind his neck and bent him towards your knee, but he grabbed your waist and lifted you up. You knew he was going to body slam you, so you linked your legs around his waist so you were back to back.

Ryan smirked, then dropped backwards. You gasped and released your legs. You crouched on the floor as he fell back, then you jumped and flipped over him and smiled at him. He grabbed your ankle, then throat and slammed you to the floor. “I win Rookie.”

You wiggled a little, Ryan loved that feeling, he loved that you were under him and really wanted to kiss you. Levi was watching you, he was waiting to see what you’d do, if you’d fight or give up. You pulled your legs up to your chest, then held his arm as he held your throat still. You slammed your boots into him and pushed him up and over you. You went with him, and sat on him. You twisted his arm on your neck and made him roll onto his stomach, then you grabbed his leg and pulled and locked it under your leg. So now, if Ryan tried to move it’d do more harm to him then good. “You sure about that Wilson?”

He trashed about, then sigh. “I’m not done yet.”

You grabbed his hair, then lifted his head back and smiled at him. “Come on Wilson, give up.”

He pouted at you, then grumbled. “Fine, I give.”

You let him go and stood up. “Good boy.” You stretched and moaned as your joints clicked. “I’m going to get us some training equipment, thinking that heavy ball we can toss to each other so I can build up strength.”

Ryan got up and nodded, then looked over at the Captain and see him beckon him over. “Sure, I’ll help you with that.” Ryan waited for you to go, then walked over to Captain Levi. He saluted him. “Captain?”

Levi folded his arms. “You training the brat?”

Ryan stared at Levi and was surprised by the pet name. “Umm, yes sir I am. She’s great at agility and I am at strength, we’re trying to learn from each other.”

Levi looked over at where you’d gone. “Wilson, do you have affections for the brat?”

Ryan blushed. “I umm…” He rubbed the back of his head. “Yes Captain, b-but I know she’s not seen me like I see her yet. I don’t think romance is on her mind right now, just work really.”

“Tch, yet you still like her?”

Ryan nodded. “Well, you know that there’s the Christmas party coming up? I’m hoping to ask her as my date.” He cleared his throat. “You know her well, right? I was wondering if you think I should get her something, like a gift?”

“No.”

“But.”

“She’ll just get all funny about it and say she doesn’t deserve it, so don’t bother.”

Ryan sighed and nodded. “Right, you’re totally right.”

You ran over with the ball in hands, then smiled as you saw Levi. “Levi!”

He looked over at you and tried to hold back a smile as he looked at your bright smile. “Brat, you’re loud.”

You stopped and adjusted the weighted ball in your arms. “Sorry. So, do you want to join us for training?” He looked at the ball in your arms. “It’d be nice if you did join us, oh, but you don’t have to because I can imagine you have work to do and all and you don’t want to spend time with us cadets.”

He watched you lower your head and look a little sad. “Tch.” He tapped his knuckles against your head. “Oi brat?” You looked up. “Do you want me to join you?”

You nodded. “I would.”

“Then I’ll join you both.”

You smiled in that way Levi and Ryan enjoyed, then you ran to a little space and got ready. “Sorry if I drop it, I’m trying to build up my strength.”

Levi got in his spot and so did Ryan. Levi looked to you. “It’s fine, we all start somewhere brat. Stop saying sorry for everything.”

You hummed a laugh. “I do say sorry a lot.” You held up the ball. “Alright, let’s go.” You threw it at Levi, he passed it to Ryan and threw it hard. You frowned as you saw Ryan stumble a bit. He threw it to you making you gasp at how hard he threw it, then you threw it to Levi. Levi threw it to Ryan, then Ryan threw it back at Levi. You watched the two of them throw it harder and harder at each other. “Umm…Ryan?”

“What!?” He threw it at you, it smacked you in the gut, you hugged it to you and skidded backwards. “Shit! I’m sorry Rookie.”

You coughed and gasped, your voice was horse because he’d winded you. “I’m…fine!”

Levi ran over to you, then took the ball from you and dropped it. He placed his hand on your back. “Anything broken?”

You shook your head. “Don’t’ think so…just…winded.”

He helped your stand up right. “Careful. You should go rest brat.”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine, really.”

He ruffled your hair roughly. “Go, now. Don’t make me order you.”

You smiled. “Yes Levi. Oh, I have something to show you in my room, do you mind?”

Levi gulped hard, his thoughts instantly went to something inappropriate, then they faded away. “Sure. Wilson clean this up.”

When you got to your room, you hurried over to your desk with a smile on your face. Levi walked over and frowned at you. You cupped something in your hands. “It’s okay little guy, I have a friend for you to meet.”

Levi stood and looked at your hands to see a cute fluffy baby raven in your hands. “He hatched.”

You nodded. “I called him Edgar.”

Levi hummed. “Edgar Allen Poe?”

You blushed. “Yeah, I didn’t think hard about the name, but I think it’s great for him.”

“It’s good.” He reached out. “Can I pet him?”

“Sure, just use one finger and be careful.” Levi nodded, then reached closer and petted the little guy carefully. “Aww, he likes you.”

Levi’s gazed softened at the little bird, because he’d remembered Isabel had found a bird too when he met her. He was hoping that this time, death wouldn’t follow. “He’s cute.”

“Want to hold him?”

Levi looked up at you, then the bird. “I umm.”

“Don’t worry, he’s clean. Just cup your hands and I’ll put him in.”

Levi did. “Like this?”

“Yep.” You placed Edgar in Levi’s hands. “There you go little guy, meet the other person who saved you.”

Levi cupped Edgar to his chest in one hand, then used a finger to pet him. “He’s grown well.”

You nodded. “He has. I hope I can train him to be my eyes in the sky, maybe fit a little camera or something on him.”

“That’d be really useful. He could collect things too, right?”

You nodded and picked up some food in a little pipet. “Exactly.” You handed it Levi. “You can feed him if you want, if you do, he’ll love you for forever.”

Levi took the pipet, then fed Edgar. “He’s hungry.”

“Baby birds are.”

He handed you the empty pipet. “Thank you for letting me see him and feed him.”

“You’re welcome.”

He handed Edgar back over. “You both need rest.”

You put Edgar in his bed, then smiled at Levi. “I will rest, promise.”

Levi nodded. “Good…”

You titled your head as you looked at your Captain in thought. “Something the matter?”

He glanced to Ryan’s side of the room. “Are you having any relations with your fellow cadets?”

You laughed. “God no, none of them can stand me to think of me in that way.” You sighed and sat on your bed. “Besides, I’m fresh and young in the scouts, so I want to get a strong footing in this group and maybe think about that kind of thing. I dunno I’ve not thought about it before.”

“How do you feel about your bunk mate?”

You frowned. “Wilson? Oh, well he’s just the popular guy I live with. I only use him for training because he’s good in strength, that’s it.”

Levi hummed. “Plans for Christmas?”

You shrugged. “See parents and train really.”

“No party?”

You shook your head. “As I’ve said, people don’t like me here so, what’s the point in going. What about you?”

He shook his head. “Tch, they’re noisy, messy and stupid.” He pointed to your bed. “Rest, now.”

You smiled and started taking your boots off. “Yes Levi.” You looked up at him. “You should get some too, you look tired.”

“I’ll try.”

Levi walked down the hall as the party started, today was Christmas and his birthday. He’d put up with his squad and his friends Happy Birthdays and some gifts, then he’d just left. He didn’t want to party, he just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen, because he bumped into Ryan. “Wilson.”

Ryan smiled at the Captain. “Merry Christmas Captain.”

“Tch, yeah.” He looked around. “Where’s the brat?”

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. “She umm…she turned me down. So, I’m going to the party alone.”

“Well, there’s plenty of others you can be with at the party waiting for you.”

He shook his head and smiled. “That’s the things Captain, I don’t want anyone.” He said your name fondly. “There’s only one of her and she’s one of a kind. She’s the type of person you’d let lead you, you’d follow her no matter what. It has to be her.”

Levi kind of understood what the cadet meant, there was just something about you. “Tch, well go have fun with the rest of the young idiots before most lose their life in battle.”

“Yes sir.”

Levi walked away and to his office, he let out a long sigh and went to his window to see snow everywhere. He frowned when he saw you outside jogging around the field, you were training in this bad weather. He shook his head, then walked over to his desk to notice a box on it nicely wrapped up. He approached it cautiously, because he’d had all his gifts from everyone. He saw a tag, lifted it up and read it.

To Levi,

Happy Birthday! Thank you for everything you’ve done for me and the kindness you show me. I know I’m not the best soldier there is, but I try my best because of your words of encouragement. I hope in time I get to fight alongside you.

From the brat.

He read your name nicely signed under in case he didn’t know who, which was such a you thing to do. He let out a long sigh and find himself smiling, he pulled the tag off, then put it in his side draw for safe keeping. He unwrapped the nicely wrapped up box in simple wrapping paper, then saw green tissue paper inside. He opened it up and pulled out two perfect and yet simple tea cups with a pot matching it, so he could have tea by himself, or with someone. He looked inside to see a selection of different types of tea inside, some very hard to get and highly specialised tea. He was surprised how you’d gone all out, just for him. The last gift was a picture frame, in it was a collection of pictures of Edgar. One of an egg, then his just hatched, him as a baby and him now a little older. Levi’s favourite picture was of you holding Edgar in your hands and smiling down at him. Levi knew your intention wasn’t to include you in any pictures, because you’d avoided the camera in most, but it seems whoever took the pictures, which he guessed was Hange, wanted him to have a picture of you and Edgar.

He put the frame in his draw next to your note, then lightly touched it with a small smile. He got up, then wandered out the base and went looking for you. He saw you tracks in the snow, then followed them towards the forest. He stopped when the footprints came to a stop. He looked around and frowned, it was like you’d just vanished, which was impossible for someone to do. Either someone had taken you, magic was real, or you were really good at covering your tracks.

“Levi?” He jumped and turned around, but didn’t see you. You hummed a laugh as you sat in a tree looking down at the Captain. “Up here.”

He looked up to see you. “Tch, you some kind of ghost?”

You laughed. “No, no. I was just training my sneaking abilities in a snowy environment.”

“Well, you certainly have a knack for it. You even fooled me.”

“Good, because I’ve heard that after a lot more training, Mike’s squad is going to a snowy area. So, I’m trying to get good at scouting around. I want to be useful.”

“You are.” He looked around. “So, you coming down or am I supposed to go up.”

“I’m coming down.” You stood up on the branch making Levi nervous. You walked along, pulled out your knife and stabbed the tree and used it to lower yourself down, then landed on your feet. “I’m here.”

He walked up to you, then noticed at the top of your winter coat and under your scarf was Edgar happily snuggled up with his head popping out. “Is that?”

You looked down and giggled. “Yeah, he’s at the point now where he doesn’t like being apart from me.”

Levi fussed the little guys head. “Cute little guy.” He pulled away and sighed. “So, why aren’t you with family or at the party?”

You smiled. “Well, my Christmas present to my parents was a holiday. So, they’re on that now. I’m not at the party because the only people that get on with are Hange, Mike, Ryan and you. Maybe a bit Erwin, but he’s the Commander and I dunno, my boss?” You shrugged. “He’s pretty cool, but I’m so nervous around him because I’m scared of what to say, I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Levi ruffled your hair under your winter hat. “You overthink a lot of things brat. Erwin’s a friendly guy, I say all sorts of shit to him and I’m still his close friend and at his side often.”

You giggled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Levi started walking and you went with him further into the forest. “You get much for Christmas?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “Well, my parents just got me winter things, what I’m wearing actually. They also got me some comfort things, you know, for my anxiety, self-doubt and what not. Some are really relaxing, I got a good night’s sleep for once because of it. They also bought me stuff for Edgar.”

“That’s good of them.”

You nodded. “They’re very loving and supportive, though both wished that I didn’t choose this as my career path. They wanted something safer for me.”

“Understandable.” He stopped by the lake and admired how it had a little shine to it due to it being frozen. “Thank you.”

You pulled your gaze from the lake and looked up at Levi. “Huh?”

“For the birthday presents…” He looked down at you making you blush. “Thank you. Who told you?”

You smiled and looked back to the lake, your heart hammering slightly. You weren’t sure why you were suddenly getting nervous and shy. “Hange. She just dropped it into a conversation one day. When I heard her mention it, I just knew I had to get you something. So, while visiting my parents, I was helping my dad in his tea shop and I knew that the perfect gifts for you were in there. So, I bought the best teas my dad had, then the tea set.” You glanced up at him. “They’re not bad teas, are they?”

He shook his head. “No, they’re really good high quality and wonderful tasting teas, I look forward to trying them all.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything.”

You shook your head and smiled. “I don’t need anything, just being able to talk to you like this as a friend is enough for me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Tch, you’re a big softy brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Parents say so too.” You let out a long sigh and stared at the lake, it was nice and quiet between you and Levi as you enjoyed each other’s company. “It’s so pretty.”

Levi looked down at you. “Yeah…pretty.” Of course, he meant you and not the lake. He frowned when you walked towards the lake. “What are you doing?”

You looked back at him. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” You walked onto the lake and carefully across it, then stopped. You knelt down, then dusted the snow off to see the water was so clear you could see under the ice and into the lake. “Cool.”

Levi carefully walked over to you, but he felt a little nervous walking on something so fragile. “Tch, oi brat?”

You sat on the floor and looked up at him. “Don’t worry, it’s froze far enough so we won’t break through. Unless you jump up and down on it loads.”

He sat down and sighed. “Fine.” He looked down and could see some fish far below moving about. “Huh…interesting.”

You got Edgar out your coat. “When you find yourself alone like me, you find cool things in nature like this. Take cobwebs for example, when the frost is on them it’s like natural jewellery. It’s really beautiful.” You lifted your hand up as Edgar balanced on your finger. He flapped his little wings, then wiggled. “Look at Edgar, others would have just walked past him, but I saw his beauty.” You laughed as he titled his head at you. “Soon I’ll be teaching him to fly for a while, right now it’s just hopping from place to place.” You looked to Levi. “Speaking of, could I borrow your finger?”

He frowned, then realised what you were talking about. He was just enjoying you talk so much, that the sudden question shook him a little. “Sure.” He held his finger out. “Like this?”

You nodded. “Go on Edgar.” You moved your hand up, he flapped his little wings and hopped to Levi’s finger. “Good boy.” You gave him a reward of food. “Good boy.”

Levi ran his finger down Edgar’s chest. “He’s doing really well.”

You smiled. “You think so?”

“Yeah, you’ve looked after him well.”

You hummed your legs and smiled at Levi, then Edgar. Edgar titled his head side to side, then flew and landed on your head making you laugh. He flew off, hopped in the snow, then looked up at you. “I’m so scared to lose him in battle.”

“You won’t, because he loves you.”

You smiled at Levi. “Well, I hope you’re right.” You fussed Edgar’s little chest, then his cheek. As you smiled at Edgar, Levi just watched you and found himself enjoying your sweet smile for your pet bird. He liked your smile and your company, he was thinking that maybe he could convince Erwin to let him borrow you for filling out paperwork, just so he could have some tea with you and your company a bit more.

You stared up at Mike in your things as the snow came down heavy around you, the snow thick under your boots. You gulped as Edgar was sat on your shoulder, a little jumper on him so he could still fly but stay warm. Mike smiled at you. “Don’t worry, you’ve got this. The hunt is a test that only the top soldiers do. We send you out into the wild near the base with supplies, then we see how long it takes to find you and capture you. This test is basically to see your survival instincts. The scouts may sometimes get lost out there, or have to go ahead to case the area like my squad does.” He put his hand on your shoulder. “Good luck Rookie, I have faith in you. We begin our hunt for you in a few hours.”

You nodded and gulped. “Okay. So, do I have an objective? Is there somewhere I need to go?”

He shook his head. “Just survive. View it as, if you don’t get away and stay away from us, you’re dead and you fail the scouts.” He hummed. “How about this, you have important information to tell the scouts, someone is coming for you. This information could save many lives, if you don’t live to wait for your rescue, then not only do you lose but also the scouts. How about that?”

You really thought about it, then let out a sigh as you got into the mind frame. “I got it.”

He smirked at you. “Oh, and one last thing, the person coming to you to save you? It’s Levi.” He saw you blush. “Good luck.”

You gulped. “Thank you, Mike.” You watched him walk away, then you stood there for a while. You let out a long breath and saw it dance in front of you. “Okay Edgar, let’s do this.” You moved through the snow, then came to a stop when you realised you left a long trail. You climbed up the tree, but the amount of things Mike had given you was too heavy to keep doing this. “I have to make four key safe house posts, then spread my supplies around each of them. I need harmless traps too, then there’s the biggest issue, Mike’s nose.”

You ran across the branch and jumped from tree to tree, then you stopped in a tree with lots of cover. You used your knife to open the hole in the tree a little more, then your placed what you could in there. You reached over to a small branch, then tied it as an indication to yourself where it was. You took your coat off issued by the scouts, then used your knife to slice it up. You pulled on your backup white trench coat that you’d gotten specially for this, it reduced any human scent coming from you. You pulled on a cover for your head and mouth, so only your eyes were showing, then put on special goggles. You lastly pulled on new gloves, then you moved from place to place and spread your fake scent places along with little simple traps to trick the scouts.

It’d taken you hours and hours to set up all your little safe areas, your traps and hiding places. You sat in a hiding hole, then started to attach a tiny camera to Edgar. You linked up your little camera up with a phone, then you attached that phone onto a grip on your arm. So, all you needed to do was look at your arm to see what Edgar could see. You’d been training him for months to be your eyes, and now he was a little older he was almost full trained, this was basically yours and his first ever real try, no more testing. You smiled at Edgar, then fussed him and gave him a treat. “Alright little guy, off you go and find Mike and the team. I need to know where they are.”

Edgar wiggled, then flew out your hiding place. You tapped your phone and watched, you could tell Edgar had gone rather far, because you could finally see Mike and his squad. You smiled as you saw you plans had worked; his nose was being leg the wrong way. You tapped your phone sending a little vibration to Edgar, he knew that as to come back to you. You waited for him to come back, then you moved on to the next zone. Your plan was to avoid them and go around Mike and his team, so as he made his way forwards and through, you’d go to where he’d already searched and take out anyone waiting there for you.

Your plans worked so well, that you’d been in the forest for days. Mike had found all your ribbons of fabric, but he kept finding them again with fresh scent and in new areas. Which meant, you went back for them, and moved them for him. He’d lost some of his team to traps, none of them died, but they were caught by nets, holes in the ground, or loops on the floor that’d hang people by the ankle. Mike was impressed by you, very impressed because he hadn’t found a single trace of where you’d been. Sometimes he found footprints, but then they’d disappear, but because he couldn’t smell you, he wasn’t even sure if the footprints even belong to you. He was certain you were perfect for his team, in fact you were so perfect, he wanted you to be his right-hand man. He did however find evidence that you’d made a weapon of some kind, he was looking forward to seeing how it worked.

While Mike wandered about you, you were by the river behind his path. You gathered some water, then drank it. You looked around, then you stared at an area of the forest, someone was coming. You moved quickly to a place of hiding, then chose to use your very useful item instead of your bow. You watched a person walk around, then the stopped where you’d been and touched the ground, you’d left a boot print. They lifted their hand up, then rubbed their fingers together. You pulled out one bola you’d made, you spun it around to build up momentum, then threw it at the person’s legs. They tripped, then fell on the floor. You ran over, tied them up and took the bola back. You activated their body warmer, as well as the device to let Mike know they ‘died.’ Whenever you stopped anyone, you technically killed them in the game. The aim of the game wasn’t to ‘kill’ them all, it was to survive.

You got far away from the person, then you checked your list of names. The only people left in the game were the top three soldiers in Mike’s squad. Nanaba, Gelgar and Mike. You had to wait it out, but you didn’t know how long you had left. All you knew was you were in full survival mode; you were taking this very seriously. You went to a safe area, then huddled up to the little hole and fed you and Edgar. You tapped your head against the tree, then napped for a moment. You missed a good night’s rest, you really did. You were fully aware of the world around you, you just zoned out of it a little in case someone snuck up on you.

“Mike?” You opened your eyes as the sound of Nanaba’s voice. “I don’t think we’re going to find her, it’s just down to us three.”

Gelgar groaned. “Yeah, I’m dying for a drink Mike. Come oooon. Give her a win already, she’s survived longer than any of us.”

Mike hummed. “She has, and I think it’s because she really thinks this is a real survival situation.”

Nanaba shrugged. “So, what do we do?”

“We end the game. I know what needs to be done. Fan out still, we should look for her still before I carry out the end of the game. Go.”

You watched them spread out, your heart hammering as you thought that maybe for a moment, they were just playing you. You waited for them to be far enough away from you, then you went in the opposite direction to them and stuck to the trees. You cracked a heating pad, then put it under your outfit to warm up. You checked your health and saw you just lacked sleep, but everything else was good. You sent Edgar out, but he didn’t come back. You felt a rush of panic, then tapped your vid feed to see the reason why, he was with Levi as Levi walked through the forest. You moved back into the forest more, then went to Levi’s location.

Levi stopped in the forest, then he sighed and looked around as he called your name. “I’ve come for you, you’re safe. The enemy has left the area.”

You slipped down the tree, then snuck up behind him. “You sure you weren’t followed?”

He jumped, then looked back at you. “I’m sure I wasn’t, I’m here to take you home. The games over brat, you can relax now.”

You tensed up. “This a test as well? Because the game is never over, our lives are at risk all the time.”

“That’s in a real mission, this isn’t a real mission brat.” He patted your head. “You passed brat, with flying colours.”

You clenched your fists and wiggled your arms in front of you in such a cute way. “Eeeeeee! I’m so happy.” You jumped up and down. “I passed, I passed, I passed.”

Levi watched you jump up and down, you were such fun to watch. “You did.”

You stopped jumping, then pulled your goggles off, then your white mask and breathed. Levi had missed seeing your face for the almost two weeks you were in this game. You giggled and looked to Edgar on Levi’s shoulder. “Well done Edgar.” He flew to you, so you gave him a little cuddle and a kiss. “So proud of you.”

Levi pointed at Edgar. “That a camera?”

You nodded. “Yep! I used my phone as a way to watch the camera. No one noticed Edgar at all, he was the best partner ever.” You hummed a laugh. “I just can’t believe he went to you.”

Levi petted Edgar’s head. “Maybe in the future, I could use this to my advantage and find you in the future if we lose you.”

You smiled. “True.”

“Come on brat, let’s get you to Mike to get his pass and then inside to warm you up.”

You walked with him out of the forest, then you hurried over to Mike. He smirked at you and ruffled your hair. “Well done Rookie, proud of you.”

“Thanks.” You grinned at him. “You made it hard for me though. Oh, there’s supplies around the forest, I need to get them.”

He offered you a tablet. “Mark them on the map, my team will bring them back.”

You took it, then pulled your glove off with your teeth and marked all the areas. You handed it over, then slipped your glove back on. “The branches are tied in a little bow near the supply area, so that’s a hint to the location.”

“Interesting…” He sent the info out. “Mind telling me why you have a bow?”

“Transport, and moving things about.”

He eyed the two bolas on your hip. “You make them?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He shook his head. “You continue to impress me Rookie.” He put his tablet away and smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing you in combat. Now let’s get you inside, warmed up with a fresh meal, cup of tea and in fresh clothes.”

You sighed. “You know, I’m dying for a cup of tea.”

He chuckled. “I can imagine. Come with me then.” You hurried after him, then walked at his side as Levi followed behind. “I like the use of the raven, nice touch. Hange told me you and Levi have been working together to raise the little guy.”

You smiled and cuddled Edgar close. “We have. I think he’ll be useful for the team to scout ahead, he certainly helped me against you.”

“He did.” He led you inside. “So, I’m going to forward this report to Erwin. Next, we’ll try and see if you are a blade person, or a gun person. Once we find out, we’ll go out on a mission and see how you do.” He stopped and handed you a tea, you took it and sat down with him at the commanding officers table in the mess hall. “Excited?”

You nodded downed some of your tea, then you gasped. “Yeah!” You put your put your cup down, then took your coat off to reveal your tight long sleeve top underneath. “Can I eat?”

He nodded and stared at your figure; Mike rather liked it. “Uhh, yeah.”

You put Edgar down on the table, then shot up and crashed into Levi. “Ah! Sorry Levi.”

He held you for a moment and enjoyed how your body felt against his, then he let you go. “Tch, oi brat? You got your head in the clouds again?”

You giggled. “Food and tea call me.”

His eyes dragged over your body, then snapped up to your face. “Go ahead, go get some. Don’t stand here like you can’t shit.”

You jumped. “Oh! Yes Levi.”

He watched you hurry to the food, then he sat next to where you’d sit and fussed Edgar. He looked up at Mike as he sniffed the air, then he grinned at Levi. Levi hated that grin of Mike’s, because it meant he could smell something on Levi, or with his pheromones and because he’d just had a encounter with you involving being close, he knew it was something Mike and Hange would tease him about. “Tch, shut your mouth big nose.”

Mike held his hands up and hummed with a smile. “Not saying anything, but the more annoyed you get at me, the more it confirms what I smelled coming off you.”

You slammed your tray down, then sat in your seat and began eating loads and downing tea. You hummed and licked your lips. You stopped eating as Levi glared at Mike, but Mike just grinned. “Uhhh…something going on?”

Mike shook his head. “Nope, nothing at all Rookie.” He looked to you. “Eat up, have a shower, then go to bed. I’m giving you five days off, which means no training Rookie, I mean it.”

You pouted. “But.”

“None at all, or I lock you in your room. Once rested, we’ll pick up on weapons.”

You smiled. “So cool.”


	3. Chapter 3

You walked outside with Edgar on your time off, he flew around in circles happily. You’d throw up treats for him, and he’d catch them. You smiled, then held your hand out. He landed then snuggled up to you other hand, as if he was begging for a cuddle. So, you held him close and kissed his head as he made little noises at you of approval. “Good boy.”

“Look, it’s the loser baka and her little bird.” You looked over to Greene and her gang of bullies. “I’d call you snow white, but you are so not pretty enough to be her.”

You lifted Edgar up and whispered. “Go get Levi.” You threw him up and watched him flew off. “How can I help you Greene?”

“Don’t act all cute and innocent with me you little whore.” She walked up to you. “I’ve seen you all over the commanding officers and Wilson.” She pouted. “Especially the amazing Captain Levi!”

You watched as they surrounded you, but Greene stayed in front of you. You felt your hair stand up on end, you knew they were going to hurt you and you had such a strong instinct to fight back from Mike’s training. However, to you these were your fellow soldiers, you had a code told to you when you first joined the main core which was do not hurt or fight your fellow cadets. “I’ve simply been training with them due to their orders.”

She grabbed your scarf and yanked you close. “You’re a fucking pathetic bitch and I hate everything about you. You need to know where you belong, so I’m going to beat some sense into you.”

“I won’t fight you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re my brothers and sisters in arms, I won’t fight you.”

She back handed you across the face, it didn’t hurt that much. “You think you’re so proud and perfect, that you’re better than me!? Show her what we think of her!”

You were shoved back, then passed from person to person shoving you around. You felt your first punch to the face, then others copied. You took a swift kick to the gut, then you were pushed to the floor. You protected your head as they kicked you on the ground in the mud, the snow had melted a bit today so you got soaked on the floor. You felt them stop, then someone placed their boot on your head, then shoved you face first into mud, so the cuts on your face got dirty. You turned your head to the side and panted, you knew you could fight back easily, you just couldn’t otherwise you’d lose your place here in the scouts. You then felt them tie your wrists together, so you couldn’t get out.

“Hey!” They stopped. The boot less harsh on your head. “What’s going on?”

Greene giggled. “Sorry Reed Sir, but we were just showing our fellow cadet here her place.” She said you name, then pressed on your head a bit.

Reed walked over, his boots right in front of your face. “Move your foot Greene, let me look at her.” You grunted as you felt the boot leave the back of your head. He grabbed a fist full of your hair, then lifted your head up so he’d look at you. “That’s an interesting look cadet, you actually look angry for once. You have anything to say?”

You clenched your jaw. “No. Sir.”

“That a tone I hear?”

You gulped. “No. Sir.”

He hummed and looked up at Greene. “I find marking people is a great way to make them stay in their place, so when they see their scar they’re always reminded of this moment when you dominated them.” He smiled at you. “Grab her hair Greene, then use your knife on her face because she seems to think she’s pretty.”

Greene grabbed your hair, pulled you back a bit making you wince at your back protesting at how bent you were. She flicked her knife out, then pressed it to your cheek and slowly cut. You gritted your teeth more as you felt the blood tickle down your face. “I’m going to cut your face up and make you uglier.”

“CADET GREENE!” She stopped cutting, the group parted to reveal a very angry Erwin with Mike, Hange, Ryan and Levi. Edgar was on Levi’s shoulder, meaning it’d worked. “Squad leader Reed.”

Levi walked forwards and held his hand up to Erwin, he looked at your face, then hummed and said your name. “As the commanding officer of all of these and Captain of the scouts, I give you full permission to fight back.” Your eyes widened as you felt a spark ignite in you. “No consequences.”

You greeted your teeth and growled in rage, you cried out making Greene loosen her grip on your hair. You ripped your arms apart breaking your binds, then you slammed your elbow into Greene’s nose breaking it and causing a fountain of blood. As she whipped back, you grabbed her throat, jumped and slammed her against the floor and punched her in the face. You pressed your boot into her gut and used her to jump, you twisted in the air and kicked a guy right in the temple sending him to the floor. You bowed as a guy went to hit you, then you slammed up and hit your head into his jaw sending him back. You locked your arm behind his neck, then brought him down on your knee. You twisted, kicked his friend in the gut, then you twisted as he bent over and kicked him in the face.

You turned and looked to Reed, you walked closer to him as you shook with rage. He got into fighting stance. “Get back cadet, or I’ll break you.” He punched, you grabbed his fist and twisted it making him scream in pain. You ran up his body, kicked under his chin and flipped in the air and let him go. You charged at him, tackled him and lifted him up into the air and slammed him onto the floor. He crawled away from you, then rolled and got up. He pulled a knife out, then slashed at you over and over. “Stay away! Stay away!” You circled him slowly, waiting for an opening. “Stay back you little bitch.” You narrowed your eyes, then charged at him, you skidded on your side between his legs. You slammed your boot to his back sending him forwards. You ran at him, jumped and wrapped your legs around his neck and used your momentum to spin around him and throw him to the ground. You knelt above his head, then slammed your fist into his face.

You stood up and panted, your body shaking as the last bit of adrenaline left you. You walked up to Erwin over the groaning people on the floor and Green screaming about her face. You saluted Erwin. “I’m…done…sir…”

He smiled at you. “Well done cadet. Proud of you.”

You smiled, then walked past Levi. “Thank you for giving me permission.” You stopped in front of Hange. “I do believe I’m about to collapse due to my injuries.”

Her eyes widened, then she gasped. “Oh! Oh! Mike?”

Mike grabbed you just as you flopped. “Well done Rookie, I’m so damn proud of you.”

You smiled at him. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed. “Good.”

Levi walked over as Ryan was given orders to take Reed away, it seems he was actively trying to work with Erwin to learn more. Levi turned his back to your and crouched. “Put her on.”

You shook your head. “I’m muddy.”

“Tch, oi I said get on brat.”

Mike moved you to Levi. “You better or he’ll get mad.”

You hugged Levi’s back, then he stood up and adjusted you. “I know I said I hoped to never do this again for you, but I’m glad I’m here when you have needed someone.”

You smiled. “Yeah. So, did Edgar alert you?”

He walked with you as Hange took the lead and Mike stayed behind with the cadets and Erwin. “Yeah, flew around me making a lot of noise. I knew instantly something was wrong, so I got the team and we let Edgar lead us.”

“Good.” You panicked a little. “Where is he?”

Hange looked back and showed that he was sat on her hand. “Right here sweetheart.”

You sighed. “Could you give him lots of love and treats please? I’m about to pass out.”

She nodded. “I will.”

Levi looked back at you. “I will as well, I promise.”

You walked down the hall with Edgar in your hands, you had a patch on your cheek from the cut and a few bruises. You felt better today, you only had one night’s rest. Erwin had informed you that you were having time to heal, then you could continue your resting time. He also let you know that if you wanted to do some work, then you were welcome to assist Levi in his paperwork as he’d requested for you to help him when you could. He’d asked Erwin on his birthday, because he was fuelled by your nice chat together, and your present you’d gotten him.

You were in none uniform today, so jeans and a turtleneck jumper to protect you from the cold. You stopped in front of a door, then lightly knocked on it. You jumped at Levi’s harsh voice. “What? Who is it?” You gulped and said your name. You heard footsteps, then the door swung open. Levi looked down at you in none uniform, to him you looked nice. You gazed at him in a long sleeve black shirt and tight trousers with his hair tied back, he looked good out of uniform. “Brat, what are you doing here?”

You smiled. “I came to help.”

He tapped the patch on your cheek. “But you’re still hurt, you should be resting.”

You sighed. “If I have to stay in bed with Ryan fretting over me for one more minute, I might kill him. So, I came to help with your paperwork. I heard you requested for me.”

“I did, but you shouldn’t be about.”

You pulled a little face. “Oh, okay. Sorry I bothered you. Well…” You looked down the hall and talked to yourself. “Maybe I could help Mike or Hange.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm and pulled you into his office. “Tch, come on brat. I’d rather you work here so I can make sure you don’t collapse again. Who knows what those two idiots will get you to do?” He stopped by his desk and pointed at the seat. “Sit, I’ll get you a tea.”

You sat and put Edgar on the table, he hopped around and looked at things. He tapped his beak on a lamp. You looked around Levi’s office, it was very clean and had no signs or personal touches to it. You saw a bookshelf with lots of books on it, there was a sofa with a coffee table, he had a sitting area with a tv and you saw a door which you guessed had his bed and bathroom in. You gulped at the thought of being so close to Levi’s bedroom, your body tingled slightly at the thought. You cleared your throat and shook your head, then you looked over to Levi at a table with his tea set and kettle. He had a little fridge, which you guess had snacks in.

Levi walked over and handed you your tea. You smiled at him and hugged it with both your hands. “Thank you.”

He sat down on the other side of the desk in his nice comfy chair, then looked at his computer screen. “So, I’ll do all the computer stuff and you can do some of my papers.” He picked up his papers, went through them and handed you what you could do. “If you need help, just say.”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He looked up at Edgar as he stood in front of Levi tilting his head at him. “What do you want?” He hopped closed, then tapped Levi’s hand. “A fuss huh?” Levi petted him. “Sure.”

You smiled and giggled. “He really likes you.” You pressed your lips together and stared at Edgar. “Levi? If I were to die in battle someday, could you look after Edgar for me?”

He looked to you. “But you won’t.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you, but if I do, I want you to take care of him.”

Levi sighed. He wanted to tell you again you never would, but he also didn’t ever want you to die, he was rather fond of you. He wanted to keep you around for as long as possible, he wanted to see you grow up into a fine soldier and lead your own squad. He wanted to take you on a nice walk, maybe take you for tea and after this war when he got his own tea shop, he wanted you to be the first person to see it. Levi didn’t fully understand fully how he felt about you, it was confusing to him, but he knew he just enjoyed having you around and seeing you happy. “Sure.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

You both got to work on his papers, but Levi kept finding that his gaze was wandering over to you as you focused so hard on his work. He’d finished most of his work, so it didn’t matter that he was staring at you. He liked how you’d pull facing as you focused, then got happy when you finally understood what the hell the papers were asking. The worst were the papers from Hange, her writing was terrible, but you seemed to be doing alright with it.

You put your pen down, Levi quickly looked at his screen to avoid the awkwardness of him being caught by you. “Umm, Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You wiggled in your seat and blushed a little. “I need the bathroom.”

He looked at you and saw your blush, he wasn’t sure why you were embarrassed. “Sure, but why are you embarrassed about it?”

You looked up at him. “Well, because your place is spotless. So, I shouldn’t use your bathroom. I’m going to go to the cadet one.”

He sighed and folded his arms on the desk. “Use mine.”

“But.”

“Go.”

“But.”

He let out a long sigh. “Tch, look brat, unless you’re going to smear the walls with crap or whatever, you can use my bathroom.”

You shot up from your seat. “Thank you.” You walked to the door and tired it, but his bedroom door was locked. “Umm Levi?”

He looked over. “Oh, sorry.” He got up and pulled out a key, he unlocked the door but as he did, you were still up against the door, he hadn’t given you chance to move so he could smell how nice you smelt. He opened his door and walked in. He saw you eyed his double bed right away. He felt something bubble within him, but he knew having a cadet alone in his room wasn’t a good thing. He pointed to the door. “It’s just there.”

You smiled at him, then bowed your head. “Thanks.” You hurried to the door, opened it then closed it behind you to see Levi had a bath, shower, toilet and a mirror. You couldn’t believe how spotless the place was. You groaned a little. “Ooooh shit…don’t mess anything up, don’t breathe on anything you shouldn’t.” You went to the toilet, then looked around as you peed. You saw Levi had some nice shampoo and body wash. You liked fruity smells, but it seemed Levi went for more soapy and stereotypical smells for his cleaning stuff. You flushed, then double checked there was no water on the seat or anything. You put the seats down, then washed your hands in his nice soap, then you wiped down the sink and walked out to find Levi behind his desk. You closed his bedroom door. “Thank you. I made sure everything was all clean.”

He looked up at you. “Thank you, but you didn’t need to. As I said I doubt you’d make much of a mess, besides you are the best cleaner there is in the scouts at the moment, except for me.”

You smiled and sat down. “Umm, good I guess.”

“It’s very good, because it means I can rely on you.”

You carried on his paperwork. “Good, I want to be useful to you.”

Levi looked up at you, he held back a smile as you smiled and carried on working. He was looking forward to the day you were in his squad. After you’d trained with Mike for a while, then been with him in his squad, he was going to snatch you up and have you with him. Levi needed a soldier like you in his squad, a tracker, a survivor and a natural born killer. He got up, made another tea for you and him with the tea set you got him, then he carried on working with the enjoyment of your company.

You carried equipment and walked with Mike as he was his silent self, but he had a little smile on his face meaning he was just enjoying your presence next to him. You went to the combat training zone, he put everything down then looked at you. “I’m going to be working with you today. I usually use blades, because of my strength. However, we’re going to test you on guns first, then blades. Sound good?”

You nodded and loaded up the guns and made sure your armour, as well as your ammo was good. “I’m ready.”

He walked towards the zone. “If you feel tired, let me know and we’ll rest.” He tapped the cut on your face. “You’re still recovering.”

You swatted his hand. “I’m fine.”

He pinched your cheek and wiggled. “Poor little cadet, so tired, but trying to be strong.”

You grabbed his nose and pulled. “Ass.”

He chuckled, then let you go and pulled from your touch. “Come on.” He ruffled your hair. “Let’s get to work.” He started running, so you ran with him. He jumped and fired his grapples, then you copied him and flew around with him. He tapped on his communicator and activated the machines.

The enemy was an army known as the Titans, they had ground assault teams like yourselves, but they also had massive towering machines that killed so many people. So, having skilled members like the scouts take care the machines to the main core could advance and take care of the ground troops was a god send. Plus, they had flying transporters, which the scouts could take out as well. The Titans had always been more advanced then the scouts with technology, so after the scouts had managed to defeat a group, Hange’s squad would gather up materials and see if they could take advantage and used their technology and create your own.

Mike yanked on his wires. “Alright Rookie, fire at the fake machines when you’re ready.”

You’d had gun training in the main core, but using the gear to move about in the air was a scout thing only. So, combining the two was going to be a bit tricky, but you were going to give it a go. You twisted in the air, fired forwards, then fired at the small weak spots on the machine. You yanked again, flipped over the machine as it grabbed at you. You shot down and went between its legs, then fired up at the groin joints. You spun out and looked back as the thing dropped and fell apart.

Mike smiled. “That’s it Rookie, but try not to get too close. Close combat is for those who use blades.”

You nodded. “Got it!” You twisted and flipped, then stayed at a distance from the other machine and narrowed your eyes and got bullseyes on every shot. You landed on a high post, then waited for Mike. He landed next to you and tapped on his feed. “So, umm…I like the guns, but I think I might be better with blades.”

He hummed. “Blades are dangerous, they’re too close combat and it’s a risk to your life. I can’t afford to lose you.”

You blushed a little. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He ruffled your hair and smiled at you. “By the way, you got bullseyes on everything. I think I know what’s special about you, your eyes and hearing. However, I think your eye sight is the superior one. So, I think we should use your great eyesight to our advantage.” He looked at the equipment. “Hang on a moment…” He pulled out a sniper rifle and handed it over to you. “Let’s see how you do with this.”

You took it from him and studied it. “You think I’d be good with this?”

He nodded. “We could do with a trained sniper. We don’t really have one, but if we had one it would help us out a lot for stealth. So, give it a go.”

You walked to the edge of the platform, then you lay down on the floor and loaded up the gun. You inhaled, then exhaled and pulled the trigger over and over as you exhaled. You smiled and looked up at Mike. “I’m out, so how did I do.”

He dropped down to sit, legs hanging off the edge as he shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“So, I did good?”

“You did.” He shifted and lay on his stomach next to you. “How about a moving target?” He set little bots to fly, then handed you a magazine for your gun. You loaded it, then cocked the gun. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Go.” You fired at the bots and destroyed all of them. “Fantastic. I think we’ll have you as our sniper and a backup with your guns.”

You smiled at him. “I’d love that.”

“Tch, oi brat and big nose? You busy?” Mike looked over the edge with you at Levi. “Or are you training still?”

Mike looked at you and smirked, then back at Levi. “Mind helping us? I have a little test I want to do.”

Levi sighed. “Fine.”

“Get up here.” Mike moved back then took your gun and gave you a paintball sniper. “Here.”

You held the gun. “Umm…are you going to get me to shoot Levi?”

He bopped your nose. “Aren’t you clever.”

You whined. “I can’t shoot him.”

“Levi is our best soldier, if you can shoot him then you can do anything.”

You looked to Edgar as he was sat sleeping away on the platform next to you, then you looked at Levi as he landed on the platform from using his gear. “You sure there’s no other way?”

Levi walked over and frowned. “What’s wrong?” He saw the paintball sniper in your arms. “Sniper huh? She that good?”

Mike nodded. “She’s the best I’ve ever seen, so that’s why I need to borrow you. Me and you are going to move about and see if we can get away from her, she will try and shoot us. Sound good?”

Levi looked at you, he saw your worry on your face. He walked over and ruffled your hair. “Don’t worry, the paintball doesn’t hurt when it hits our armour. We’re going to wearing helmets, so you can get headshots if you want.”

You sighed. “But it’ll make a mess.”

He blushed a little, you were thinking of him the whole time. You were concerned about shooting him, as well making a mess. “I can clean it off, I need to clean my armour anyway.”

You smiled at him. “If you’re sure.”

“This is part of your training, I want to help, even if it means getting shot.”

You sighed. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

Mike put his helmet on. “Ready Levi?”

Levi put his helmet on, then stretched a little. “Tch, always.”

“Alright, no need to get testy with me grumpy just because your favourite cadet is here.”

“Tch, shut up.”

Mike laughed. “Give us five minutes to get ready Rookie.”

You nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Got it. Wait, can I move somewhere else? Because you two will know I’m here.”

Levi folded his arms. “She’s right, we know where she is and will avoid here at all costs.”

Mike walked to the edge of the platform. “Choose what you think is best. As I said, five minutes.”

You gave a thumbs up. “Got it.” You waited for them to leave, then you whistled to Edgar so he’d follow, then you flew about and found a nice little spot where you could hide. Edgar stayed near you, then you lay down and got ready. You made as little noise as possible, you remembered the skills you learned in the survival forest, hopefully you could win this little game today. You looked to Edgar. “Go find them.” He turned his head to the side, then he flew off. You watched his feed on your phone you had on your arm; you could see that they were moving fast.

Mike twisted in the air, then flew forwards, he sniffed the air. “I don’t smell her.”

Levi looked around. “I can’t see her either, she’s hidden well.”

“Which is why she needs to be on my squad Levi. After a few months here, we’re heading out to the edge of the zone in the snowy area to make sure those Titans don’t come close and attack. That post out there, it’s always attacked and we lose so many, it’s dangerous, so having someone out there like her could mean a lot of lives being saved.”

Levi sighed, because he knew Mike was right, but he also believed you could do good with his squad too. “You’re right, but she could also do well in my squad.”

“Your squad have you. You’re humanities strongest, the rest of your squad is strong too, so I need someone like her to back me u.” Mike’s head whipped back.

Levi’s eyes widened as he saw the paint capsule explode on Mike’s helmet on his face. “Tch, shit!” Levi pulled back on his wires, then got to a little spot he thought he was safe. He saw Mike drop down then sit and mumble to himself about losing. Levi looked around, he tried to spot Edgar, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. Levi felt his hair stand on end, he looked behind him to see you flying side ways with your sniper lined up to fire. “Tch, damn it!” He flew back from you as you fired, he flipped backwards and flew away from you. He pulled out some smoke grenades, then threw them at you. Before they exploded, he could have sworn you smirked at his actions.

He moved back and away from you, he flipped and weaved in and out of the obstacles. He looked around, then realised what he’d done, with the smoke about he couldn’t tell where you were going to come from. He focused hard, then he saw a little glint of light. He dodged your fire, then flew out the way in time. He kept moving down the course and back, he was impressed with you because normally when he trained with cadets, he didn’t have this much difficulty. He was happy, excited almost and was having a bit of fun being chased by you. He hadn’t worked out this hard in a while, he was definitely going to thank you after and praise you.

He skidded on his heels, then twisted and kicked as you appeared. You lifted your gun and let it take the impact, you skidded backwards on your heels. You lined up your shot, then went to fire. He launched at you, grabbed the end of your gun and pointed it up and pulled you close. He grabbed the end of the gun, then shoved you off and took the gun apart. “I had high hopes for you brat, but it seems you got too aggressive. Choices like that can get you killed. You have to make the right choice, the one you’ll regret the least and I know you’ll regret this later.”

You smiled as he stepped backwards. “Don’t think so.” You whistled. Levi frowned, then felt something hit his chest. He jumped, stumbled, then looked down to his chest to see paint running down his chest. He looked back up at you and saw you jumping around and laughing. “I did it! I can’t believe that worked!”

“What in the?”

You stopped moving. “Oh, sorry. So, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to hit you. I’m a good shot, but I’m not that good. So, I thought I’d have to distract you and get you with a trap. Edgar was such a good little bird. I’ve been teaching him to activate traps by pulling a string. Cool, right?”

He smiled a little, but you couldn’t see because his helmet covered his whole face. He patted your head. “It was very smart of you. Well done for using your head.”

You sighed. “You’re impressed?”

“Proud.”

You blushed. “Good…good…I had no choice but to set a trap, you’re a far better soldier than me, I knew there was no way I could beat you through normal means so I had to cheat. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry at all, you did what a great soldier would do when facing a difficult opponent.”

Mike walked over, then pulled you close and hugged you. “So proud of you.”

You laughed and looked up at him to see the paint on his face. “Oh wow.”

Mike laughed. “Yeah you got me right in the face, nice shot. Plus, you got Levi right in the chest.” He guided you out the training area. “I think we should get a nice cup of tea and some food.” He looked back at Levi. “Oh Levi? I don’t need you anymore.”

You looked back at Levi. “Umm, do you want to join us Levi?”

He sighed and walked along with you and Mike. “Tch, sure, I guess. You do owe me for getting me dirty.” He saw your look of horror. “I’m messing with you.”

Mike snorted. “He means his flirting.”

You looked up at Mike. “What?”

“Nothing.”

You were training yourself as spring was here, the weather was nice today so you just had to get out there. You had tight gym leggings on with see-through breathing material parts on it. Your top was tight, low cut and showed your body off a lot. You looked up to see Edgar was bigger now and grown up, he was happily flying next to you as you ran. You smiled at the little guy, he seemed to love it when you went outside to work out, he’d fly around and make little noises.

You looked to the forest, then turned to it. You knew Edgar would rather like flying around in there. As you approached, you sat Nanaba and Gelgar jogging out. You smiled and waved at them. “Hey guys.”

Nanaba smiled brightly at you. “Hey Rookie, it’s nice in there but be careful of some roots coming out of the earth.”

“Got it!” You ran inside the forest and worked your way around the place and went further. You heard someone call your name, you looked ahead to see Ryan. “Oh, hey Wilson.”

He turned and joined you for a bit and noticed Levi was catching up to you, he must have seen you go out for a run. Ryan didn’t like Levi much, because he believed he spent too much time with you and was nice to you compared to others. “Hey, you alright?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’m good enjoying the nice weather, how about you?”

“I’m good…” He glanced back and saw Levi was close enough to hear you. He glared at Levi, then looked to you. “So, it’s umm Valentine’s day tomorrow.”

You frowned at Wilson. “It is?”

“Yeah, the base is having a little get together and party for it. Commander Erwin gave permission for us to celebrate it.”

You hummed. “Okay.”

“You going?”

“No.”

He cleared his throat. “Umm, why not?”

You laughed. “Maybe because the people going beat me in the mud, then I kicked their ass once I got permission.” You sighed. “Plus, I don’t really do valentine’s day.”

He looked down at you and liked how your boobs bounced, even though you had a sports bra on. “How come?”

You smiled up at him. “Because, I don’t understand why we should dedicate one day to telling people we love we love them, when in a job like ours it should be every day. Who knows when we’re going to die Wilson? So, if you care for someone, you should let them know before it’s too late.” You came to a stop and took your water off your hip, then drank. “Plus, valentine’s cards are so corny.”

Wilson stopped and sighed. “So, you don’t like it because it’s money grabbing and you wouldn’t appreciate anything.”

You shrugged. “Let’s face it Wilson, no one here is going to give me shit and that’s fine. The only good thing about the day is people who are shy or don’t know how to deal with their feelings have like…I dunno…a booster day or like…it gives them a little courage and a push to act on their feelings or address how they feel inside. That and they should really make their gift, take their time.”

“Make it?”

Levi came to a stop by you. “I think what the brat is saying is if you make the gift, it’s more meaningful. When you buy a card already written and made, all you’re doing is signing it, but if you write a message it means more, then person is more likely to keep it. If you like someone here cadet, really think about what you’re giving them and you shouldn’t have waited to tell someone you care, should have told them sooner.”

Ryan gritted his teeth. “Like you can talk Captain.”

Levi folded his arms. “Tch, what was that cadet?”

You gulped and checked Levi and Ryan out. Ryan had a scout hoodie on with jogging bottoms on, but Levi had tight shorts and his scouts jacket on with the zip low to show he had nothing on under. You blushed a little for checking out both men, then you pointed away from them. “I’m going to keep jogging I have a personal target for the day so…” You moved back. “I’m going to go. Excuse me.”

You started running again, after a bit you could hear someone catching up with you. You looked to your side to see Levi making you blush. He looked down at you. “Tch, sorry for that.”

You smiled at him. “It’s fine, Wilson clashes a lot with the male members of the scouts, mainly because he’s over protective of me.” You jumped over some roots coming out of the ground, then you came to a stop at a massive tree. “So, you doing anything for valentine’s day?”

He shook his head. “I never do anything. Tch, it’s a pointless day like you said.”

You hummed a laugh, then pointed up at the tree. “I climb this, then I move from tree to tree, then I go back down and run to this nice river. You can come if you want?”

He nodded. “I’ll come.”

You smiled and started climbing. “So, I can imagine you get a lot of gifts for valentine’s day.”

He glanced at you. “Tch, unfortunately.”

You laughed and jumped up, then grabbed a branched. “Well, I don’t think it’s a bad thing that so many people are showing they like you.” You stood up on a branch and waited for Levi, you looked out at the forest. “You’re a likable guy.”

He pulled himself up and looked at the view, but then looked at you smiling at the area. “I’m not.”

You looked at him and smiled so sweetly. “Well, if it’s not too inappropriate for me to say or out of line, I like you Levi and I get why others like you a lot. You’re handsome, admirable, strong, funny, kind and rather caring even if you look and sound harsh a lot of the time. To me all that is a safety wall of sorts.” You shrugged. “But what do I know? I’ve only been here for…six months now?” You laughed. “I should shut up.”

Levi blushed a little. “I’m not as great as you say I am.”

You giggled. “Well, that’s just how I see you. It may not be how you see yourself, but then again, we never see ourselves in nice ways. Look at me, I see myself in a terrible light, and yet Mike’s training me and praising me loads. Hange always wants me to help in her lab and talk to me. Erwin even stops to talk to me in the halls for advice about things.” You looked at Levi. “And well you train a bit with me. So, we never see ourselves for who we truly are because we are our own worst enemy. You’re better than you think you are Levi.” You ran and jumped from branch to branch moving through the trees, with Levi following you. You came to a stop, then found your hidden rope and climbed down.

Levi followed you, then looked around. “You have this whole place hooked up, don’t you?”

You laughed. “A little.” You started running with Levi at your side, the path now was a little trickier with a lot of nature in the way and it was clear no one came this way. You came to a stop by a river, then hopped down off a bunch of roots to it. You turned to the roots hanging over, then went inside the little hole you had and grabbed a bag.

Levi jumped down and looked for you. “Brat?”

You stepped out and smiled. “Here.” You opened the bag, then gave him a drink, snacks and a towel. “Before you ask, yes I have little supply areas all around. I’m alone a lot, plus I need to improve my survival skills, right?”

He nodded. “I suppose you do.”

You put a blanket down. “I know you hate dirt, so this is for you.”

“Thanks.”

You pulled your shirt off, then knelt down and used the river to clean off. You grabbed a towel, then rubbed yourself down. You looked to Levi and saw he was staring at you with a blush. You smiled at him. “It’s clean water, I promise.”

You sat down on a log and sighed. Levi pulled his jacket off allowing you to see how muscular he really was, you couldn’t help but blush hard. Levi was so handsome. You gulped and watched him cleaned himself, then rake his hair back. You’d always seen Levi as your superior, your friend and someone you could rely on, but now seeing him like this the tiny crush you had on him kind of went into overdrive. You hugged your tummy, then looked down and felt a little ashamed of yourself for thinking of your Captain in that way.

Levi sat down on the blanket and noticed you were flushed and not looking at him, so he looked down, then back up and recognised your blush. Levi had seen your kind of blush on girls before when they were around him, those girls would get him gifts for Valentine’s day, as well as giggle around him and give him love notes. It annoyed him when those girls were like that. However, seeing you feel and think of him in that way wasn’t bad, it made him happy. Levi was careful with how he felt about you, after all, you were a cadet and hadn’t seen scout battle yet. He didn’t want to start anything, then maybe lose you or make you feel uncomfortable, but he wouldn’t mind kissing you, or hugging you and maybe sharing his very clean bed with you. For Levi, wanting to share his bed with anyone was a big thing, mainly because he didn’t sleep in it, he slept anywhere, plus people were dirty, but he just wanted you there next to him.

Levi blushed at his thoughts, then he threw his towel at you smacking you in the face. You squeaked and fell off the log on your back with your legs hanging over the log. Levi shot up from his seat. “Brat?”

You laughed and leaned up on your forearms making the towel slip to your chest. “I’m good, you took me by surprise.”

He walked over and offered his hand. “Come on.”

You let him pull you to his feet, then bumped chests with him. “Thanks.”

Levi inhaled your scent, he felt something within him stir. You were overwhelmed by Levi natural and clean smell, he smelt so nice. You moved away from him, then began cleaning up the area. He watched you for a bit, then looked down at himself to see his hair standing on end, like he was excited about something. He let out a sigh, then knew he had to talk to Hange about what this strange feeling was he had towards you. Levi had never felt this way about anyone, mainly because he hadn’t gotten this close to a cadet before. He was curious to what the hell was going on in his mind, chest and trousers. He’d been physical with someone before, he knew what it was like to be turned on by someone and that’s what he got with you, but there were these other thoughts and feelings as well as arousal that he just needed answers for.

You stood up and smiled at Levi, your heat pooling within you and your heart hammering told to shut up. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship with Levi, besides you believed he didn’t like you at all and saw you as a cadet or a little sister. You didn’t think you deserved a man like Levi in your life. “You umm…you ready to go back?”

He nodded. “Yeah, you helping Hange today?”

You packed the stuff away, pulled your shirt back on. “No, not today.” You whistled, then waited. Edgar flew out of nowhere and landed on your shoulder. “Hey buddy, you have fun in the forest?” He nuzzled against you making you laugh. “You better have not been flirting with any ladies Mr, we’ve talked about this. Work first, then we’ll look for a boyfriend or girlfriend for you.”

Levi watched you and felt happy. “He a lady killer?”

You laughed. “You know it.” You both walked together through the forest. “So, do you need to see Hange?”

He nodded. “I have to ask her some things.” He put his hands in his jacket pockets, then thing open so he could cool down. “Tch, so stupid.”

You smiled. “She loves you really Levi. I’m sure she’ll help you no matter what.”

He looked to you. “Yeah, I hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

You walked through the halls as people ran past with gifts, roses and chocolates in their arms. You saw there were decorations about too. The only thing you did to get into the romance spirit, was you gave Edgar a little heart jumper for him to wear. He sat happily on your shoulder, he wiggled and ruffled his weathers, then shuffled closer to you. You stopped by a wall with all the names of people passed away in battle, it was covered in hearts for the people. You smiled and picked up a heart and wrote a note of love for those who gave their lives, then you put on the wall.

You heard Hange sing you name, then dance down the hall to you. “Here she iiiiiis, my favourite persoooonnnn in the woooooorrld!” She jumped next to you and grinned. “Hi.”

You giggled. “Hi.

“How are you?”

You smiled. “Good, you seem in a great mood.”

She grinned. “I am.”

You narrowed your eyes at here. “What are you up to?”

“Noooothing.” She pushed her glasses on more, then looked at the wall. “This is nice.”

You nodded. “It is.”

“So, you get anything today?”

You shook your head. “No. Did you?”

She nodded. “I did actually.”

You bumped against her. “Nice one.”

She pulled a little face, then bit the inside of her cheek. “So, you really didn’t get anything?”

You shook your head. “Nothing.”

She stomped her foot. “That’s not good enough.” She held your upper arm and dragged you down the hall. “Come with me.”

You trotted along to keep up with her. “Uhh sure. Where are we going?” She pushed you into your room, then she looked around in your draws. “Why are we in my room?”

“Shh.” She pulled out a nice dress of yours your mother bought you, it was dark green and tight, so scout colours. Your mum bought it for you because scouts were green and she thought you could wear it to meet a nice guy or girl. “Yesssss.” She held the dress up for you. “Wear this.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Just do it!”

You groaned. “Fine.” You pulled your things off, then pulled your nice dress on. “Now what?”

She squealed. “Pretty, now makeup and hair. Sit.”

You sat down and looked at Edgar sat on the table, you fussed his chest and Hange made you up. “Why am I even doing this?”

“I just want to see if doing this will make anyone act.”

You looked up at her. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“I know you have admirers.”

You frowned. “I do?”

“Yep, but none of them are doing a damn thing about it and it annoys me.” She stepped back and smiled at her work. “But it’s also very interesting to observe.”

You stood up and slipped some nice shoes on. “Well, I’d appreciate it if whoever liked me told me.” You looked to Edgar. “Come on little guy.” He perched on your shoulder. “So, now what?”

She smiled. “You ask Levi to the party.”

You blushed, because yesterday you only found out you felt something a little more towards Levi, so it was the first time seeing him since. “What, really? Why?”

“Just ask him, go on.”

You walked ahead as she pushed you down the hall. “Ah but, he’s my Captain and superior, I shouldn’t. Plus, there are a lot of people who like him, I’d just make more enemies.”

She stopped you outside Levi’s door, then hugged you from behind. “Yeah, but he is fond of you, everyone can see that.” Plus, Levi had chatted to Hange about these weird feelings he was getting around you, she simply told him that what he was feeling was attraction and he had a massive crush on you. Levi, though, told her to stop acting like a child calling it a massive crush and teasing him about it. She got serious and informed him that he liked you more than a friend, it was that simple. Hange wanted him to act on his feelings, but Levi wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to scare you off in case you didn’t like him. So, Hange was pushing you to make a move. “Besides, I don’t think you’ll get into trouble for asking him to a party. Just ask.”

You sighed. “Fine, fine.” You knocked on Levi’s door, but there was no answer. “Oh, well, let’s go.”

“No, go in and see if he’s in there. Go.”

You pouted at her, then opened the door. Hange closed it behind you, then held the handle. You sighed, then turned to see Levi was lying across his sofa asleep. You saw he was looking at some paperwork, because it was on his chest and all over the floor and a cup of tea on his coffee table half drunk. You smiled at him, then slipped your shoes off and walked over. You lifted Edgar off your shoulder and onto the sofa arm, he hopped along the back of the sofa and stopped so he could look down at Levi. You moved about and picked up the papers off Levi’s chest and stomach, while you did Levi peaked and watched you. His heart fluttered in his chest; he was right when he thought about waking up next to you would be nice.

You knelt down on the floor next to him, then tucked some hair back over your ear and carried on picking up the papers on the floor. Levi watched you for a bit, his eyes did wander down to your cleavage and then to your dress being high up on your thighs. He heard you hum, then you put his papers neatly on his coffee table. You stood up, grabbed his cup of tea and walked over for his little kitchen and washed it up. You dried it, then put it away. You walked over and grabbed a blanket, then sat next to Levi and put the blanket over him. You smiled and brushed his hair from his face, looked at him for a while, then let out a sigh and got up.

Levi grabbed your hand making you jump, he didn’t want you to go, so he had stop pretending he was sleeping. “Sneaking up on a Captain when he’s defenceless and sleeping?”

You laughed. “You know I wasn’t. I just saw you made a mess, so I cleaned up and you were sleeping. So, I did what any nice person would do and put a blanket on you.”

He looked to Edgar looking down on him. “She telling the truth?”

You leaned over Levi and fussed Edgar, Levi snuck a look at your chest and legs. “I am. I’ll leave you be Levi.”

He sat up. “You came here for a reason. So, don’t sit there and act like you can’t shit.”

You smiled at him, then you played with the edge of your dress. “Well, I know I said yesterday I don’t do this day at all…” You looked over at his desk and saw there were gifts all over it. You got up and walked over to it. “Wow…that’s a lot of gifts.” You picked up one. “Chocolate, handmade too…cute.” You looked through a few of them. “Letters, pictures, more chocolates…oh there’s even cleaning things in here too.”

He walked over and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, I don’t know what to do with it all.”

You looked at him. “Well, eat the chocolate of course.”

He picked up a box. “There’s a lot of it though.”

You peaked at a card, then blushed and slapped it closed. “I’m sure you can eat it slowly.”

Levi frowned at you. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

“Give me the card brat.”

You pressed it against your boobs. “How do you feel about underwear pics?”

You frowned. “What?”

“Well…it seems a cadet I really don’t like and who doesn’t like me at all has decided to take a kind of…well…revealing pic?” You opened it again and looked. “I dunno if you’d get into trouble for this, though a love the fact you can see her nose isn’t the same as it was before.”

Levi yanked the card out of your hand, then looked at a picked of Greene in her underwear posing for him. “Tch, disgusting.”

You leaned over and looked with him. “The lime green is a bit too much.”

He closed the card, then dropped it in the bin. “I hope there isn’t more of this.”

You giggled. “I think it’s fun.” You picked up a rose, then inhaled. “Pretty…”

Levi stared at you for a while, at your cute smile. “Yeah, pretty…” He cleared his throat. “So again, why are you here brat?”

You looked up at him. “Oh, yeah. So, you know I don’t do anything for Valentine’s day? Well, I’ve been advised to just have fun and just spend time with people I care about before it’s too late.” You sighed. “Which is why I’m here. I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go to the party with me.”

He stared at you, then blushed a little. “You want to go…with me?”

You nodded. “If you want? It’s okay if you don’t. I’ll probably go into town or something if you don’t want to go, see if I can get a drink somewhere or something.”

Levi hummed. “That’s a good idea.”

You frowned. “Sorry?”

“Meet me outside the base, I’ll be with you in ten minutes.”

You nodded. “Sure. Edgar? Come here.” He landed on your shoulder as you walked to the door. “I guess, I’ll see you in a bit then.” You walked out and couldn’t see Hange anywhere, so you shrugged and walked down the hall, down to the bottom floor and past the party going on and outside. You let out a long sigh, then looked up at the nice clear sky.

“Rookie.” You looked to Mike and smiled. “I’ve been looking for you.”

You turned to him. “Oh yeah? What’s up?”

He offered you a little gift bag. “I guess what I should say is, Happy Valentine’s day.”

You blushed hard and took the bag back. “I umm…thank you Mike. This is, really nice of you.” You opened it to reveal a nice perfume and handmade chocolates. You smiled at them. “Thank you. Mike these are lovely.” You picked up a card. “Even a card?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

You smiled and opened the card, you read Mike’s sweet words of how proud he was of you, that he couldn’t wait to work with you and see you grow more into the fine soldier and woman you were. You closed the card. “Mike.”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “You don’t have to say a thing.”

You hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

“Ooooow look how cute they are!” You pulled from Mike to see Hange excited. “So cute.”

Levi looked a little annoyed, then he eyed the little bag in your hand. “Thought I’d bring your friends along.”

Erwin stepped out and adjusted his shirt. “I hope I look alright I haven’t been out drinking with friends in a while.”

You smiled. “You look good.”

He looked to you and smiled. “Thank you, so do you.”

Hange grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Let’s go!”

You walked for a bit, then leaned over and whispered to Hange. “This normal?” She looked down at you. “The whole going out for drinks?”

She hummed. “We used to, but we stopped for a while and well, it was a surprise to hear Levi ask us to go.” She grinned and loved that Levi had come to her rather flustered asking if she could come with him, because he didn’t know how to act or flirt with you at all. So, he bravely asked Hange for advice and help, with a lot of swears, clicks of his tongues, rudeness and blushing. She loved seeing her close friend and the toughest soldier the scouts have get all flustered. “I think he just wants everyone to bond, seeing as Mike wants you as he right hand man.”

You smiled. “Really? Wow, that’s cool.”

“We just need you to fight a few times in battle, then it can be determined.” She looked down as you held the little handle of your bag in your fingers. “So, Mike gave you a little gift.”

You nodded. “I wasn’t expecting it, but it’s so sweet of him.”

“Told you that you’d get a gift.” She grinned and looked to Levi, he was walking close to you as Mike and Erwin chatted. “So, Ryan given you anything?”

You shook your head. “I got up before he got up, then I did some training. I went back, got changed and then went out with Edgar for a while, then I bumped into you.”

She hummed. “I bet he’s been trying to find you. I saw him come back from town yesterday with gifts.”

You squeezed your arms closer. “Ah…really? Well that would make things a little awkward in my room.”

She peaked at you. “Do you like him?”

You looked ahead and pulled a face. “I umm…as a friend, yeah sure but as something more? No, I don’t think I do.” You smiled. “I not much to like anyway, I don’t know why someone would waste their time liking me anyways.”

Her gaze softened as she looked down at you, she hoped that with time while being in the scouts and in battle you could learn to throw your self-doubt away. She was sure of it, you were young now, so was she, Levi, Mike and Erwin, so you all had some more growing up to do. “Well I love and adore you and I know some day you’ll come to love yourself. Also, if there is anyone around you that loves you or likes you loads, I know they’ll come to tell you someday and you’ll be blown away by how much they love and adore you. Once you’re both in love, you’ll get married and make super cute and strong babies.”

You laughed. “I love you Hange, you are such a positive person.”

She hummed a laugh and winked at Levi making him blush. “Well, I know what it’s like to beat yourself up about things. I do it all the time to myself, when something goes wrongs in my experiments or testing, I do doubt myself. However, I pick myself back up and become determined to get the results I want!”

You smiled. “You’re inspiring Hange. I want to be like that.”

“Well, I think with a few battle wins under your belt, you’ll build up all your confidence.”

You nodded. “I think so too.”

Erwin opened the door to the bar. “Hopefully we can get a place, though stay clear of couples and single people.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “So, stay away from everyone and stick together.”

Hange laughed. “Erwin is possessive of us.”

Erwin sighed. “Just take a seat, I’ll get the first round of drinks.”

“I’ll help!”

You stood there with Mike and Levi, both were staring at each other. Mike had a little smirk and Levi seemed annoyed. You felt your hair stand up on end, like you could feel the tension you’d usually feel in a fight. You bit your lip. “So, shall we take a seat or?”

Mike hummed. “Yep, this way.” He led the way to a booth, then offered it to you. “After you.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You slipped in, then jumped a little when Levi slid up right next to you.

Levi pointed at your little bag. “What did you get?”

You blushed, then pulled your bag over and showed him. “They’re really thoughtful gifts.”

Mike sat opposite you and leaned his cheek on his hand. “You should put the perfume on.”

Levi pulled the end off the perfume, then sniffed. “Huh, it’s nice.”

Mike snorted. “Of course, I do have a good sense of smell.”

You let the guys talk, then you reached out and let Edgar hop onto your fingers. You bounced him up and down, he made little noises of approval. “Nice bird.” You looked to your left, with Levi on your right. The booth was a kind where it was open both sides. The man smiled at you. “What’s his name?”

“Umm Edgar.”

“Oh, after Edgar Allen Poe?”

You nodded. “I like the Raven a lot.”

He smiled, he was a handsome looking guy with green eyes and blonde messy hair, he had muscle too. “It’s a good poem.” He blushed a little. “So, you’re a scout, right? I recognised the Commander at the bar and the Captain right next to you.”

You nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I’m a scout. I’m in Mike’s squad.”

“That’s so cool. I’m in the main core, I haven’t decided if I want to go to faction. I’m happy being in the main core. So, how come you went for the scout faction?”

You turned to him more. “I was picked out of the main core.”

“That’s really cool. You must be impressive in battle.”

You shrugged. “I dunno.”

He smirked. “Don’t shoot yourself down, you must be amazing to be handpicked.”

“Maybe…”

He cleared his throat. “So, umm…you here on a date?”

You shook your head. “Just the commanding officers taking their cadet they train loads for a drink.”

“Pfft.” You looked up at Hange as she leaned on the back of the seat where you were and smiled at the man. “More like a bunch of single friends together on the night of romance and love.” She offered her hand. “Hi, I’m Hage Zoe.”

He shook her hand. “Honour to meet you.” He looked at you. “I didn’t catch your name.”

Levi leaned over and said your name. “She’s not out to find someone by the way, she’s here to enjoy herself with her friends.”

The guy put his hands up. “Sorry Captain Levi. I just wanted to say hello, I admired her raven and found out she was pretty cool.”

Hange grinned. “Why don’t you buy here a drink?”

He smiled. “I’d love to.”

Levi pulled the back of your shirt, then pulled you closer. “Can’t, we were about to discuss a mission we’re going on in a few days, me and her.”

Your eyes widened in delight, you turned to face Levi as he felt himself blush at your cute face. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Hange laughed and looked at the blonde who seemed sad at losing his chance. “Sorry buddy.” She leaned over and whispered so you couldn’t hear. “The Captain has a crush on her, so if you really like her, I’d wait until she’s away from him before you make a move.”

He sighed. “I’ll do that, thanks.”

“What’s your name anyway?”

He laughed and blushed. “I forgot to say, did I? I’m Zack.”

Hange smiled and spoke loudly. “Nice to meet you Zack, we’ll catch you later.”

You smiled and waved to Zack. “Lovely to meet you.”

He smiled and waved at you. “You too, maybe I’ll see you around later?”

You nodded. “Sure!” You turned to Levi. “So, what’s this mission?”

Levi hummed as he held his beer, he sipped it and gulped. “Misson?”

You picked up your drink as Edgar hopped on the table. “Yeah, mission.”

He hummed. “Tch, I remembered Erwin doesn’t want us to team up, never mind.”

You pouted. “Okay.” You slid along as Hange sat on your other side, so you were pressed against Levi a little. “Hey.”

She grinned at you. “Hey, so when we get back, I can imagine Ryan will give you his gift.”

You sighed. “Yeah.” You downed the last of your drink. “I’m going to the bar. I’ll pay this time.”

Hange hummed. “Not moving, Levi move.”

You turned to Levi and held your breath; you really were sitting close to him. “Umm.” Levi locked eyes with you, he could feel the heat of your body against his. His mind went a bit fuzzy with you surrounding his thoughts. “Levi?”

He blinked a few times. “Tch, what?”

You gulped as he looked really annoyed. “I was…going…to…go…to the bar…” You turned back around. “Sorry.”

Levi sighed and slipped out the booth, he grabbed your hand and pulled you out. “Come on.”

Hange giggled and picked up Edgar. “I got the little guy.”

You blushed as you looked ahead and saw Levi was still holding your hand. You hurried, then caught up with Levi. “Umm Levi?”

He looked to you. “Tch, you’re a scout, you have to behave yourself. If you go off by yourself, some little shit like Zack will corner you and you’ll cause trouble. It’ll be annoying, like not being able to shit.”

“Sorry, maybe I should go back to base if I’m going to be an issue.”

He stopped by the bar, then squeezed your hand and the bar in annoyance at himself. “Tch, you’re not a problem. Just shut up a bit and let me think.”

You pressed your lips together. “Okay.” You leaned on the bar and ordered drinks as Levi stood there, he was trying to piece things together in his head. As he thought, he had this focused look on his face, you thought it was cute, but to other’s it scared them so people stayed away. You tried to pull your hand from him, but he kept it tight in his hand, in fact he squeezed it tighter. You looked to him as you got your drinks, you tapped your glass. “You okay?”

Levi looked to you and sighed. “My head gets noisy sometimes.”

You smiled at him. “Mine does too, but you know Levi, you can talk to me anytime. You hear me moan and complain all the time, it’s the least I could do for you. Plus, I like your company.”

He stared at you for a while, then he sighed. “Yeah.”

“Let’s just enjoy a drink, the company of our friends and move on to the next bar, yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You walked down the street with your friends, Hange and Mike were very drunk and Erwin was tipsy. However, you and Levi both held your drink very well. So, you were hanging at the back of the group with Edgar. You chatted to Levi about little things, he was feeling much better now. You were going back to the base; you were sure that all the cadets were just as drunk back at the base. You just wanted to get back, maybe relax under the stars for a bit before going back to bed. The weather was so nice, plus Edgar had to put up being inside bars all night.

You watched Mike and Hange singing, then go inside with Erwin behind. You stopped and sighed. “Night Levi.”

He frowned at you. “You’re not going in?”

You shook your head. “I’m going for a night time walk with Edgar, it’s to train my eyes and he needs to fly about a bit.”

Levi nodded. “Do you need a light or something?”

You shook your head. “Nah, I need to get good at sensing in the dark. I’m a sniper after all.”

He looked to the base, then back at you. “Sure…where abouts you going?”

“Forest then the lake. I like to sit by the lake and admire the moon.” He hummed a laugh. “But mainly I explore the forest in the dark.”

“Okay…maybe I’ll join you.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

He pointed at your outfit. “You going in that?”

You looked down at yourself and laughed. “I forgot I was in a nice dress…I should change.” You walked with him inside.

He looked to you. “No hidden clothes in the forest this time?”

You laughed. “No, no…maybe I should.”

“Tch, don’t it’s dirty.”

“I keep my stuff in clean air tight bags I’ll have you know.”

“You’re odd.”

“I know, but it pays to be prepared.” You stopped by your room. “Night Levi, was fun being with everyone. I feel part of the scouts now more than ever.”

“Good.”

You gave him a big cute smile, then you went into your room and saw Ryan was passed out in bed. You snuck over to your draws, changed into tight trousers and a long sleeve top with a hood. You slipped on gloves, then a little mask to cover your mouth and boots. You were really going out to train again; you were always training. You stopped by your table and saw a big bunch of flowers, a card, chocolates and a picture in a frame of you and Ryan grinning as you were covered in mud from training. You thought the picture was wonderful, but you didn’t know how to feel about everything else. You saw there was a card in Ryan’s hands, you guessed he was going to hand it to you, but he fell asleep.

You let out a long sigh, then picked Edgar up on your fingers and left. You ventured into the forest, then you threw Edgar up allowing him to fly around you. You stretched a little, jogged on the spot, then you set off into the forest. You tried to be as quiet and stealthy as possible, you climbed up into the trees, then jumped from one to the other as Edgar flew about. You kept this up for hours, you used your new communicator Hange gave you to track yourself, she wanted to have data on scout members, so not only could you monitor yourself she could monitor you and create training timetables to fit what the person needed to work on. It was genius, but of course she was testing it on your first.

You stopped in a tree and heard Levi call your name. You looked down at him as he tried to find you. You dropped down in front of him, then walked closer and out of the dark. “Here.”

He looked up at you as Edgar flew around you, then landed on your shoulder. “You’re getting good, really good.”

“I like to be prepared for my first mission out with the scouts.”

He hummed. “I’m not a stealth person, I’m more of a kill everything that moves kind of person.”

You laughed and pulled your hood and mask down. “Guess you are. You know, I’m looking forward to seeing you out there, I’ve only seen vids and you training.”

“I’m just like any other soldier.”

You shook your head. “No, you’re not Levi. You are someone people look up to, someone people aspire to be like. You’re a role model to some and it’s good to have role models. Before you say.” You started walking and he followed. “People know you’re only human and I think that’s why they like you so much. Looking up to someone who is inhuman, it’s not good. Plus, people must be aware of their own limitations and weaknesses. I know I’m not strong, I have my flaws, but I’m pretty good with a sniper and stealth compared to others. It’s okay not to be at everything, no one’s perfect, even you have flaws.”

“Tch, some? More like loads.”

You giggled. “Which is why people like you so much. People need someone to believe in, to give them hope. You’re that person to some, Erwin to others and so on and so on. Does that make any sense?”

Levi sighed. “For someone who hates themselves and doesn’t think much about who they are, you are really wise.”

You smiled and came to a stop by the lake. “When you go through a lot of pain and have to fight it, you begin to learn from it all. I know what it’s like to fall, hard, but I also know how to pick yourself back up again.” You sat down on a boulder and looked at the moonlight dancing on the water. “I guess that’s why I get on with you so much, because you’re like me in that way, you know what it’s like to be hurt.” You looked at him. “Well, you really know. I can see you hold a lot of pain. I won’t ask, it’s your pain and personal to you.”

He clenched his jaw, then let go and sat next to you and looked at the rocks on the floor. “I…I lost my mother at a very young age, she was my everything, so when she passed away, I wasted away. My uncle Kenny found me, he fed me and raised me the only way he knew how which was the criminal life. I knew how to fight, steal, kill and use others. He left me alone when I was a teen, so it was just me.” He looked up at the lake. “I had two friends. Farlan and Isabel, we used to commit crimes together. We were offered to take Erwin’s plans and kill him for our freedom from the shithole we lived in, so we took it. Erwin came with Mike and others to hunt us down, they took us and forced us to join the scouts or we’d go to prison. We played Erwin, but we should have just dropped the deal and just worked for Erwin. I got consumed by trying to get to Erwin, that…I left my friends and they got killed in battle by Titans. I lost control of myself, I cried and I killed so many Titans for them.” He gulped as he remembered what they looked like. “I still have nightmares about what I saw to this day.”

You welled up, then hugged him making him jump, he was not used to this contact at all. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you went through all that alone.”

He hesitated a moment, then hugged you so tightly like he was going to lose you any second. “It’s just my life, there’s nothing I can do about it. I was alone.”

You smiled and pulled away a little so you could look him. “Not anymore. I know I can be annoying and not a lot of people like me, but I want you to know Levi that I’m here for you. Not as your cadet, but as your friend. I’m right here.”

He sighed and let go of you a bit. “It’s only a matter of time before I lose you too, I lose everything.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” You smiled at him and giggled as he looked at you with tired and pained eyes. “I’m a stubborn little shit, I mean look at how much I was beaten and hurt by others and yet I’m still here. I went to battle in the main core and lived, in fact I did so well I was brought into the scouts. I won’t die Levi. I train hard every day because I don’t want to die, I want to live and I want others to live free from the Titans and war. I want to live for my parents and for the people I care about, for you. So, you’re stuck with me a little longer.”

Levi stared at you for a bit and saw your genuine smile, the fire in your eyes for what you were saying. He smiled at you making you blush. “Thank you.”

You giggled. “You don’t need to thank me.” You sat next to normally again, then stretched. “I’m always here. Even when I get stationed with Mike and his squad in the snowy lands, I’m still here.” You bit your lip and grinned. “How do you put it?” You hummed. “I’m like an annoying shit that just won’t leave you.”

He hummed. “You aren’t, because shits are annoying, you’re not. I like keeping you around.”

“Well, glad I could be of use.”

He blushed and lifted his bum up a bit, then pulled two things out his back pocket. “So umm, I know you said you don’t like this day and don’t do anything for it, but umm.” He looked away and offered your something in green tissue paper and a letter. “Tch, Happy Valentine’s day I guess.”

Your eyes lit up, your heart hammered in your chest, you didn’t expect Levi of all people to get you something. “Th-thank you.” You took them from him, then opened the tissue to reveal a pin of a raven holding a heart in a beautiful decorated circle. “Levi…this is lovely, thank you.”

He looked to Edgar on the floor hopping around by your feet. “Well, we became friends because of that bird, so…”

You giggled. “I love it.” You put the pin on your shirt. “I think I’ll wear this always, even in battle.”

He looked at you with a blush and pout. “Tch, really?”

You nodded as you smiled. “Really.” You looked to the letter with your name on. “A letter too huh?”

He gulped. “You’re going to read that in front of me?”

You looked at him. “Yeah why? Don’t you want me to?”

He blushed more. “Tch, stupid.”

You smiled. “I’ll save it for another time then.”

He groaned. “No, open it now.”

You giggled. “Okay.” You opened the letter and saw your first name written so nicely, like care was put into writing it, then you read the rest of the note.

I’m not very good with words, nor emotions. I’m not sure how to get things across without sounding annoyed, rude or frustrated at people. I know I have a lot of feelings; I care a lot about others but, I am scared of letting them out in case I lose people again. All I know is, you make me feel like more of a soldier, more than just another pair of dog tags handed over, more than another name on that wall of loss, more than another life to lose. You make me feel like something more, someone who is worth the life given to them. Every moment I spend with you, is a moment I will cherish for forever. You make me so happy, so thank you and I hope we can continue to grow closer together.

Levi.

You smiled at it, then felt tears fill your eyes. You’d never received such a sweet letter from anyone and it really touched your heart. You looked over to Levi. He clenched his jaw, then clicked his tongue. “Tch, it’s stupid, why did I write all that out? I should keep my thoughts and feelings to myself.”

“Thank you, I love it. I’ll cherish your words for as long as I live.”

He grumbled. “It’s just a stupid letter, it’s not that important.”

“But it is because it’s your thoughts and feelings, what you feel and think is important and I really love it.”

“Tch, stupid.”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek taking him by surprise. “I mean it Levi, I love it.” You looked back at his letter. “You’re handwriting is so lovely too.”

He touched his cheek and felt warmth spread from his cheek through the rest of him, he gazed at you with wonder. “How are you so?”

You looked at him. “So what?”

He sighed. “Nothing.”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He pointed at his letter. “You’re not going to take that into every battle, are you?”

You shook your head. “Nah, I wouldn’t want it to get damaged, it’s too important. No, this is going to stay under my pillow, so I can get it out and read it whenever I want and your thoughts and feelings can be near my head, plus I can reach under my pillow and touch it anytime.”

“Tch, you’re weird.”

You hummed a laugh. “I am.” You sighed. “You know Levi? You make me feel like I’m worth something more too, that I’m not dirt on the bottom of some soldier’s boot. If it weren’t for your kindness, I don’t think I would have fought back emotionally and mentally as much as I have. I know I don’t seem it, but I believe in myself a lot more because you’ve cared so much. I want to thank you for that, from the bottom of my heart and I will make you proud when I go and fight for the scouts.”

“I know you will brat.” He sighed. “I didn’t do much, but I guess I get what you mean. Having one person there believing in you makes everything a lot better. It makes life a little better and worth living. You’ve helped me and I’ve helped you.”

You nodded. “Plus, I agree with your statement.”

“Which one?”

“That I hope we continue to grow closer.”

He hummed and tapped his knuckles on your head. “Good, just don’t die on me.”

You sighed. “Really Levi? I’ve told you, I’m too stubborn to.”

He smiled a little. “I know you are. I look forward to seeing the person you grow into. You know, I hope one day we get to team up together, that you join my squad and big noses.”

You smiled. “I hope so too, I’d like to fight alongside you. I have a lot of work to do, a lot of growing and becoming a better soldier. I guess all I can say is wait for me Levi and soon I’ll be right beside you, instead of running behind you and chasing you.”

He ruffled your hair. “Tch, I’ll be waiting happily.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi looked you over in your armour. “Do you have your ammo?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Extra ammo?”

“Yes.”

He pulled at your belt to check all the things in there. “Emergency med kit?”

“Got it.”

He turned you around and checked the back of your belt. “Your comms on?”

You giggled. “All on.”

He turned you back round. “You have all parts for your gun?”

You nodded. “I do.”

“Where’s your gun?”

Mike slung his arm around your shoulders and held up your gun. “Right here Dad, I was getting it from Hange, that okay Dad?”

Levi growled at him. “Tch, shut it big nose, I’m not her Dad.”

“Well you’re worrying like one.” Mike let you go, then handed you your sniper. “Here you go kiddo.”

You took it and put it over your shoulder and adjusted the strap over your chest. “Thanks, so what did Hange do to it?”

“She’s improved the sight, as well as the power of it with a silencer on. She did say careful of the kick back.”

You hummed. “I think I’ve got it. I look forward to using it.”

“Good.” He looked to Levi. “You still here?”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, listen here you shit.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “Thank you for being here and seeing me off, means a lot.”

He hugged you back. “Tch, whatever.”

You pulled away and tapped your neck “Look what I have.”

He spied black ribbon around your neck and the pin he got you front and centre. “Looks good.”

Mike looked closer. “Oooow, the grump get you that?”

Levi glared at him. “I swear to god Mike.”

You lightly touched it and blushed. “He did and it’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, idiot.”

You giggled. “I am.” You whistled, then smiled as Edgar perched on your head. “Well, aren’t we feeling possessive today Mr?” You jumped up and down making him flap his wigs and make noises in approval. “Think he’s excited to go beyond.”

Levi cupped the side of your face making you blush. “Good luck out there. Tch, wish I was going with.”

Mike hummed. “It’s weird not having the best group with us, but Erwin says it’s just an investigation to see why one place has gone dark. It’d be a waste of man power to send you and your squad, but it makes sense to send mine since we are the hunters and then Reed wants to test the young ones, because it is a simple mission.”

Levi sighed. “Stick with this big nosed idiot, okay? He will keep you safe from those asshole bullies. Also, don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

You nodded. “I got this.”

Mike light tapped his knuckles against your cheek, like a playful punch. “She has, but don’t worry Levi, I’ll bring her back alive, promise.”

You grinned at Levi. “And don’t worry about Mike, I’ll bring him back alive too.”

“The cheek on this one.”

You giggled. “Yep!”

Mike sighed. “We need to head out, now. See you around Levi.”

You waved to Levi. “See you when I get back.”

Levi waved at you. “Tch, yeah. Oh and brat?”

You stopped and faced him. “Yeah?”

“Word of advice, when you face a choice, make the one you’ll regret the least. Okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you, Levi.”

You walked next to Mike as he got serious, he gave out commands to his group and organised people into vehicles. The plan was to drive to the camping spot, stay there for the night, then go on foot and gear to the spot in case Titans were there and you could have the stealthy upper hand. Erwin didn’t think they’d be much trouble, it was just a simple check out the checkpoint and see why there’s been a lack of contact there. You were nervous, but also excited to be on your first ever scout mission. Mike got into the front of a truck, you got in due to his orders and sat up front with him as Nanaba, Gelgar and the other members of Mike’s squad were in the back chatting away.

You had Edgar on your shoulder, he was looking out the window and enjoying the views. You loved his new little camera as well as his bits of armour Hange designed so he could be safe out there. You scratched under his beak so he made little ka noises of love. You leaned over and kissed him loads, he turned his head, then nuzzled against you. “Big day tomorrow buddy, hope you’re ready and I don’t lose you.”

Mike glanced over. “He’ll be perfect and very helpful to the team.”

You smiled at Mike. “Yeah, I guess I’m just nervous about it all. I want to be an asset to the team, not a burden.”

Nanaba leaned forwards in her seat to you. “You’ll be amazing and a great member to our squad, we all know it.”

You sighed. “Thanks. I’m just looking forward to working with you all.”

Mike hummed. “Good. I just hope we don’t scare you off after this.”

You shook your head. “I’ve seen battle before. The main core…well, a lot of cannon fodder really.”

Gelar leaned closer. “The scouts are different though. We see the worst of battle and the deaths are more haunting.”

Nanaba smacked his gut. “Don’t’ scare her off.”

You sighed. “I’m prepared for the worst.”

Mike clenched his jaw. “Just know that in the scouts, we have to make hard choices. We have to make tough calls, it’s the way it is. So, be prepared that we have to face some challenges and choices.”

You nodded. “I’m prepared Mike, you make the call and I’ll follow. If I have to, then I will.”

Nanaba hummed with a smile. “This one is smart and brave I like her even more now.”

You blushed. “I like all of you too.”

You knelt on one knee on a platform, sniper out as you observed the area. Mike wandered over and crouched. “What do you see?”

You saw that the buildings there were half damaged, there was remains of an old battle there near the tree lines and the old town centre. You frowned when you noticed the place was clean, too clean for a simple checkpoint area. The supplies meant to be there were gone, and there were human powered Titan machines that didn’t look old. “Not good. Something’s off. The supplies are missing, the place is too clean and the machines look too new.” You handed him the sniper. “See for yourself.”

He looked through it. “I don’t know how you can see that far, but I get what you’re talking about.” He handed it back over and sniffed. “Something smells bad too, like Titan but…it’s like it’s being masked.”

You lifted Edgar off your shoulder onto your fingers. “Need you to take a look buddy.” You threw him and watched him fly over. You tapped your communicator, then looked at the live feed. You shared it to Mike. You frowned at some things, then tapped something sending a little vibration to Edgar to let him know to turn and go back somewhere. “Does that look like blood to you?”

Mike nodded. “A little, like someone tried to clean it.”

You tapped for Edgar to come back. “Trap?”

“Likely.”

Reed walked over. “Hey freaks? Can we go and take a look yet?”

Mike glared at him. “No, something’s not right, we need to observe it for a bit longer.”

“That’ll take forever.”

“We have to make sure.”

Reed growled in frustration, then walked away. You watched him, then looked back as Edgar arrived. You fed him some treats, then fussed him. “Good boy.”

Mike fussed him too. “Good boy. We need to try and observe from a distance.” He pointed to the tree line. “I can move some of my squad to the left, the others to the right to get a closer look.”

You lifted up your sniper. “I think that’s best, if we get the place surrounded, we can see more. At the moment I can only see a bit with Edgar.”

Mike smiled. “It’s plenty enough, but I want to just be sure.”

You hummed a laugh. “Got it.” He left you and went to his squad and got them to take some of your fellow cadets. You looked back to the area, lifted your sniper up and looked through it. Your eyes widened when you saw Reed was going for the area with the people who bullied you. “Mike?”

He looked over at you. “What’s up?”

“We have a problem, a big problem!”

He ran over with Gelgar and Nanaba. He sniffed, then growled. “That idiot!” He pressed his ear piece. “Reed come back now, that’s an order!”

You watched as Reed kept going, he did not care at all and wanted to prove something. You moved your gun ahead to see if it was an ambush. You saw movement, then Titan soldiers burst out the forest. “Shit.” You lined up your gun, then shot down the soldiers one by one. You’d never fired a gun so fast in your life, you were just so desperate to save everyone. You saw one stop, line up a shot and go to fire at Reed, but you shot him in the head in time and freed Reed. You shot the last soldier, your gun counted 23 kills. You lowered your gun and sighed. “There in the clear, all ambush members are gone, but something is still off.”

Mike sniffed. “Machine!” You all watched in horror as the one lying on the ground launched up, then caught a cadet in its teeth. It crushed him hard, blood burst from the kids mouth as he screamed and begged for help. Reed and his team ran away and left the kid. “Damn it!”

Reed landed on the platform. “We have to save him, please.”

Nanaba shoved him. “You could have saved him asshole! By not going! Mike gave you an order.”

You lined your scope up and read his vitals through the interactive scope. The machine closed it mouth, then opened it a bit, it was treating the kid like a gummy bear. The screams were so loud, they made you shiver and your blood run cold. “Mike, his vitals.”

Mike tapped on his communicator and connected with the kid. “We can’t save him.”

Reed screamed in rage. “He’s my cadet! I want him alive!”

“There’s a 5% chance of him living, plus his screams will attract more Titan troops in the area. We cannot save him we have to let him die.”

Nanaba shook. “His screams…his screams Mike are going to get us all killed, we have to stop him.”

Mike nodded. “He needs to die.”

Reed grabbed Mike’s armour. “You’ll do no such thing!”

You heard Levi’s voice echo in your head, you must make the choice you’ll regret the least. Nanaba covered her ears. “The screams, his scream is too loud Mike. The Titans will find us, he’ll bring them closer and if we go for him, whoever is operating that machine will see more of us and alert Titan reinforcements.”

You put on your silencer, then lifted your sniper back up. You inhaled, then let out a long breath. You lined up your scope, then locked eyes with a cadet you’d known since the main core. You clenched your jaw, then made your choice. You fired. The screams stopped. You lowered your sniper, then stood up. “It’s done.”

Mike gave you a sad smile. “Thank you.” He said your name. “For making the hard choice for us.”

You nodded then walked closer to the edge of the platform, then lined your shot up again. You watched the machine walk closer, like it was looking for more victims. You caught a glimpse of the person operating the machine, then you fired. The machine dropped to its knees, then slammed into a building and broke it. “You can get him body back. I’m sure Jackson’s family would want it.”

Reed punched you hard in the face, then launched at you and slammed you onto the floor and punched you a few times. “YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! SOLDIER KILLER! SOLDIER KILLER! TRAITOR! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.” Mike grabbed him and yanked him off. “NO, LET ME KILL THE BITCH!”

Mike threw Reed to the floor. “You got that Cadet killed, not her! She put that poor kid out of extreme pain. If she hadn’t have done that, it would have taken him half an hour and pure pain before dying. No amount of medical help would have saved him! If you would have just fucking listened to me!”

“SHE DIDN’T NEED TO SHOOT HIM! SHE COULD HAVE KILLED THE MACHINE FIRST!”

You clicked your jaw, then stood up. “No, not possible. Even if I stopped the machine first, he would have still screamed and given away our location. As far as the Titan’s know, it was just your small team.”

“You killed one of your own.” He shoved you. “You killed one of your own!”

You shoved him hard. “I didn’t want to kill him; you ever think of that!? I had to look him in his fucking eyes, then take his life from him! If you would have just fucking listened, that wouldn’t have happened. Did you even noticed I prevented your sad sorry ass from being shot? Did you? All 23 Titans were killed by me, I save you, I saved your team and I gave mercy to Jackson.” You gulped. “I made a choice; one I’d regret the least. Mike said if we were to let him scream any longer, we would be overrun with Titans and you’d be saying goodbye to more than just Jackson.” Your voice cracked a little. “I made the choice…I made it…”

Nanaba reached for you. “Rookie.”

You moved away from her. “I’m fine. Edgar, come.”

Mike watched you go sit in a tree in the darkness of the branches and leaves, then he turned back to Reed. “You will go and collect Jackson with Greene and the other’s you charged into battle. I want them to see the consequences of their actions, understood?”

Greene saluted Mike. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

Mike walked over to you, then sat in the tree next to you. “Need medical attention?” He saw your eyes were void of anything. He called your name making whatever dark grip was on your mind go. “Need medical attention?”

You nodded. “I think I should.”

He opened his kit, then cleaned your face of blood, put antiseptic on your wounds, then placed tape on the cut on your lip. “There, that should heal well. Might have another scar.”

You hummed and smiled. “Maybe, Levi might be mad at me for getting a cut on my face.”

Mike put his kit away. “Probably.” He looked up as the team moved about. “23 huh? That’s impressive for your first go.”

You shrugged. “I could have done better.” You sighed. “What now?”

He sighed. “The area will be assessed; the team will find out what really happened.”

You nodded and looked to the town. “I’ll keep watch.”

He smiled at you. “I’ll be on watch as well on the other side. You take this left side. I’ll be on the right. I’ll get Gelgar and Nanaba to take front and back.”

You got up and moved with him to a post, then you sat down and looked into the woods. “If you spot or suspect anything, let me know and I’ll send Edgar to investigate.”

“Thank you.” He stepped away, then stopped a moment. “When you’re ready to talk, I’m here for you.”

You looked over at him and smiled. “I know, thank you.”

The scouts waited for the arrival of Mike’s and Reed’s squad, they were hoping a good result and happy recruits, but what they weren’t expecting was everyone to look so sad and sullen with a dead body wrapped up. Mike went up to Erwin and informed him of what happened, that you found the bodies of some main core soldiers hidden in the buildings. All supplies for anyone going to the checkpoint were gone, and the Titans had set up a trap. However, after investigation took place, the Titans weren’t going to take the area over, they just were going to use it for supplies. He told them about the trap, about Reed going into battle against orders, how you killed all 23 Titans waiting for you. How Jackson was screaming and dying, that there was nothing that could be done.

Mike looked to you as you offloaded things off the truck with Nanaba and Gelgar. “Jackson was in screaming so much, he could have given our position away. I felt we needed to make him stop screaming, or I’d lose more people. Reed wouldn’t listen, other soldiers were in shock and scared so…Cadet.” He said your last name. “Made the call. She shot Jackson in the head and ended his screams, then she destroyed the machine by shooting the operator and saving us all.”

You felt Erwin’s, Ryan’s, Hange’s and worst of all Levi’s stares. You walked up to Mike. “May I be dismissed?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah, go have a shower and get some rest, you’ve been on watch every day we’ve been out there.”

Ryan walked closer. “You’ve been awake for four days?”

You bowed to Mike a little. “Thank you. Excuse me all.” You walked away from people’s gazes. Edgar nuzzled against you on your shoulder, you fussed him a little, then went into the equipment room and took all your gear and weapons off. You let out a long sigh, then went inside the base and bumped into a cadet with a tablet. “Sorry.”

They looked up at you and said your full name. “Right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Cool! So, I’ve come to inform you that you have a new room. All your things were moved for you, so if you could follow me, I’ll take you to your floor.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Yeah, sure.”

She led the way to the lift, then went up to Levi’s, Mike’s and Erwin’s floor. She led you down the hall to Levi’s and Mike’s side. She stopped outside a room, messed with her keys and pulled off a set of keys and unlocked the door. She stepped in and handed over your key. “This is yours now. We’ve supplied your little kitchen area with tea and food, but as always main food is in the mess hall for you. You have your own bathroom, your own bedroom, a little area for Edgar as per Captain Levi’s request. You have your own desk, computer and paperwork to do. Sorry.”

You smiled at her. “It’s fine, I expected as much.”

She walked to the door. “I’ll leave you be. See you around.”

You waved to her, then put your key on the side and went to your bedroom. You opened your cupboard and saw your clothes. You went to your bed, lifted your pillow and looked inside to see Levi’s letter there. You picked it up, then read it a few times and felt yourself feeling better by the minute. You were thankful someone moved your pillow to this room, so you kept Levi’s letter. You put it back into the pillow then yanked your armour off and carried Edgar to a little area he had in the living room and put him there. You kissed his head, put out some water and snacks then got into the bathroom. You stripped your underwear off, then went into the shower.

You stood under the hot water, it was welcoming to your tired skin and aching skin. You lowered your head and looked down at your feet. You stared at the water and saw it turn red. You heard distant screaming, it got louder and louder. You covered your ears, then crouched down as the person screamed and begged for help. You shook as the screams got worse, then you heard a shot ring out, then you heard the running water again. You slipped to sit on the side of your hip and thigh, then you lowered your hands and sat there for a while, your head against the tiled wall. You looked up and saw Jackson’s face hanging upside down, his eyes begging you as blood gushed out his mouth.

You gulped and hugged yourself. “I’m sorry Jackson, I’m so sorry.” He faded away, then you were felt alone for a long time, you weren’t sure how long passed, but it was the sound of someone in your officer area calling your name that broke the emptiness and coldness of the moment. You turned the shower off, then wrapped yourself up and walked out. You heard the voice again shout your name allowing you to recognise it as Levi’s. “I’m in my room, I’ll be out in a minute just…help yourself to tea.” You dried yourself, then pulled on a long sleeve top, jogging bottoms and a cardigan. You slipped on your slippers, then walked out to see Levi fussing Edgar with a cup of tea in hand. “Sorry I took so long.”

Levi looked to you he saw the darkness under your eyes. “It’s okay, you haven’t had a shower in four days, so you must have enjoyed that.”

You nodded. “I did.” You walked over to the tea area, then made yourself one. “Much happened here while I’ve been gone?”

“Only that Erwin awarded you a room. I helped moved your things over, I hope you don’t mind? Oh, Hange dealt with your umm…underwear.”

You smiled and turned to Levi. “I don’t mind if you touched my underwear, it’s just underwear.”

He blushed. “Yeah, but it’s yours, so…”

You walked over and sat in the window seat next to Edgar’s area. “That’s sweet.”

He walked closer to you. “How are you holding up?”

You sipped your tea. “Fine.”

He sat down in your line of sight. “No, you’re not. We talk to each other brat, we’re honest with each other, always have been. So, talk.”

You wiped a tear away and cleared your throat. “I umm…” You coughed. “The killing the Titan’s didn’t bother me, that’s normal but…” You sniffed. “I made the call, I acted and I ended Jackson’s life. He had 5% chance of living if we gave him medical attention. His screams were so loud, so piercing and well…I had to protect the rest of the scouts, I had to. Mike said that if nothing was done, we’d all be in danger. Reed was screaming, the other scouts were too and Nanaba was panicking about the screams. So, I shot him to save others. I ended his suffering. I took the burden because the others couldn’t act. Reed launched at me and punched me in the face, Mike pulled him off and well I spoke up about it all. I told him I didn’t want to, but I had to. I had to look Jackson in the eyes, then kill him.” You looked out the window, then hugged your legs to your chest, you couldn’t look at Levi, you didn’t feel you had the right.

Levi felt his heart hurting when he gazed at your sad and ashamed face. He wasn’t expecting your first time out with the scouts to be that traumatic, but when he thought about what you did, he would have made the same choice as you. “I…I would have done the same.” You looked over at him. “I would have shown him mercy. If you talk to Hange, she’ll let you know how powerful the jaws of a Titan machine are. The pain Jackson would have experienced would have been…I can’t imagine what he felt, his bones crushed, organs burst and heart desperately pumping blood around him because of adrenaline. I’ve tortured people for information before, but they didn’t experience the pain that cadet did. You did him a favour.”

You sighed and sat with your back to the window, legs hanging off the seat. With your hands in your lap, you felt like they weren’t your own. “Really?”

Levi nodded and sat like you were. “Really. If you were given the opportunity to do that whole situation again, what would you do?”

You squeezed your hands and gulped. “The same thing.”

Levi reached over and held your hand, you smiled and squeezed it. “Don’t regret your choice, own it. You made the call; you made a good call for the safety of others. You were very brave. You have the makings of a squad leader, maybe more like Commander.”

You smiled at him. “I’d have to grow my eyebrows into bushy ones.”

He laughed a little making you blush hard, he looked so handsome. “I guess…it’s nice to hear you joking.”

You giggled. “Yeah, got to stay positive huh?” You sighed and squeezed his hand. “So, how long will the nightmares last?”

He hummed. “They come and go over the years. I still have some now.”

You nodded. “I guess I just have to take them as they come.”

He clenched his jaw. “You eaten yet?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Want to?”

You gave him a little smile. “I do, but what will the other’s think of me?”

“Don’t worry about them, besides I’m sure Mike has said how he feels and shitty glasses loves you.”

You sighed. “Mike supported my choice, in fact, he praised me.”

He got up, then pulled you along. “Come on, food.”

You looked to Edgar. “What about Edgar?”

He looked back to your raven. “Come on little guy.” Edgar flew over, then perched on Levi’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” You hurried down the hall behind Levi as he dragged you down it by your hand. You blushed a little at how warm his touch was, that his hands were soft to the touch, but he had some rough patches of skin from normal military life. He slowed down and sat you down at a table. “I’ll be back. Stay.”

You nodded, then looked in front of you to see Erwin and Hange in front of you with their food, then next to you was Mike. You gulped. “Umm…hi.”

Mike put his arm around you, then pulled you into a hug. You blushed as your side pressed against his big muscular chest. “We want you to know, we support you, we love you and we are thankful for what you did for the scouts.”

Erwin reached over and took your hand. “Thank you for looking after my scouts, what you did was very brave and a big choice that no one else was willing to make. I should make you a squad leader, but for now you are Mike’s second in command. Congratulations.”

Your eyes widened, then you blushed more. “I’m what?”

Hange grinned. “You made a choice only a leader could make. We can’t make you a leader yet, so you are second in command.”

Mike smiled at you. “You will help me make choices and when I’m not available, you will take over the squad for the time I’m gone.”

You welled up a little. “You…you all really think I did so well? I killed one of our own.”

Erwin smiled. “You showed mercy. You gave peace to Jackson when others were too busy arguing about different things. You acted when others wouldn’t.”

Hange leaned closer and held your other hand. “Jackson…I assessed his body before we prepared him for burial and…his wounds…that kid was in so much pain, so, so much.”

Erwin nodded. “You not only did that, but you save the team from Titan attack. The checkpoint is now ours again because of you, we prevented more deaths because of you. You made a tough choice, one that will stick with you, all of our choices have, but you have to own those choices or they’ll eat you alive and they’ll be no return from that.”

You nodded. “Yeah…I know I made the right call, it’s just, I keep seeing his pained face. When I looked through my scope, I locked eyes with him. It’s just…hard.”

Levi sat down, then took food off his tray for you and him, then he gave you a cup of tea. “It will be, just drink and eat, we need you strong.”

You picked up your cutlery, then started eating your food slowly. “Thank you, Levi.”

He ruffled your hair, then helped Edgar off his shoulder and onto the table. “I have to make sure you’re okay.”

Mike smiled. “See, he is her Dad.”

Hange shook her head. “No way, he’s not like her Dad!”

“He is.”

“Is not.”

“Is.”

“Not.”

Erwin hummed. “Seems more like Levi cares for her more than a friend.” He frowned. “You two a couple then?”

You looked up at Erwin and shook your head. “No, we’re not a couple.” You frowned. “Do people think we are?”

He nodded. “Yes, most say to not try to ask him or you out because you’re together, but I guess I was wrong.”

Hange leaned closer. “They’re not a couple…yet…right Levi.”

You jumped as a hard roll of bread smacked into her face. “Tch, shut it shitty glasses.”

She rubbed her forehead. “But you told me.”

He blushed. “I said shut it!”

You looked between them. “Am I missing something?”

Mike ruffled your hair. “You are so oblivious its adorable.”

“MURDERER!” You looked behind to see Reed, he looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. He stormed over and the cadets that once bullied you tried to hold you back. “You FUCKING murderer!”

Greene pushed him back. “Drop it Reed, drop it.”

He shoved her and snarled. “Don’t you defend her! She killed your friend.”

She welled up. “No, you did. She stopped his pain. You were the reason he got killed.”

He laughed her. “I thought you hated her!”

She looked to you with sadness in her eyes. “I never did, I was just jealous of her. I hated how she was better than me, that she had the attention of the Captain and Ryan. She did something that none of us had the guts to do, she is more of a soldier than any of us.” She walked up to you and bowed. “Forgive me for all the things I did, I was wrong, so wrong.”

You got up, then hugged her. “It’s okay.”

She shook her head as she cried. “No, no it’s not.”

“It is.”

“How are you so?” She sniffed. “So nice?” She pulled away from your arms and rubbed her tears away. “I have a request. If what happened to Jackson, happened to me and you’re there, please do what you did for him. Please. Give me mercy.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

Reed laughed. “You’re insane, all of you are insane! That woman is no hero!”

He punched you in your already black eye. He went to punch you again, but Levi kicked him hard in the jaw. He stormed over to him, then kicked him over and over on the floor causing teeth, blood, spit and sweat to go everywhere. You covered your eye up, then turned to the table. “Hange? My eye really hurts.”

She picked up Edgar, then put her hand on your back. “I’m taking this one to my lab.”

Erwin nodded. “Mike and I will take care of Reed once Levi is done with him, he shouldn’t have been here, so someone must have let him out of his cell.”

“Idiots.” She guided you out and to her lab, then you sat on a familiar bed of hers. “Hands.” You moved the away, she held your chin and tilted your head side to side. “Alright, it looks okay. We’ll get this cleaned, then we’ll put a patch on it.”

You sighed. “It’d done so well too.”

She giggled. “It had.” She carefully cleaned your eye. “I’m going to look into it, just to make sure the eye isn’t damaged. It’ll hurt.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

She opened your eye as you gritted your teeth. “Looks good. Can you blink?”

You blinked normally. “Yeah, I can see through it, but for a moment I couldn’t.”

She put some cream on your eye. “This will make it feel better. All you need to do is rest.”

You sighed. “I worried for a moment, because my eyes are my strong point.”

She petted your head. “Your eyes fine sweetheart.” She looked to the door as someone slammed their fist into it. “I’ll get that, you stay put and play with Edgar.”

You lifted him off the bed, sat him on your thigh and fussed him. “Good boy.”

“Slow down Levi.” You looked up to see Levi barge past Hange. “She’s fine, just relax.”

He ran over to you, then cupped your face. “Are you okay? Can you see? Are you bleeding?”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine, just made my bruised-up eye worse than it already was.”

He sighed. “That’s not fine at all.”

You leaned forwards and tapped your forehead against his chest. “I know it’s not, but I’m tired and I don’t feel like fighting right now.”

He rubbed your back, then cupped the back of your head. “Sorry. Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

“Okay.”

He looked to Hange. “I’m taking her to bed.” He helped you off the bed, then placed Edgar on his shoulder and guided you to your room. “How’s your head?”

“I haven’t sat and thought about anything yet, but I know it’ll creep in my head tonight.”

He opened your room door, then put Edgar in his little area in your bedroom. He moved you to the bed, then sat you down and took your cardigan off and shoes. “You need to change.”

You sighed and rubbed your eyes of sleep. “OW!” You welled up and cried in pain. “Fucking eye.”

Levi hugged you. “It’s okay.”

You sighed. “It’s fine, I’m fine.” You grabbed you pjs, then stood up. “I need to change. Excuse me.” You went into the bathroom, you put you shorts and long baggy shirt on and walked out to see Levi waiting. “You didn’t have to stay.”

He looked up at you and blushed, to him you looked cute. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

You walked over and sat on your bed. “I’m good.”

He looked to you. “Would it be too…tch, damn it…would…would it be okay if I stayed, just until you fell asleep? I…I know what it’s like to have nightmares, or to have trouble with sleep.” He blushed. “You don’t have to you can kick me out.”

You climbed into bed, then settled. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Sorry, I’ll leave.”

You giggled. “No, I was going ask if you were going to sit there the whole time? You can lie next to me if you like. The company would be nice and the support.”

Levi took his shoes off, then slipped up the bed and lay next to you and faced you. As Levi gazed at your tired face, he knew he’d love to do this with you for forever if he could. “Your eye okay?”

You nodded. “Aches a little.”

“I wish I was there for you when this all happened.”

You smiled. “Mike was there to help me.”

Levi looked down, he didn’t mean like that, he wanted to be there for you for other reasons, not as a soldier, but something more. “But still.”

You smiled at him, but you were so tired. You loved talking to Levi, you always have, this pillow talk was nice. You leaned closer to him, you were aiming for his cheek, but in your tired state you kissed the corner of his mouth instead. He held his breath at the contact, he wished he turned his head more and got a proper kiss from you. You were unaware at what you did, because you were just exhausted. “Thank you, Levi…hmmm…sorry if I fall asleep, I’m tried, but scared.”

He held your hand. “You should sleep, it’d be bad for you if you didn’t, but know I’m here for your first night of sleep. I know how to handle nightmares involving loss and battles. Don’t worry, I’ll be right here when it gets bad.”

You tried to keep your eyes open. “Thank you.” You closed your eyes and hummed. “You know, inside my pillow under my head is your letter.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, so I can get it anytime. It gives me courage to keep going and fight, to have confidence to believe in myself and to know that someone out there wanted to and wants to keep me around. For the longest time, I’ve had people bully me and make me feel not wanted, so this letter is like proof the voices in my head are wrong. Makes me happy.”

Levi sighed and stared at your resting face, he thought you were so pretty. “I’m glad that my truth and real words make you happy.”

You opened your eyes. “Does that mean you’re going to speak your mind more with me?”

He pinched your cheek making you giggle. “One step at a time brat, for now I do well with writing things down.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Well, I’ll help you out Levi, like you’re helping me now.”

He was quiet for a bit. “I’m not doing much to help you, just being here.”

“Sometimes Levi, that’s enough.”

He looked down and tried to fix his thoughts and feelings into audible words, he didn’t want to come off bad or say something wrong. When he finally knew what he wanted to say, he looked back up at you. “I just know I like being next to you, that you do so much for me and comfort me. You listened to my past, you didn’t judge me and actually comforted me when I needed it most. I want to do more for you, so much more because I…I like you.” You didn’t reply. He frowned at you and moved closer to you to hear you were breathing slowly. “Tch, she’s asleep.” He sighed. “Well, at least I got good practice in talking about some of my feelings.” He closed his eyes. “I should get some rest too. “Night.” He said your name with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

You tapped the map on your desk. “We should investigate this area when we get there, for a town that’s supposed to be abandoned it seems too well looked after.”

Mike made a note on his tablet. “Somethings just not right up there, hopefully we can put an end to it all.”

You nodded. “Are we okay for supplies up there?”

“Yeah, but we might need to send someone to a checkpoint now and then to pick up some things up. I know my squad enough that they’ll be okay.” He sighed. “We are taking the cadets too.”

You smiled. “Be nice for them to be out there with us…how are they dealing with Reed being dishonourably discharged finally and facing his crimes in court?”

Mike ruffled your hair. “They’re dealing, but it’s something you shouldn’t be concerned with.”

“Alright.”

You looked to your door as it opened and Levi walked right in with food. “Tch, oi brat you missed lunch, so I got you food.” He kicked your door closed, then turned to see you with Mike. “Why’s the big nose here?”

You giggled. “Hi Levi, thank you for the food.”

He walked over and put it on the table next to you, then ruffled your hair. “You need to stay healthy.” He pushed your forehead with a slender finger. “Your brain is sad at the moment, so it’ll burn more energy. So, eat.”

You smiled. “I will now thanks to you.”

Mike snorted a laugh. “Total Dad. You know Levi, you’d be a great father and husband.”

“Tch, shut it. I’m not here for you.” Levi looked at the map on the table. “That’s far from here, few day’s journey at least.”

You nodded. “This is where we’re going to be stationed for a bit. It’s going to be fun, so much snow.”

Levi stared at the map and hummed. “How long will you be gone for?”

Mike leaned forwards, arms on the table. “Could be up to two years.”

Levi sat on your desk. “Two…years…”

You nodded. “It’s going to be tough, but we have to find out what’s going on over there and train up the main core members stationed there. People have been going missing, there’s been strange noises and the Titans seem different there.”

He looked to your happy face, he was going to miss you and a lot could happen in two years of being stationed somewhere. “Who’s going?”

Mike looked at his tablet. “My squad and some of the cadets, the ones who choose my squad to be in.”

“Well, can’t my squad go as well?”

He shook his head. “This mission requires stealth and people who are best at scouting ahead and observing, my whole squad is made up of people who are that. Erwin can’t go with his squad because they need to train and he’s needed here. Hange can’t go with hers, because they’re research based and explosives, we need to be quiet. Your squad are the best fighters we have, we don’t need that out there, you need to be here in case there’s an attack.”

“What if there’s an attack out where you are?”

Mike poked your cheek. “I have a great soldier here that can help me prevent that, as well as many others. I’m grateful you want to go out there with us, I am, but you’re not needed right now. We’ll go out there, investigate and then we’ll call for you if we need you.”

You put your hand on Levi’s thigh. “We’ll be okay, honest.”

Mike stood up and grabbed his tablet. “I’m going to let Erwin know of our plans Rookie, I’ll catch you later.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks, see you later.” You waited for him to leave, then you looked up at Levi. “I’m going to miss you.”

He placed his hand on yours on his thigh. “Don’t do anything risky out there. Sleep when you’re tired, eat plenty and drink lots of water. Look after yourself, please and come back here in one piece. I’ve lost so many people in my life, I can’t lose you. You’re the one person I really can’t lose.”

You stood up and walked towards him, he parted his legs so you could stand right up close, then he accepted a hug from you. He turned his head and rested it on your chest, he closed his eyes and listened to your heart beating rather fast, which meant you were nervous. “Mike tells me that you can contact people out there, so messaging and calls are good. However, vid calls aren’t good and during a blizzard we can’t get anything call wise. That’s if you want to stay in contact with me?”

He looked up at you. “I want you to give me a report every day.”

You giggled. “I can do that.”

He looked down and saw your boobs, he blushed and looked away. “So, is Wilson going out there with you?”

You let Levi go, then sat and began eating the food Levi got you. “Yeah, he wants to be part of Mike’s squad. Personally, I think he’d do better in Erwin’s, but it’s his choice.”

Levi grabbed some of your food and ate. “You’re right, I’ve looked at his report and he’s more of a leader than a quiet seeker.”

You sat back in your chair and sighed. “Exactly.”

He looked down at you. “Do you like him?”

“As a friend? Yes.”

“What about Valentine’s Day?!

You smiled. “He got me some gifts and when I chatted to him about it all, I told him I see him as a friend and he got all shy and said that’s what he meant, he loved me like a friend.”

“Lies.”

You laughed. “I know he loves me, I know it, but I just don’t love him the way he wants me to.”

“Is there someone you like?”

You looked up at Levi with a little blush. “There is, but I’m going away for two years so, I think it’s best if I don’t say anything.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “I think you should say something to whoever it is.”

You smiled. “Well, I’ll tell you what Levi.”

“What?”

“I will kiss them when I leave.”

He ruffled your hair. “That’s one way to say goodbye to someone who doesn’t know you like them.”

You laughed. “Yeah, but if they don’t get it, then at least I get a kiss out of it.”

“True.”

Levi jogged over towards Hange as you were packing things into the trucks to move you to the airport, which would take a few days, then the flight would be a few hours and then it was a few more days by truck to the post. He stopped by Hange, then looked to her. “Hange?”

She hummed and looked down at him. “What’s up? Coming to say goodbye to your lover?”

He glared at her. “Shut it, I have a serious question to ask you and it’s embarrassing to ask. So, don’t take the piss and don’t laugh at me, I need you to be my serious friend.”

She nodded. “Alright, what’s up?”

Levi gulped. “Has she…has she kissed anyone yet?”

She frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“She said to me the other day she was going to kiss the person she has feelings for on the day she leaves. So, I wanted to be here and see who it was, who I lost to.”

Hange smiled and rubbed his back. “She hasn’t kissed anyone yet.”

He sighed. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Good.”

Hange smiled. “Yes, it is good.”

He blushed. “I said that out loud?”

She nodded. “You did, but I’m not judging. I’ve been routing for you to be in her heart since the day you carried her into my room. Anyway, I’m looking forward to seeing the kiss, I really am.”

He sighed at her. “I’m not. Part of me doesn’t want to see who it is.”

Hange hummed a laugh. “Oh, trust me Levi, you’ll want to see who it is.”

You spotted Hange and Levi, then looked to Mike. “I’m heading over to Hange and Levi so I can say goodbye.”

Mike smiled. “Alright.”

You ran over and hugged Hange tightly. “I’m going to miss you!” You pulled away. “You better keep me updated on all your experiments please, especially that explosive we’ve been working on.”

She grinned. “You know I will.”

“I expect messages every day.”

She patted your cheeks. “Same to you beautiful.” She looked to Levi. “I’ll leave you two to say goodbye, alright?”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You watched her step to the side, but keep an eye on your both. “So, today’s the day.”

Levi cleared his throat, then handed you a letter. “I wanted you to have this, read it when you’re not with me.”

You took the letter and saw he’d written your name so nicely. “Why do I have to wait?” You saw his blush. “I want to read it now.”

“No.” You stepped back and opened it, then you read the letter.

From the moment I met you, I’d felt this pull towards you. You’d always been on my mind, in my thoughts, in my heart. The more time I spent with you and talked to you, the more I missed you. You began invading my dreams I wanted to be with you or around you so much. I started noticing you all the time, my eyes were drawn to you even when I wasn’t seeking you out, then I began purposely looking for you. You listened to me no matter what my issues were, you had patience when I tried to get my feelings out and struggled. You were there for me no matter what through the kindness of your heart. When you came back hurt, I wanted to do everything in my power to make you better, but I was scared you’d reject me. When I saw you get hurt in front of my eyes, I wanted to break that scum of a man. I want to anything I can in my power to protect you. Finally, when I lay in bed with you the other night and watched over you as you slept, I knew that I wanted to do that for as long as I live. This feeling I have inside me towards you has confused me, I didn’t know what it was because I’d never experienced it before, but I now know what it is.

He wrote your name again with such care. I love you. I know someone as wonderful as you could not love a man like me, and that is okay, but I wanted you to know how I feel about you. I always make the choice I regret the least and I know, not telling you I would regret for the rest of my life. So, I love you and I’ll always love you.

Love, Levi.

You looked up at Levi as you clutched his letter. He gulped and looked away with a blush on his face. “I told you to read it later, not now. Tch, damn it brat, do you ever listen to orders?”

You welled up a little. “Levi.”

“I’m just going to go.”

You grabbed his wrist, pulled him close, then cupped his neck and kissed him. You felt your heart hammer so fast, your body tingle in delight. Levi’s lips were softer than you imagined, his skin was smooth too in your hand. You pulled away, then went to apologise for kissing him so suddenly. You intended on kissing him today anyway, but you were going to ask. Levi felt you pulling away, he didn’t like that one bit. He grabbed your lower back, yanked you closer, cupped your face and kissed you back. He felt a fire in him like never before, he wanted more, so much more and wished you weren’t leaving right now. He nipped your lip making you flinch a little, then you opened your mouth for him allowing him to deepen the kiss. Your mind became mush, you didn’t expect the grumpiest member of the scouts who never was with anyone to be so talented with his tongue and hands.

You pulled away from his lips, then lowered your head as he chased your lips trying to get another kiss. “I have to leave. I’m sorry.” You looked up at him. “I guess I should have kissed you sooner.” You smiled and placed your hands on his chest. “I love your letter, I really do, and I never thought you liked me like that.” You blushed. “I have to admit, the person I told you I was going to miss that I liked was you.” You covered your face with your hands and tapped your head against Levi’s chest. “It's more than like actually…I umm…” You really pressed yourself against Levi as he held your hips. “I’ve fallen in love with you too. Now I really hate that I have to go.”

Levi leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “I love you too.”

You blushed hard. “I will become a better woman for you, I promise. So, when you see me next, I’ll be perfect for someone as wonderful as you.”

“You already are.”

You smiled up at him. “Thank you. You’re so cute and sweet.” You giggled and kissed him again. “I have to go now.”

He cupped your face and tapped his forehead against yours. “I don’t want you to.”

“I don’t either.”

He moved his hands to your shoulders, then sighed. “Make me proud brat. I’ll contact you as often as possible and remember, I want reports every day.”

You smiled. “I promise Levi.”

“Good, because if you don’t, I’m going to be so mad at you. I’m going to come up there to the fucking cold and punish you.”

You laughed. “I promise Levi.”

“Good.” He looked down, then up at you. “I’m going to miss not having you around all the time and Edgar.”

You giggled. “Same.”

Mike shouted your name. “Come on, we’re moving out.”

You saluted him. “Sir yes sir!” You looked to Levi. “I’ll let you know when we arrive.”

Levi nodded. “Keep in contact, okay?”

You smiled. “I will.” You walked to the truck, grabbed the handle and hoisted yourself up inside. You looked down at Levi as he stood there holding the door, he seemed so sad. “I’ll be okay, promise.”

Mike leaned over from the driver’s seat. “Don’t worry Levi, I’ll take good care of her.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.”

You grabbed Levi’s cravat, then pulled him up as you leaned down. You kissed him and smiled. “See you soon handsome.” You let him go and smiled as Edgar hopped off the dashboard, then onto your lap. You lifted him up and offered him to Levi. “He wants to say bye.”

Levi fussed Edgar. “Bye Edgar, take care of my favourite cadet for me.”

A titan soldier ran in the snow, he was scared to death and running for his life from a killer. The Titans in this area had heard of the silent killer, the bringing of death, the reaper. Stories were that if you were targeted, you’d hear a raven, then before you died, you’d see it. This Titan knew he was being targeted, mainly because he was a successful experiment. He also was carrying data from place to place; he was a messenger and he had something very important on him today. He was scared, so very scared because he couldn’t see the person who’d bee following and chasing him for days. He didn’t think much of his follower, so much so that he went to key Titan places in the area and gained information to pass on. However, after he left, the place was raided and all members inside were killed. People refused to let him in anymore, he was alone and outcast.

He looked back in panic, but saw nothing in the snow-covered trees. He turned back around and waded through the snow up to his thighs. He heard a noise, he looked up to see a raven flying above him. He went to scream, but a shot rang out over the snowy land. He gasped as a bullet ripped through his throat, blood flew forwards and rained down on the fresh white snow. He dropped to his knees, reached for his throat, then flopped forwards into the cold soft blanket. You gulped, but the blood kept coming out of his mouth and throat. The cold of the snow was slowly fading away, he could no longer feel it anymore.

You lowered your sniper and breathed. You stood up from your position in the tree, then jumped down into the snow. You walked through it, think white armour, hood and mask over your mouth and nose keeping you warm. You stopped by the body, you turned him over as Edgar landed on your shoulder. The Titan soldier looked up at you, he gasped and choked on his blood, then the life in his eyes faded. You pulled out your knife, knelt down and cut his head off so you could scan his brain. You injected a needle into his spine and took spinal fluid. You packed everything away, then stole all the data off him.

You stood up, then looked to the south. “Let’s go home Edgar.” You put your sniper on your back, then started the walk back to the outpost you’d been at for almost two years. You’d been away from the outpost and radio silent for almost a week, you knew when you got back you’d have so many messages to read and so many people wanting to hug you, but you had to go out there and investigate for the scouts. The research you found allowed the scouts to prepare for anything, to protect themselves and find ways to fight back. You finally reached the wall, with the base behind. You waved to those stationed for the watch.

Someone ran across the top. “We have a scout coming back, open the door!”

You stopped by the door and watched it open, then you walked inside the base onto the metal floor. You walked through the doors of the walls, then back into the snow. The main bases were on the ground, some under. There were vehicles about, and main core soldiers running around. You looked up to see the towering trees, homes in them for some members like yourself. You heard someone shout your name, you looked ahead to see Mike with his hair a little longer and more of a beard, he’d gone lumberjack. “Is it really you?”

You pulled down the fabric over your mouth, then grinned at him. “I’m back, sorry I was gone for so long.”

He walked up to you, you both hugged as he chuckled and you laughed. “Fuck Rookie, I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Aww, did you miss me that much?”

“You know I do.”

You smirked at him and stepped back. “So, I have some fun things for the team. A head, spinal fluid and data.”

“Charming.”

You laughed as you walked together to the lab, you put everything on the table for the scientists there. “All there for you guys.” They thanked you, so you turned and walked out with Mike. “How’s it been back here?”

He sighed. “Okay, we’ve had no signs of an attack. It’s died down, so we might be able to go back soon.” You smiled at the thought of going back home. “The soldiers here are trained up too.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It’s going to be hard taking back the dead bodies of the scouts and soldiers we lost.”

“We’ll do it together Mike, after all they were lost under yours and mine orders.”

He nodded. “True.” He got into the lift with you, then pressed the button to go up to the rooms in the trees and buildings up there. He stepped out in the hall, the whole place nice and warm now. You pulled your hood down and sighed. He walked down the halls with you to your room. “You’ve helped me so much since you’ve been my second in command, I’m grateful to you, but please.” He stopped by your door. “Don’t be gone for a week again, please. It was hard not having you here.”

You hugged Mike again. “I’m here for a long time now, promise.”

He hummed and squeezed you. “Good. I should let you rest, have a nice shower and call your annoying boyfriend, he’s been messaging me asking for you and I keep having to telling the short grump what you told him and you’re out on a mission and you’ll contact him when you get back.”

You smiled. “I’ll call.”

“Also, Wilson has been annoying too. Miss popular.”

You laughed. “Guess so. I’ll join you for breakfast tomorrow morning, but for now I need to rest because I haven’t much the whole time I was gone.”

He nodded. “Go, don’t let me hold you back. Go.”

You waved to him. “Night Mike.”

“Night Rookie.”

You went into your room, then locked the door. You put Edgar on his little bed, then you pulled all your armour off and walked around in your underwear. You walked past a mirror, then stopped and looked at your scars from being out here. You traced one that was back from a big fight, you tried to save Greene, but she died. You sighed, then went to your computer system, you fired it up and linked it to the systems in your room, so if you had a call you could talk to the person in any room. You saw all the messages from Levi, he’d updated you every day of things going on for him and how he missed you. The sad thing about being away from him, was he lost his squad while you were gone to a massive attack from Titans and he took on a squad he’d been training for ages in the main core. They were all in their late teens now with him, around 19 and he’d liked them. He always ended his long messages with he missed you, he was worried about you and he loved you.

You tapped on his name and called him up. You walked to your bathroom, then started the bath running. You looked up and frowned. “Computer? Keep calling Captain Levi Ackerman until he picks up.” You stopped the bath, then put some nice things into the water. You heard Levi say your name. You smiled. “Hey Levi.”

He sighed. “It’s really you, I’m so happy to hear your voice. When did you get back?”

“Just now.”

He hummed. “You called me as soon as you got back…thank you.”

“I couldn’t wait to talk to you.”

“You’re making me blush brat. Tch, you keep doing that.” He sighed. “How was your mission?”

You smiled. “Good, very good. I’ve found some great information for the scouts here and for Hange.”

You checked the water, then smiled. He cleared his throat. “You’re so…wonderful. So, what are you doing right now?”

You giggled. “Thanks. Oh, and I’m just about to get into the bath.”

You heard him growl, then get annoyed. “Tch, hate the damn vids don’t work.”

You unclipped your bra and dropped it, then you slipped out of your underwear and got in the bath with a sigh. “Well, the bath is lovely.”

“Tch, tease.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry…so, how is everything with you? I read your messages before calling.”

He sighed and sounded like he lay down on his bed. “Things have been…interesting. Squads good though, they’re very big in personality, but good.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “I’m glad things are still good.”

“I’ve not had much things happen with them while you’ve been gone, so tell me about your mission.”

You opened your eyes. “Sure, hang one second.” You went under the water, wet your hair and popped back up. “Sorry, was wetting my hair.”

“It’s okay.”

You rubbed your face with your face. “So, I went out and travelled a distance. I set up a little small base, then watched Titan movement. I noticed one of them was genetically altered like Eren. I followed him for a bit and noticed he moved data from place to place. I took all the data he left in outposts and took out anyone in my way, I kept doing this over and over, then the Titans no longer let him enter and said the grim reaper themselves was after him. He ran for it, he had nowhere to go, so I killed him and took his head, spinal fluid and the data on him. It’s not pleasant, I know but if it helps the team, it helps.”

“I can’t believe you did all that. I’m so proud of you.” He hummed. “I also heard you being called the grim reaper as well. People say if you hear a raven, she’s after you, then when you see it, you’re going to die.”

You laughed. “I’ve heard that a lot too. Don’t tell me Erwin’s using it as promotional stuff for the scouts?”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, no, but the main core is using images of you, me and Eren to promote joining up. Eren is humanities hope, I’m humanities strongest, and you’re humanities eyes and killer. You should see the picture of you they use, it’s a good one. You’re in your tight snow armour gear, mouth and nose covered with hood up and sniper at the ready with Edgar on your shoulder.”

You smiled. “You have a copy?”

“Of course. I’m sure you have a copy of my poster, right?”

You nodded. “I do and I give it a kiss every morning, evening and every time I leave for a mission.”

“Tch, damn it brat you have me blushing again.” He sighed. “I wish I was there with you.”

You sat up in the bath. “Well, Mike tells me there’s a chance that we could be coming back soon.”

“Really!?”

You smiled at his excitement. “Yeah, we’ve trained everyone up here, we have plenty of information to hand over to the main base and we have a lot of bodies to bring back to families.”

“I’m…” He sighed. “I’m sorry you’ve lost so many.”

You got out the bath, then wrapped yourself up. “Well, some people were just not prepared for how harsh it is out here. It’s difficult to hide, it’s just white snow for as far as my eyes can see. It’s never ending.”

He hummed. “Must be sick of it.”

You walked into your bedroom, put on new underwear and bra, then pulled a tank top on. “I like the snow. I love the sound of snow falling, it’s so delicate.”

“You’re so…wonderful. It warms my heart whenever you speak about things and share your thoughts.”

You sat down at the computer and typed away. “Well, when you have the courage to tell me things, deep things it makes me so happy and feel so warm inside.” You checked the signal. “Oh! Guess what?”

He hummed. “What’s up?”

“Looks like signal is good enough here for a vid call.”

You heard him jump off his bed and move about. “I’ll set my end up.”

You smiled at his excitement, it was rare you got good signal for a vid call, probably once in a couple of months. “Alright.”

“Okay, mine’s on, but I can’t see you.”

You frowned. “Let me do some tinkering then.” You leaned over the computer and began moving and altering things on the panel, the new tech struggled up here to you had to encourage it a little. Levi’s screen flickered and came on for a bit, but he was not expecting to see you kneeling in front of the camera, he could see your underwear and your cleavage. He wasn’t going to complain, he rather liked the view. “Can you see anything yet?”

“I can see a lot right now.”

You frowned and looked down and saw in the corner of the screen what he was seeing, you laughed, then sat in your chair. “Sorry, I kind of gave you a face full, didn’t I?”

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You did, but I’m not complaining.”

You smiled and hugged one leg to your chest. “Well, I’m glad you like what you see.”

“You’re…” He blushed hard. “Tch, come on idiot, say it.” He pressed his fist to the side of his forehead. “You’re…b…b…beautiful and always have been. I…I love everything about you.”

You leaned forwards and rested your cheek on your hand. “I love you Levi.”

He looked over at you. “You…still do?”

You nodded. “I love all of you.” You looked over to your kitchen. “Tea, I need a cup of tea and food. Do you mind?”

“No.”

You got up and moved the screen and camera so he could watch you. “There, better.” You walked away allowing him to stare at your bare legs and bum. You got the tea out, then grabbed some noodles and poured hot water on them. “I know before you say I should be eating something better, but I’m tired and you’re more important.”

He smiled at you, then looked to your waist as you walked over. “How’s the scar?”

You put your things on the table, then lifted your shirt to show Levi. “Okay, just hurts sometimes.” You lowered it down, then sat. “Like my body remembers.” You picked up your tea and sipped. You let out a long sigh. “I’m trying not to reflect on that day like the others, that maybe if I did something, I could have saved people sooners. I mean, what’s done is done, right?”

He nodded. “Exactly. There was nothing I could have done for my old squad, that female Titan was just too good of a soldier and I wasn’t there for them because I was assisting Erwin. They’re gone and there’s nothing I can do. So, there was nothing you could do for the soldiers with you. Just be thankful for the ones that are still alive.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” You leaned over and tapped on your computer. “I keep telling myself that and that I’ll see you again some day as well. So, that keeps me happy.”

“It makes me happy too.”

You pouted. “Got bad news Levi.”

“What’s that?”

You sent him what you were looking at. “Bad snow storm coming in tomorrow here and it’ll be here for a few days.”

“No…no, no, no, no…tch, damn it.” He sat back in his seat and ran his hands through his hair, then rest his elbows on the table with his forehead on his hands. “I can’t bare not hearing from you for a few more days.”

You lightly touched the screen. “I wish I could hug you and kiss you, then tell you everything’s going to be okay.”

He looked up at you and sighed. “Ignore me, I’m being selfish.”

“No, you’re not. I hate that this storm is coming.” You sighed. “If only I could go visit you.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah…visit.”

You ate some of your noodles. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just thinking. So, how long can we talk?”

You smiled. “Until you’ve had enough of me.”

He leaned forwards. “Well then, we’ll be talking for the rest of our lives brat.”

“Romantic, I love it.” You giggled at him, then spent all night talking to him and into the morning. You sent a message to Mike you’d catch up with him tomorrow instead, because you and Levi were going to keep talking until the storm was here.

_You crouched in your post; you were tracking the large amounts of Titans in their outpost. The leader of your post you and Mike were staying at had decided, now was the time to take this Titan place because he had the scouts to help. You lowered your sniper and pressed your ear piece. “Mike, this is going to be a blood bath, I just know it.”_

_He sighed. “I have the same feeling, but we have to do what is asked. All of us will have to work hard, really hard to make sure we don’t lose many. Understand all of you?”_

_You got people agreeing in your ear piece, the whole of the scout team had to babysit the main core. You lined up your sniper. “Roger that Mike.”_

_He cleared his throat. “Rookie? The commanding officer has asked you start us off with a kill.”_

_You sighed, this happened too much. When you went to battle, the commanding officer of the main core here loved it when you used your sniper, so starting off the fight with you killing people was his favourite thing. “Alright.” You looked around and found the highest-ranking officer of the Titans there. “Killing their leader, it should make them less organised.”_

_“Good call, make the shot.”_

_You lined it up, inhaled and held your breath. You fired and watched the bullet rip through the guys skull, as soon as he went down, the soldiers went charging in. You fired and killed Titan after Titan, mainly the ones that were after your soldiers. You were yet again protecting the team because they were good enough to fight on their own. Everything was going smoothly for once; your kill count was high as well as the whole of Mike’s squad. You began to notice though that the Titans were separating the groups into two, so if any help was needed on one end, the other side couldn’t get to them without hitting a wall of Titans._

_Your eyes widened when you saw Greene in trouble, so you loaded you sniper on your back. “Edgar, go!” You ran and fired your grapples; you didn’t have your armour on because you needed to be a flexible as possible with your sniper. All you had was your sniper and your grapple gear, so you couldn’t afford to get grabbed. You flew as fast as you could to Greene, she looked terrified, like she thought her life was over. You weaved around grabbing hands of the machines, you twisted around the grab, then shot length ways feet first under another. “GREENE!”_

_She looked back at you. “ROOKIE! HELP!” You yanked on your wires, then flew fast towards her, you cried out as the system yanked your body more than it should, which is why you wore armour to protect your body. A bullet ripped through Greene’s gear, she dropped and rolled on a roof. She looked up and pushed herself up. “My gear...Rookie?”_

_You flew closer. “HOLD ON! I’LL SAVE YOU!” She smiled at you, her blades at her side on the roof of a building. She reached out for you with tears in her eyes, a kind happy smile. The two of you had made peace since moving out here, she’d been a good friend and you even taught her a few things. You were the reason why she came out here, why she wanted to use blades, so she could be strong and an asset to the team. You reached out for her, then your heart broke as you watched a machines hand come slamming down onto Greene. Blood burst from her smashed body and splattered on you, the roof exploded and flew out from the force. A piece of the roof flew towards you and ripped your side, but you were so shocked at seeing someone who’d changed so much, who showed so much promise being killed in front of you, you didn’t register the pain. “Greene…GREENE!”_

_You landed on the roof, then ran towards her and saw her blades. You skidded on the roof under the machine’s hand as it lifted, you slipped easily as Greene’s blood provided you to easily slide and grab her blades. You grabbed her blades, pushed up and ran towards the machine, you fired you grapples and screamed in rage as you flew towards it. You spun around and up its arm cutting all the wires and tubes that kept its arm working. It opened its mechanical mouth, you flew straight in and cried out as you ripped through the back of its mouth and out the front covered in whatever oil it used to keep it running. You flew forwards onto the ground, your ran and sliced through the Titan ground troops, your grapples helping you now and then to move forwards._

_Your boots slammed into a building, you looked behind at a large Titan soldier. You sprung towards him, slipped through his legs and sliced them in half. You flew up, spun up, then towards another large machine. It bent down to grab you, you cut through its fingers, then through its legs and cut the joints near its groin. You twisted backwards, grappled its back and flew across its side cutting through it, you went back through its other side ripping through it. You flew up in the air, you felt free for a moment as no grapples held you, you looked down at the power part on the back of its neck and screamed in rage as you spun towards it and cut it. You landed on its head, then looked down at the panicked pilot of the machine. You spun one blade in your hand, then slammed it through the top and into the head of the pilot._

_“Rookie?”_

_You walked towards the back of the machine as it fell forwards and slammed into a building, you came to a stop and pressed your ear. “Here Wilson.”_

_“We need help, my teams cut off and we need to get back to Mike and the others. If we don’t, we’re dead.”_

_“On my way.” You whistled and saw Edgar fly over. “Lead me to Wilson.” You ran and flew through the air following your raven to Wilson. They were surrounded by Titans and one machine Titan that was not like the others. You needed to clear a path for yourself, so you flew towards a line of guards, then ripped them one after enough coating yourself in blood. You skidded on your feet, then walked up to Wilson. “Here, what’s the main issue?”_

_His eyes widened; you must have looked a right sight. “I uhh, sorry. We’re okay with the ground troops, it’s just that big Titan machine, it has a new ability. It pushes out steam and burns up anyone getting too close.”_

_You spun your blades. “I’ll kill it. I’ll keep its attention, I need you to go back to Mike, got it?”_

_“Yes Sir.” You turned the soldiers with him. “Listen close, you are to follow Wilson no matter what, that is an order. I know this is frightening, but you can make it out alive, believe in it. Do not stray from the path, understand? I will help you and ensure you get back safely.” You looked to Wilson. “Don’t die on me Wilson, I can’t lose you.”_

_He smiled. “I’m too stubborn to go.”_

_You nodded, then ran towards the large Titan machine. As soon as you got close, it fired out steam. You flew around it and kept testing it, you needed to see how long after releasing the steam it needed to charge, or if it released it all over. You grabbed some smoke grenades, then threw them at the torso. The machine release steam on its upper half, but you flew under and sliced through the wires on its legs. It released steam pushing you backwards and away from it, you cried out at how intense it was. You twist in the air and flew towards it, it released steam again, but you were pissed and determined. You screamed in rage and sliced its left arm, it dropped, then no longer worked. You quickly flew back before the person could even registered what you’d down and sliced at its other arm. You flew backwards, now you could see without the steam being at issue. You pulled your sniper off your back, aimed, then fired at the pilot._

_You free fell for a moment down, then loaded your sniper back on your back and flew off towards Wilson as your body began to ache. You caught up with him, Edgar flying above and leading them back to Mike. When you knew they were safe, you turned. “I have somewhere to go, get back to Mike.”_

_“Alright, be safe.”_

_You smiled making the blood and oil on your crack. “We’ve won Wilson, it’s just remaining Titans. See you in a bit.” You flew to Greene’s body; it was crushed completely. You stared into her eyes, they were void of any life, but still they were pretty eyes. You pulled your sniper off your back, then knelt on one knee and began firing and killing the last of the Titans that you could see as Mike and your squad moved closer to you and dealt with the rest. You lowered your gun, then stood up and looked back at Greene, her voice echoed in your head from months ago when she said sorry and asked you to do for her what you did for Jackson if it should ever happen._

_“You tried your best.” Mike walked closer and stood next to you. “There was nothing you could have done.”_

_You kept staring into her eyes. “I know, and that’s what angers me so much.”_

_He put his hand on your shoulder, then lifted it off when he saw what was on his hand. “Uggh, you are disgusting.”_

_You smiled, then started laughing. “Yeah…yeah I am.” You looked up at him. “I have a request; may I keep her blades?”_

_He nodded. “You used them so well, so I think they belong to you now.”_

_You looked at them in your hands. “Thank you. I guess Greene would be bosting that I only did well because it was her blades.”_

_He chuckled. “She would.” He looked to your side. “That blood looks fresh; did you get hurt?”_

_You touched your side, then pulled away. “Yeah, shrapnel from the building ripped through my side. I guess not wearing armour isn’t good, but there isn’t any good armour for my kind of combat.”_

_He ruffled your hair. “I’ll get something made for.”_

_You sighed. “Thanks.” You looked up at him. “I need a shower, badly and some minor medical attention.”_

_He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, if we don’t do all them Levi will kill me for not looking after you.”_

_You walked with him and laughed. “True.”_

_“You’ll have a nice scar, right?”_

_“Right.” You looked to the area, soldiers walking around and all Titans dead. “At least Greene’s death wasn’t for nothing, we have this outpost now.”_

_“We’re slowly winning the war up here. Erwin will be pleased. We’ll make sure Greene and others who died get the honours they deserve.”_

_You smiled to yourself. “Yeah.”_

You woke up slowly from your dream, the wind howling outside as the storm had arrived. You hadn’t thought about losing Greene in a while, it’s possible that showing Levi the scar on your side and being exhausted that did it. You reached around onto your lower back and felt scar tissue, evidence that you were burned from the steam that day as well. You’d healed well from it; you just had a little pattern on your back from some that was a little intense. The scars you got that day were the last you ever gotten, because you gain new armour and you trained more to be even better.


	7. Chapter 7

You sat with Mike eating breakfast and having a cup of tea, the two of you were thick as thieves since being out here together. You’d become like brother and sister, the two willing to do anything for the other and both finding comfort with each other. You knew if Levi saw how comfortable you and Mike were with each other, he’d get very jealous. You leaned your cheek on your hand and poked Mike’s beard. “You know, I was going to tell you to cut this all off, but it looks good on you.”

He smiled. “I know. I actually forgot to shave while you were gone, I just seem to lose my head when you’re gone.”

You ruffled his messy hair. “You are so cute.”

“I try.” He laughed, then looked up. “Wilson, good to see you. What’s up?”

Ryan sighed, his heart still aching at not being able to be with you. “Well, we’ve been told some vehicles are heading our way from the south. We have visitors.”

You frowned and looked to Mike. “We expecting anyone?”

He shook his head. “No…Hey Wilson? Are we expecting any supplies?”

Ryan shook his head, he was in control of organising the troops when at the base, making sure the place was supplied and everything was okay. You a Mike were beyond the base and wall in control. “Tomorrow we have to go get them from the checkpoint, but we aren’t expecting anyone.”

You stood up and picked up Edgar. “Guess we should welcome them, shame there’s a raging snow storm out there. This place is pretty when it’s not.” You walked over to your thick military coat, then put it on and tucked Edgar at the top by your boobs, his head sticking out. You put on your goggles, then face mask and finally your hood. You pulled your gloves on. “Come on Mike.”

He copied you, then let Wilson lead the way. He grabbed his winter things by the door out, pulled it on the walked out into the high winds and snow. You could barely see through it and you were the best seeker. You walked towards the snow-covered road, then stopped and looked ahead. Wilson looked back at you and shouted over the wind and snow. “See anything!?”

You shook your head. “No! Not yet!” You narrowed your eyes. “I see the truck! There’s two! Set the flare for them!”

Wilson activated the flare, then held it up and waved it back and forth slowly so the driver knew where to go and where to stop. Mike leaned down to you. “Who would be insane enough to come out here in this weather!?”

“Obviously someone wants to give us support! You talk to Erwin before the storm came!?”

He nodded. “He was thrilled we’ve almost taken over this place! But he’s also aware we have two main bases left! Maybe he thought we needed back up! I did tell him they were scout difficulty places!”

“Maybe he sent Hange! We have some data for her after all!”

He shrugged. “Could be the main core!”

You nodded. “Possible!” As the two trucks pulled up, you ran over as everyone gathered in a group huddled up. “Welcome to the tundra outpost! Follow me inside and we’ll get you food and hot drinks, then we’ll talk!” You walked ahead with the group following, you noticed one of them walked very close to you. You tapped on the panel on the wall, then door slid open and you waved them in. “Go, go, go!” You let them all in and walked in after everyone. You stomped the snow off your boots, then looked up. “Alright, you guys are safe and warm in here. You can take your coats off and I’ll get you some drinks.”

One stepped closer. “Who are you?”

You laughed. “Oh sorry.” You took your things off and ruffled your hair, then introduced yourself with gasps of delight from the people. “I’m second in command here, you can call me Rookie, everyone does.” You lifted up Edgar and put him on your shoulder. “This is Edgar.”

Mike threw his last thing off. “Names Mike, I’m in charge here.”

Ryan smiled at them. “I’m Ryan, but most will call me Wilson. I’m in charge of running this base, so if you have any questions, I’m here for you.”

You pointed to the kitchen area. “Tea everyone?” They all nodded. “Alright, get comfortable and we’ll get to know you all.” You walked over to the little shielded off kitchen area, then began getting cups out for everyone, there was seven in total. You turned as one walked over, you smiled at them still wrapped up. “Hey, did you come to help?” You put Edgar on the side as he hopped about. You turned to the person. “Silent one huh? That’s okay.” You jumped as they hugged you tightly. “Oh, umm nice to meet you too.”

They sighed. “I missed you so much, my heart is racing.”

Your eyes widened. “Levi?”

He pulled away and tapped his forehead against yours. “It’s me.”

You welled up and patted him down. “Oh god, I missed you. Can you take these things off? I want to see you face.”

He held your wrists. “I need to wear this stuff, I’m just so excited to finally see you that I’m a little flustered.”

You giggled. “If you take off your winter things, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Levi yanked his coat off, then his goggles and face cover. He paused a moment as he stared at you, like he didn’t know what to do. He walked up to you, then touched your face with his hand. “So soft, just like I remember.” He cupped your face, so you placed your hands on his. “So warm.”

You giggled and opened your arms. “Come for a hug.”

He hugged you tightly and inhaled. “You smell so nice.”

You smiled. “So, do you.”

He pulled away a little, his hands on your waist as you placed yours on his shoulders. “Can I get that kiss now?”

You nodded and leaned closer, you smiled and he chased your lips a little. You pressed your pelvis against his, then kissed him as he growled a little at you. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and hummed in delight as his talented tongue made your heart race. You pulled away, then lightly kissed him. “I have to make the tea, could you help?”

“Tch, you strip me, hug me, kiss me and then put me right to work huh? Brat.”

You giggled and pulled from his arms. “That’s right.”

He walked up to the counter and started helping. “Tch, it’s a good job I love you.”

You hummed a laugh. “Love you too.” He leaned over and kissed your neck. “So, I hate for this to sound rude and I love that you’re here, but how did you get Erwin to agree for you to be sent out here?”

He pinched your cheek. “Rude.” He smiled at your pout. “He said that you guys had almost taken over this area, which was the most difficult place to take over. Proud of you by the way.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“I heard that you had two bases to take over, so I said my squad could go, plus they could benefit from training up here.”

You nodded. “They could.”

“Plus, I’ve been bothering Erwin to let me up here to see you, this is the first time he said yes and told me to behave myself. Tch, ass, what does he think I’m going to do?”

You giggled. “Think about it.”

He looked at you as he frowned, then his brows lifted in realisation. “O-Oh…” He blushed hard. “R-right. That’s if you want me?”

You lifted the tray of tea up and smiled. “Always, now let’s go.” You walked into the mess hall, all of the people there had their winter things off allowing you to see it was Levi’s squad. You knew all of them from back in the main core, but they were lower ranked than you. “Here you are guys, drink up.” You sat down next to Mike and sighed. “So, I know all of you from the main core, but introduce yourselves please.”

The first leaned over and shook your hand. “Armin, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve studied your mission plans and techniques for stealth, they’re amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I just hope they are useful.”

“They are.”

You looked to the next and shook his hand. “Jean, your leadership is inspiring.”

You blushed. “Ah, it’s not as good as Erwin’s.”

You shook another hand. “Connie, I’m the best out of these lot.”

You laughed. “I’m sure you are, might have to test that in my training.”

You shook a girl’s hand. “Mikasa…you’re really strong.”

You smiled. “I try to be.”

A guy shook your hand hard. “Eren, I’m a big fan of your strength, your power, leadership and everything. Could I possibly have some training with you?”

“S-sure.”

The last girl last girl was looking at you like you were the coolest thing in the world, she shook your hand. “Sasha…I’m a huge fan! You are the best hunter ever!”

Levi leaned over; he’d sat next to you. “Sasha is like you, she’s good at stealth and very good with a sniper. Her ears are like your eyes and Mike’s nose.”

You smiled. “Well, it’s nice to meet someone like me. I think we should do some one on one training together.”

She nodded. “I’d love that!”

You laughed, then frowned as Edgar jumped onto your head. “Silly raven.” You shrugged and looked at Levi’s squad. “We’d love to do some training with you, but the storm is going to be bad for days. I have to travel tomorrow in it to get supplies, then the day after do some training beyond the wall.”

Eren shuffled closer. “Could we come?”

You glanced at Levi, then back. “I don’t know, Levi would have to approve because it’s every advanced training, people could die in this kind of training.” You sighed. “But if you really want to, I won’t stop you. As I’ve said, ask Levi for permission he’s your squad leader and Captain.” You stood up and stretched. “Drink up guys, Wilson will show you to your rooms. I have to make plans for tomorrow, check the weather and everything and form the right path. If you want to chat to me, I’m usually in the planning room up top.” You grabbed your winter things and pulled it all on.

Levi walked over and began putting his things on. “I’ll go with you tomorrow, so I’ll help with the planning.”

You smiled at him. “That’d be helpful.”

Mike sat back in his seat; he gave you a wink. “I’ll stay here, get to know the cadets a bit more.”

You pulled your hood up. “Roger that, see you all later.” You put Edgar in your coat, then ventured out into the snow again. You ran over to the trucks, then opened the back. “Grab your bag!”

Levi did. “Where now!?”

“Follow me!” You walked to the lift, then got in and pulled your things off a bit. “Sorry about the weather.”

He shook his head, then shiver. “It’s fine, I look forward to seeing this place when it’s calm.”

You walked out and down the hall. “It’s so beautiful.” You walked up some steps, down and hall and another set of stairs to your door. You unlocked it with a code. “Code is 2946.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll remember it.” You walked into your apartment with Levi behind he saw right away that ahead was your kitchen, you hand a table and chairs for eating. To his left was your computer systems and your work, but it brought a smile to his face because that’s where he last saw you sat hugging you leg and talking all night to him. On his right was your big bed, next to that was a sofa and a tv, then he saw a door to what he guessed was your bathroom. “Where do I put my things?”

You walked to a panel on the wall near your computer, tapped on it and the walls slid to reveal your clothes, there was only a few. “In here. Do you need anything to eat or drink?”

“No, I’m okay.” He unpacked his things and felt a fire burn within him, his eyes kept glancing over to your bed. It didn’t help you sat on it, then pulled you boots off and moaned at your feet being free. You pulled your jumper off allowing him to see your strap top under, it left little to his imagination. You flopped back on you bed, then sighed. Levi gulped, his hunger getting the best of him. He walked over to you. He pulled his shoes off, then his jacket so he was in his long sleeve tight black top. He stood by your legs, then crawled up the bed to you. “I do have one thing I want.”

You opened your eyes and saw Levi was above you, his hair hanging around his face. He looked handsome, really handsome. “What’s that Levi?”

He leaned down, his weight against your body. He captured your lips and hummed. “I need love, lots of love from you.”

You giggled as he kissed along your jaw, then to your neck. “Happy to give you love, but I have a question Levi. Have you ever?”

He pulled away from you. “Of course.” He blushed and looked away. “I’m not proud of it, but when I was a criminal I slept with a few women.” You rested his head on your chest. “Don’t hate me. Tch, I’m disgusting.”

You hugged him to your chest. “No, you’re not. I love you so much. I was just curious if I was your first.”

“You’re not.” He lifted you and grinded against you making your legs part for him, then you gasped. “But you are my last, there’s no one for me but you…am I your first?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He growled and attacked your neck. “Not good…I’m jealous.”

You giggled. “But you’re mine now and you will be my last.”

He kissed along your cheek to your lips, then spoke to you with a deep voice that seem strained, it was the most arousing voice you’ve ever heard from this man. You loved Levi’s voice, it always turned you on and sent a shiver through you, but this was so animalistic and possessive. “Can I have you?”

You nodded and whimpered slightly as your aching for him almost became painful. “Yes, please Levi.”

His pupils blew wide, his breath hitched, he’d never been so excited be with someone, he’d never been this turned on in his life. He kissed down your body to where your shirt ended, he pushed his hands up and moved your shirt up as well. You hummed and mewled at him as your shirt slowly went up. You felt panic in you, this was the first time Levi was going to see your scar on your side and possibly the burn marks on your back. You grabbed his wrists and stopped him. He looked up at you. “Everything okay?”

“I-I…umm…don’t have the nice smooth skin there like I used to…I have scars.”

His fingers delicately traced patterns on your bare skin. “You’re beautiful no matter what. You really are. These scars, from what you told me with the fight and losing Greene, they’re proof you are the amazing woman I know you as.”

“You’re too kind.”

He sighed. “Tell you what, you show me your scars and I’ll show you mine.”

You smiled at him and blushed, then you let his wrists go. “Sure.”

He pushed your shirt up more, then he locked his eyes on your scar on your side, it was a long one, but he thought the shine of it looked so beautiful on your skin. He pulled your shirt off, then threw it onto the floor. He knelt up and looked down at you, to him you were stunning in every way, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He eyed your chest heaving in excitement, your breasts looking so pretty in your nice bra. He leaned down, then kissed along your scar, then ran his tongue along it making you moan at him tending to your sensitive line of skin. “So soft, so pretty.” He slipped his hands under you, then felt your burns. “May I see the burns?”

You blushed and nodded, you rolled onto your tummy, your head to the side. “I can’t imagine they look nice.”

He looked at your back and studied the burns, there wasn’t much, but the burns you had looked like flowers and a vine. He was shock and blown away at how you’d taken someone and made it look so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed as much of the burns as he could. “They look like flowers, they’re beautiful.”

“Really?”

He ran his lips up your spine making you shiver, then he kissed the back of your neck and whispered in your ear. “I never lie to you. They really are beautiful.”

You smiled. “Thank you…can I roll back over now?”

“Yes.”

You rolled back and smiled at him. “Better, I can now see your face.” He hummed, then he held the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He heard you whimper and gasp at the sight, he felt a sense of pride bubble up in his chest, because you liked what you saw, you liked him a lot. You sat up and reached for him. “Can I?”

He took your hands, then placed then on his abs. “You can touch me as much as you like.”

You blushed and smiled, then your hands began tracing his muscles with his hands on top of yours. You leaned close, then kissed between his pecs. “You call me beautiful, but really you are.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled up at him and kissed all over his chest, he was so warm and soft. You pushed your hands up, he let them go. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then tugged him close to you as you kissed him. You hummed in delight as he kissed you back with such love and passion. He slowly lay down on you, his length strained in his trousers at the need to be with you. He fought his animal side, he wanted to savour being with you, he wanted this first time with you to last, even if he’d been so desperate to be with you for almost two years. He grinded against you and moaned at the contact, just doing this with you felt so good, especially feeling your breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest.

You moved your hands down him, your body singing at his touch, his lips and his tongue. You wanted more, so much more. You pulled from his lips and let him attack your neck, he adorned it with marks. You gasped and moaned as you felt his need rub against your clothes heat, he felt so nice and big. You hummed and shivered as the excitement of it all made your hands shake. You moved your hands down his body more, then your pulled at his belt. You slowly undid it, then you unbuttoned his trousers. “Levi.”

He pulled from your neck as he felt you undo his zip. “Wait, not yet.”

You pouted at Levi, which looked so cute to him. “But Levi.”

He smiled. “Not yet.” He kissed down your body. “I have to taste you first.” He undid your trousers. “If you’ll let me.”

You nodded. “I-If you want to.”

“So badly.”

You blushed, your old shy self that didn’t believe in yourself came back. “Y-You don’t have to, I m-mean isn’t it dirty?”

He glared up at you. “Dirty? Don’t say that at all about yourself. You’re not dirty at all.” He slowly pulled you trousers off, then threw them across the room. He noticed your legs were pressed together; your knees pulled towards you. He placed his hands on your knee, then gently ran his thumbs on your skin. “Are you afraid of me?”

You shook your head. “Not at all. I love you.”

He kissed your knee. “Then don’t be scared, I really, really want to do this. The amount of nights I’ve laid awake and imagined being between your legs, I wanted to know so badly what you tasted like.” You whined a little as he massaged your skin, you slowly opened your legs from him, a shiver ran through him, you wanted him so much it was driving you crazy. “The noises you’d make.” He pushed his hands down the outside of your thighs, then held your underwear and dragged them down. “And what your buttons are.” He threw your underwear to the side, then he moved your legs over his shoulders, then he leaned down slowly. You shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on your thigh. “Here?” He lightly kiss as you hummed, then he moved closer, his lips dragging against your skin. “Maybe here?” He moved a bit higher and closer to your heat, he lightly blew on your skin, then kiss. You raised your hips slightly and shivered. “Here it is.” He bit down on the sensitive spot, you gripped the sheets and hummed, you moaned as he swirled his tongue over the mark. He pulled away, then looked up at you. “Beautiful.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands, then giggled. “How is it possible? You only nipped and kissed me and yet I’m a gooey mess.”

He kissed his way up to your hip bone, then nipped it. “Maybe because you love me.”

You hummed in delight. “I do love you so much, but I also think you’re very talented.”

“Thank you.” He slipped his hand over your stomach, then pressed down. He squeezed your thigh to comfort you, he could tell you were a little nervous and shy still. He loved that about you, how one minute you were confident and spouting some very insightful and wise things, then the next you were all cute and shy on him blushing away. You were everything to him, his adorable, cute, strong, brave and funny cadet.

He was excited, so excited to be like this with you. Levi had been thinking and dreaming of this moment for so long. He licked up your heat and felt you jump, he soothed you with his hand, he was letting you know you were safe. He licked again and felt you relax a little at his touch, he smirked a little, he felt pride in you wanting him now. He pressed his tongue flat this time, then slowly licked up your heat in a teasing manner. You moaned at him in delight, he was loving this so much. He focused on your bud, then gave it a tiny lick. You bucked a little at him, he’d found one of the best buttons. You reached your hand down as he lightly teased your bud, then your clasped his hand on your tummy.

He tested out different patterns on your bud, he wanted to know what you loved the most. When he heard you mewl and moan the most, he made note of them in his head to do them always. As soon as he had a collection of patterns, he used them one after another on you. You gripped his hand hard; you arched your back and began panting. You couldn’t believe how good Levi was with his tongue. You hummed at him, then shifted your legs. He glanced up at you, then took your bud into his mouth and sucked. You whined and whimpered at him; it was good, too good. You squeezed your legs against his head.

He shifted his hand from your thigh to your heat. He moved a slender finger up and down to comfort you, to make you relax a little. He pressed his finger into your heat slowly, he felt you squeeze him in delight. You moaned his name and moved your hips. He pressed inside you, then when you didn’t react the way he wanted you to, he moved his finger and pressed again. You yelped a moan at him. He smirked after finding the other button to make you feel heaven. He pulled his finger out, then pressed you into your heat and pressed over and over the spot within you and sucked on your little bud. You panted and wined at him, a fire coursing through every inch of you.

You rocked your hips to his movements; you squeezed your hand and moaned his name over and over. Your legs were beginning to shake, your body bubbling in bliss. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes tightly. You squeezed your toes, but you couldn’t hold on any longer. You felt the snap and the rush of pleasure go from your heat and all the way through your body. Your body relaxed, completely. You’d never felt this relaxed in so long. You lay there, body limp as you panted and enjoyed the last bits of pleasure fading away and Levi helping you ride out that pleasure.

Levi pulled from you, he licked his fingers and his lips, then crawled up your body and kissed you. You hummed and tangled your finger in his hair, you tugged a little earning you a little growl from him. You smiled at him, then pulled from his lips. You rolled over onto him, then sat up. You smiled down at him. “That was so worth the wait.”

He smiled at you and ran his hands up your thighs. “It was.”

“Buuuuut.”

“But?”

You leaned down and giggled. “It’s not over yet handsome.”

“Exciting.”

You hummed and leaned over to your bedside draw, you opened it and pulled out a condom. You sat up and folded your arms. “So, do you want me to?”

He shook his head. “A woman gave me oral before and I hated it so much, it’s so dirty.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, I won’t do anything you don’t want. Communication is key, right?”

He sat up and nodded. “Right.” He kissed and nipped your neck making you giggle. “So, want to know what’s on my mind?”

You nodded. “Please.”

“I want you naked under me moaning my name like I’ve dreamed about.” He purred and growled against your ear making you shiver. “I want to finally be inside you.”

You kissed Levi roughly, your body grinding against his. “I want you too.” You tucked the condom in your bra, then you looked down and pulled Levi’s trousers down. You jumped off him and the bed, then whipped his trousers and boxers off. You looked up and blushed at finally seeing his hard length, you gulped and licked your lips, he was bigger than you thought for a man his height.

Levi took the condom off you. “I’ll do this, because I’m afraid if you touch me I might not last.”

You giggled. “I’m honoured you think I’m so alluring.”

He let out a shaky breath after pulling down the protection on himself. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

You moved closer on your knees and straddled him. You sat down so his length ran along your heat, he sucked in air between his teeth. You hummed and began rocking against him. “I think your lovely letters let me know.” You bit your lip and the very, very hard length of yours against me lets me know.”

He ran his hands up your side and moaned. “So good…you feel so good.”

You dotted his face with kisses, then raised up and let out a sigh as your body ached and craved for what was next. “Levi?” He gulped, and held your hip and his length, then he guided you as you slowly lowered down onto him. You held your breath and hummed as just the head was in. You closed your eyes and focused as your body tingled. You sighed and opened your eyes and slowly pushed down. Levi looked up at you, mouth slightly open as he moaned at you. You lowered yourself fully on him and took him all. Your body squeezed him in delight, he just felt so good. You tapped your forehead against his and smiled. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

He smiled at you. “I should have gotten here sooner, but Erwin wouldn’t let me. Tch, asshole, I missed out on this.”

You smiled and undid your bra, then you slipped it off and dropped it off the bed. “And this.”

He growled and leaned forwards and captured a bit of one in his mouth. You held the back of his head and hummed in delight, you were kind of glad you lived in a snowy area, because Levi was covering you in little marks. You rocked your hips against him making him bite a little harder. You moaned and sighed, then rocked your hips a little faster. Levi felt good, he felt really good inside you. You cursed Erwin in your head for not letting you two be like this sooner, but the wait so far was really worth it, you just hoped that when you spent plenty of time together, this want and hunger to be together from being apart for so long wouldn’t fade. You loved Levi, you really loved him and had for so long, so you hoped he loved you just as much and wanted to keep you around until you both passed away.

Levi held your hips firmly, then began moving you up and down on him. You hummed and whined a little, it felt good, too good. You placed your hands on his shoulders, then leaned back a little and moved with him. Your body began to tingle again in delight, with every movement up and down, you felt a little surge of pleasure. You moved one of your hands to tangle in Levi’s hair, you pulled his head away from your chest stopping him from covering your breasts in little love bites. You looked down and saw so many, but you didn’t let it bother you right now. You lifted Levi’s head up, then whined at him a little. He smiled at you, then captured your lips in a loving kiss. You sighed at the kiss, like everything was perfect now he was kissing you. You had only kissed Levi that one time before leaving at it had always been on your mind since being away from him, so having many more meant so much to you.

Levi squeezed your hips, then bucked up to meet your movements. You whined and moaned at him, then roughness of his actions setting your body on fire. Levi wasn’t happy with your moans though; you weren’t making the noises you were when he went down on you. He angled your hips in the direction he believed was best, that he knew he’d rub past and press against the spot within you. He thrusted hard and heard a moan he’d never heard you make before, but it sounded so sexy, so perfect and all his. He repeated his actions over and over. You squeezed him hard, you shuddered and clenched up, your body was on fire. Levi kissed your chest all over, then your neck. He smiled against your skin, then moved his hand down and rubbed your bud. You shook in his hands, then felt a snap in your body. You moaned and felt the warmth a trickle through you.

You flopped against Levi, then grinded your hips against him as you carried on enjoying the pure bliss. He wrapped his arms around you, then turned you around and lay you on the bed. He played with your hair, then kissed your face all over. You hummed in happiness, then opened you eyes to look at Levi. You cupped the side of his face, then pulled him into a kiss. He rocked his hips slowly into you, you moaned and mewled at him in delight. Your nails dragged down his back lightly, this only encouraged Levi to buck more into you. You whined at him, you wanted more, just a bit more. You rocked your hips to meet his. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss more. You smiled and felt your heart flutter in delight, you wished Levi would kiss you for forever, it just made you feel so loved and wanted by him.

He ran his hands up your arms, then slammed them above your head. He pulled from your lips, smiled at you, then looked down at you as he slammed his hips hard into you. You cried out and pulled the most beautiful face riddled with pleasure. Levi growled at you, then began repeating his actions. He glanced down at your chest to your breasts, he sped up a little and watched you perfect mounds bounce. He growled more, then squeezed your hands tightly. To him your body felt amazing, he couldn’t believe how good you felt. He dreamed about this moment, he day dreamed of it too and got aroused at the thought, then ashamed he got like that. However, being with you was better than he could ever imagine. Your moans and face were the best thing about this all, you looked so wonderful.

He let your hands go, then knelt up and held your hips up a little. He grinded into you at first and watched your face a moment. You had a happy smile, like you had a gentle pleasure in your body. He increased his speed and got a little rough with you, he was being just a little possessive with you, after all you’d spent all this time up here with Mike and Ryan and he hated that. He squeezed your hips hard, so much so that it was going to leave marks on your lovely skin. You reached out for Levi, then grabbed his wrists as he held you. You moaned and arched your back, this roughness felt divine, but you weren’t sure what set Levi off. You just knew you had to hold onto him for dear life. You were glad no one’s room was near yours and there was a loud storm outside, because you and Levi were making some very lewd noises and you were both moaning a lot.

Levi let your hips go and lowered his whole weight onto you, he’d shown you his possessiveness and jealousy, but now he wanted to shower you with love. He tangled his fingers in your hair, then kissed your face all over as his body dragged against yours as he grinded against you. His body rubbed perfectly against your sensitive skin, as well as your bundle of nerves. He kissed along to your neck and saw an area he hadn’t yet mark. He kissed your neck, then sucked and nipped at your skin making you moan his name. Your body clenched around Levi, your nails dug into his back more which were bound to leave marks on him, but he wouldn’t care, he’d wear them with pride. In fact, Levi would love it if you nipped and bit his neck and made your mark on him, but that would have to wait because he was too occupied by marking your neck.

You whined at him. “Levi.” He pulled from your neck, then kissed you and hummed. He could feel you were near your end and he was close to his. You wrapped your arms around him, fingers in his hair and other hand on his back. You kissed along his jawline, then nipped a little making him buck hard. You gasped at his action, then kissed to his neck. You licked a bit of his neck, he growled at you, then bucked into you hard and fast, he tried to maintain a rhythm, but he was so close and wanted you to finish first. He angled his hips and instead of rubbing the spot within you, he just slammed into it. You bit down hard onto Levi’s neck, then felt the snap inside you. You enjoyed and moaned at the rush of pleasure surging through your body, you shook slightly. Your mind went blank, your hearing zoned out as you just enjoyed the pure euphoria.

Levi whined a little as you let go of his neck to moan, he loved hearing your moan of pleasure, but he really liked you biting him. He gripped the sheets by your head, then moaned your name as he felt his release shake his body. Levi had never felt this much pleasure in his life, your body was divine, you were divine. He slowed the rocking of his hips, then lay against you and panted against your neck. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling throbbing away in him, the feeling of being within you just for a little longer. He sighed, then pulled out of you causing you to hum so sweetly. He kissed your cheek loads. “I love you.”

You smiled and opened your eyes, then looked at Levi. “I love you too.” You hugged him and giggled. “Oh, I’m so happy you are here. This is the best thing ever, all the problems I’ve had here have washed away.”

Levi smiled against your cheek, then kissed your face all over and lifted up a little, then he kissed you. “I’m really happy to be here too. Tch, damn brat you have no idea how happy I am to be here with you. For the first time in almost two years, I’m going to sleep so well tonight.”

You laughed. “Same here, you’re like my bedtime blanket.”

He kissed you. “And you’re mine.” He kissed you again and hummed in delight. “I hate to ruin a nice moment, but could I clean up in your bathroom and take a shower?”

You patted his cheeks. “You feeling dirty?”

His eyes widened and a blush dotted his cheeks. “Ah, no it’s not you, it’s the stuff that comes from me. I just…I have to clean it off.”

You grinned, then slammed his bum making him jump. You slipped from under him, then grabbed your underwear and pulled them on and jumped a little. “Bathroom is all yours handsome, you can have it for as long as you want.” You picked your bra up and put it on. You picked up Levi’s clothes and your own. “I’ll make us something to eat, that’s if you want food?”

He got out of bed, then stretched. “Well, I know you’re hungry, so I’ll share some food with you.”

You smiled. “Good.” You eyed his body now he was fully naked, the man was sculptured by a god of some sort, he had to be. You looked to the mark on his neck and smiled, because you knew Levi would love it so much. “I’ll make tea too.”

“Thanks.” You watched him walk to the bathroom, perfect perk bum with little dimples facing you. You glanced up to his back and saw what your nails had done, you had to giggle a little. You put his clothes into the washer in the kitchen, then pulled on a shirt of yours and shorts. You started making food for you and Levi, then you put it all on the table. You sat down and smiled at Levi as he walked out drying his hair. He put on clean clothes, then came over and sat opposite you. “You have a nice place here, the water in the shower is wonderful. I like how clean it is.”

You smiled. “Because there’s a lot of snow and it’s cold, the place is just naturally clean. Germs and dirt don’t like the cold. So, it’s nice and easy to clean up here. Plus, the water is really hot here.” You hummed a laughed. “This place is heaven for you.”

He sipped his tea. “Of course it is, you’re here.”

You shook your head and grinned. “Flirt.”

He picked up his fork. “I am.” He ate some food and hummed. “So good.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand. “Good, I’m glad.”

He noticed you were staring. “What?”

You tapped your neck. “It’s really big, you sure it doesn’t hurt? I really bit you.”

He shrugged. “I love it. Besides, you should see yourself.”

You finished your food off, then got up and went to the bathroom to check what he was on about. Your neck had tiny little love bites all over, the parts of your breasts showing did too. You looked down and pulled your shorts up a bit to see another on your thigh. You frowned and walked out to Levi to see him washing up. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you a vampire? Or a werewolf?”

He looked over at you. “No, why?”

You walked over. “Well, you bite like a vampire going crazy for blood, or an alpha male werewolf marking his omega slash mate.”

He dried his hands, then walked over to you and slipped his hands over your waist. “The last one sounds more like me.” He kissed your cheek, then your neck as he tugged you close and against him. “I’m marking you so others know you are taken.”

You hummed a laugh and linked your arms around his neck. His possessiveness made sense, mainly because he lost his mother and his two friends, he really loved them all, show he tried not to get too close to others, but it still hurt to lose them. So, he was keeping you close and holding you as tightly as possible, because if he didn’t, he felt like he’d lose you too. You leaned up a little, then kissed him. “So, the mark on your neck…does that mean I’ve claimed you?”

He growled. “I hope so.”

You smiled. “Well then, I have.”

He picked you up making you squeal; you wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bed. He hugged you against him, then rubbed your back. He lay down with you, then played with your hair. “You drive me wild you know?”

“You drive me wild too.” You let out a long sigh. “Sorry there’s a storm outside, I’d love to take you for a walk around.”

“Well, we’re going out tomorrow.”

You looked down and traced patterns on his chest. “Yes, but it’s dangerous out there in this weather, so not romantic. You’ll have to stick with me no matter what, if you lose me out there it’s a death sentence.”

He nodded. “I’ll stick with you, I promise.”

You hugged him. “I just…I don’t want to lose you now I have you.”

He hugged you tightly and kissed your forehead. “You won’t lose me, I’m a very stubborn guy, remember? Which means, I’m going to be stubborn with you and won’t let you go.”

You giggled. “I hope so.” You sighed. “I’m tired, do you want to go to bed?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You smiled, then rolled onto your back and yanked your shorts off and threw them, then you undid your bra, pulled it off from under your shirt and threw it too. “Aaah, better.”

“Tch, oi brat? Don’t make a mess.”

You blew a raspberry at him, then got under the covers. “My apartment.”

He got off the bed, then picked your things up and folded them away. He pulled his clothes off, then put on his pj bottoms and got into bed. “You’re just teasing me, aren’t you?”

You nodded and slipped up closer to him. “You make it so easy.”

He cuddled you. “Don’t be mean to me, I came all this way, fought bad snowy weather to be here with you. So, be nice.”

You kissed him loads. “Sorry Levi, I love you loads. Forgive me?”

He sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s a good job I love you as much as I do, so yes, I forgive you for being a cheeky little brat.”

You snuggled close, then closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms. That night, you had the best nights sleep since being out here. Levi too had the best nights sleep he’s ever had since the last time he slept with you. The two of you were just in a sweet bubble of bliss, so much so that the two of you slept in a little the next day, but it was okay, because you’d work together to get the supplies for the base.


	8. Chapter 8

You smiled as you felt the most perfect naked body pressed against your back, then you felt soft lips on your neck meaning he was awake. His hand moved down to your hipbone, his other hand was close to your breasts. You opened your eyes and reached over for your clock, you sighed and looked at the time, it wasn’t too late, it was 9am, but it was a lie in for you since being in the army. You put it down and felt Levi squeeze you tighter and whine. You patted Levi’s hands. “Hey handsome, we have to get up and get those supplies.”

“Just…a little longer.”

“That’s not like you to stay in bed when we have a mission.”

He kissed your neck loads and your back. “But before, I didn’t have you naked in bed.”

You smiled at what happened last night, the two of you had your first time together, then you snuggled in bed and talked. You fell asleep for a bit, then Levi’s hands wandered around on you a lot. You woke up, then you two rolled around in the sheets a bit more and explored each other. So, you didn’t get much sleep, but the sleep you got was amazing. You turned around in Levi’s arms, then kissed him and hummed. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and slowly pushed him onto his back. You lightly kissed his lips, then his nose and jumped off the bed.

Levi rolled onto his side and watched your go to the bathroom. “Where you going? Come back.”

You stopped in the doorway. “Levi, I need to pee. So, I can’t go back over there. I’ll be gone for a second. Promise.”

He sighed. “But.” You shook your head and went to the toilet, then you washed your hands. He was about to call for you, but he smiled because you could see your sink from your bed, so he was staring at your lovely perk bum. “I like the view.”

You giggled as you started brushing your teeth, then you spat and rinsed your mouth and heard Levi growl. “Hey Mr, tone it down.” You waked out and went to your wardrobe.

He sat up and pouted. “Can’t help it, you looked so good.”

You got into comfy underwear, then pulled on shorts and a top. “Thank you.” You got your armour out and put it on the bed. “Are you getting up, or are you staying in bed as I go out and get supplies?”

He sighed, then got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe and put some clothes on. “What about armour? I don’t have stuff for this weather.”

You smiled. “I’ll take you to the officers supply room, there’s plenty there.” You fixed the last bit of armour on, then adjusted your boots. You walked over to Edgar and fussed his chest. “I’ll be back later little one, you have to stay here because it isn’t safe out there for you, okay?” He made little noises at you. “Good boy, love you.” You walked to your door and looked to Levi. “Ready?”

He nodded. “Let’s get some armour.”

You walked through the halls, then to the supply room for officers and got him some armour. The armour up here had internal heating, and it was white like the snow. Levi looked so good in it and handsome. You adjusted it on him, then smiled. “Perfect. Now we have to wear helmets, okay?”

He sighed. “Well, could I get one kiss before we put them on?”

You nodded, then leaned up and kissed him. “Always.” You lifted the helmet up, then put it on him. You put your own on and tapped your communicator on your arm. You took Levi’s arm, then tapped away on it. “You hear me?”

“Yeah.”

You giggled. “Great. Now.” You tapped on your arm. “It’s not so cold today, and the storm is less bad so I don’t think I need a coat on top. However, because you’re here we’ll both wear one.” You gave him and coat and grabbed your spare one you kept here, your other thicker one was in your room. You clipped it onto your armour, then walked out and down the hall to the planning room. You downloaded information you’d already pre made, you lied yesterday to Levi’s squad saying you needed to plan today because you’d already done that. You checked everything, then sent it Levi. “Alright, I have everything. Let’s head out then.”

You got into the lift and went down. Levi followed you into the heavy snow and winds, it wasn’t bad like yesterday, but he couldn’t see too far, but you could see well enough. You walked to the vehicles and got out a snowmobile. You attached a trailer onto the back, then ran over to the vehicle. Levi watched you move backwards and forwards. “Tch, oi brat? Do you need me to do anything?”

You laughed. “No, I’m good, just be pretty.” You got everything ready, then you sat on the bike and patted the back of it behind you. “Hop on.”

He got on and hugged you. “We’re not walking?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s easier this way and there’s not Titans this way either. It’s very safe, and it’s easier. I think we have a lot to bring back.”

He squeezed you. “I’m just happy to hold you.”

You laughed and revved up the snowmobile and drove it slowly out and met Wilson. You looked up and took your helmet off to speak to him. “Hey Wilson, what’s up?”

He cleared his throat. “I was going to offer to go with you, but it seems you have help.”

You nodded. “Levi is going with me. You can come, but you’ll need another vehicle.”

Levi leaned back and looked at Ryan, even though Ryan couldn’t see Levi’s face but, he felt slight fear and protectiveness coming from Levi. Levi gave this alpha male protecting his mate feeling. Levi took his helmet off. “Thought you were going to give my squad a tour today? You said you were going to be here for them, you can’t do that if you go with us.”

You looked to Levi, then at Ryan. “He has a point. You’re needed here for his team and the others, we are okay actually, we shouldn’t be too long, maybe a few hours.”

Ryan sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay behind, but message me when you reach the checkpoint, okay?”

You laughed. “Sure. I’ll see you later.” You put your helmet back on and so did Levi. “Ready Levi?”

He hugged you. “Ready.”

Ryan jogged over. “One moment, let me just check Levi’s suit.” He took Levi’s arm, then tapped away. “I’ve used this one before, so I need to make sure the settings are right…there. Off you go.”

You waved to Ryan, then drove off through the thick snow. You came to a stop and panted. “Shit, roads gone and the signs.”

“What do we do?”

You hummed and tapped away on your communicator, then sent it to the bike. You did everything you could to strengthen the signal to give you a GPS. “Come oooon…” You sighed and slammed your hand into the monitor. “Fuck nuggets.”

“Charming. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

You blew a raspberry. “No, I use it on you.”

“Someone is being a little shitty brat.”

“You can punish me later for being rude.” You got off the bike, then went into the bag and pulled out a map and compass. You handed Levi the compass and studied the map. “I know the co-ordinates of where we’ve come from and we were only travelling for…” You traced your finger on it as the wind lightly blew, you had thought ahead and put it in a protective sheet from the heavy snow. “Got it, I know where we are, so we just need to travel south west for about an hour, then south for half an hour and we should get there. Levi? Could you time the travel?”

He nodded. “I’ll do that, don’t worry.” You tapped the map over the screen on the snowmobile, then you sat on. “Your compass.”

You took it from him. “Thanks.” You taped that in place too, then handed Levi the tape so he could put it in the bag. “Alright, let’s get going.”

“You know brat.” You started driving. “I’m really impressed by you. You’ve grown up into a fine soldier and a woman.”

You laughed. “You falling more in love with me Levi?”

“I don’t think I could possibly fall more in love with you.”

You smiled and patted his hand on your tummy. “Love you too handsome.” You glanced at the compass and kept driving along the snow, the further you got from the base the more the snow let up. After almost and hour into the drive, before you had to start going south, you looked around. “Looks like the storm is alright out here, seems almost normal.”

Levi hummed. “It looks…nice. Oh, go south now.”

You nodded. “Thanks Levi.” You drove south for half an hour and saw on the horizon the checkpoint; it was a small collection of buildings and you saw someone came out to greet you and Levi. You pulled up and got off with Levi. You took your helmet off and put it on the bike, then jogged over to the person. “Hey, we’re here for the supplies.”

The man smiled, he had a big busy beard with grey in and fluffy hair being kept under control by a beanie. “Good to see you again and with a friend.”

Levi walked over and shook the man’s hand. “Captain Levi Ackerman.”

The man gasped. “Oh, what an honour to meet you. I’m Roger Holt, but everyone calls me Pops on account of I’m like a dad to them all. Can I get you both a tea?”

You tapped on your communicator. “Let me look at the weather forecast…”

Pops got it up on his. “Aaah, shoot. It’s going to go bad, you two should get your things packed and get going.”

You nodded. “Alright.”

Pops put his arm around Levi. “We’ll pack things up, let the pretty young lady rest, yeah?”

Levi smiled at you. “Yeah, she can rest.”

You giggled. “Thank you, gents.” You walked around the sight and looked at a few things, then you started building tiny snowmen. You heard someone walk closer, then you looked up and smiled at Levi. “All done?”

“Yeah…are you playing in the snow?”

You stood up. “You going to judge me now?”

He hummed. “Talking back, that’s new of you.”

You walked closer to him and slid you hands across his waist to his bum, then you grabbed his bum. “I’m very handsy now too.”

“I can feel it.” He leaned down to you. “Give me a kiss and I’ll forgive you.”

You leaned up and kissed him, then hummed. “You’re so handsome. I think I’ll keep you.”

He clicked his tongue as you walked away from him. “Tch, you better.”

You got to Pops and gave him a hug. “Thanks for keeping the supplies for us.”

“Any time, you two take care now, the snow storms are very unpredictable.”

You nodded. “Yeah, hopefully we’re good, but I won’t jinx us.” You got to the snowmobile and saw the trailer was full with a tarp over it. You pulled your helmet on and sat. Levi said his goodbyes, then put his helmet on and sat behind you. You both waved to Pops, then you went north for half an hour, then north east for and hour. The closer you got to the base, then worse the weather got. “Fuck, this isn’t good.”

Levi leaned over. “Is the snowmobile going to be okay?”

You hummed. “I dunno, it might cut out on us.”

“What do we do?”

You sighed. “If it does, we’ll have to walk it. Which will be tough, very tough.” You kept driving, then heard the engine protest as the snow got deeper. You pulled up by a tree, then waded through the snow to the supplies. “Plan is, one in front and one behind as we pull the supplies. One creates the path, if they get tired, we swap. I’ll lead first.”

“No, I’ll lead. I don’t want you to wear yourself out.”

You patted his helmet. “Don’t worry handsome, I got this. I know the way, you don’t and all my training is in this type of environment.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine…”

You took the line off the snowmobile, then tied it around Levi. You stepped forwards a bit, then tied yourself up. “Alright, let’s head out. Keep your eyes on me, alright?”

He nodded. “Okay. Tch, oi brat?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

You smiled and felt your heart warm up. “I will, promise.” You loaded your bag onto your back with your things in. You pulled out the compass and tied it to your wrist. You sighed, then began walking ahead, Levi was mainly taking the weight of the load, but you were taking the full force of the weather. You walked for what seemed like hours, you were getting tired, but your main worry was Levi because he wasn’t used to this weather at all. You kept walking, then glanced back at Levi. “Are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m a bit cold.”

You stopped and turned to him, you tapped on his equipment. “Huh…”

“What?”

“Your suit…it’s not working likes it’s supposed to…what that fuck?” You felt your heart racing, then you remembered what Ryan did before you left. “He wouldn’t…”

Levi shivered. “What’s wrong?”

“Your suit isn’t working how it’s supposed to…” You had to think fast. You’d done endurance training in this weather, so you had no other choice. You pulled your armour off and stood in your shirt and shorts.

“What the hell are you thinking!?”

You pulled his stuff off. “Wear my armour! It adjusts to your body shape, don’t worry.”

“I can’t.”

You pulled on his. “Levi, I’ve done endurance training in this weather. I can withstand it, you can’t.” You looked up at him, the snow and wind whipping at his hair as he looked so desperate and heartbroken at you. “Please Levi.”

He sighed. “Okay, okay.” He pulled on his helmet and felt his armour change to his size. You tapped you to change, you looked down at yours and it adjusted only a little. “Hey, this suit is so warm.”

You looked up. “I knew it.” You tapped your communicator and saw there was an oxygen issue as well. “Fuck.” You took your helmet off and put it on the supplies. “Come on, we have to get moving. I have a time span of how long I can last in this weather. “Let’s get moving.” You walked through the snow and heard your communicator beeping and keeping you up to date on how long you were going to last. You were walking for about half an hour, your system was beginning to freak out on you. You could see the outpost in the distance. “Almost there.”

“How long do you have left?”

You looked down and saw your time was up. “I have to get inside, now.” You both sped up a little and got into the base. You untied yourself, then ran towards the building. You yelped as Levi scooped you up and sprinted into the building with you. “Levi?”

He came to a stop in front of Mike, he was a little shocked and surprised. “Levi, what’s going on?”

“She said my suit wasn’t working, so we swapped. She’s been in that cold weather for over half an hour with no helmet.”

He looked scared and looked down at you. “Over half an hour!? That’s over your limit out there.”

You smiled. “I’m fine.”

“I think your blue lips say otherwise.” He tapped your communicator. “Your systems are not happy at all, your sick. She needs the med bay. It’s best if we take her to the one up top so she can go to bed after.”

You sighed. “I’m fine, really.”

Levi held you close. “Lead the way.”

Mike nodded and ran ahead and back out into the snow to the lift. Levi stepped in and held you close, as soon as the doors opened Mike ran down the hall with Levi right behind him. Mike skidded in the med bay. “Doc, she’s been out in the cold weather for over half an hour in a suit that doesn’t work.”

The doctor nodded. “Lie her down on the bed, I’ll do my scans.” She looked up at Levi. “Could you remove her armour?”

Levi nodded. “Sure.” He pulled everything off you.

“Thank you.” She checked you over, then began hooking you up to a drip, then she put a heating blanket on you and heated the bed up. “There, that should keep her from becoming too ill.”

You sat up and sighed. “Really, this is too much, I’m fine.”

The doctor pushed you to lie down. “No, you are not. I know you are my commanding officer, but I have to tell you off with this. Your internal body temperature was dangerously low, if it dropped just one more degree you are looking at extreme hypothermia, possibly death. So, lie back and just accept that we are treating you and you are not unstoppable.” You stared at her. She blushed hard. “Sorry miss, but please stay here.”

You sighed. “Okay, I’ll stay here.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at Levi and Mike. “I think it’s best if one of you keeps an eye on her, I know how stubborn this one is. I treated her burns and cut.”

Levi sat down. “I’ll stay.”

She bowed. “I’ll give you all space.”

Mike sat on your bed near your legs. “What the hell happened?”

You pressed your bed to sit you up, then you got comfy. “Something was wrong with Levi’s suit; the heating system was messed with. It didn’t work with my helmet, so no oxygen.”

He picked up the suit and tapped away on the communicator. “Levi? Don’t be so upset, if she didn’t do this for you, you’d be on deaths door. She’s trained to deal with harsh weather conditions, no doubt when we move to other climates, she’ll train herself to last in it.” He hummed. “This…this isn’t good.” He got up. “I’m going to have to deal with this, I’ll be gone a while. Levi? Make sure she’s okay.”

Levi nodded. “I will.”

You nibbled your lip. “Sorry.”

“What for?”

You shrugged. “I kept saying I was fine when I was not.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You’re forgive because you saved my ass.”

“It’s a nice ass, can you blame me?”

He took your hand, then rested his head on your lap. “I love you.”

You played with his hair. “I love you too.”

You jumped as the door slammed open, Ryan came walking in with Mike behind. “I wasn’t trying to kill him! I wasn’t!” He looked to you and held his breath. “Rookie…you…”

You held your hand up. “I’m fine, but what the hell happened?”

He welled up. “I turned down his heating system, but I didn’t know it broke when he was out there! I honestly didn’t. I was annoyed and jealous. I went to see you yesterday night, I heard you two and…and…and…I loved you first, I loved you before him but, you chose him. I hated him for it, because he’s better than me in everything, but this wasn’t meant to happen. I didn’t want to hurt him. I just wanted him to catch a cold or flu, which would mean you two wouldn’t sleep together for a while. I didn’t…I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” He watched Levi stand up. “I’m sorry Levi, I’m so sorry.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, asshole.” He slammed his fist into Ryan’s face making his nose bleed. “You acted like a spoilt little child. You are a grown ass fucking man, act like it!” He sighed. “I hope this is a fucking lesson learned.”

Ryan held his nose and nodded. “Yes. I won’t be doing that again. You two are together…she must really love you; she took her own armour off and risked her life for you to live and be safe.” He sighed. “I have to accept it; she doesn’t want me the way she wants you. Forgive me.”

You waved him closer. “Come here.” He did. “Give me your hand.” He did, so you slapped it hard. “There, punished. Now stop moping about and get back to work.”

His eyes widened. “But.”

You sighed. “The systems blew, you didn’t do that.”

Mike nodded. “She’s right, I saw on it you did lower the temp, but it was the bad weather that broke it. It didn’t help Levi you’d lowered it.”

He dropped to his knees. “So, Rookie wasn’t almost killed because of me?”

“Yep.”

He started crying. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t want anyone to die.”

You hummed a laugh. “We forgive you Ryan, we really do.”

He looked up at you. “You called me…”

You smiled. “Ryan, yes. Now seriously, go back to work and I’m sure Mike will come up with some kind of discipline.”

Mike nodded. “I have it under control. Rest Rookie.”

You smiled, then looked to Levi and waited for you both to be alone. “You broke his nose.”

Levi looked to you. “Tch, he deserved it.” He sat on the bed, then played with your hair. “But I get it, he didn’t mean it to go like this.” He leaned closer and kissed your forehead for a while. “Mmm…you’re my hero.”

You giggled. “I guess.”

He sighed. “Guess you training my squad has to wait, huh?”

You nodded. “It does, but I’m sure they can cope.”

“They’ll have to, but you know who won’t cope?” You smiled at him because you knew what he was going to say. “Me.”

You patted his cheek. “I guessed. Well, you’ll just have to wait for me to get healthy and then I’m all yours.” You sighed. “But to be honest with you, I feel pretty good.”

“Well, we’re going to wait until the doctor says you’re good, alright?”

You nodded. “Yep. I’ll behave myself, promise.”

The storm was gone and you were all better, so today you were doing some personal training. You’d left a very sleepy and naked Levi in bed so you could go out and train. You were jogging around as Edgar followed, before you knew it, you had Eren on one side of you and Sasha the other. After a while you noticed that the two of them couldn’t keep up with you, you had to thank Reed for getting you like this, even if he was a fucking asshole. You came to a stop, then turned and jogged over to them as they panted. “You two alright?”

Sasha sat on the ground. “How do you do it?”

You smiled at her. “When I was in the scouts training, my trainer and commanding officer was rather abusive with his training. He forced me to run for hours and hours, it’s kind of stuck with me.” You sat down and Eren joined. “I forget sometimes how much endurance and stamina I have. So, how can I help you two?”

Eren watched as Edgar landed on your shoulder, then you give him some food. “Well…I’m one of those umm…”

“Super soldiers.” You smiled at him. “I know everything about you guys, Levi told me.”

He frowned. “He did?”

Sasha smiled. “You’re together, right?”

Eren looked at her. “They’re what?”

You giggled. “We are, have been for a while now, I guess. We had a long-distance relationship, but anyway you were saying Eren?”

He looked to you and blushed a little. “Well, you’re the best there is at endurance, right? You’re fighting ability is supposed to be really good as well.”

You nodded. “I suppose so.”

“Could you possibly, I dunno…train me to be better?”

“Sure, I’d be happy to.”

Sasha slid closer. “I need training too! I want get better at stealth and sniping if possible.”

You hummed. “I just have to decide what training to do first…both of you want different things.”

“I have an idea.” You looked up to see Mike. “It’s a fun one to bring back memories.”

You grinned. “The hunt! Oh, I haven’t been the hunter before.” You stood up. “This should be fun.”

Sasha and Eren stood up. Sasha looked a little nervous. “The hunt, what’s that?”

You smiled. “Well, we take you to a training area in the forest with supplies, we dump you there and leave you for hours to set up.”

Mike walked closer and sniffed both. “Then a team of hunters go in to find you, if you’re caught it’s game over.”

“Imagine this, you have information for the scouts and the Titans are following you. You’ve come to a stop in the forest, a scout is coming to save you in a few days, but you have to survive. It’s perfect training for endurance and stealth. So, you up for it?”

Eren nodded. “Yes!”

“It’s hard.”

Mike smirked. “Very hard when me and this one are hunting you.”

They gulped making you laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll handicap myself. No Edgar and I’ll wear dark goggles so I can’t see far. We’ll be like normal hunter Titans coming for you.”

Sasha smiled. “We’ll do it.”

“Great.”

Mike hummed a laugh. “This’ll be fun, you’ll have to solo it though, everyone has to. You know what? Why don’t you get the others to try as well?”

Eren nodded. “We’ll ask.”

“Off you go then and we’ll pick who goes first.” You watched them run off together. Mike turned to you. “So, I’ve been in contact with Erwin.”

You looked up at him. “Oh yeah?”

“He wants us back soon, says the core can take out those two bases left. We just have to get them to cut off supplies to them, which we’ve almost done already, then we can go back.” He sighed. “I can’t wait to feel the sun on my skin again and go swimming in the lake.”

You smiled. “I missed the base too. God, I miss Hange so much. I’m going to squeeze her tight.”

He laughed. “She’ll love that.”

“Tch, oi brat!?” You and Mike turned to see Levi in winter things. “You’ve only just gotten better two days ago and now you’re outside playing in the snow?”

Mike laughed. “You’re in trouble.” You smacked him in the gut. “Ooof, that hurt.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’m just maintaining my good health.”

He growled at you. “Don’t care brat.” He grabbed your cheeks with one hand and squeezed. “Don’t leave me to wake up alone again, got it?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi…can I have my face back?” He let go. “Thank you.”

He sighed. “What the hell are you two up to anyway?”

“I was jogging and Eren and Sasha joined me, then they said they wanted training.”

Mike slung his arm around your shoulder making Edgar fly up, then land on Mike’s arm. “So, we offered to do the Hunt training with them.”

Levi lifted Edgar up, then moved Mike’s arm off you. “Should be interesting to see how they do…can I hunt with you?”

Mike hummed. “Be a little unfair if the top three scouts hunted them.”

Levi glared at him. “Well, there are some Titans being pumped full of drugs, they’re super soldiers like Eren. There’s not many, but some and they are hard to fight. They’re stronger than us, so if they can’t face us well, then they won’t last. This is good for them. We should keep doing this test over and over.”

You nodded. “I think what I’m worried about is this squad of yours aren’t like us oldies, they thrive in teams and not by themselves. I think that’s a good thing, that they are better together than apart. We should test them by themselves, them allow them to do the test in teams.”

“Sure, it sounds like a good idea.”

Mike smiled. “It is actually. Alright, that’s the plan. First things first, we have to decide who’s best, make up the survival bags and create the testing area. You two should decide on who goes in what order and make the bags, I’ll check the area out and mark it off.”

You laughed. “No, I’ll mark the area off and you can to the bags. I know this place like the back of my hand. I’ll know perfectly what they can have to survive a few days.”

He sighed. “You’re right, Levi go with her so she doesn’t go too survivor crazy and you can choose the order of the cadets.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.”

You walked to the lift. “Alright, let’s gear up.”

Levi followed you into the lift, then to the gear room. You got into your light armour and manoeuvre gear. Levi pulled on his from back at the main base he brought with him. He looked up at you. “Do we need helmets?”

You shook your head. “Its isn’t that cold and there’s no storm, so it’s not needed.”

“Okay.”

You got outside and grabbed some markers, then walked past the buildings and into the forest within scout grounds, it was too risky to go beyond the walls. You stopped a moment and looked around. “This is nice.”

Levi grabbed you and pinned you against a tree, you stumbled a bit, then giggled at him. He hummed, then kissed you. You smiled and tangled your fingers in his hair. Levi growled a little, then whined as he squeezed your body, your armour and his was a little too hard for him to have his fun with your body. He pressed his body more against yours making you gasp and moan, he took advantage and kissed you deeply. He squeezed your hip hard so you could feel it through your armour. You hummed and whimpered at him; the pressure set a fire between your legs. He ran his hands on your outer thighs, then lifted you up and pressed himself between your legs. You locked your ankles together. He grinded against you roughly, just so you and him could feel something. He slammed his hand against the tree to help him grind against you, however, he was too rough.

You pulled from Levi’s lips, hugged him and squealed and snow on the tree fell down on the two of you. Levi gasped as some got into his armour at the back. “Cold, cold, cold.”

You bit your lip and giggled. “You okay?”

He shivered. “That cooled me down. Tch, stupid snow.”

“Aww, poor Levi.” You kissed his cheek loads. “Come on, we have work to do.” You dropped down, then picked the stuff you dropped and marked a spot. You both wandered around the forest and marked a nice big circle for the squad to train in. When you were done, you sat up in a tree with Edgar flying around happily. Levi had his back against the main part of the tree, your back was pressed against Levi’s chest. His legs were up and either side of you in a protective manner. He wrapped an arm around your stomach, then kissed the top of your head. “Oh, I forgot to say. Mike’s let me know Erwin wants us back soon. He said the main core can deal with the two last posts here because they lack supplies as we speak.”

Levi hummed. “So, I get you back?”

You laughed. “Yes, you get me back. It also means we are probably are going to be sent somewhere else knowing Erwin. I mean, Mike, me and his squad were so successful here we took over the whole of the north. If any area is having issues, he’ll send us there no doubt about it.”

He rested his chin on your head. “Well, I’ll suggest we go too. It’s pointless my team being sat around. Plus, if you had us there it won’t take two years, right?”

You smiled. “You’re right, it might be a faster process. We could even get Hange and her team.”

“Maybe.” He hummed. “It might be that this was a test run of an idea of Erwin’s.”

“Possibly.” You looked over the edge when you heard talking. “Looks like Mike, Nanaba and Gelgar have your squad with them.”

Levi looked down. “They’re letting them look at the area.” He looked to your face and saw you smirking. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing, nothing…”

“Tch, brat?”

You hummed. “Well, they haven’t noticed me yet…so maybe I give them a taste of just of stealthy I am.”

He sighed. “Don’t tease my squad.”

You pouted at him. “Leviiii.”

He sighed. “Fine, you can scare them.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks, love you.”

He hummed. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now go have your fun.”

You winked and him and jumped from tree to tree. Levi stayed where he was and just watched, he’d forgotten how wonderful you were in battle. You seemed to sneak about like a cat, it was just fascinating to watch you. You hung upside down, then stole something from the squad members. You jumped down, then hid behind the tree and stole more things. When you felt you had something from everyone, then you went ahead and placed everything down on display for them.

You climbed up a tree, then smiled as Levi jumped over and joined you. He sat down and sighed. “You enjoyed that too much, didn’t you?”

You nodded. “I love doing that, I can’t wait to see them react.”

He sighed. “I hope it doesn’t put them off the hunt.”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll ignite a fire under their ass.”

They came to a stop and saw they freak at seeing their things, then they patted themselves down and realised it really was their things. Their shock and fear turned into excitement and celebration, they couldn’t believe that this had happened, that they’d encountered you at your best without them even realising. Mike sniffed the air and hummed, then looked around. “She’s here, so’s your Captain. Still want to do the test?”

Sasha nodded. “More than ever now! I want to be as good as that!”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “See, it worked. Edgar darling? Go get their attention.” He flew down into their faces, went around in circles, then flew up to you. You let his land on your fingers, then your waved to them. “Afternoon cadets. I see you’ve found your things.”

Mikasa stepped forwards. “How did you do all that?”

You smiled. “Lots of practice. All of you are naturally good at something, find that out and really work hard on it. Though, learning to be sneaky like me is always a bonus.” You threw Edgar, then dropped down onto the floor quietly. You walked closer and let Edgar land on your shoulder as Levi jumped down next to you. “Titans are noisy, messy and stupid. So, stealth is always good to use against them, or to get around them. Sometimes fighting and sneaking around is the better option to fighting, right Mike?”

He nodded. “Right, back on our first mission we wanted to use stealth, we knew it was a trap and needed to move quietly. However, an ex-member of the scouts disagreed and wanted to show off, as a result of going in loudly, he lost his job and we lost a scout.” Mike saw your distant look as you remembered what happened that day, the day you lost Jackson. “This life, this job isn’t easy. So, the main thing me must do is work together and listen to each other.”

Levi squeezed your shoulder breaking your dark thoughts. “Mike is correct, and I hope I’ve taught you brats well enough to know to trust others and listen. We have to make choices in life, all we’ll regret in some way, but we must make the one we’ll regret the least.”

Jean cleared his throat. “Umm Rookie?”

You looked up at him. “Yes Jean?”

“Is it true you killed a scout because of that scout not listening?”

You nodded. “A Titan machine was munching on my brother in arms Jackson like he was a gummy bear, the was choking on his own blood and his systems said he had 6% chance of living if we got him out the jaws of that thing. His screams were loud, really loud and were alerting anything in the area putting all in danger. We had a lot of young blood, cadets who weren’t trained up as much as myself and others. So, I had to make a choice. I shot Jackson in the head and ended his pain, his screams as well meaning we wouldn’t be attacked or exposed more than we already were, then I killed the pilot of the machine securing the area.” You sighed. “Sometimes you have to make tough choices like that, there is nothing you can do but act. I acted and it saved others, one life for many.”

“Mercy.” You looked to Mikasa. “You showed him mercy…that was kind of you.”

You smiled. “Thank you for saying, but not a day goes by where I’m not haunted by the choices I’ve made, the people I’ve lost. However, every choice I have made, I don’t regret. You have to own your choices, or they’ll own you. When I did that, other cadets I trained with who used to hate me, asked me to show them the same mercy to them if they were in the same situation. No one wants to suffer that much pain.” You hummed. “Well, onto less sad things. I can assure you I will not be killing any of you. This is just a game we’re going to play, no weapons involved or fighting, just chasing.”

Jean smiled. “I’m looking forward to it…you know I hope one day I could be as brave as you and make hard choices like you have.”

“They just happen Jean and when they do, you just have to act. Levi knows that well, right?”

Levi nodded. “Too well.” He sighed. “Alright, you lot need to look around this place, then tomorrow we’ll start going through you all one by one in here, okay?”

Armin raised his hand. “Excuse me Captain, but who holds the record for this game?”

Mike walked over to you and ruffled your hair. “This one here. She lasted two weeks, in the end we had to send Levi in to pretend to be a scout coming to save her otherwise we weren’t going to ever get her out of the forest.”

Armin gasped. “Amazing.”

You saw all of Levi’s squad look at you in awe. You blushed and rubbed the back of your neck as you laughed. “Yeah well, I did alright, I guess. Anyways, I’m going to head back to the base and get some work done. Take a good look around this place, alright? I’ve made sure that everything you need in a survivor environment is here for you.”

Nanaba smiled. “Me and Gelgar will stay with you lot, just to make sure you’re good.”

Mike hummed. “I’m getting food, bye.”

Levi walked with you. “Good luck to you brats, see you tomorrow for testing.”


	9. Chapter 9

Connie, Armin, Jean and Mikasa sat on the ground outside the testing area, all of them feeling a little defeated. So far, Mikasa had the longest time, but she wasn’t much for sneaking around and more for attacking. At the moment you were testing Eren, Levi had let you know he was stronger than he was before, but he still wasn’t there yet, he was irrational and acting on his own without informing the others. If Eren had a plan, he worked on it even if others told him not to, he was too compulsive for Levi’s liking, but Levi liked the kids spark and so did you. However, right now you were getting too into the hunt, you were bordering on creepy killer.

You crawled along a branch as you looked down at Eren by the river, he was on day two of surviving. You and the others had been released for hunting about three hours ago, so the kid wasn’t doing too well and staying hidden. You watched him for a moment, you thought maybe he was just playing you, making you think it was easy. You perched in the tree like a cat, then sent Edgar in. Edgar flew down, then perched on a rock right in front of Eren, but he hadn’t noticed. You looked over to Mike, he was ready and then over to Levi, he was ready to go too. Levi had given you permission to take the kid down, so he would stop idolising him so much and could see that if you put your mind to it, you could be a great soldier like you or Mike.

Levi jumped down in front and to the left of Eren, Mike to the right. You dropped down behind Eren. He looked up at Levi and Mike, then backed up and brought out a little hand made device, but he didn’t hear you. You grabbed the back of his armour, his eyes widened as he spun upside down and slammed face first into the ground. You pressed one of his arms behind him, as your other moved his bent leg under your leg so your squeezed it between your thigh and calf. You pressed your free hand against his head, he huffed and wiggled under you, then sighed in the snow.

You leaned down and smiled at him, he looked at you sideways on. As soon as he locked eyes with you, he blushed. He wasn’t expecting a soldier he admired and had a little crush on to be on top of him. You giggled at him making his heart race. “Not bad Eren, but you have to stop being all up in that pretty head of yours. Stay in the moment handsome.”

Levi walked over and folded his arms. “Tch, oi brat? Mind getting off the kid?”

You looked up, then down at Eren and whispered. “He’s jealous, don’t mind him.” You jumped off Eren, then helped him up to his feet. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He shook his head, his long hair falling out of his hair tie. “No miss, I’m fine, it’ll all heal anyway.”

You noticed a cut on his face. “Oh, let me take care of that.”

“It’s fine, it’ll heal very quickly if I make it.”

You held his hand and pulled him to a bolder by the river. “Nonsense Eren, you’ve been out here surviving and I’ve seen what cold weather does to you supers. It makes you tired and weaker.” You sat him down. “Let me take care of you as Levi and Mike sort of Sasha and get her ready.”

Levi growled. “But.”

You looked over at him. “Go.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine.”

You smiled then got out your med kit from your belt. You cleaned Eren’s wound first, then smiled at the cut. “Must have been a rock under the snow. Sorry Eren.”

He blushed as you leaned closer, he could see why his Captain liked you, you were so pretty, strong and caring. He couldn’t help but stare, then he looked away as you caught his eye. “It’s fine.”

You got out antiseptic. “It’s not though, it’s never okay for someone to hurt you. Trust me I know, I used to get beaten a lot by my fellow cadets all the time and I used to say, it’s fine or it’s okay. It took Levi, Mike, Hange and Erwin to let me know it wasn’t. Well, mostly Levi.” You smiled as he winced. “It’s never okay, so I’m sorry.”

He looked back at you, he liked your eyes a lot. “I forgive you.”

You giggled. “Now that’s what I like to hear.” You put two little tapes on his cut. “There, that should hold it closed, when you’re nice and warm and rested, then you can heal yourself. Deal?”

He nodded. “Deal.”

You packed your things away as he lightly touched his cheek, he felt a warmth in him he hadn’t felt in a long time. He jumped when you held his hand. “No touching, I’ve just cleaned that wound Mr.”

He smiled. “Sorry.”

You squeezed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, I think you and I need a heart to heart talk.”

“What about Sasha?”

You smiled. “She has to be out here for a full night before we get sent out, so don’t worry.”

He looked down at you, he was much taller than you and liked how cute you were compared to him. “What about the Captain?”

You looked up at him. “Levi? Oh, he’ll be fine, trust me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to kick me again.”

You giggled. “He won’t I promise, Levi listens to me.”

His eyes widened. “Really? Wow.”

You smiled. “It took a long time to get Levi like that, but we’ve built up this strong trust.”

He smiled. “You two really are close.”

You laughed. “We’re a couple, so yeah I’d say we’re close.”

He hummed and frowned, he thought of all the times he’d been around the Captain and just couldn’t imagine him in a relationship with someone as sweet as you. “What’s the Captain like? You know with you?”

You blushed and felt so much warmth when you thought of Levi. “He’s very protective, kind, caring and a bit possessive. He’s a bit like a lion. I can’t tell you too much though, Levi wouldn’t like me to tell people how he is behind closed doors.” You looked up at Eren. “But I’ll tell you this one thing and you have to promise to keep it quiet.”

He nodded. “Promise.”

“Good, well Levi loves cuddles.”

Eren smiled. “I did not expect that.”

You giggled. “I mean, I don’t blame him I love them too.”

“It’s probably just hugs from you he likes.”

You smiled at him and playfully nudged him. “Thank you.” He blushed at the playfulness, he hadn’t really been flirted with like this, so he was enjoying himself a little. You looked up and your smile faded, you whistled causing Edgar to fly over and land on your arm. “Eren, stay close to me and do as I say, alright?”

He nodded. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone’s in the forest with us, someone I don’t recognise.” You grabbed Eren’s hand, then ran with him to a tree. You pressed against it, then peaked around. “Follow my exact movements, think of this as training.”

“Yes Miss.”

You moved to the next and went fast, Eren managed to keep up and decrease the noise he was making. You sent Edgar forwards and checked on the feed on your communicator. You gasped and held back a scream as something hit Edgar and he made a heart wrenching noise, then flew and landed in the snow. “Edgar…” You gritted your teeth, then moved fast towards where Edgar landed. You stopped and looked around, Edgar was in the snow and fine, but he seemed to be hurt and couldn’t fly. You couldn’t see anyone; you strained your ears and couldn’t hear anyone. “Damn it.”

Eren squeezed your thigh. “You go to him, I’ll cover you. Promise.”

You looked to Eren, then nodded and ran to Edgar. Before you got to him you saw a flash of movement, you twist and jumped over the white-haired person. You skidded backwards and held your arms up to fight. They turned then attacked your over and over, you fought back as best you could. Eren cam running in, but was thrown to the ground easily. The man grabbed your throat and lifted you allowing you to look at him, he was white haired that was long and tied up loosely, his eyes were a golden colour meaning he was a super, he was handsome with smooth skin and delicate features, a real beauty. You swung your legs up, then slammed your foot into his face making him drop you. You landed on the snow onto your hands and feet, like a cat, then charged at the man and tackled him to the floor. You punched him over and over, but he got his knee on your gut and pushed you up and over him. You twisted in the air, then skidded back.

He stood up and brushed his coat off as he hummed. “I came here for Eren, but it seems you are just as interesting.” He looked up at you. “Ah…you’re the one who’s been causing trouble for me up here, the one they call the grim reaper.” He walked closer, but you backed up and stood between him and Eren on the floor. “You’re supposed to have the best eyes in the force.”

“Who the hell are you and why do you want Eren?”

He smiled. “I’m Joseph, leader of the Titans. Eren is a very successful super, his father was part of my forces, he stole the super serum and gave it to his own son. I want what’s mine back. That’s all…but…I might have to take you too.” He launched at you; your eyes just managed to catch up with him. You dodge him as much as he could, he laughed as he moved as if this was all a game to him. He jumped at you, you caught him, but it meant you slammed onto the snow-covered floor with him on top. He leaned closer and grinned, his white hair like a waterfall around him. “You are so beautiful up close. When I was told about you, I imagined something more dangerous, but you a vision. You know, your eyes are stunning, but I could make them better if you come with me and become a Titan.”

You gritted your teeth. “Never.”

He hummed. “I like it when they fight.” He leaned down and licked your cheek and moaned as he did. “You taste so fucking good.” He grinded against you making you want to vomit. “I have to have you, I need you.”

“How about you come closer for a kiss if you want me so much.”

He hummed. “I’d love a kiss from someone as perfect as you.”

As soon as you felt his hot breath on your lips, you slammed your forehead against him. His head whipped back giving you space. You slammed your fist into his face, he rolled off you and growled. You grabbed snow, threw it at him. You ran and jumped and kicked him hard sending him backwards. He laughed and stumbled back. “You are so much fun! Oh, I can’t wait to have you as mine.” He stepped back and panted, then he heard movement and shouting. “Seems our time is up, I’ll see you soon beautiful. I’ll dream of you.”

“Bite me!”

“I intend to, but in time.”

You kept your eyes on him as he moved fast and away, you felt Eren stand up and place his hands on your back and arm. You relaxed a little. “It’s okay Eren, we’re safe for now.” You looked over to Edgar to see he was still moving. You raced over, skidded on your knees and picked him up into your arms. “Edgar…” You checked him over and saw Joseph had hit him with a small rock. You pulled back his feathers and saw it wasn’t deep, he was going to live but he was going to be out of commission for a few days. You cuddled him. “I’m so sorry Edgar.”

Levi ran over with his squad and Mike with his, he went right up to Eren and grabbed the front of his armour and started shouting at Eren. Eren told him everything that happened, that you stood up to the leader of the Titans for him and how Joseph wanted you for himself now. How Joseph licked your face and grinded against you, but you fended him off. Levi let Eren go, then ran over to you as you knelt there. He called your name. “Talk to me.”

You lifted Edgar up and sniffed back tears. “He hurt Edgar.”

He looked down at Edgar, then got his med kit out. “Let me help him, okay? He’s going to live I promise.”

“I know he will, but it’s my fault he got hurt.”

He cupped the side of your face. “It isn’t okay? You protected him from getting hurt more. Now, let me help him.” Levi cleaned Edgar wound, then patched him up. “There, he’ll live I promise, it’s not as bad as you think it is, okay?”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Come on.” You stood up and let him put his arm around you. “Let’s get you back to the base.” He looked to Sasha. “We’ll continue your training, but your hunters will be Mike and his squad. I have to look after Rookie, sorry.”

Sasha nodded. “It’s okay, just make sure Edgar is okay.”

“Promise.”

You sat on a wall with a sniper on your lap, you were looking out at the snowy land and missed Edgar at your side, but he was nice and warm in you room healing still. You looked to your side and Levi walked over with Sasha. He stopped and sat down. “Sasha as requested.”

You smiled. “Thanks Levi.”

He picked up his tea. “No problem, just look after yourself.”

You looked up to Sasha, then patted the seat next to you. “Sit.”

She did. “Thank you Miss.”

You smiled. “Rookie, please.” You leaned over and grabbed another sniper, one like your own. “So, I heard from Mike you lasted just over a week in the forest.”

She blushed. “Y-yes, but I couldn’t make it to your two weeks.”

You laughed. “Don’t be sad, you did really well in there. Proud.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, because of that and I see myself in you, I have asked for my sniper to be made again.” You handed it to her. “And it’s all yours.”

She gasped and took it from you. “What? Really?”

You nodded. “The scouts could use more of people like us to protect others from a distance, to scout ahead and to find the enemy. I know your ability is hearing, so we’ve had the sniper adjusted for you to have sonar.”

She lifted it up and looked through the scope. “Woah…”

“Just connect it up with your ear piece.” She did. “Now listen.”

She closed her eyes a moment, then her eyes widened as she looked at you. “Amazing, thank you.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, I have some targets set up, some more difficult than others. I want to see how you do, then we can swap notes.” She nodded, then glanced over at Levi sat down with a tablet and tea. “Oh, don’t mind him, he’s keeping an eye on me. I have yet to talk about what happened, so he’s worried. I’ve been too focused on work and Edgar. Now, give the gun a go.”

She nodded. “Yes Rookie.” She lined up the sniper, then fired over and over, but her time between each shot was a little slow. She lowered her gun. “Done.”

You smiled. “Pretty good Sasha, I’m impressed.”

“Can I see what you can do?”

You saw Levi smirk a little, he knew you would shock and maybe scare Sasha. “Uhh, sure.” You lined up your shot with your targets, then fired quickly and took down everything. You lowered your gun, then looked to her. “Done.”

Her jaw dropped in shock. “Woooooow. That was amazing. I want to get that fast.”

You smiled. “Confidence in your aim and fire.”

She nodded and lined up her shot. “Got it.” She fired a little faster making you smile. She squealed. “I did it.”

You ruffled her hair. “Nice one.” You gave her a one-armed hug. “So proud. Now, the far ones you need to connect with your great hearing, okay? I use my eyes, really use them and train them all the time. I think you could come up with a little game, you could hide a little noise maker somewhere and find it.”

She smiled. “That’s a great idea.”

“Or team up with someone and hunt them down, I practice with Levi, but when he wasn’t here it was Mike.”

Levi grumbled. “Tch, should be me though.”

You smiled. “Sssh grumpy. Now shoot those last difficult ones.”

She nodded and felt how you and her scary Captain acted with each other was really cute. She lined up her shot, fired, but couldn’t get the last two. She sighed. “I can’t see them that well.”

“Trust your ears, listen to the wind against the target.”

She sighed and listened carefully, then fired and hit only one. “I got one.”

You playfully knocked your knuckles against her cheek. “Well done.”

She looked to you. “I know you can do it, but I just want to see it to believe it.”

You smiled and lifted your sniper up. “Alright.” You fired and shot all of them, even the furthest one. You smiled at her, then tapped the panel for the system and set the targets up again. “I will leave you here to practice.” You stood up. “Keep at it, even if you feel frustrated and sad. Take a moment for yourself, then try again.”

She nodded. “Got it.”

You put your sniper on your back. “I’m going to check on my little baby bird, see if he’s alright. Come see me anytime in the meeting room for commanding officers, always here for you.” You ruffled Levi’s hair. “Come on grumpy, let’s go.” You leaned down and whispered. “I’m ready to talk.”

He stood up and packed his things. “Come see me for anything Sasha, I’m here for you too.” Levi walked with you down to the main area, then to the lift. Levi had been worrying about you so much, you’d not been yourself since the incident. You two did have sex, but you were wanting more roughing things, plus if he tried to kiss your cheek to be more romantic, you would pull away and protest a little. Levi took his armour off sat on your sofa as you checked Edgar in his trousers and shirt, he was perfectly fine. Levi watched you walk over. “I love you, you know that, right? You can tell me anything. I care about you so much. I’m worried, really worried about you.” You took your armour off and walked over to him in just your underwear and top. Levi gasped as you straddled him, he said your name as you held his shoulders. “This isn’t talking, please talk to me.” You hugged him tightly, he was expecting something to do with sex, but this surprised him. “It’s okay.” He rubbed your back. “You’re okay.”

You sniffed. “I thought I was going to lose Edgar, he’s like a son to me. What scared me too was, I thought I was going to be taken away, that I was going to break my promise to you that I’d never die on you, that I’d never leave you.”

“You’re here with me though, you fought back because you are strong and wonderful.”

You pulled away and looked at him. “His body against mine, I can still feel it, his tongue on my cheek too…I want it gone. I’m sorry I’ve been rough with you and more animalistic in sex, but the affection he showed me has ghosted my skin and it scared me when you did the same to me. My mind, thought it was him.” You cupped his face. “I’m tired of being scared, so please kiss my cheek and show me all the love.”

He looked sad and worried. “Are you sure, I don’t want you to have a panic attack or anything.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I’m sure, because if I do, we’ll work through this together.”

He smiled at you. “Right, because I’ll do anything for you, you know that right?”

You nodded and welled up. “Yeah.”

He watched your lower your head, so he reached up and wiped a tear of yours and lifted your head so you’d look at him. “You are so beautiful, you know. So, so beautiful.” You smiled at him and leaned your cheek against his hand. “The most beautiful thing in this shitty world. Fuck freedom, or seeing the stars and the clouds in the summer’s sky. It’s you, always you.”

You kissed him. “You are so wonderful.” You smiled. “I always want to be looking at you.” You sighed. “Just looking at you like this makes me so happy. I love you.”

He kissed your cheek where Joseph licked you, but you didn’t freak out at all, in fact you hummed in delight. “I want to talk to you about something.”

You played with the hair on the back of his head. “Sure.”

“We’ve been long distance for almost two years, but physically been together for about six months.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

He gulped. “So…I’ve been thinking…you know…about a future.”

You felt your heart flutter. “Yeah?”

He looked down but just saw boobs, he looked away and blushed hard, then up at you. “Would…would you like a future with me? Could you see yourself having one with me?”

You nodded. “I do and I can.”

He smiled at you. “Really? That…that makes me really happy.” He gulped. “But ah, let’s wait a bit and make sure we’re safe from Joseph okay? Then I’ll do anything and everything to make you mine for forever. I’ll buy you a nice ring.” He kissed you and hummed. “Would…would you like children?”

You giggled and wiped your tears. “Of course, have you seen how I baby Edgar? I’d love a little one with you in the future.”

“Well…more than a little one.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “Stop, you’ll get me all flustered.”

He gave you a squeeze. “Sorry, but you’re just so cute.” He ran his hands up and under your shirt. “I’ve thought about us a lot, our future and life together.” He leaned closer and nipped and sucked at your neck. “How pretty you’ll look with a little baby in our family run tea shop.”

You giggled. “My dad would be so unhappy if you start a rival tea shop.”

“Well, his tea shop doesn’t have me and you together in it with our kids.”

You smiled and played with his hair as he kissed his way up to your jawline. “You really want a family, don’t you?”

“For the longest time, I wanted to just be by myself, but since I met you…well, I want everything.” He held your chin, then pulled it down slightly making your mouth open. “I want all of you.” He eyed you, then captured your lips and kissed your deeply and passionately, you’d missed this pure love from him because you wanted something rough before for a few days.

You smiled and let him push your shirt up and over your head. “Levi?”

He leaned closer and kissed between your boobs. “Hmm?”

“Could we be passionate? No rough stuff tonight.”

He looked up at you. “That was my intention, to worship and love your body.” You closed your eyes and hummed as he planting loving kiss, after loving kiss, they were long and gentle. He ran his hands slowly over your body, the way his soft hands mixed with rough patches from being in the military just made you shiver. He kissed to one breast and nipped the soft plump skin. “So soft, so big.” He placed one hand on your upper back, the other moved up and massaged your other breast. You hummed and moaned at him, but you hand a problem, you wanted to do something for Levi. He was making you feel so loved and good, but all you were going was massaging his scalp.

You rocked your hips against Levi slowly. “Levi?”

“Hmmm?”

You bit your lip and looked down at him. “Is there anything I can be doing for you?”

He looked up at you. “Letting me do lots of things to you is all I want.”

You pouted. “But Levi.”

He sighed and stopped touching you. “Fine, I will let you do whatever you want to me for two minutes, then I go back to touching you up and loving you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You pulled his shirt up and over his head, then you ran your fingers lightly over his body. Making him hum in delight. You leaned close, then kissed his neck. You inhaled his scent, he smelt amazing, he always did. You kissed down to his collarbone, and kissed along it. You ran your lips up and down the bone, then nipped hard and sucked on his skin making a little love bite. You looked up as you nibbled to see Levi lean his head back, then moan with his eyes closed. You kissed down his chest, then slipped off his lap and knelt on the floor. You ran your hands up his sides, then squeezed them. You kissed between his pecs, then kissed over to one and nipped it hard to form another little mark on him. You moved down him to his abs. You pulled him a little forward by his hips, then kissed down to the lovely V of his pelvis you adored.

You looked up and him and ran your hands up and down his thighs, you bit your lip and smiled as you could see and feel his need for you. You leaned up and kissed his stomach and abs, you knew to not kiss lower than the V, because Levi wasn’t too keen on you kissing anywhere near his manhood and you didn’t mind that. You didn’t like Levi touching your feet too much, so you both had things you didn’t like. However, all that mattered to you was he was feeling good by your loving touch and kisses. He moaned as you lightly touched his bulge. You moved up his body and kissed up to his neck. You massaged his bulge as Levi wiggled and whimpered under your touch. You nipped and sucked at his neck; you created a little mark on him.

You smiled against his neck. “You’re so handsome and wonderful, I love you so much.”

He shivered and looked down at you and said your name. “Please, no more. I don’t think I can handle any more.” He pulled you close by your lower back and kissed you. “Let me love you now, please?”

You stood up in front of him, he squeezed your thighs and bum. You smiled at him and played with his hair. “You can have me in any way you want.” You held his chin and blushed at the adoring love in his eyes for you. “So? What would you like?”

He pulled you close, then lay you down on the sofa. He growled and leaned down and kissed your stomach. He held your hips, then ran circles on your hips with his thumbs. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So, what are you up to Levi?” You gasped as Levi bit the band of your underwear, then let it go making it snap. “Levi!”

He smiled and crawled up your body, he undid your bra, then threw it away. He leaned down and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him and hummed as he grinded slowly against you. You smiled into the kiss, your body heating up at how delicate and loving he was being. Levi lifted his pelvis up, then slipped his hand down your body and past the band of your underwear. You moaned and sighed a little as you felt his delicate touch. He pushed his hand down more, his fingers lightly playing with your bud making you raise your pelvis towards him. He pushed a bit more to your heat, then stopped a moment. He pulled his hand away and looked. “Huh.”

You frowned. “What’s wrong?”

He licked his fingers and hummed. “Didn’t expect you to be this…well…you’re very turned on, I thought maybe.”

You blushed hard. “No, not due for a week.”

“I know, I’ve memorised your cycle.” He kissed and nipped your neck as he slid his hand back under your underwear, then pressed a finger into your slick heat. “I know everything about you, because I love you so much.” He pressed a spot within you that made you clench him. “I remember where this is, the spot that makes you moan so wonderfully.” He pressed you over and over again. You leaned your head back and moaned, your nails digging into his shoulders. “I can’t believe you are all mine.” He nipped your earlobe as he pulled his finger from you, then pushed two in and rubbed your bud with his thumb. You gripped his upper arms, trying to push him away from the intense pleasure. Levi’s words in your ear were only adding to your bliss. “Mine and mine alone. I love you, all of you. Every inch of you is like heaven. You feel and taste so good.” You curled your toes as you felt so close to the edge. “My beautiful little cadet.” You moaned as you felt the snap, a rush of warmth went through all of you, it lasted so long as Levi kept moving. “Beautiful.”

You hummed and smiled at Levi; you lightly touched the side of his face. “You really went for it for the romantic and possessive talking.”

He licked his fingers and hummed. “Sorry, I just can’t help myself with you.” He licked his lips, then kissed you. “Wait there.”

You giggled as he jumped off you and ran to your bed. You sat up and hummed. “Do you want me to come to bed? There’s more room on it than the sofa.” He held your draw open with protection in, then thought a moment. He nodded, then rushed over and scooped you up like a bride, then carried you to the bed. “You know, I could have walked.”

You shook his head. “No walking for you.”

“I can walk.”

He lay you down, your head nicely on the pillows, he’d given you full comfort. “I know you can, but I want you to be looked after and loved.”

You leaned up on your forearms and watched Levi take his trousers and boxers off. “I feel very loved, every moment I spend with you I know I’m loved so much.” He pulled on protection, then turned to you and ran his hands up your legs and held your underwear as you spoke. “You take care of me; you listen to everything I say and care about me in ways now one has cared for me before.” He leaned down and kissed you making you hum. “I feel so special, so wanted, so loved, so happy and so beautiful with you.”

Levi moved your legs, but you had already started to move them for him and felt the head of his length pressed against your heat. “I don’t make you feel that way, you already are that.”

You giggled. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” You kissed him, and hooked your leg around him and pulled him close making him push into your heat a little. “Levi, please.”

He kissed you deeply and pressed himself in all the way slowly, so he could feel all of you and you could feel every inch of him. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, your fingers in his hair. He rested his forearms next to your head and stayed still for a moment, so you could adjust to his size. He mainly wanted to just savour the moment of being like this, he really loved being like this with you, showing you physically just how much he loved you. The two of you shared passionate kiss after passionate kiss. Levi rocked his hips slowly, he made sure to press against the spot within you so you felt nothing but pleasure. You felt in this moment you could just melt into the mattress, that this moment could last forever. All the scares and worries from before, they didn’t matter at all, only Levi. You could imagine a future with him in this moment, the quiet love making sessions as the kids slept in their rooms. The running around and secret hidden groping and fooling around behind closed doors as the kids played. The first night as a married couple.

Levi rocked a little faster and as deep as he could go, because all he could think about was the same thing you were. He felt utter bliss in his body as he moved with your body. He knew he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. Levi had hated his life for so long, but you made him love life again. He saw beauty in the smallest of things again, he smiled more, he laughed and he felt like his life had meaning again. You were his everything, he wanted you to know that and he wanted a family with you. He couldn’t wait for this war to be over with, so he could marry you and have the family he always wanted ever since he fell in love you with after a few months of knowing you. His desire and need for all this, his thoughts were showing through his actions as he grinded into you hard. He heard you whimper and moan more at him as he kissed you. He just couldn’t help himself with you, he was a mess when it came to you, you were his weakness and his strength and he wanted you to feel so good.

He pulled from your lips, then lay his body against yours. You held him close and panted against his ear, your hot breath and moans to him only pushing him more. His body dragged so perfectly against yours, you could just feel the heat pooling in your body and growing more by the second. With every thrust he sent a burst of pleasure, but as his body dragged back, he rubbed against your bud sending another wave of pleasure. There was no end to the pure bliss shaking your body. You knew tonight was going to be passion and love, it was going to be perfect like people always dread of having with the love of their lives. You closed your eyes and listened to Levi’s moans, growls and pants in your ear. You felt a tingle in you whenever he moaned your name, because to you it was confirmation that he wanted you, that he loved you and that you were making him like this and no one else. You were the one who brought Levi Ackerman to his knees, it was all you. You loved this man so much and he loved you. You gripped at his back and whined, you felt a rush coming, but you wanted this to last much longer. You pressed your lips against his ear, then moaned for him when you felt the coil in your snap.

Levi pulled from your neck and watched your face, he loved seeing the pure euphoria on your face, but what he loved most was how you moaned right in his ear. He felt pride within him, because he made you feel good and that’s all he ever wanted. He kissed your face all over as he rocked slowly again so you could enjoy the last trickles of bliss. He watched you pull a little face, which meant you were sensitive. He kissed you to calm you, to let you know he was right here for you, that he’d protect you no matter what. You hummed in response, your senses going back to normal. You kissed along his jawline, then whispered sweet nothings into his ear, all of it loving and nothing dirty, that was for the rough nights. You smiled and hummed; your eyes open again as you ran your fingers over his muscled back as he moved slowly. You loved the feeling of his muscles working, you could feel his strength and power, almost like there was a danger. Levi could break you if he wanted, and that was exciting, and yet he was so gentle.

You rolled over onto him and giggled at his surprised face, because to him this usually meant you were getting rough while you rode him, but that’s not what was going to happen. You cupped the back of his neck and kissed his lightly, then you sat up. Levi chased your lips desperate for a sweet kiss from you, but you were denying him until he was sat fully up chest to chest. You smiled at him, then kissed him. You hummed and moaned, then began grinding against him making him growl at you. No words were needed between the two of you, you could both read each other so well from training in the military. He held your bum, then moved you to grind more. He moaned a little at you as you denied him another kiss, he made another noise so you’d pay attention to him. You moved closer, your lips lightly touching his, then you kissed him sweetly. You dotted his face with loving kisses, you wanted this man to feel endless love, because that’s how you felt about him. You were also trying to show how sorry you were for not talking, but Levi didn’t need a sorry because he understood and he loved you.

Levi leaned his head down and nipped your neck, he bit and sucked at the delicate skin causing a familiar love mark to form on your beautiful skin. He slid his hands up your body to your upper back, he lifted you up slightly making you move up and down on him now. He gazed at your chest glistening with sweat, then licked a line between your breasts. He hummed as he felt your moan on his tongue. He kissed one breast lightly, then ran his tongue around its peak teasing the sensitive flesh. He nipped down, then sucked on the spot. You clutched his head and pulled him close to your chest. You moaned and whimpered at him as he nibbled a little harder than normal, which meant you had a mark there to stay for a long time. He let go of the one, then ran his lips across your skin to the other. He nipped and sucked there, but his bite wasn’t so hard this time, but enough to leave a mark again.

You hummed and whined at him, then you began pleading with him. He looked up at you and knew what you wanted, you wanted attention. You smiled at you, then captured your lips in a heated kiss and dominated you. He lifted you up and moved his legs a little, just so he could sit back on his legs and get better movement. He held your waist tightly, then began bucking into you a little roughly. You met his thrusts as best you could, but your legs were shaking so much from the pleasure before and another building up. Your coil was winding up so tightly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, he leaned you backwards a little and continued his animalistic actions. He was chasing your end and his own. His lips never left yours though, even though his body was moving hard and deep, he wanted you to know this was still loving and caring just like you asked him for.

Levi flopped down onto you, your head almost hung off your bed. He reached down with one hand, then rubbed your little bundle of nerves. You clenched around him tightly in bliss, the feelings spreading through you was heavenly. Levi kept moving, but he was beginning to become sloppy in his actions. He focused hard on you, really felt your body and listened to your moans. He snapped his hips and pressed your bud. You clenched around him and held him tightly as you felt a wave crash into you. Your mind become blank, your vision fuzzy and your hearing zoned out. You felt warmth within you, so much warmth just shoot to every inch of you, all your nerve endings sang out in bliss. Levi rocked within you to help you ride out your pleasure, but your squeezing of him and moans were too much. He felt his release fire through him. He pulled from your lips and moaned your name as he bucked a few times, then pressed hard as he felt himself come undone.

He tapped his forehead against yours, then panted with you as the two of you hummed and twitched at your nerves shooting and singing at the last remaining bits of pleasure. He opened his eyes and looked into your beautiful ones. The two of you gazed at each other, then you began giggling and laughing together in pure happiness. Levi hummed and kissed you. “That was perfect.”

You played with his hair. “Couldn’t agree more Captain.”

“What’s with the formalities brat?”

You ran the back of your fingers over his cheek. “Just for fun, I’m very giddy right now.”

He kissed you and smiled. “Me too, I haven’t smiled and laughed this much before.”

You bit your lip as you smiled. “Well, maybe we should do it this way more often.”

“I 100% agree with that.”

You sighed, then nuzzled your nose against his. “You’re so handsome and cute.”

“Giddiness?”

You nodded. “Yes, but they’re both very true.”

He kissed the end of your nose. “I’ll be right back.”

You hummed as he jumped off you, then went to the bathroom. You sat up, grabbed a pillow, then flopped onto your tummy with your feet on your pillows and your head near the end of the bed. You hugged the pillow under you and mushed it up so you could lean on it. You kicked the ends of your legs in the air and watched Levi walk out the bathroom, then make two cups of tea. He walked over allowing you to admire the naked man. He handed you your drink. “Thank you handsome.”

He sat on the bed, lay on his side and leaned on his one forearm as he faced you. “Be careful with your drink. Don’t burn yourself.”

You smiled and hugged the cup with your hands. “I’ll be fine, but you should be careful lying the way you are and holding the cup in the way you do.”

He sipped his tea. “I’m fine.”

You licked your lips of tea, then hummed. “So, why do you hold your cup like that?”

He looked at the way he was holding it. “I held it by the handle back when I was little, it broke and smashed everywhere, was the same day I lost my mother…so I hold it this way so I don’t lose another person, plus it makes an awful mess.”

You reached out and pushed his hair back as you spoke. “That is such a sweet way to look at life and a cute cautious thing to do.”

He shrugged. “I guess, so why do you hug the cup with your hands?”

You pulled a face. “Dunno, guess I’m just weird.” He gave you an annoyed look you knew he didn’t mean, so you giggled. “I guess it’s because it’s a comfort thing, the warmth goes through both my hands like a hug. You know me, I love hugs.”

He traced the back of his finger up and down your upper arm. “You do and I like giving them.”

You smiled. “I know…so umm…thanks for waiting for me to talk, it meant a lot.”

“You know me, I’ll do anything for you. Thank you for talking though, for opening up to me.”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “I’d tell you anything Levi, no secrets. It’s just some things take longer to say. It wasn’t the fact he hurt Edgar, or fought me that was hard, it was the way he spoke about me and touched me that was the hard thing.”

“It’s okay, when we catch him, I’ll cut his tongue out for licking you.”

You laughed. “Levi!”

“I mean it, I will.” He kissed your shoulder and hummed. “No one touches you without your permission, if they do, I’ll hurt them.”

You smiled at him. “My hero.” You down the rest of your tea, then got up and off the bed.

Levi reached out and grabbed your wrist. “Where you going?”

“Well, I’m going to put this cup in the dishwasher, then go pee.” You crouched down and kissed him. “Then I’m going to come back to you and take advantage of us both being naked.” You stood up and pointed to your draw. “After all, I have plenty of condoms left and I know you got bundles of stamina stiff.”

He growled at you. “You know me, I can go all night.” You giggled at him. “Question is, can you.” You walked over and winked at him. “I survived two weeks in a forest on stamina and survival, I think I can go all night with you easily.”

Levi put his cup on the side, then moved up the bed. “Hurry up then and get here.”

You ran to the bathroom, stopped and saluted him. “Yes Captain!”


	10. Chapter 10

Eren spotted you walking through the snow with a bundle in your arms. He ran over to you as you smiled at the bundle, Eren thought you looked so pretty. He called your name making you look at him. “Oh, I mean Rookie.” He stopped and sighed. “Could I speak with you?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He looked at the bundle in your arms and saw Edgar there, part of him thought you had a baby, which made him blush. “I want to say sorry about the other day, I just lay there and did nothing.”

You smiled. “You did as I asked, which was follow me and stay behind me.”

He reached out and fussed Edgar. “I just wish I could have done something.”

You pinched his cheek. “You did a wonderful job, trust me. Besides myself, Levi and Mike are the strongest people here, if you fought and got hurt, it’d break my heart. Come on Eren, smile for me.”

He smiled at you. “You really would be sad if I got hurt?”

You nodded. “I would.”

He blushed. “Huh…So umm…are you really with Captain Levi?”

You giggled. “I am.”

“So, any body else has no chance?”

You hummed. “That’s right. I’ve been with two and a half years, but I’ve loved him for three years.”

You jumped as you felt a kiss on your cheek. “Same for me.” You looked to Levi and smiled at him. “But we were both too shy to say anything. Besides Eren, if you did meet her over three years ago, you’d be too young for this one.”

Eren pulled a little face. “Yeah, but if you met her when she was 15 or 16, you’d be the one who’s too old.”

You laughed. “It’s true.” You poked Levi’s cheek as he seemed rather unhappy. “But I love this one so much, he’s my rock. Plus, I do like them older than me. Means more experience.” You watched Levi blush hard when he realised what you were saying, as well as Eren. “Anyway! I know Eren you’ll find someone some day that loves you for you and wants a future and family like me and Levi. I know it Eren, I feel it in my heart.” You stepped closer and fixed Eren’s hair. “Besides, I think you see me more as a mother figure than a love interest.” You smiled and wiggled your finger. “Lean down hun, you’re tall.”

His eyes widened. “Oh, sure.”

As soon as he leaned down, you kissed his cheek near his mouth. “Believe in yourself Eren and don’t act out of anger, think for a moment.”

He blushed and touched his cheek. “Yes Miss.”

“I look forward to working with you in the future, I think mine and Mike’s squad are teaming up with yours.”

Levi grabbed your upper arm and pulled you away from Eren. “We are, it’s decided. Go train Eren.”

Eren saluted. “Yes Captain!”

You waved. “Bye Eren, see you later.” You hummed a laugh. “I like him, he’s nice.”

Levi growled. “Stop flirting with my cadets.”

You giggled at him, then you stopped and pressed your back to the tree. “How about you give me a kiss?”

He pressed his forearm against the tree above your head, then leaned down so his hot breath was on your lips. “You gonna stop flirting with my cadets?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise Levi.”

“Hmmm…” He tilted his head. “I dunno, not sure if I believe you.”

You pouted. “Please kiss me hun bun.”

His brows raised. “What?”

“Hun bun…or do you prefer honey?”

He roughly captured your lips, you both hummed in delight. “Both are perfect. Alright, you’re forgiven.” You smiled sweetly at him, then he looked down at Edgar. “We should get this one to fly around a bit.”

You nodded. “Yeah, but just one more kiss.”

He looked up, then leaned down and kissed you again. He hummed and nipped your lip; you opened your mouth for him and accepted a deeper kiss. You heard someone gasp, then people giggling and talking. Levi pulled from your lips and looked over to see his squad was watching you two. “Tch, nosy brats.”

You looked over and smiled, then you waved to them. “Hi guys.”

Levi sighed and grabbed your upper arm again and pulled you along again. He came to a stop; let you go and walked a bit from you and stopped. “Alright, let’s see how well he does.”

You adjusted Edgar and looked at him. “Okay Mr, don’t push yourself and fly as far as you can. Stop if you’re tired and know your mummy loves you.” You kissed his head loads causing him to make happy noises. “Now, fly to your daddy.”

Levi frowned. “Daddy?”

You giggled and held Edgar up. “Yeah, you’re his daddy.”

He hummed. “Alright, I like that. Come to me Edgar, come on.” Edgar made happy noises and flew over to Levi then landed on his two fingers. “Good boy.” He gave him a treat, then stepped back as you did. “Next, you gotta fly to your mummy.”

Edgar flew to you, you caught him like Levi did and rewarded him. “Very good Edgar, mummy is so proud.” You kept doing this backwards and forwards until Edgar was flying around without landing. “Think he’s good.”

Levi walked over and petted Edgar. “Think he is.”

You smiled and stepped into Levi’s arms and pressed a little against his chest. “I’m so happy.”

He hugged your side against him, then kissed your head. “So am I.” He looked up and hummed. “Mike’s coming over.”

You lifted your head. “Mike! Stop!”

He did. “What?”

“Watch! Go Edgar.”

Mike watched as Edgar flew over to him, he caught him and petted him. “He did it, he’s all better.”

You ran over with Levi behind. “Yeah, me and Levi have been taking him out as often as we could and gotten him flying, today he’s done amazing. I think he could be back in action in a few days.”

“Wonderful.” He placed Edgar in your arms, so you could cuddle him in his blanket. He sighed. “So, Erwin has called about everything, he wanted me to get you two so we could talk together. I have to call him back up.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Sure, lead the way.”

Mike smiled and started walking. “Oh, heard your squad talking. They were making a big fuss, I asked them why and they said they couldn’t believe their Captain was an impressive and romantic kisser.”

You hummed a laugh and looked up at Levi. “He is, makes me weak kneed.”

“Ooow, sexy.”

“He’s that too.”

Levi pulled on your cheek. “Tch, oi brat, keep that to yourself.”

You pouted. “But I want to boast to others about you.”

He blushed a little, then hugged you with one arm. “You don’t need to do that at all, it doesn’t matter what others think about me only what you think.”

You smiled. “Well, I think you’re perfect, but it’s still cool to say Captain Levi Ackerman is my boyfriend. Right Mike?”

Mike laughed. “It is a cool thing to say and be proud of.” He opened the meeting room door, then held it for you and Levi. “I’d be proud. Hell, I’m proud to say that you are my second in command.”

You giggled. “Flatterer.”

He winked. “Only when it’s you.”

You smiled at Levi’s grumpy face. “Sorry hun bun, but you said your cadets only. Besides, I’m not flirting, he is.”

He sighed and sat in a chair in front of the monitor. “It’s fine, I’ll just have to punish you later.”

You sat down next to him and lay Edgar in your blanket on your lap, then your leaned over and played with Levi’s hair. “Meanie.”

“Not mean, just jealous.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Cute.”

Mike walked up to the computer and typed away. “Alright, call starting and we have vid chat today, lucky us.”

You smiled and waved at Erwin as he popped on the screen. “Hi Erwin.”

He smiled at you. “Hi Rookie, god it’s been so long since I’ve seen your pretty face, how are you?”

“Good.”

He moved through his papers. “I read the report about what happened with Edgar, yourself, Eren and Joseph. I’m sorry it happened, but you did really well. Eren was impressed with you and in awe.”

You giggled. “Wow, cute.”

He sighed. “Look, I know Joseph has been near you, but I’ve sent word out about him and he’s been spotted in a new location doing work. I still want to go ahead and remove your squad and Levi’s from the Tundra post and move you back here for a bit. Once we’ve gone through some paperwork and you’ve had chance to rest and meet up with family, then we’ll relocate you to a new outpost to help and support another.” He smiled. “I must say, I am very impressed with the work that’s been done out there. We have the whole sector under control. The main core can handle cutting off supplies to the two last centres there, then the takeover. I’m giving you guys a week’s notice.”

Levi sighed. “Sure, we can do that.”

Mike smiled. “Isn’t it summer where you are?”

Erwin nodded. “It is, why?”

“Aaaah, I can’t wait to jump into that lake.”

You clapped your hands. “Me neither! Oh, Levi can we please have a party at the lake, please?”

Everyone looked at Levi, even Erwin wanted to know Levi’s reaction. Levi sighed and clicked his tongue. “Tch, fine. We’ll have a party.”

Erwin smiled. “I can get some orders in for the party. I think this would be good for the scouts, to have some sort of fun.” He sighed. “Alright, I will chat to you all later. Remember, you have a week left there to tie lose ends up, then come back. I’ll see you all soon, be nice to have everyone back. Bye.”

You waved. “Bye!” You smiled and looked at Mike. “Do you need anything else from me?”

He shook his head. “Nope, you can do whatever you want. I’m going to chat to Wilson, see what’s on his list of things to do here and I’ll let you know if there’s anything you guys need to do. Now, go have fun, just don’t be too loud, okay?”

You pouted. “Shut up Mike.”

He laughed. “I’m joking of course, only one person has heard you two and that’s Wilson because he went to your apartment. Oh, remember when we go back to the main base, sound travels in the halls so, lock your bedroom door and no fooling around in the office, bedroom or bathroom only.”

Levi grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Don’t tell us what to do. Come on brat.”

You waved. “Bye Miiiike.”

He smirked. “Bye Rookie.”

Levi pushed you along to your room, you put Edgar in his little bed, then stretched. “So, what to do.” You squealed as you felt a slap on your bum. “Levi! Ow!”

He growled at you. “Punishment.”

You stepped back as he got closer. “Noooo, no, no. No bum slapping.”

“Get back here brat.” You squealed and ran around your room with Levi chasing you. He hopped over the sofa, then grabbed you from behind and lifted you up in the air as you giggled. “Got you, now I have to punish you.” He sat down and lay you on your tummy across his lap. He ran his hand over your bum. “So soft.”

You pouted and kicked your legs. “Leviii, don’t be mean.”

“You were mean.” He slapped your bum making you squeak. “That’s a new noise.”

“Shut up.”

“See, rude and mean again.” He slapped your bum making you grab his leg. “You should behave yourself; I am your commanding officer.”

You blew as raspberry at him. “Screw you.”

He squeezed your bum and leaned closer. “You already have and do very often.” He slapped you again making you moan a little. “Wait…are you enjoying this?”

You blushed hard. “Fuck off.”

“Still mean. Maybe I should try something else.” He leaned down and bit your butt cheek hard, you yelped and squealed at him. “How about that?”

You reached around and rubbed your bum. “That hurt.”

He rolled you over onto your back, then leaned down and kissed you. “There, all better.”

You reached up and patted his cheeks. “Thank you, but you know you said I was enjoying the punishment, I think you were enjoying it more.”

He hummed and kissed the palm of your hand. “I did, because your bum is very nice and you were making so very new and fun sounds.”

You held his shoulders, knelt up, then straddled him and sat on his lap. You cuddled him and hummed. “I just like you were enjoying yourself.” You kissed his cheek loads. “Are you happy?”

“I am.” He rubbed your back, then gave you a squeeze. “Why do you ask?”

“I just want to check you are.”

He turned his head and kissed you. “I’m with you, so I’m happy.”

You smiled at him. “So, umm…you know we want a future together?”

“Hmmm?”

You blushed and played with his shirt. “Well…I was thinking…would you like to meet my parents?” You gasped. “You don’t have to or anything, it’s just umm…they know about you and they want to meet you because you’ve made me very happy and mentally better, they just want to meet the man that made their daughter believe in herself.” You looked up at him. “My dad knows a lot about tea, so you two could talk about that.”

Levi cupped your face and smiled. “I’d love to meet them…do I bring something? Like umm…a gift?”

You giggled. “You don’t have to, but my mum likes flowers and my dad is a fan of tea and dark chocolate.”

“Good to know.” He sighed and pulled you close and pressed his face into your boobs and groaned. “I’m so nervous already. I want them to like me so much, but I’ve never met anyone’s parents before and I’m very rude and foulmouthed.”

You smiled and lifted his head up. “I love you Levi, that’s all that matters.”

He sighed. “I know, but I want your parents to like me too. I want their approval.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “You are too cute and I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too.”

You walked past Levi as he did press-ups in the commanding officers training room in just tight shorts, his hands and feet taped up. You’d done some of your training, but now you were Levi’s spotter, supporter and water provider. You crouched by him and watched the sweat glisten on his back. “How’s it going handsome?”

“I need help.”

“What can I do?”

He stopped a moment, then looked at you. “This is too easy for me, so I need weight on me, plus I want you to hug me in that nice outfit.”

You giggled at him; you couldn’t blame for liking what he saw. You were only in a sports bra and gym leggings. “Sure. So, do you want me to sit on you?”

He shook his head. “No, lie on my back please and wrap your arms around me.”

You shrugged. “Alright, but won’t I be too heavy?”

“No, just hop on.”

You lay on him, then wrapped your arms around him with your boobs against his back and pelvis near his bum. You bent your knees and held your legs in the air so they were out of the way. “I’m on.”

He started and seemed like it was too easy for him. You kissed the base of his neck loads and shoulders, then you moved your hands to hold he pecs. He frowned. “Oi brat? Are you holding my pecs?”

You hummed. “I am, because you hold my boobs.”

“Not the same.”

“Says you.” You squeezed. “I like your pecs as much as you like my boobs.”

“Good to know.” He did a few more press-ups, but you were so comfy you fell into a light sleep. “Hey brat?”

“Hmmm?”

“You asleep?”

You inhaled. “I was napping, what do you need?”

“Weight lifting, but I’m going to lift you.”

You hopped off him. “Sure.” You lay on the floor. “So, do I just act like a plank of wood?”

“Yep.” You did and he lifted you up and began lifting you up and down as you giggled. “Best weights ever.”

“Glad you think that.”

He put you down and sat on the floor. “Sit-ups. Could you sit on my feet?”

You nodded. “But I thought you hold the persons feet?”

“Sit.”

You pouted. “Fine.” You sat on his feet, meaning your legs were either side of him and your body pressed to his legs. You rested your chin on your arms on his knees. “I don’t see how this is comfy?”

He wiggled his toes making you squeak. “I can feel your bum, I like it.” He did sit-ups. “Thanks for helping.” You smiled as he got close to you, then he’d lie down again. You smiled at him and bopped his nose as he came up, he wiggled his nose and went down again. When he came up you leaned closer and kissed him, he went down, then when he was up you kissed him again. You got off his feet, then pushed his legs apart and kissed him as he came up, then when he went down you crawled over him and kissed him. You both hummed in delight. Levi pulled from your lips as you started kissing his neck. “Tch, oi brat? How is this training?”

“Shh.”

“Don’t shush me.”

You lay on him and sighed. “Mean.”

He tried to lift you off him, but you went flopping. “Tch, damn it brat. Don’t do the floppy body thing, makes it difficult to move you.”

“Don’t care.”

He sighed, then rolled you off him. “You’re being very naughty today.”

You hopped to your feet and stood over him. “Oh, what you gonna do? Punish me?”

He hummed. “I might get you flustered instead.”

“Oh? I doubt it.” He sat up, grabbed your bum, then pressed his lips to your heat. Your face burst into a bright red. “L-Levi!” You grabbed his head. “S-stop, someone will see.” He scrapped his teeth against you, then pulled at the fabric, then let go. “Quit it you perv.”

He let you go. “I win.”

You ran backwards away from him. “You are deadly.”

He got up and walked closer to you, you backed up and bumped into the wall. He pressed his forearms either side of your head, then studied your blushing and excited face which you were trying to hide with a pout. “I am, after all the call me humanities strongest soldier.”

You folded your arms. “So, what if you are? I have the best eyes of humanity.”

He leaned closer. “Yes, you do, so beautiful.”

You gulped. “I-I meant they’re good, not pretty.”

He leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “But I think they’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“You going to behave yourself now?”

You looked away from him. “You keep teasing me a lot in these past few days.”

He pressed his pelvis against yours. “Maybe it’s because you’re so damn cute and we are going back to where we started as a couple, it’s exciting. I finally get you back home.”

You smiled. “That’s true.” He leaned closer and finally kissed you, you hummed in delight at the sensation, it was just perfect.

“I didn’t know this was the make out room.” You looked over to Mike in his gym bottoms with no shirt on. “But you learn something new every day.”

You slipped away from Levi and ran over to Mike. “Need help training?”

He nodded. “I need my weight.” He turned his back to you. “Hop on.” You jumped on his back, then he started doing his squats.

Levi growled. “Tch, oi?”

You looked to Levi. “Oh, don’t worry Levi, me and Mike do this all the time. Training for him. Thank me for his muscles.”

Mike walked over to the bar, he jumped up and then did pull-ups with you on his back. Levi clenched his jaw and walked over. “I still don’t like it.”

You smiled. “Me and Mike are best buds, we help each other.”

“Off.”

You frowned. “But.”

“Off.”

You dropped off Mike. “Fiiiine.”

Levi glared at Mike. “Tch, big nose.”

Mike grinned at Levi. “How about we see who can do the most pull-ups then? If I win, I keep working out with Rookie. If not, she’s all yours.”

Levi jumped and grabbed the bar. “Fine, ready you shit?”

“Ready. Call it Rookie.”

You sighed and sat down and watched them. “Okay, on go. Three, two, one, go!” You saw them both going up and down, you didn’t really mind because it was a nice muscle show for you, but you were beginning to get tired. You flopped down on a mat, closed your eyes and fell asleep for a while. You had a nice dream about being married to Levi with kids in a tea shop, it was all perfect. You were so happy and felt like you were full of life, but your dream was shattered when you heard weird noises. You opened your eyes and heard grunting. You rolled onto your side, then rested your head on your hand with your elbow propping you up. Both of them were struggling a little, but Mike was the one grunting. He lifted up, then cried out, then dropped onto his feet and sat back on the floor with a sigh. You smiled at Levi. “Levi? You won.” He kept going. “Leviiiii! You won!”

He dropped down and panted, he turned around and swept his hair back as sweat glistened on his chest. You had to admit, then man looked so sexy right now all sweaty, hair back and chest heaving. Part of his hair fell forwards a little. He walked over to Mike, then offered his hand. “Not bad big nose.”

Mike smirked and shook his hand. “I am impressed by your stamina and strength Levi.” He looked over at you. “You lucky girl!”

You blushed, sat up and hugged your legs. “Shut it.”

“No wonder you love this man loads, plus, he’s packing too.” You pressed your face to your knees and blushed more as you groaned. “So cute! No wonder you love her Levi. I bet she makes the nicest noises.”

Levi walked over to you and ruffled your hair. “She does.” He heard you groan. “I think we’ve embarrassed her enough.” He scooped you up, then held you like a bride in his arms as you pressed your face into the crook of his neck and arms around his neck as well. “I’ll take her back to our room. Thanks Mike, I actually had fun.”

Mike smiled. “Me too Levi, take care of our favourite cadet.”

Levi nodded. “I will.” He carried you to your room, then lay you on the bed. You curled up into a little ball. He sat next to you, then just gazed at you with a little smile on his face. Levi needed a shower to get clean, but for him you were priority right now, especially when you were being so damn cute. He placed his hand on your thigh and said your name. “Can I see your cute face please?”

You shook your head and made a tighter ball of yourself. “No.”

“Why not?” You whined at him. “Come on sweetheart, tell me.”

You made a little noise. “Because…because…you’re too handsome right now.”

“I am?”

“Yeah.” You gulped. “You look too sexy with your shirt off, hair back with a bit hanging down and…and…and…sweat on your muscles making them so shinny and nice.” You whined a little. “You just look too sexy; I can’t take it.”

He smiled more and moved closer, then leaned over to you and whispered in your ear. “Come on cutie, let me see you. I want to see your sweet blushing face I love so much. I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

You peaked at him. “No teasing?”

He brushed your hair back with his fingers. “I can’t really promise that, I mean you are so cute and adorable.” He saw you retreat a bit. “But I’ll try my best for you.”

You thought for a moment, then uncurled yourself. “Okay.”

You lay on your side, but you still weren’t looking at him. “Can I see your pretty eyes? You’re still not looking at me.”

You sighed, then sat up on your thigh and the side of your bum and placed one hand on the bed for support. You tucked your hair behind one ear, then looked up at him and he felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest at how cute you were and sexy. You shuffled closer to him, then reached out and fixed his hair for him. “No matter what I do, you still look sexy.”

“I’m sorry.”

You smiled and tapped your forehead against his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You blushed a little. “So, umm…wanna hear something funny?”

“What’s that?”

“When you were having your little competition, I had a nap.”

He ran the back of his finger on your cheek. “I saw, it was adorable.”

“Well.” You blushed more and pouted a little. “I had a nice dream about us.”

He put his arms around you and pulled you close. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “We were running a tea shop together.”

“Hmm.”

You gulped. “And we were married, happily.”

He kissed your temple. “Of course.”

“But umm…that wasn’t it.” You looked up at him. “There were two kids with us too.” You saw the happy sparkle in Levi’s eyes. “A boy and a girl, both of them were so beautiful.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “What a wonderful dream, but it wasn’t perfect.”

You frowned. “It wasn’t?”

He shook his head. “No, because in my dream there’s more than two kids. At least four.”

You stared at him, then began giggling. “You’re really adorable sometimes, you know that?”

He smiled. “I know.”

“Oh, you’re not arguing.”

“Nope.” He kissed you and hummed. “Anyway, I have to go for a shower because I am disgusting.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then leaned closer and buried your nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled. “Noooo, just a little longer.”

He blushed. “Ah…why?”

You hummed. “You smell great, so manly.”

He blushed more as you began pawing at him, then kissing and sucking at his neck creating little love bites. “Seems like something primal has woken up in you.”

You pouted at him. “Sorry, I know you like being clean, but your natural manly smell is really nice.”

“Thank you.”

You hugged him tightly and hummed, then you let him go. “Okay, you can go shower now.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Thank you, but my shower wouldn’t be the same without you.” You jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom and threw your clothes out so Levi knew you were naked. You giggled when you heard Levi jump off your bed, then stumble as he ran meaning he was taking his things off. He fell into the bathroom, then stared at you in the shower. You smiled at him and winked. He growled at you, then ran into the shower and cuddled you from behind. “You are so wonderful.”

You turned to face him, then cupped the back of his neck. “So, what’s your view on fooling around in a shower?”

“I’m interested, but I need to clean myself first.”

You gasped. “You’re choosing cleaning over me.” You placed your hand on your heart and faked being hurt. “I’m hurt Levi.”

He growled and pinned you against the tiled wall and kissed you. “I love you so much brat, more than anything in this world. However, in order for you to be safe, I have to clean all of me, do you get what I mean?”

You smiled. “I do.” You pushed him lightly away. “Get yourself cleaned then; you can get cleaned in three minutes, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, prove it. Otherwise.” You ran your hand slowly down your body and sighed as your fingers light drummed against your pelvic bone. “I’ll have to have fun by myself like old times.”

Levi stared at your hand. “Three minutes…”

“Yep.”

“I can do it.”

You watched Levi clean himself quickly and thoroughly, it was rather impressive, but you wanted to mess with him. “Running out of time Levi.”

He looked over at you a little panicked. “Hold on, I still have time.”

“Really?”

“I’m counting.”

You laughed. “Alright, but my body says you’re running out of time.”

He finished off, then grabbed you making you squeal. He pressed you against the wall, then kissed you roughly. He grabbed your thighs, then lifted you up and pressed you harder against the cold wall. You grinded against you, you moaned and hummed at his passionate kisses. He kissed and nipped your neck, then bit hard and sucked at your sensitive skin. You moaned as his length ran along your heat, your body shaking and ached for him. He nipped your earlobe. “I’m going to love you all night long.”

You gasped and moaned. “I’d love that, but I think we are low on protection.”

He pulled from your neck and looked at you. “Really, hmm…this is going to be difficult.”

You nibbled your lip. “I am on the pill.”

“Yeah, but sometimes they don’t work perfectly.”

You smiled. “Well, we have six left and we leave in two days.”

He smiled at you. “Three tonight, three tomorrow.”

You gigged. “Can you cope?”

“I’ll try.” He gasped. “Hey, you haven’t washed you dirty brat.”

You pouted and frowned at him. “Really Levi? You are hard as a rock and I have been teasing you and you want to wash me.”

He nodded. “You’re dirty from our work out. Sorry, I ruined the mood.”

You smiled. “No, no you didn’t. You just made me want you more. You are so handsome, cute, funny and sweet. Don’t ever change, please.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Promise. Now let’s get you clean.” He dropped you down, turned your back to him and watched you as you washed yourself, his eyes following your hands moving on your wet skin. He growled at you, he just loved this so much. He watched you run your hands through your wet hair. He walked closer, then slipped his hands across your stomach and kissed your shoulders.

You smiled. “Levi, I’m not done yet.”

“I know, just keep cleaning.”

You jumped as you felt a prod by your heat and the back of your thighs, so you opened your legs and allowing him to slide his length along your heat. You hummed at him. “Who knew me cleaning myself would turn you on this much.”

“Keep going.”

You laughed. “This a kink Levi?”

He nodded. “A little. You have some, right?”

You smirked. “I do, I really do. I think we should explore them when we get back, but don’t worry, none of them involve anything too extreme and all involve you dominating.”

He growled and nipped your shoulder and up to your beck, then he slowly moved his hands up your body to your breasts. “One thing at a time, right?”

You smiled. “Right. First things first Levi. I need grab a condom.”

He turned you around, kissed you roughly, then left you. “I’ll get it.”

“Don’t slip!”

“I won’t!”

You giggled, because you couldn’t wait for this night to play out. You were so excited, but mostly excited because you learned something new about Levi. He loved cleaning, but he loved it if you were cleaning yourself, it was a turn on. You wanted to know more things, so many more things about him. Plus, you couldn’t wait to go home and introduce him to your parents.


	11. Chapter 11

You sat in the truck with Levi, your head on Levi’s shoulder as you napped. Levi had Edgar on his lap as he fussed him, but he couldn’t help but glance at you now and then. He loved how cute you looked, how at peace you were. Everyone was tired, the journey back home was long and tiring. You were near the end of the journey, soon you’d be at the base, but Levi wished the journey was longer so he could watch you resting and cuddling up to him. He turned his head, then kissed the top of your head. You sighed and shifted your head a little, so Levi leaned even closer and kissed you.

You hummed, then giggled. “Levi.”

He hummed. “Sorry, you just looked so yummy.”

You smiled. “Thank you, we there yet?”

He nodded. “Almost home.” He looked ahead. “Actually, we’ve arrived.”

You looked ahead to see how bright and sunny it was, then your eyes locked onto the woman you missed the most. You flew out the truck, then sprinted as Levi shouted for you. “HANGE!” She gasped and shouted your name, then ran at you. You jumped at her, she caught you and spun you around. You squealed. “I missed you!”

She put you down and kissed your face loads. “I miss you so much! I’m so glad you’re back, we have so many experiments to do and you need to tell me everything about Levi cause he wouldn’t tell me anything. I need to know what your first time was like!” You laughed at her. “Oh, the party is tomorrow, we can drink, dance and go swimming! Ah, but you need to sleep first, right?”

You nodded. “I’m so tired from the journey.”

Levi walked over and grabbed your upper arm. “Tch, move it brat, we need bed.”

Hange grinned. “Hi Levi.”

Levi glared at her. “Hi shitty glasses, now bye” He pulled you along to the base with a little pull along filled with yours and his bags. He waited in the lift, then pulled you to his room.

You frowned at him. “What about my room?”

Levi shook his head. “We’re staying in mine.”

You smiled. “Okay, you could have said.”

“Well, you know me I don’t like saying selfish things to do with you.”

You grabbed your bags and backed up to your door. “I know, but I like hearing it.”

“Where you going?”

You giggled. “To put my things away in my room.”

He grabbed your bags in your hands. “No, you’re living with me now.” You frowned, then your eyes widened when he opened his door. All your things were in his room, including your desk. He blushed and glanced at you. “I moved you in while you were gone, mainly because I missed you so much, I spent all my time in your office just to be around you and your scent, then Erwin said I should just move your things in. So, I did.”

You walked around and saw some of your things nicely mixed with Levi’s, like it’d always been like this. Even Edgar was happy, he flew over to his little perch and started eating the food there, then looked at himself in the mirror and finally played with a toy. You turned to him. “I love it, thank you for moving me in.”

“You’re not mad?”

You shook your head, then ran and jumped at Levi. He caught you and stumbled back. “I love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

You jumped off him and heard him whine at the lack of contact. “I have to unpack and so do you, but after we can do anything you want. Within reason of course, we’re both tired.”

He hummed. “Spoil sport.”

You giggled and walked to the closet and put your things in. “Well, I doubt you have any protection in your room.”

He paused and stared for a moment. “You’re right, I don’t have any.” He frowned and looked over at you. “Why did you have some?”

“Part of the supplies we got out in the Tundra, I mean people are up there for years, a lot of people slept around. I was given some because everyone did, but I mainly had them because I hoped you would visit me.”

He blushed. “Good job you thought that.”

You giggled. “Yeah, but we went through my supplies.”

He smiled fondly at the memories. “We did.” He put the first bag of his and yours away as you moved onto the next. “Tell you what, we’ll go into town for a date and I’ll get some for us as well.”

“Wonderful, lets hurry up and finish off and we’ll go.”

He nodded, then packed the rest of his things then walked with you to his door to leave. “You sure we look okay?”

You smiled at him, then walked closer and slipped your hands over his hips, then leaned in for a kiss. “You looked sexy.” Levi happily kissed you, you could tell he was eager for one, because he was a little forceful with his kiss. You hummed and whined a little as his roughness made your lips hurt a little, you were sure they’d become bruised. He pressed you against the office door making a little bang, then he bit your lip making you gasp. He deepened the kiss; he was taking full control of the kiss. You moaned at him as you felt yourself getting weak kneed. Levi grabbed your thighs, then lifted you up and wrapped your legs around him. He grinded against you making you both moan. He gripped your bum tightly, then grinded harder against you.

You pulled from his lips for air, so he attacked your neck hard. You squealed at the pain, then you moaned as the pleasure surged through you. You could feel how hard he was against your heat, it only turned you on more than you already were. There was something so naughty, dirty and secretive about fooling around this way. Especially with the fact that people were wandering around in the halls right behind your body, if someone tried walking in it would be rather embarrassing. You whimpered more as you felt yourself close. Levi’s rough black jeans rubbing against just your underwear covered heat was wonderful, now you were glad you wore a skirt today.

Levi squeezed your hips hard, angled them and moved as hard and fast as he could. You squeezed your toes tightly, then leaned closer and bit his neck as you cried out in pleasure. You blushed hard as Levi moaned and grunted against your ear, you felt your heart flutter when he said you name. He wrapped his arm around your bum and lower back, then slammed his hand against the door. You clung and clawed at his back, then you moaned in bliss as you felt your rush of euphoria. You couldn’t believe that it took just Levi grinding against you, moaning your name and being rough with you got you to feel body shaking release.

Levi moved a few more times, balled his hand on the door into a fist. He kissed your roughly and moaned as he felt his release. You tangled your fingers in his hair, tugged a little and deepened the kiss. He pulled from your lips, then panted. “Tch, shit.”

You giggled. “You okay?”

He dropped you down on your feet, then looked down at himself. “Dirty, I’m dirty.” He stepped away from you. “I’m going to clean up, then we’ll go. I’m sorry I got rough and you know…”

You smiled. “Well, I don’t regret what we just did one bit, but I am impressed.”

He looked over at you and smirked a little, he rushed over, cupped your face and kissed you. “Love you.”

You giggled as he ran off to the bathroom. You went to the bedroom, then changed into new underwear and a nice summer dress. You walked into the bathroom as he dried himself after having a shower, you used the toilet. You washed your hands, then hummed as Levi slipped his hands over your waist and hugged you to his bare chest. You washed your hands. “Hey honey.”

He kissed your neck and shoulder. “Hey, you look beautiful.”

You smiled and dried your hands, then you turned and hugged him. “Thank you, now go get changed.”

He growled and kissed you. “But I wanna be with you.”

You hummed, then pulled away. “Levi you need to change so we can buy condoms.”

He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

You walked past him and grabbed your little cute backpack, then you slipped your shoes on and waited for him by the door. You lightly touched it and smiled, then spoke as Levi walked in. “You know, I don’t think I’ll be able to look at this door the same again.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Same.” He opened the door and held your hand. “Come on.”

You looked at Levi in his smart shoes, black skinny jeans and a white shirt sleeved top with his dogtags on. He looked down at you. “What?”

You smiled. “You look good.”

“Thank you.” He tapped your broach. “Still wear it.”

You nodded. “Always.”

He entwined his fingers with yours and gave your hand a squeeze, then he led the way and ignored people he passed who asked about if you two were alright and welcome backs. He spotted Hange with Mike, then both of them smiled and went to walk over to you. Levi hurried you away from them, you didn’t know why he suddenly ran with you, mainly because you’d been gazing up at him so sweetly the whole time. He stopped as he got into town, he panted and looked down at you. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, you were just excited to get me here.”

He blushed. “Yes, and I saw Hange and Mike.”

You gasped. “Aaah, makes sense.”

“Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, I want you all to myself as well. So, where we going?”

He looked around, then pulled you along to a nice café. “Here.” He walked in and talked to the waiter, then put one arm around you as he led you to a nice little booth seat in the corner, so you and him had some peace and quiet. You snuggled up to Levi in your seat, both of your legs were hooked over his one leg as you hugged his side. He put his arm around you, then hugged you to him. “You’re being very cuddly.”

You smiled and kissed his neck. “Because I’m on a date with you on a nice summers day in public, it’s like we’re telling everyone we’re together.”

“I like all that too.” He looked at the menu. “Want me to order?”

You nodded. “I trust you.”

He looked it over, then ordered when the waiter came back. Levi sighed after they went, then he hugged you with both arms, then rested his cheek on top of your head. “So, in our days off…do you want to visit your mum and dad?”

You looked up at him. “You want to meet them?”

He nodded. “I think I’m prepared. Hell, I can face hordes of Titans, I’m sure I can face your parents.” He blushed. “Not that I’m saying your parents are Titans, just that…umm…you know…it’s scary?”

You smiled and kissed him. “I knew what you meant.” You heard people whispering, then you looked across your table to see a few people. “Hello?”

The guy blushed. “Uhhh, hey so…are you that umm…that scout with best eyes?” He held up a little poster of you in your gear, sniper in hand and Edgar with you. “Are you Rookie?”

You smiled and nodded. “That’s me yeah.”

He gasped. “And you’re with Captain Levi.”

You looked to Levi and giggled. “Yes.”

He stepped closer with his five friends. “Could we umm maybe get an autograph?”

You shuffled forwards and leaned over the table. “Sure, I guess, but we’re just soldiers. Do you have a pen?” They handed you one. “Thank you.” You signed your name on your poster, then handed it back.

He hugged it. “Thank you so much! Could I get one from you Captain?”

You nudged Levi. “Go on.”

Levi sighed and took the pen, then signed his name on the poster of him. “I don’t want to see this being sold online, got it?”

The kid nodded. “Yes Captain.”

“Good.”

“Could we get a picture?”

You got up and smiled. “Sure.” You stood with them and had a few pictures, then Levi had some.

The guy held up his phone “Can I have some of you and Levi together?” Levi pulled you close and posed for pictures with you. “So, are you two an actual couple?”

Levi nodded. “We are.”

“That’s so cool! Best power couple ever. Could I get a romantic one?”

You blushed. “I dunno.”

Levi grabbed you. “Sure.” He cupped your face, then pulled you in for a kiss making everyone squeal. He hummed, then pulled away a little. “There you go, no more pictures now. We’re on a date.”

The guy nodded. “Sure, sorry and thank you so much. Have a nice date.”

You smiled and waved. “Thanks.” You sat down, then ate your food and sipped your tea. You looked up after a while and saw there were more people in the café, most of them looking over at you and Levi. “Feel like animals in a zoo.”

Levi hummed, then pulled his phone out his pocket. “Ah, that’s why.” He showed you the news, headline was you and Levi. “We’re top news. Tch, don’t those shits have anything better to do? More important things should be news.”

You smiled at him. “You’re right, but we’re together right now and that’s all that matters.”

He nodded. “You’re right.” He let out a long sigh. “Shall we move on?”

You kissed his cheek. “Yes, oh, but where are we going?”

He slipped out the booth, then held your hand and led the way. “How about we go shopping like a normal couple?”

“Love it.” You went around from shop to shop, you showed Levi a dress in one shop. “What do you think?”

“Perfect.”

You smiled. “You’ve said that about everything I’ve shown you.”

“Well you look good in everything.”

“Thanks.” You put the dress back and looked at another one that was black, the sleeves were black and see-through, then rest black and tight fitting and mid-thigh. “I love this one.”

He nodded. “Me too.” He sighed. “We’re being followed by fans; how come you haven’t seen them? You have the best eyes in the scouts.”

You shrugged and walked with him. “Because my eyes are focused on you.”

He blushed. “Cute.”

You smiled and pulled him along. “Shall we go by sexy underwear and sex toys to fuck with them?”

“Stop it.”

You grinned. “I joke, but I do need to buy nice underwear because I had the same kind for two years in the Tundra and I need nicer ones. Oh, and I need a bikini for tomorrow.”

He sighed. “Sure, okay.”

You picked up some lace underwear, then held it up to Levi. “This good?”

He felt it. “So soft.”

You nodded. “I like lace because it’s soft.” You put it in your basket. “I think I need to get more black underwear, mainly because you can wear it with anything.” You looked over at Levi as he played with a nice bra the had a nice cup on them, but cute straps over as well, so you could wear a low-cut top and show off all the straps. You smiled. “You like it?”

He shrugged. “It’s nice, but these straps are meant for showing off, right? I wouldn’t like you having this.”

You giggled. “Alright handsome. How about you find we a nice underwear set, I’ll buy whatever you choose.”

He walked around and ignored the people watching him. He picked up a few things as you looked at bikini’s, then he found a nice dark green set with black lace on it. He walked over to you as you just chose your bikini. He handed you the set. “This.”

You took it from him and smiled, the green part was silk and so smooth, the black lace was also soft. “I love it, wonderful choice Levi.”

“Good.” He looked at your bikini in the basket. “It’s not revealing, is it?”

You patted his cheek and hummed a laugh. “You’re cute when you worry and get possessive.”

He pouted. “Tch, shut up.”

You giggled and walked to the till, then put everything on there for the woman. She smiled up at you. “Find everything you want?”

You nodded. “Yep, was perfect thank you.”

She quoted how much it was, you went to get your purse from your little backpack, but Levi beat you to it and pulled out his wallet and payed. You looked to Levi. He glanced at you. “I’m treating you; this is a date.”

You pouted. “But.”

“No moaning.” He took the bag from the lady. “Thank you.” He held your hand and pulled you along. “Come on, we have one last thing to buy, then we’re going home.”

You hugged his arm. “Yay.”

He pulled you along to a pharmacy. “You have fun today?”

You nodded. “So much fun.”

“Good.” He let your hand go and pointed at you. “Stay and browse, I’m going to buy some…you know.”

You grinned. “You can say what they are dear.”

He sighed and ruffled the back of his hair. “Yeah, but people are spying on us and I don’t want to be quoted saying it.”

You smiled. “Alright, well I’ll be around.” You looked at a few things as he went and bought some condoms with a big blush on his face, it was cute to see. You held back laughs as the person smiled as he served Levi, mainly because Levi had grabbed a lot. He grabbed the bag, then walked over to you as he put the bag in your clothes one. You pinched his cheek. “You okay?”

He sighed. “Let’s just get home, please?”

You held his hand and pulled him along. “Sure hun.”

You ran to the lake with Levi walking behind. He watched you look so happy, even Edgar was happy as he flew around in the sun and ahead of you. You came to a stop and smiled at the team playing in the lake, the other’s chilling by it with music and food. You went to say hello, but Levi grabbed your wrist and pulled you along to a little quiet area. He put the towel down, then put an umbrella up to protect you from the sun. He looked up at you as you pouted. “I wanted you to myself, that a crime?”

You smiled and shook your head. “No.” Edgar landed on the end of your towel, then shook his feathers. You pulled your dress off, then smiled at Levi as he eyed you. “You like it?”

He nodded. “A lot.”

You looked down at yourself, you had high black bottoms to show off your bum. Your top was a bra with a nice cross pattern below your bra and on your back. “Good, I like it too.” You lay down on your tummy and fussed Edgar’s chest as you kicked your legs in the air. “Good boy.” You leaned closer and kissed his little head.

You looked up when you heard someone say your name, you grinned at Mike, he was shirtless with just tight long swim shorts on with a towel under his arm. “Can I sit with you?”

You nodded and patted the space next to you on your left as Levi was on your right. “Sit.”

He lay his towel out, then sat down. “Thanks.”

You looked at him. “You got your hair trimmed back to normal.”

He smirked. “Yep.” He scratched his heard. “Got the beard back to normal too.”

You leaned your cheek on your hand and smiled. “Nice to see you back to normal, but I will miss the lumberjack Mike.”

“It was a good look for me.”

You giggled. “It was.”

“Hello.” You looked up at Erwin. “May I join you?”

Mike nodded. “Sure.”

You heard Levi sigh. “Why not.”

He put his towel down in front of you and Mike. “Thanks.” He put up his own umbrella. “You know, I think this is really nice.”

You nodded. “It’s good for us to relax.”

You heard your name being sang loudly by a familiar person, you looked over and saw Hange waving and grinning. She skidded by you. “Can I join this little group.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, no go away.”

Hange pouted. “But.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “Don’t be mean.” You smiled at Hange. “Of course you can join us honey, take a seat.”

She squealed. “Yay! Thank you.”

Levi grumbled, so you crawled over to him as he lay on his tummy. You climbed onto his back, then lay on it and hugged him. You smiled at everyone. “Don’t worry everyone, I have this one under control.”

Hange sat and smiled. “A hug a day keeps the grumpy Levi away.”

Levi glared at her. “Tch, listen you.” You kissed Levi’s bare back a few times, then you gave him a little squeeze. “Never mind.”

You smiled as you watched everyone play with Edgar. You all chatted together and laughed, they would also take it in turns to get drinks and food. You had your own little party of commanding officers, while the scout cadets had a big party. You could hear their music, but you were far enough where it wasn’t so bad. You had your own music going because of Hange and her music player, you played more chillout music. When Levi wanted to move, he changed to being sat up with you in his arms. It was nice to be this cuddly and romantic with Levi in front of friends and to not be judged, or have prying questions about your life. Everyone in your little group respected yours and Levi’s privacy, plus they knew Levi wasn’t one to talk about his personal life.

You pulled from Levi’s arms, then stretched. “I’m going for a swim; it is so hot out.”

Hange jumped up. “I’ll go too!”

You grabbed her hand. “Come on then.”

She ran with you to the lake, then you both dove under and swam around a bit. She hummed and looked at you. “So, I saw those burn makes and cut…that from that day?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You make them look hot.”

You giggled. “Thank you, that actually made me feel better.”

She swam over and hugged you. “I’m glad you’re back and alive and well. I missed you so much and I was so scared that you’d never come back, that you’d get hurt badly.”

You smiled. “I’m too stubborn to die.”

“I know.”

You screamed as you felt arms around you, then lift you up and throw you into the lake. You popped up and laughed as Levi swam closer. “Rude.”

He hummed. “Sorry, I just wanted your attention.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then moved to Hange. “Hange!”

He grabbed you. “No.” He lifted you up and threw you.

You gasped, then shook your head. “Meanie.”

Hange jumped at Levi’s back. “Attack!”

Levi moved out the way so she slapped the water. Levi grabbed you, then held you like a bride. Hange popped up and pouted. Levi hugged you. “Mine.”

“No fair Levi!”

“Tch, tip for you shitty glasses, don’t shout attack before you attack someone.”

You smiled. “Don’t worry Hange, I can shut him down. I know his weakness.” She gave you a thumbs up and a grin.

Levi frowned. “What?” You grabbed his head, then shoved it into your boobs. He relaxed his hold on you, then hummed.

You smiled at Hange. “Done. The grumpy is tamed again.”

She giggled. “To be fair, I’d do the same if my face was in your pillows of goodness.”

You frowned. “My boobs are that good?”

Mike swam over. “The best.”

Levi growled, but you squeezed him to keep him quiet. He rested your cheek on Levi’s head and hummed. “I’m not going to ask why you think that.”

“We spent two years together, so I noticed things.”

You smirked. “Well, thank you.” You yawned. “I’ll let you lot swim about while I’m cheer this one up.” You sighed and pulled Levi from your chest, then you hugged him and let him swim around with you. “I love you.”

Levi hummed and kissed your cheek. “Love you too. I love you so much.”

You tapped your forehead against his, then sighed. “This is nice.”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

You walked ahead, then stopped when you noticed Levi wasn’t with you. You turned and looked back at him as he clutched flowers to his chest and a gift. You smiled and walked over to him. “You okay?”

He gulped and looked down at you. “Y-yeah, just nervous.”

You kissed him. “They’ll love you, trust me. Just be yourself. Come on.” You walked ahead and stopped at your parent’s tea shop, then you opened the door and smiled at your dad behind the counter. “Hey dad.”

He gave you a big grin. “Hey sweetpea, you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m great, I’ve brought Levi with me so be nice dad.”

“What you on about? I am nice.”

“Dad.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll be a good dad.”

“No pranks, scary faces or dad jokes.”

He pouted. “Fiiiine.”

You smiled, then peaked out the door. “Come on in Levi.”

Levi walked in, then walked over to your dad and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you sir, I’m Captain Levi Ackerman of the scouts.”

Your dad stared at Levi. “I know who you are.”

You glared at your dad. “Dad!”

He sighed, then shook Levi’s hand. “Sorry, sorry, I’m trying to be tough dad because she’s my little girl.

Levi nodded. “I understand sir.”

Your dad let Levi’s hand go. “Nice to meet you finally Levi, my daughter has told me so much about you.”

Levi placed the flowers on the counter, then handed your father a gift. “For you sir.”

Your dad smiled. “Ah, thank you. You didn’t have to.” He opened it up to reveal a very beautiful tea set. Your dad was lost for words, he thought it was so nice and perfect. “I…wow, thank you lad. This is wonderful.”

You hugged Levi. “Told you he’d like it.”

Levi sighed. “I’m glad.”

Your mum walked out from the back where your home was. “Hun? When is that handsome Levi coming over with our little one?” She looked up and smiled. “Oh, you’re here.” She walked around and hugged you. “Ooooow I missed you sugar plum. Two years is too long.”

You hugged her back. “I know sorry, but I did really well out there.”

Levi nodded. “She was impressive Miss.”

She pulled from you, then looked at Levi. “Oh, you must be Levi! I’ve heard so much about you.” She looked at you. “He’s even more handsome in person!” She turned to him and opened her arms out. “Come here Levi, give me a hug. Don’t be shy.” She hugged Levi and hummed. “So wonderful.” She pulled away and looked at you. “I hope you’re staying for dinner; please say you are. Oh, even the night! You can have your old room sugar plum.”

You looked to Levi. “Umm, sure if we aren’t called away.”

Levi gave your mum a little smile. “I’d love to stay Miss.” He picked up the flowers, then handed them to your mum. “These are for you.”

She hugged them. “Oh, they’re beautiful, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked around the large shop, his eyes widened at all the types of tea. “This shop is amazing.”

Your dad walked over. “Tea fan Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Big fan.”

You mum grabbed your top lightly, then pulled. “Come on sugar plum, let’s go inside the house and sort these flowers out.”

You smiled and looked over to Levi. “Levi, I’m going with my mum into the house. Dad, don’t be mean.”

Your dad waved you off. “It’s fine sweetpea, we’re taking about tea.”

You smiled, then went into your old house with your mum. You helped her prep dinner, then you joined her in the garden with a cup of tea. She sighed as she looked at the view of the hills, forest and some other houses. You relaxed a little, then looked over at your mum. She nibbled her lip, then looked over at you. “How long have you and Levi been together?”

You frowned. “Two years and eight months?”

She nodded. “Right…right…long time.”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “Muuum? Where’s this going?”

“Nowhere, nowhere, it’s just…well…you two have been together for a while and all and you father and I aren’t getting any younger.”

“Mum.”

“What?” She put her cup down on the table. “I’m just saying, you two have been together for a while, being in the scouts is rough and your father and I are getting old.”

You sighed. “Just spit it out and say it mum.”

She pouted at you. “What I’m saying is, I want to wed my daughter off to a handsome Captain, then I want to hear news of being a grandma!” She blushed when she heard a throat clear, she turned to see Levi and your dad. “Sorry.” She giggled. “That was a little loud.”

Levi sat next to you and hummed. “Don’t be sorry, you have every right to say all that. Myself and your daughter have already had the talk, we both want to get married and have kids but…there are some issues with the scouts and an enemy. So, we wanted to wait until that’s fixed, then proceed with our future together.”

Your dad sat down and sighed. “I get it lad, but life is short, especially in your job, who knows what could happen. We know you and my daughter are the top members of the scouts, but no one is indestructible. Just take one look at my daughter’s scars and you can see, or Edgar’s scar.” He smiled at you. “How is the little bird?”

You smiled. “He’s being looked after by Hange.”

He smiled. “Good, anyway my point is, we’re just worried about the two of you and want you to be happy.”

Levi nodded. “I understand how you feel sir.” He looked to you and handed you his cup. “Could you?”

You nodded and stood up. “I’ll get everyone tea.” You walked away, made the tea and came back as you saw Levi was talking to your mum and dad who seemed really happy. You frowned and noticed they stopped talking as you came back over and Levi put something in his pocket, you placed the tray down. “Everyone okay?”

Your mum nodded. “Perfect! Thank you for the tea.”

You sat down. “No problem…what are you three up to?”

Levi held your hand. “Nothing, don’t worry. So, your mum was telling me how you used to run around the garden loads using sticks as swords and said you were a scout, then you’d trip and fall flat on your face.”

You blushed and pouted. “Mum, dad, really?”

Your mum giggled. “It was adorable.”

You sighed. “It was stupid.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Cute.”

Your mum stood up and smiled. “I’m going to finish dinner, then we’ll eat out here seeing as it’s a wonderful day.”

You smiled. “Sure mum.” You, your dad, mum and Levi had an enjoyable night. You spent it eating a home cooked meal that brought back memories. Levi made your dad laugh a lot, which was good because his humour was dirty and dark like Levi’s. The two talked about the scouts and the military a lot, then about tea and how Levi could set up a shop of his own some day in the future. You spent the last of the night having a few drinks and playing games until you were tired. You went to your room and said goodnight to your parents, then changed into a night shirt. Levi took his things off and just wore his boxers to bed.

Levi looked around your room after he changed. “Cute room.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but remember this was my childhood room. I moved out as soon as I joined the main core.”

He picked up a cuddly toy. “You were a big softy as a kid, you’re a big softy now.”

You giggled. “I guess.” You pulled back the covers, then slipped in and snuggled down. You let a long sigh as Levi continued to look around. “You coming to bed, or are you being nosy?”

He hummed. “I’m going to be nosy for a bit longer.” He picked up a picture. “No way.”

You frowned. “What?”

He walked over and sat next to you, then showed you the picture of you as a little girl with your mum and dad at a theme park. “So cute.”

You smiled. “That was a fun day.”

He hummed. “If this is what you looked like as a kid, I can’t wait to see what ours look like.”

You blushed. “Meaning?”

He put the picture on his lap, then leaned over and kissed you. “Meaning, they’re going to be so damn cute.” He got up and put the picture back, then looked at the books you had.

You rolled over onto your side, then sighed. “Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Hmm?”

“Come to bed please.”

He walked over and got in. “Sorry, I just wanted to look at everything. I love finding out new things about you.”

You cuddled up to him. “I like learning about you too.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I’m not that interesting.”

“Yes, you are.” You looked up at him. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re in my bed, my actual bed.”

He cuddled you closer. “Oh yeah.”

You smiled and kissed his jawline. “You’re the last ever guy to be in this bed you know?”

He hummed. “That makes me happy, but I’m not the first meaning you’ve had others in here?”

You pouted. “I did have boyfriends before you.”

“No, don’t like it.”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “I know, but you are the last one in my bed. Besides, you should be excited because you’re in my room at my parent’s place, kind of naughty, right?”

He growled at you. “It is.” He sighed, then pouted. “I keep thinking about other guys in here.”

You patted his chest. “Two.”

“Huh?”

“Two other men have been in this bed, one I slept with and the other I didn’t sleep with.” You leaned down and kissed Levi. “But I’ll tell you what, only one man has slept in this bed. You. Those two were boys, you are a man.” You tilted your head. “Plus, you’re the only one to be in this bed that I’ve actually loved enough to see a future with and imagined growing old with. So, you’re the best one to be in this bed.”

He held your waist and squeezed. “I’m happy now.”

You lay down half on him. “You’re also the only guy I’ve actually really wanted to meet my parents, the others I didn’t want to, but they did by accident. I’m very, very serious about you, I wasn’t so much with the others.”

He cuddled you close and kissed your forehead loads. “Alright, I get it I win.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“Love you.”

You smiled and hummed as your hand rubbed his chest. “Love you. So, what were you talking about to my parents?”

“Nothing much.”

You frowned. “But you three seemed so invested, but as soon as I came back you stopped talking.”

“It was nothing, honest.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “Anyway, we should be sleeping. I’m tired from being so anxious today.”

You smiled and moved off Levi and lay next to him, then you traced the features on his face with your finger. “I’m so proud of you.”

He opened his eyes, then turned his head and looked at you. “Really? You think they like me?”

You nodded and smiled. “They love you; they really do.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m so glad.” He sighed and rolled onto his side, then he hugged you. “So, so glad. Today went so well. I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too Levi. Night.”

He hummed and moved his head so his cheek was on top of your head. “Night brat.”


	12. Chapter 12

You walked with Levi. You giggled at him as he dragged you along to the forest, then he stopped. You smiled at him. “Levi? What’s going on?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Just a little training session.”

“Riiight.”

“There’s a scout who’s been kidnapped.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

He pinched your cheek. “Not really, this is just a fun test. You need to investigate the area, follow the clues and find the scout. Got it?”

You nodded. “Got it. Who’s the scout?”

“Me.”

You clapped your hands. “Yay! I’ll rescue you no problem.”

“Thanks. So, give me ten minutes and then start going into the forest, got it?”

You saluted him. “Sir yes sir!”

“Good luck.”

You smiled and watched him god, then you waited like he asked, then you entered the forest. You moved from tree to tree, you didn’t have Edgar with you, mainly because you wanted to see how well you could do without him. You landed on the ground, then found markings. You ran your fingers over it, then lifted it up and looked. “Hmm.” You looked around, then started on a new path in a new direction. You ran through the forest, jumped over big roots and went through a stream. You skidded to a stop, then pulled at a piece of ripped fabric. You frowned at the white thing; it was silken too. “Odd.” You looked ahead and saw evidence of someone walking ahead. You ran along and looked around, as soon as you looked up you saw something red. You climbed the tree and looked into the little hole you used to use. “Rose petals?” You kept going then stopped in a tree as you saw a little romantic area set up by the river you and Levi had a heart to heart long ago. You jumped down, then walked closer. “Hello? Levi?”

“Brat.”

You jumped and let out a little squeak, then turned to face Levi. “You scared me.”

He gulped and stepped closer. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

You looked at the blankets, drinks and food. “This an elaborate way to get me on a date? Or are you trying to stop me from getting to that kidnapped cadet?”

He walked up to you, held your waist, then leaned closer and kissed you. “Both. I mean, today is special after all.”

You frowned. “It is?”

He nodded and leaned closer and whispered to you. “It’s the day we first met.”

You went white. “Wha…oh no…I forgot! I’m so sorry.”

He hugged you tightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Don’t worry.”

You pouted. “But.”

He pulled you closer and cupped your face. “It’s okay, honest.” He kissed you. “Just let me spoil you, okay?”

You smiled. “If you’re sure.”

“I am, because you’ve done so much for me, I want to do something for you.” He pulled you to the blanket. “Sit.”

You sat down and hummed. “This is perfect.”

He sat down and hugged you. “I’m glad you like it.”

You nodded. “I do.”

He opened up a basket, then handed you some food. “I even cooked and baked for you.”

You smiled and blushed at the chocolate cake he’d made you. “Cute. Thank you.”

He gulped. “You’re welcome, oh, could you pass me the bottle of champagne please?”

You put your plate down, then leaned over and grabbed it. “Sure.” You pulled back and looked to Levi, but a huge blush formed on your face as Levi held a little box in his hand. “Levi?”

He opened it making you hugged the bottle to your chest, your eyes widened at the ring in the box. He said your full name. “I love you with all my heart and soul, so, will you marry me?”

You welled up. “You…you mean it?”

He nodded. “Every word.” You could hear he was a little choked up. “I love you and want to marry you, so, will you marry me?”

You nodded. “Yes, god yes.”

He sighed, then smiled and took your hand and slipped the ring on. “Perfect.”

You put the bottle down, then hugged him tightly. “I love you so much.”

He hugged you. “Love you too.” He sighed. “I’m so glad you said yes, I was a little worried.”

You giggled. “Why? You know I love you and we’ve talked about our future.”

He blushed. “I know, but there was some worry you would change your mind and run away.”

You shook your head. “Never.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, then hummed. “Good.”

You but your lip and hummed. “So, that day when you when you were whispering with my parents?”

He blushed. “I was asking them for their blessing.”

You dove at him making him fall back on the blanket. “I love you so much, you are so cute!”

He wrapped his arms around you and hummed as you kissed his cheek loads. He rolled onto his side with you, then looked you in the eyes. “I really want to celebrate, but anyone could come along here and you are very vocal with me.”

You giggled. “Well, it’s your fault for being so good in bed.”

“Thanks.”

You pulled from Levi, then grabbed your plate with cake on. “Sorry, I know you want to cuddle me, but I really want to try your cake you made me.”

He sat up and popped the champagne, then poured you and him a drink. He handed you a glass. “To our engagement.”

You tapped your glass against his. “Our engagement.” As soon as Levi sipped his drink, you kissed him and hummed. “Sorry, I’m just so excited and happy that I’m engaged to you.”

He smiled. “Me too…you eating the cake?”

You gasped, then took a big spoonful and shoved it in your mouth. You hummed in delight. “So good! So soft, so yummy. You should cook and bake from now on.”

He shook his head. “No way, I love it when you cook and bake.”

You ate some more. “But it’s sooooo good.”

“Thank you.”

“You want so?”

He shook his head. “I’m happy with just watching you enjoy it.”

You pouted. “But you have to try.”

“No.” You hummed, then ate some and put the plate down. You slid over to Levi. “What are you doing brat?” You cupped the back of his neck, pulled him close and kissed him. He hummed at the sensation, then jumped a little when he felt you nip his lip. He opened his mouth, then allowed you to kiss him passionately.

You pulled away and smiled. “So?”

He licked his lips. “Yummy.”

“Told you.” You lay back on the blanket, then sighed. “So, when are we getting married then?”

He lay back and held your hand. “Well, I was thinking before we get sent off again. That’s if you want to?”

You looked to him and nodded. “I think it’s a great idea, I mean we leave in three months, right?”

“We can plan this month, then marry next month, then the month after we get sent out.”

You rolled onto his chest and rested your head on him, your hand lightly rubbing his chest. “Perfect.”

“Are you okay with having it here?”

You nodded. “I am. I mean, we got together and fell in love here, right?”

He smiled as you leaned up and looked down at him. “Right.”

You sighed. “You know, I’d marry you anywhere because I love you so much and just want to be with you.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then rolled onto you making you giggle. “Those are sexy words you’re saying.”

“That so?”

He kissed you and hummed. “I really want to get you back to the room right now.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair and kissed him. “Well, I want to enjoy this nice date you set up first before we roll around in the sheets together for the first time as an engaged couple.”

He growled at you. “But.”

You sighed. “You did all this hard work though.”

“I wouldn’t be offended if we ran to the room.”

You smiled at him. “Well then, let’s get running.”

You gazed at Levi with love in your eyes he looked at you with just as much love, both of you were barely listening to Erwin as he spoke. Levi was just waiting for the right moment, for Erwin to say the key words so he could grab you. Erwin sighed. “You may kiss the bride.”

Levi grabbed you and kissed you as the scouts cheered, you smiled and giggled at him as he smiled back at you. He hugged you and tapped his forehead against yours. “Finally, you’re all mine. I love you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Mine.”

Erwin leaned closer. “I need you two to sign some papers for me, then it’s legally binding.” Levi held your hand, then let Erwin lead the way. You smiled and waved at your friends, as well as your parents. You felt as if you were in a dream as you signed the papers, you were just so happy to finally be married to the man you’ve been in love with for almost three years. Erwin took the papers. “Well, I guess congratulations is in order Mr and Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi picked you up and spun you around. “Mine.”

“Yes, she’s all yours. I have a gift for you, a wedding gift Mrs Ackerman.”

You frowned and took papers from him, then you read what it said and gasped. Your eyes welled up. “Erwin…are you sure?”

He nodded. “I am.”

Levi looked over your shoulder. “What is it?”

You smiled and showed Levi. “Erwin had made me a Lieutenant of the scouts.”

Levi’s eyes widened, it meant you were a rank below him and on par with Mike now. “Congratulations brat. I’m proud of you.”

You threw yourself at Erwin. “Thank you.”

He chuckled. “It’s well deserved. I mean in the almost three and a half years with us, you’ve shown nothing but dedication and the makings of a leader. I’m proud of you, really, I am. So, how about it?”

You pulled away and saluted to him. “Lieutenant Ackerman reporting for duty sir.”

He smiled. “Good to have you. Now go enjoy your wedding as I make all this official.”

Levi pulled you along. “You have to throw the flowers for the idiots.”

You smiled. “I do, don’t I? Who do you think will catch them?”

“Don’t know, be interesting to see who.”

You walked with him, then stopped as Ryan approached you. He smiled at you. “Congrats you two, you look beautiful by the way Rookie.”

You giggled. “Thanks, oh, you going to catch the flowers?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m having time away from love and relationships for a while. Thinking of myself, then maybe go back to dating.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Good idea.”

Ryan nodded. “Yeah I think so too. I should let you throw the flowers.”

You waved to him, then carried on walking. You stooped and smiled at everyone. “Alright everyone, time to throw the flowers. Please, no hurting each other, they’re just flowers.” You turned your back. “Ready?” You heard the cheer, then you threw the flowers backwards. You turned back and saw both guys and girls fighting for the flowers. “Animals.”

Levi hummed. “Kind of scary.”

You nodded. “Yep.”

Mike walked over to your side, Edgar on his shoulder in a little bow tie. “We should do this more often, it’s fun to see them lot fight to the death for flowers.”

Levi hugged you from behind, then rested his chin on top of your head. “I agree, it’s great entertainment.”

You frowned. “You two are mean.”

Mike raised his brow. “Divorce on the horizon already? I’ll marry you next Rookie.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, hell no, no divorces here.”

Mike smirked. “I know.”

Levi squeezed you. “Right brat?”

You smiled. “Right, no divorces here. Besides Mike, it’s lieutenant Rookie to you.”

He smiled at you. “Oh really? Congratulations Mrs Ackerman, you’ve made it to my level of status in the scouts, though I never really use my lieutenant status.”

You smiled. “You just prefer everyone to call you Mike.”

“Exactly.” He sighed. “Can’t believe in a month we get sent away again.”

Levi cuddled you more. “Yeah, but this time you have my squad with you.”

“Will be useful.”

You nodded. “If you put aside you being my husband and all and think of it as pure work related, we could do with you helping us on this one. Ah, but where we’re going is swamp like, so you are going to hate how dirty we’re going to get.”

Levi sighed. “I’ll deal.”

You gasped. “I can’t wait, a new environment for me to train and specialise in.”

Mike smiled. “I have no doubts you will become the master of that land, just train us lot when you do master it.”

You giggled. “I will.”

“Thanks.” He winked at you, then looked to the group. “We have a winner, your cousin Levi. Mikasa Ackerman.”

You all clapped for her, then you walked over to the chair and tables for dinner. Levi pulled your seat out, then sat next to you as you had your parents, Hange, Mike and Erwin with you at a table. Edgar was happily jumping around on the table, then he nuzzled against your hand. You fussed him, then kissed his little head.

Levi leaned over. “He looks good in his bow tie.”

You smiled up at him. “Right?”

“It was a good idea to make him the ring bearer.”

You nodded. “He did a great job, right?”

“The best.” He hugged you and kissed your cheek loads. “I still can’t believe we’re married.”

You turned your head and kissed him. “Well you better believe it, because we are.”

He hummed. “Mrs Ackerman…I can’t believe you took my last name; most people hate it.”

“Well I love it because it’s your last name and I love you.”

Levi hugged you and kissed your face all over. “Can we get married?”

You giggled. “We already are.”

“We are?” He kissed you and hummed. “Lucky me.”

You grabbed his hand as it squeezed your upper thigh. “Careful with that hand, my parents are right here.”

He pouted. “Mean.”

“Wait until we get to the hotel room for our week honeymoon, I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

His eyes widened. “Anything?”

You nodded. “Anything, now be a good boy.”

Erwin smiled at you. “Hey, it’s time for your first dance.”

Levi got up and took your hand. “Come on, I’ve been practicing.”

You walked with him to the dancefloor. “Oh?”

He pulled you close and nodded. “Well, I didn’t want to embarrass you on our wedding day.”

“You never could.” You smiled at how smooth he was on the dancefloor with you. “I love you for you and if you are a goofy dancer, a bad one, or a good one I’ll love you no matter what because it’s you. You think I’d be embarrassed and leave you over a dance? Never.”

He smiled. “Thank makes me feel better.”

You waved to the DJ and pulled from Levi, then grinned at him as a more fast and fun song came on. You began dancing around Levi, he just smiled at you and looked a little shy about letting loose like you were. However, when he noticed your family and friends had joined in, he decided that sometimes being silly and letting go was okay. So, Levi danced with you making you squeal in happiness. His favourite part was when you danced up against him. He loved the salsa style song, because he got to really show off his moves that he’d gotten lessons and you were blown away by him.

He bent you backwards at the end, you stood up and smiled. “You are so sexy.”

He growled and kissed your neck. “I’m glad you enjoyed my dance moves; I practiced a lot.”

“Well, I loved it.”

“Good.”

You gasped and pointed to the cake. “Oh, our cake! Can we have some?”

He nodded. “Of course.”

You cut the cake with him, then fed him some. “Hmm, so good.” He fed you some making you do a little dance. You had strawberry cream layer and a lemon drizzle layer. Both you and Levi loved the flavours. You shared a sweet kiss after, then you went to the sitting area and ate cake in piece. Everyone left you and Levi alone and in your own happy married world.

Your mother and father walked over; your dad shook Levi’s hand but your mum spoke. “Go to your hotel dear, go on, ignore us lot here. Have fun and enjoy your honeymoon. The longer you’re here, the less time you have on your honeymoon.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Thank you…mum.”

She winked at Levi. “Thank you for making me one step closer to being a grandmother and making my daughter happy.”

Levi blushed. “My pleasure, mum.”

She giggled and accepted a kiss on the cheek from Levi. “Smooth. Now run.”

Your dad hugged your mum. “Go on, go you two and be happy.”

Levi held your hand and pulled you along. “Thank you, bye.”

You waved to them and giggled. “Bye mum and dad.” You giggled as you ran with Levi, the bottom of your dress in hand allowing you to run fast with him. He pulled you into a taxi, then leaned over and told the driver where to go. You smiled at him. “What about our things?”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Bags are already at the hotel.”

You hummed in delight as he kissed your neck. “Thinking ahead huh?”

He nipped your earlobe. “A good soldier reacts, but a great soldier thinks ahead.”

You bit your lip. “Soldier huh? That means you’re on a mission.” You wrapped your arms around him, then whispered in his ear. “So, what’s your mission?”

He kissed you. “Explore and conquer.”

“Interesting mission. I’d love to be a part of it.”

“That was my intension.”

The taxi driver stopped, then looked in the mirror. “We’re here sir.”

Levi paid him. “Thanks.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you out the car. “Come on Lieutenant, we have a mission.”

You giggled. “Yes Captain!” He scooped you up into his arms, then ran with you inside the hotel. He pressed for the top floor, then adjusted you in his arms in the lift. You hummed a laugh. “You know, you don’t have to hold me.”

“I want to.”

You smiled at him. “You read online or watched something didn’t you about the groom holding the bride like this.”

He blushed. “Tch, shut up brat.” He stared at the lift doors just as a group of young friends got in. Levi gulped. “Evening.”

A girl giggled. “Evening.”

A guy eyed you, then winked. “Congratulations.”

You smiled and thought you’d mess with them seeing as you were close to your floor. “We’re not married, we just have this sex kink where he kidnaps me from my wedding, then screws me.”

You laughed as you walked out, but Levi turned to them and sighed. “My wife is messing with you, we married today. Have a nice night.” He walked with you to the penthouse, then looked down at you. “Stop fucking with people.”

You pouted. “But it’s fun.”

He hummed. “Evil brat.”

You shook your head. “No Levi, it’s evil wife.”

He cuddled you. “Yeah, evil wife.”

You looked around the room and just loved it, you had your own pool, a big living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. It was perfect, all of it and really expensive. “Levi?”

He hummed as he walked with you to the bedroom. “What’s up?”

“This place…how could you afford it?”

He put you on your feet. “Well, I’ve been a single man for so long, I’ve just been saving money up. I wanted to spoil you.”

You walked up to the large window in the bedroom and looked out at the view of the city. “It’s…I’m at a loss for words Levi, thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then kissed your shoulder loads. “Anything for you.” He ran his hands up your body, then held the zip and slowly pulled it down. “Anything.”

You moved your head to the side and exposed your neck to him, he instantly kissed and nipped at your skin. “You shouldn’t do anything for me, you have to be selfish.”

He slid his hands over your back and around your waist. “Well, selfish me wants you all the time and to do anything for you.”

You hummed a laugh as he moved his hands up to your chest and massaged your breasts. “You really are just…I love you.”

He smiled against your skin. “I love you more than anything.”

You bit your lip. “Levi? You do know you can take my dress off, right?”

He pushed his hands up your back, then pushed your dress off your shoulders and let it drop to the floor. He lightly traced the burns on your back. “Beautiful.”

You turned to him, then cupped the back of his neck. You smiled, then leaned closer and kissed him. “Thank you, but you know what? I really think you should take off your suit.”

He stepped back and kicked his shoes off. “I think so too.” He pulled his blazer off and tossed it to the chair, then he undid his shirt as you followed him to the bed. “Would you like to do the honours? I’m always a fan when you undo my belt and trousers.”

You pulled at his belt, then threw it across the room. You leaned closer and kissed him, you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss as you undid the button and pulled his zip down. You pushed your hands down into his underwear, then ran your hand up and down his hardened length. He growled into the kiss, then pulled your hand from him. You pouted. “Why’d you stop me?”

He lifted you up, then dropped you on the bed. “Because I love doing things for you, but I do like it when you touch me.”

You crawled backwards up the soft bed. “Well, I like touching you.”

He crawled after you and cornered you against the headboard. “Let your husband dote on you, please.”

You bit your lip and looked into his eyes, your heart throbbed at the love and hunger filled eyes. You sighed and cupped the side of his face as you smiled. “Okay, I’m all yours to play with my dear husband.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he slowly kissed down your body. He eyed your scar on your side, then kissed it for a long time, his eyes closed as if he was praying that this was the last scar you’d ever get. He moved down again, then held your underwear and slowly slipped them down your body. You lifted your legs up for him allowing him to take them off, then he threw them across the room. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, he squeezed and massaged them as he went. He lifted your legs up and over his shoulders, you let out a squeak at his actions. You blushed hard because this new position meant you were on your shoulders staring right at Levi, it was a little embarrassing, but you knew Levi loved watching you.

You gasped as he licked your heat. You inhaled then let out a shaky breath, you leaned your head back with a smile on your face as he kept licking your heat slowly. Levi kissed your bundle of nerves, then traced patterned on it making you buck slightly. You gripped the bed tightly and rocked your hips to his actions. He growled at you as he watched your face contort into pure bliss, he loved seeing all the faces you made, because they were all his and only his. He took your bud into his mouth and sucked. You whined and moaned at Levi; your body began shaking at the intensive pleasure. He squeezed your thighs, the pressure adding to the pleasure within you. You hummed and bit your lip; you felt a warmth within you beginning to spread fast. You closed your eyes tightly, you panted and moaned. You tugged on the bed more and cried out as you felt the rush, you shiver then felt heat rush through you.

You panted and hummed at the bliss in your body as Levi licked up the last of your pleasure, he wanted every last drop from you. He lowered your body down, then licked his lips. “That was quick.”

You blushed hard and covered your face with your hands. “Shut up.”

He crawled up you, then kissed your chest and neck. “Don’t be ashamed, it means I’m good and you really wanted me for so long.”

You sighed and looked at him. “Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted you Levi. All fucking day.”

He growled at you. “Good to know.”

You sat up and pulled at his trousers. “Now do me a favour, get those trousers off and screw your wife.”

He kissed your roughly. “My pleasure.” He leaned over and went to get off to look in his bag, but he saw on the bedside table were condoms. “Looks like the hotel was trying to hint something to us.”

You looked and giggled. “Yep, well are you going to take the hint?”

He grabbed a packet, then ripped it open. “I am.” He pulled the protection on himself, then hummed at the feeling. He was so desperate to be with you, all day he’d been thinking about you and your naked form under him. He lifted your back up, then undid your bra and threw it away. He squeezed your breast and began massaging it, then he nipped and sucked the other leaving little love bites all over it. “I do love you.” He kissed between your breasts, then changed as he began massaging the other and giving love bites to the other one. “I love all of you.” He kissed up your body and nipped your neck as he continued massaging. “Every inch, every thought, every word, every noise. Everything.” He moved his other hand down to your bud and heat; he ran his fingers up and down.

You held his length making him gasp, you smiled at him and moved him closer, you shuffled down to meet him. “I love you all too, please Levi.”

He gulped then pressed into your heat, he watched your face carefully and listened to your body. He pressed a bit more and heard you gasp; you made a little noise that sounded like a whimper making him smile. His very slow actions were driving you insane and he loved it. He whispered your name to you. “What’s wrong?”

You gasped then looked down at him. “Levi, more please.”

He hummed. “Really? You sure?”

You nodded. “Yes! Now please you bad husband.” He placed his hand on the bed, his other held your waist as he pushed in more. He was enjoying himself too much, just the way you moved and begged him with your body for more. He moved back a bit and growled as you made such a sexy moan, you’d arched your back slightly. He was so pleased that his teasing was paying off, he’d already made you feel so good. He pressed in again. You grabbed Levi’s arm and squeezed, it was a little painful at how slow he was being, but the pleasure that came rushing through you when he pushed all the way in and rubbed hard against the spot in you, it made all the pain of him taking it so slow go away.

He closed his eyes and felt you grip around him; it was so amazing to finally be like this with you, it always was. He let go of your hip, he made sure your legs were around him then he crawled up your body. You opened your eyes to gaze at Levi, his steel blue eyes were so soothing and perfect, Levi thought your eyes were heavenly to gaze into, you were so beautiful. He placed his hand on your cheek, he smiled at you then leaned closer and kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him, your heart was beating so fast, you were excited and happy that he was finally yours, he was your husband for life and he was dedicated to you, everything that was you.

Levi moved his hips, you moaned into the kiss as your body screamed and sang in pure delight. He hesitated for a moment, he wanted to play with you more but his hunger, you felt incredible to him. However, he changed his mind when you rocked your hips against him and kept moaning, the teasing was going to stop and he was going to have his fun and so were you. He gripped the sheets in his hand as he started a rhythm, you instantly gripped his back and dug your nails into his muscle. You leaned your head back, Levi stopped kissing you and watched your cute face as you closed your eyes and just enjoyed what Levi was doing to you. Levi was being so gentle, passionate and loving towards you.

He bit your neck and increase his actions, you gripped on his harder and felt a rush. You tried to hold on, you wanted to last just a little longer but he was just so good. You felt a pop, the hot trickle going through your body, you squeezed your toes and cried out. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, he kept rocking his hips as you felt the bliss take over. You panted and hummed, as your senses came back to you. Your body was sensitive, Levi’s movements started to register with your body again sending body shaking pleasure through you again.

Levi cupped the side of your face; he ran his thumb on your cheek and smiled when you opened your eyes. “You okay dear wife?”

You nodded and smiled. “Perfect, more…please…dear naughty teasing husband.”

He kissed you then entwined his fingers with yours, he placed your hands either side of your head. He increased his speed, he leaned up slightly so it was easier for him to move. He watched you lean back your head; you moaned more the faster he went. Your legs got weak, they dropped from Levi’s back. Levi loved how your boobs bounced, he leaned down and nipped one then began sucking the skin. He licked the mark, then moved onto your other breast. Your moans and gasps were music to his ears, your body gripping him in response to every thrust drove him more. He felt bliss running through every inch of him, he dreamed and thought about being with you like this when you were apart for those two years, for you to be his always. He loved how your body was, how you were as a person. In fact, you were amazing, he couldn’t help himself and began little words of praise as he kissed your chest. With each praising word, you moaned and felt your pleasure increase.

He kissed up your body to your neck, then he relaxed against your body allowing you to feel his weight. You loved the feeling of him being pressed against you, feeling his muscle move against your chest, your bud being rubbed against his skin­, it was bliss, it reminded you that he was yours, all yours. You loved his moans and sighs against your ear, his nose slightly pressed against your skin. You couldn’t help but smile, for a man that had never been in love before, or a relationship before he really knew how to make love to you whenever you wanted it. You closed your eyes as he told you he loved you over, and over, and over. His moans were so deep, they made your body shiver but, at the same time they were cute and all for you. You were so happy that you were the only person that he’d ever been like this with, you felt so special. His perfect, brave, strong and happy wife.

Levi kissed along your jawline and up to your cheek, then the corner of your mouth. You opened your eyes and turned your head to meet his kisses, you hummed as he finally kissed you. You released his hands, then gripped his hair and his back then weakly linked your legs together above his bum and on his lower back. You opened your mouth and let Levi give you a passionate and loving kiss, your mind instantly became mush from it. He was perfect, he was everything you dreamed of and more. You loved Levi with everything you had, all the tears and pain from your life being in the scouts and in the main core meant nothing anymore. You were happy, so happy this man was yours and Levi was feeling the same way. Levi was no longer scared of the future, or suffered from the horrors of loss anymore now he had you as his, his Mrs Ackerman.

He cupped your neck and jaw with one hand, as his other held your hip. He was caught up in the moment of kissing you, that he was beginning to lose himself. He was close, he could tell you were too but you were more important than his needs, you always were. He angled your hips up slightly, then he heard you moan into the kiss, your body clenched him hard as you were pushed quicker to your end. Levi moved fast; he felt your nails dig into his skin. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your neck then bit down on your skin. Your toes curled so tight it hurt, your bucked against him and cried out as you felt an explosion of euphoria course through your body. You moaned loudly, then your cried Levi’s name as you closed your eyes and held onto his body for dear life.

Your body reacted so strongly to Levi, that he couldn’t hold on anymore. With your body gripping him so much, he felt the snap and bucked into you hard before feeling the rush of his release. The pleasure was always the best thing in the world to him, being one with you and claiming you over and over, even more so now you were his wife. This moment with you, just you. He held onto you and kissed your neck and face, he loved you so much it hurt his heart. He hoped that you could feel it, that you could feel how much he adored and loved you and you did because you felt the same way for him.

He lay against your body; he was so overwhelmed with bliss that he just needed to rest and enjoy the feeling. He smiled when he felt you lightly play with his hair, he was just so happy, really happy. “I love you.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s head. “I love you too.”

He leaned up and looked at you, he traced your features and hummed. “You’re so beautiful, so cute.” He kissed the tip of your nose making you giggle. “All mine. My wife.”

You giggled. “You’re a rather possessive man Mr Ackerman.”

“Can you blame me?”

You shook your head. “No, because I’m possessive of you as well.” You sighed. “You know…I think for a moment then you were being rather…naughty. You were teasing me, weren’t you?”

He hummed and kissed your cheek loads. “A little. I couldn’t help it, to know that you were pining for me all day.”

You pouted. “Well I’m sorry I wanted to screw my husband.” You narrowed your eyes at Levi. “You little…you wanted me to say that, to get all possessive and silly, didn’t you?”

He pulled away from you. “You are never selfish, so I wanted you to tell me you wanted me. Honesty is key in a marriage.”

You rolled onto your tummy and watched him go to the bathroom. “Go fuck yourself Levi.”

“Why should I when I can get my hot wife to fuck me?”

“You’re going the right way for a smacked bottom Mr.”

“Please.”

You jumped up and pulled on his smart shirt, then followed him as he cleaned up. “You do know this is our first fight as a married couple and it’s your fault.”

He walked over and kissed you. “Good. Want food?” He saw your pout. He sighed and held your hips. “I’m sorry honey, could you ever forgive me for being sneaky and naughty?”

You smiled at him. “Yes, you know it’s a good job I love you and food.”

He picked you up making you wrap your legs around him and giggle. “Wonderful, my wife forgives me.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “I do.”

“My favourite two words.”

You smiled more. “You were so happy today when I said that.”

“Were you?”

You nodded. “Very.”

“Good.” He dropped you down onto your feet. “I need to get some clothes on and I’ll order us some snacks.”

You watched him pull on his boxers, then stretch. So, you snuck up behind him. You slapped his bum making him jump, he looked back at you a little surprised and confused. “I did say I’d slap your bum.”

He growled at you. “I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Noooo.”

He walked closer. “Oooh, yes brat.” You squeaked, then ran away from him and around the hotel room, it was more playful fun then scary. You just wanted him more, you wanted him to catch you and punish you. You squealed and giggled as he grabbed you from behind, then lifted you up into the air. “Got you, now time for punishment.”

You smiled. “I know this is the part where I say be gentle, but I don’t mind if you’re rough.”

“Tch, dirty brat.” He kissed your cheek. “I love you.”

You giggled. “Love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Levi stared up at the art work as you read from the booklet, he hummed then sighed. “I’m sorry, I don’t get it.” You looked up at him and hummed. “I’m trying, really trying but, this modern art…tch, it’s about as appeasing as not being able to shit for a month or a gnats dick.”

You smiled at him. “Why do you think I’m reading the booklet? I don’t get it either.” You sighed. “I’m sorry Levi, I thought going to an art museum on our honeymoon would be romantic, like a date.”

He put his arm around you and hugged you close, then he kissed the top of your head. “Thank you for thinking of me, but really all I need is to be with you.”

You hugged him. “Thanks, but I still feel like crap.”

He rubbed your back, then took the booklet from you and looked at it. “Well, there is an old art section. Want to go there?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright then, let’s go.” He pulled you along, your body still hugged to his. He went to an emptier part of the art museum with old artwork in. He stopped by a painting of a woman in Tudor clothes. “I can’t believe that back then people were making things like this, it’s impressive.”

You hummed. “What I can’t believe is that almost all these people had the same kind of style, but now there’s so many different kinds.”

“Yeah…she’s pretty.”

You smiled. “She is.”

He looked down at you. “Really, really pretty.”

You looked up at him. “If you’re trying to make me jealous, it won’t work.”

“Why?”

You pulled away and went to a painting of a handsome man. “Because, you’ve only ever liked and loved one woman who wasn’t your mother, that woman is me. So, I’m not phased.”

He walked over and looked at the painting. “Tch, yeah.”

You hummed. “This guy’s really handsome, but I bet he wasn’t really this handsome in person. The painter had to make rich people look better than they actually were, otherwise they’d get punished, but still, good looking guy.”

Levi squeezed you from behind. “If he was real, would you date him?”

You shrugged. “I mean, if I’d never met you and we never got together, maybe.”

He growled. “Then I hate this painting.”

You giggled. “Don’t get jealous.”

“It’s not fair.” He nipped the crook of your neck, then pulled from your neck. “Tch, why do I get jealous over a painting like an idiot and you don’t?” He pressed his face against the crook of your neck. “I wish you’d never loved or been with anyone before me.”

You hummed and patted his hand. “Then you would have taken my virginity too, you would have loved that, right?”

He nipped up your neck. “Yes.”

“Well, you’re the first man I’ve ever married, ever gone on a honeymoon with, ever want kids with and so on.”

He smiled against your skin. “Good.”

You patted his hands on your body. “So, feeling better?”

“Much.”

“Shall we keep exploring?”

He nodded. “I’d like that.” You walked with him and went from painting to painting, then you stopped at one you liked. Levi frowned at the naked man pushing a rock up a hill. “Interesting.”

“It’s Sisyphus.”

“Who?”

You smiled at him. “He pissed off the Gods, so as punishment he was made for all eternity to push a rock up a hill that was too big, he’d never make it to the top and it’d always roll back down.”

He hummed. “Interesting form of punishment.”

You poked his cheek. “Don’t get any ideas, leave your scouts alone.” You walked over to another to see a man chained to a rock and an eagle flying close. “Ah, it’s Prometheus.”

Levi frowned. “What he do?”

“Stole some fire from the Gods or something, all I know is Zeus was a massive dick and chained him up as punishment for something. His liver would be eaten out of him by an eagle, then at night the liver would grow back and the eagle would come back the next day and eat.”

“Tch, disgusting.”

You smiled. “It’s alright though, Hercules saved him by killing the eagle.”

“Good.”

You laughed. “You’d hate Zeus.”

“Why?”

You walked with him to other paintings. “The man slept around, not just as a man, but I’m pretty sure he screwed women as animals. I remember this one he became a swam and fucked this lady.” You saw his look of horror causing you to laugh. “I know, right? Zeus was a cheating asshole, but the Greek stories were so good.”

“You…like them?”

You nodded. “I like stories about them, as well as about the ancient Egyptian gods, Norse, all sorts really. It’s fun to read these old stories.”

He kissed your temple. “I’d like to read them too.”

You smiled. “Well, we could pick up some books at the book shop and read them together while we’re at our new post, right?”

He held your hand and pulled you along. “Yeah, come on, let’s go buy them now and carry on our date.”

“Wonderful!”

He paused outside the museum. “Umm…where’s the?”

You tapped on your communicator on your arm. “Got it. Follow me hun bun.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “Hun bun cakes.”

You giggled. “Yes, hun bun cakes.” You held his hand and walked with him past some people who recognised you and Levi, but you tried to hurry past them and focus on Levi. You managed to avoid everyone before it clicked who you were, before they asked you for an autograph or a picture. You pulled him into the shop. “Let’s look for some books then.”

He wandered to the right section, then picked up a few. “How about we read the stories to each other? One a day. One form you and one from me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Great idea.” You studied one, but you weren’t really looking because you had something on your mind.

“What’s wrong?”

You pulled a face, then looked up at Levi. “Are you…are you going to be okay?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I hate to talk about work on our honeymoon, but I’m worried about you.”

He played with your hair. “Worried about me? What’s on your mind? You can talk to me.”

You sighed. “Well, we’re going to a swampy outpost, there will be lots of marsh and swamp areas, so it’s dirty.” You chewed the inside of your cheek. “There’s deep forests and everything, but it’s the wet areas I’m worried about because you don’t like mess.”

He affectionately rubbed your cheek. “Bless you for thinking of me, but I’ll be okay because I can come back to the outpost and clean myself.”

You let out a long sigh. “Yeah, but I’ll be very muddy. As part of my training in stealth and a hunter like soldier, I have to become one with the environment. The snow was great, but with swamp and mud.”

“You have to get muddy.”

You nodded. “Exactly.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I get it now…” He hummed and looked at you. “I might like it actually.”

You frowned. “What? Why?”

He leaned closer and kissed you. “Because it means when you come home to our apartment there, I get to clean and scrub every inch of you and you know how much I love you and cleaning. I think I’m going to love combining the two.”

You giggled. “I guess so. Now I’m not so worried about you, but I am worried about me.”

“Why?”

You looked up at him. “That hunger of yours is going to be bad if I’m mixed with cleaning.”

“It is.” He kissed your cheek loads, then your neck. “I’m going to be on you all the time.”

You patted his cheek. “Except for five days every month.”

He hummed. “Those five days are for none stop love, cuddles, warm blankets, chocolate, massages, warm baths and comfy clothes.”

You smiled at him. “You take such good care of me, it’s so cute. You don’t need to; I’ve coped on my own for a long time.”

He guided you to the till. “Well, I’ve always helped you through bad ones since we’ve been together, so I’m not going to stop now.”

You pinched his cheek. “I’m a lucky gal.”

He paid for the books, then took the bag and led you out the shop. “I’m the lucky one. Now, let’s get you some lunch.”

You lay in some mud, sniper at the ready as you watched two titans. You were in a little hole of sorts made of roots, you were sure that maybe a fox or animal of sorts used it as a home, but right now it was your hunting spot for titans. Your hood was up, mask across your nose and mouth so the only skin showing was your eyes and forearms. Today was light armour day, mainly so you could move easily and mud didn’t not like the heavy armour too much. Your armour set was full body, but only covered your upper arms leaving your forearms bare. You had gloves on with the fingers missing, because you preferred to feel your gun, trigger and knives.

You reached up and pressed your ear piece. “Sasha, come in?”

“I read you Rookie.”

“I’ve got eyes on the targets, remember we want both alive, so make sure it’s the sleeper bullets.”

“Got it.”

You clicked your gun quietly, then looked down your sight again. “We’ll make sure they get to the open more, then we’ll knock them out.” You pulled from your gun and tapped on your communicator and saw Edgar’s view. “Edgar has a nice view; I don’t see anyone else nearby.”

“I hear no one else either, we’re in the clear.”

You looked back into the sight. “I have a track of the one with the skull surgical mask, you have a track of the other?”

“Yes.”

“Good, now on go. 3, 2, 1. Go!” You both fired at the same time, both titans flinched, stumbled, then fell to the floor. “Both targets down, nice job Sasha.”

“Thank you, Rookie.”

“Let’s tie them up and bring them home.” You stood up and loaded your sniper on your back, you walked through the swampy water and over patches of muddy ground to the knocked-out titans. You looked up at Sasha to see she was wearing the same armour as you, but she wore a backwards cap on her head instead of a hood. Both of you were muddy, mainly because you had mastered blending into your environment so well. You crouched down and took the trackers off them, then you handed them to Sasha. “Try and put these on an animal, or shoot them far away.”

She took them. “Got it. You know…these three days out here together surviving…they’ve been fun.”

You stood up and pulled your mask down and smiled. “It has.” You pulled your hood off. “Proud of you Sasha, I really am.” You hugged her. “We have many more missions like this, we have to scout out the whole area and make sure we deal with titan patrols.”

“I’m looking forward to it, but umm…you sure Levi won’t mind?”

You laughed and tied the two scouts up, then onto the hoverboards Hange had invented, they meant you could move large amounts of things across lands without leaving evidence. You tied the rope to your belt as you spoke. “He’ll mind, a lot, but I have work to do and so does he and that’s our life.” You stood up and tied the other to Sasha’s belt. “I’m a Lieutenant of the scouts, I have a lot of responsibilities now and I’m also the only one who specialises in this sort of thing. That’s why I’m so happy I have you.”

She blushed and pulled her mask off. “I’m umm…I’m so happy I met you too. Ah, I better get rid of these trackers.” She unloaded a bullet, then placed them inside the top part, then loaded it in. She lined up the shot, then fired away from the outpost you were staying at. “Done.”

“Well done, let’s get moving then. When we get back, I’m going to treat you to a nice meat filled dinner.”

She gasped. “Yessss, thank you Rookie.”

You laughed and walked with her. “My pleasure.” You whistled causing Edgar to fly over, then landed on your shoulder. “Besides, I’m starving as well. I could do with a hearty meal.”

She walked next to you. “Are you sure we can have meat?”

You nodded. “Very sure, we need it after all the work we’ve done.”

“So, if I wasn’t skilled in hunting like you are, would you be out here all alone?”

“Yep, I was in the Tundra.”

She hummed. “Must have been lonely.”

“It was.” You smiled at her. “But Edgar kept me company. However, some days I was left alone with my thoughts out there without human company. It was hard.” You slid down a slope, then jumped off into deep water, waist high. You looked up at Sasha, then helped her down. “In the future, you might have to do this by yourself.”

“Future?”

You nodded and waded through the murky waters. “Yeah, I mean I intend on having kids.”

She smiled. “Aww, I can’t wait to meet them.”

You laughed. “Well, not anytime soon, but you know what I mean. I have total faith in you Sasha.”

She blushed. “Thanks.”

You looked ahead and froze up. “Sasha?”

She titled her head slightly to the side. “I hear it.”

You crouched down. “Stay low.” You pulled your hood up, then mask up again. You moved through the water; Sasha close behind with your covered-up titans on the boards trailing behind, thankfully they looked like logs. You went under the winding roots, then moved under a little cover. Sasha stayed close to you as you both looked up above your heads as someone walked about, paused then went on their way. You let out a sigh, then looked at Sasha. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, that was a little scary.”

You smiled. “You did well though, very well.” You looked to Edgar on your shoulder. “Someone’s not too happy.”

She tickled Edgar. “Cheer up little guy, we’re home soon.”

You moved out from hiding, then climbed up and out of the water and pulled Sasha up. “Let’s get moving, the night is closing in and we have to get far out of Titan bounds.”

“Lead the way.”

You both hurried through the swamp and manged to move into scout territory, but you were still far from the outpost. You came across a little resting spot you had set up a few weeks ago when you first got here, then you climbed in. “Let’s rest for the night, then we’ll head back tomorrow.”

She climbed in with you, then lay down and sighed. “Feeling this tired, is it normal?”

You nodded and lay next to her. “Yeah.” You closed your eyes. “Mine could be because I have had a while off. I’ll be back to myself in no time.” Edgar hopped about, you caught him. “Sleep Edgar.” You didn’t know how long you’d slept for, but the sound of movement woke you up on full alert. You looked to Sasha and saw her shoulder get grabbed, then she was yanked out of the hole screaming. You rolled onto your stomach, then launched at the hole and tackled the person to the ground. You straddled them and looked down at a laughing Joseph. You screamed in frustration and punched him over and over again in the face.

Joseph caught your fist, twisted your fist and pulled you closer. He slammed his head against yours, your head whipped back a little. He grabbed your throat, moved you and pinned you to the floor. “It’s good to see you again, I missed you, but I’m not happy that you got married to some Ackerman of all people.”

You gritted your teeth, then slammed your fist into his throat. He let go of you and allowed you to slam your boot into his gut. He flew off you and rolled in the mud. You stood up, then pulled out your blades. “Sasha!”

She gasped and got up. “Rookie?”

“Take the packages back to the outpost.”

“But.”

“That’s an order!”

Joseph stood up slowly and smirked, then he spat blood out on the floor. “I’d listen to your Lieutenant kiddo.”

You spun your blade in your hand. “Take Edgar.”

She nodded and grabbed the lines, tied them to herself and hugged Edgar. “Yes Lieutenant!”

You watched her run, then you looked to Joseph. “You don’t touch my cadets, your issue is with me, so you come for me.”

He smiled at you as you both circled each other. “Ah, but sometimes in order for me to get your attention, I have to hurt them. Besides, that girl has remarkable ears, but she cannot compare to you. Maybe someday I’ll take her, but for now I long and lust for you.” You growled and threw a blade at him, he laughed and dodged it by turned to the side. “Really?” His eyes widened, then he looked back at you to see you were right in front of him and below with your other blade, you sliced up with a cry. He screamed as he felt your blade rip through his chest and face.

You spun past him, launched your grapple at a tree and flew at it. You slammed your boots on it, grabbed your other blade embedded in the tree, then yanked it out and flew at Joseph. He turned to you, blood pouring from his face, but he was prepared for you. He twisted and kicked the air, but you skidded through the mud, flicked up, then back and carved into his back. You flew up above him, put your blades away and pulled out your sniper then fired down on him. He felt the bullets rip through him, but he didn’t care about the pain, just how beautiful you looked. You landed on the ground, then walked over to him as he fell back into the mud. You stopped by him, then pushed the barrel of your gun into his mouth.

You stared at his lifeless form, then you saw steam coming from his wounds. “What the?” You pulled your gun from him. “Steam?” You wise widened as his eyes opened, then his boot connected with your gut. You flew backwards and rolled in the mud, then came to a stop. You looked up at him as he slowly stood up, steam rising more as his wounds knitted together. “How is that possible?”

Joseph clicked his neck. “I gotta admit, you got so close to killing me then. I guess I have to thank my healing ability for confusing you otherwise I would be dead.” He laughed as he got closer to you, you eyed your sniper on the floor, you just needed a headshot or a spine shot. You crawled for it, but he slammed his boot on your hand. “Ah, ah little reaper.” He pressed making you whimper. “No shooting me.” He leaned down, grabbed your throat and lifted you up into the air, you kicked your legs and wiggled a little, then held his arm. You gasped as you watched the cut on his face slowly heal. “I would have been very upset if you had killed me, after all, I have so many plans for us, a future.” He sighed. “I want to kiss you so badly.”

You growled at him, then swung your body and ran up his chest with your boots and kicked him under the chin. He dropped you and stumbled back. You slipped in the air, landed on your boots, then grabbed some mud and threw it at him. You pulled your blade free from your armour, he reached for you but as he did you cut his hand clean off. You ran for him, then saw something on the floor, your eyes widened when you realised it was a titan explosive. Joseph’s backup had arrived. You flew backwards using your grapples just in time, you winced at the heat, then slammed against a tree boots first. You ran up as you heard gun fire follow you. You looked behind twisted in the air, then flew back down, skidded in the mud and grabbed your sniper. You flicked up in the air, twisted and fired three times hitting three titans.

Joseph picked his hand up, then saw you land in a tree. “STOP SHOOTING! I WANT HER ALIVE YOU IDIOTS!” You raised your arms up, then ran as the bark of the tree exploded next to your face. You ran across the branch, then flew to the next. “I said stop!”

You gasped as an explosive went off right in front of you, you flew backwards at the force, then slammed onto the ground and rolled. You pushed yourself up, grappled towards a titan and screamed in rage as you ripped through him with your blades. You grabbed another, then held a blade to his throat. “I’ll rip this bastard apart if you don’t let me go, you’ve seen what I can do.”

Joseph held his hand out. “I don’t want to hurt you; I just want you as my own.”

You pulled the detonator from the guys belt and held it in front of him. “You’ll have nothing from me.”

The man you held gritted his teeth. “Dirty scout scum. For the titans!” He grabbed your hand, then pressed the button.

Your eyes widened. “Fuck.” You flew backwards as the man exploded, you were lucky you used his as padding, but it didn’t fully protect you. Parts of his armour flew at you, you felt a large piece embed itself in your left shoulder, another in your right thigh, then you felt the pieces on your face. One had cleanly cut the right side of your neck as another stuck in the right side of your face, in your cheek, forehead, eyebrow and eye lid. Your shoulders hit the ground, you skidded through mud, then rolled backwards until you fell off the edge of a slope. You came to a stop, your right eye closed because you were scared the piece in your face would cut it and you’d lose it. You panted and felt the pain in your body. You pushed yourself up, then held your left shoulder and began limping as fast as you could towards the scout outpost, you knew it’d take hours, but you had to get back.

You stumbled by a clean river, then dropped to your knees. You cleaned your wounds and yourself, then got your first aid kit and began fixing your wounds. You pulled out an injector, then slammed it into yourself to start quick healing, then another to give you adrenaline. You pushed yourself up, loaded your sniper on your back, then pulled your hood and mask on and moved as fast as you could back to the outpost. You fired your grapples and didn’t care about stealth, as far as they were concerned, they’d fucked up and Joseph was pissed off with them. If he really was coming after you, he would have found you by now. You skidded on your feet, then walked towards the large gates and wall of the outpost. You heard people shouting you were back and to open up, but you had so much adrenaline flowing through you that you couldn’t register anything.

Levi and Mike ran over to you, both were worried sick about you since Sasha came back and told them about what had happened. You gulped and moved past them, you needed Hange. Levi saw the blood on your armour, as well as the military first aid bandages and patches on you. He called your name and walked with you. “What happened, are you hurt?”

You clenched your jaw and fought the throbbing pain seeping through the adrenaline waring off. “Hange, I need Hange now.”

“Just stop and talk to me.”

“Hange.” You walked into the building into the medical bay. “I need Hange.” You locked eyes with Hange as she tended to a scout with a stomach bug. “Hange.”

She turned to you and gasped as you kept walking closer. “Rookie! Are you okay?”

“Hange, I need…I need Hange…” You dropped to your knees, the world around you spinning. “I need.” You fell forwards, but Levi caught you in time. “Hange.”

He turned you over in his arms, then pulled your hood and mask back allowing him to see your right eye and side of your face patched up. “What the hell happened out there?”

Hange ran to a free bed, cleaned it then patted it. “Remove her armour and lie her down.” Levi lay your body on the floor, then pulled off all your dirty armour to reveal your clean body below. He picked you up like a bride, then lay you on the bed. She took your bandages off and saw the damage that’d been done. “Poor thing must have been in so much pain…these look like shrapnel marks. She managed to get it all out, even cleaned it but, I have to make sure she doesn’t get an infection or lose her eye.”

Levi held your hand as you slept. “Is there anything I can do?”

She nodded. “You can help me in here, Mike could you take her armour to be repaired? I’m sure she’d appreciate it if she knew her stuff was fixed when she woke up.”

Mike picked your things up. “Sure, I’ve got this. Take care of her, please.”

“Promise.” She told Levi the list of things she needed, then she began cleaning your wounds up. Once clean, she used a new burning healer on your led and shoulder. For your neck and face she used stitches. She carefully opened your right eye, then sighed. “Her eye is fine, she got lucky.” She cleaned away her things as Levi sat holding your hand. “She’ll live, I promise. None of the wounds she got were life threatening, besides, she must have gotten hurt where Sasha came from. So, if she had life threatening wounds, like internally she would have died long before getting to us.”

Levi dropped to his knees, he put his arm across you and placed his head on your chest and listened to your heart beating. “I should have been there for her.”

Hange walked over and placed her hand on Levi’s head. “I know you feel that way, so do I but, if you were then you would have gotten hurt in some way and she’d be like this with you. There’s nothing we can do Levi, and looking back and saying what could have been isn’t going to help at all, it’ll just make you mad or sad.”

He sighed. “You’re right.”

“All you can do is be here for her for when she wakes up.” She patted his back. “I have work to do, but you can stay here with her for as long as you like.”

“Thanks.”

You looked in the mirror at the medical bay at your face, you were admiring Hange’s stitches. She’d done a fine job, but there was going to be a scar going over your right eye. You checked your neck stitches, then you saw your shoulder was healed and your thigh was good. You smiled and loved the burn healing that the scouts used now to help with wounds. It hurt like hell, but it closed up the wound and allowed the body to recover better. You moved your body, only a few aches in it meaning you probably needed a week’s rest or two before you could go back into action.

You looked over to Levi as he woke up half on your bed. You walked over and smiled. “Morning.”

He rubbed his eyes and stared at you. “You’re awake…why didn’t you wake me up?”

You smiled and sat on the bed. “Because you looked tired.”

He stared at you for a while. “Really?”

You laughed. “What?”

“I look tired.”

“Yeah.”

He sighed. “I look tired, well at least I know you’re okay.”

You played with his hair. “Yeah, I’m good, just sore.”

“What…what happened?” You opened up and told him everything that happened, every tiny detail. He hummed and nibbled his lip. “He really wants you, doesn’t he?”

You nodded. “He’s interested in Sasha because of her ears, which means he’ll be interested in Mike too because of his nose. He doesn’t like you though, something to do with the Ackerman family. Might be something is unique about your blood and Mikasa’s.” You sighed. “So, we need to protect Sasha and Mike. He also wants Eren, or anyone that’s had the serum.” You noticed Levi was just staring at you. “What?” You touched your face. “I know, the stitches don’t look good, but they’ll be out in a few days.” You frowned as he kept staring. “Levi?”

He launched himself at you and kissed you roughly. You hummed, then wrapped your arms around him. He lay on your body making you giggle. He kissed your cheek, then stopped when he saw your neck. He sighed, then just hugged you. “I’m so glad you are back; I was so worried about you.” He pulled away from you. “Sorry, I’m squishing you.” He sat on the bed next to you and watched you sit up. “Can I get you anything?”

You nodded. “Clothes please, I’d like to not be in a hospital gown.”

“Oh, sure. I umm actually got Mike to bring me some while you slept.”

He walked over to a bag, then opened it and handed you shirt and trousers. You smiled at him. “Thanks.” You pulled the gown off so you were in your underwear, then you pulled everything on. “I’d also like to get the hell out of here, I owe a cadet a nice dinner.”

He watched you walked to the door, so he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back. “No, you need to rest.”

You slid your hands on his hips, then kissed him. “I’m fine, I’m alive and I love you. You don’t need to worry so much, just come with me and help me cook a nice meal for a cadet I promised to cook a dinner for.”

He sighed. “Alright, but if anything hurts or you feel off.”

You held his hand. “I will tell my darling husband, I know.” You walked with him out and into the muggy heat that was the swampy outside. “Where’s Sasha?”

“I don’t know.”

You hummed. “Probably the mess hall.” You walked in and sure enough, she was sat there with his chin resting on the table as she looked at her drink. You let go of Levi, ran over, then slammed your hands on the table making her jump. “Sasha!”

She squealed and fell off her chair. She sat up and looked at you as you laughed. “Rookie, you scared me.”

You smiled. “My face that scary huh?”

She got up and shook her head. “N-no, not at all.”

Levi ruffled her hair. “Tch, ignore the brat, she’s teasing.”

She gasped. “Oh…ooooh, that’s not nice.”

You grinned. “Sorry, sorry, anyway thank you for bringing those Titans here, very proud of you. So, I’ve come here to cook you a meaty dinner.”

Her eyes widened. “R-really?”

You nodded. “Yep, in fact, go get your squad, Mike’s and Hange’s as well as Mike and Hange. I’ll cook for the scouts.”

She jumped up. “Yes Lieutenant!”

You laughed as she ran off, then you turned to Levi. “You can help me cook. Follow me.” You walked into the kitchen, then got everything out you needed. You cleaned your hands up, then dried up and put an apron on. “We are cooking a mixture of Mexican things, like fajitas, chilli and Mexican beef. I need side dishes of refried beans, guacamole and salsa. Oh! To top it off I’m making chocolate pots.”

Levi hummed. “That’s a lot of food.”

You smiled. “Yep, but I want to make sure everyone is happy and well fed.”

He watched you hurry about. “What do you want me to do?”

You stopped and looked at him. “Could you do the side dishes I mentioned, shouldn’t take long then move onto the fajitas and I’ll handle the beef and chilli.”

He nodded. “Sure.” He started cooking, then looked over at you smiling away. “Hey brat?”

“Hmm?”

“You do know you’re going have to talk about it more, right? How you felt.”

You glanced over at him. “I…I know I could have died out there, but sometimes you have to not think about what could have been and focus on the what has. We must plan ahead, protect those most at risk from Joseph and the Titans.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I get it…you know you’re the second person to tell me to focus on what is and not what could have been.”

You smiled at him. “Oh yeah?”

“I told Hange I should have been there, but she basically told me moping about that will do no good because it’s too late.”

You walked past him and grabbed a glass of water and hummed. “She ain’t wrong you know.” You walked over and kissed his cheek. “I would have hated it if you were there, because you would have thrown yourself in danger for me and gotten yourself badly hurt.”

He nodded. “That wouldn’t have been nice to see, because I didn’t like seeing you hurt.”

You smiled. “Right.” You kissed his cheek again. “I love you; I really do love you. I know that I am alive and I fought hard to survive because I’m married to you and I didn’t want to leave you. You promised me a tea shop and kids, I’m going to make you keep that promise.”

He smiled at you. “I will keep that promise.”

You walked away and carried on cook. “You better, or I will divorce you so hard.”

“Tch, yeah right.”

You giggled. “You’re right, I would never.” You pouted at the big pot of food. “Hey hun bun?”

He looked over. “Yeah?”

“These pots are too heavy and massive for me; I need your muscles.”

He walked over and lifted up the big heavy pot. “This going out?”

“Yep, those greedy scouts can help themselves.”

“Got it.” He walked out with the pot, then put it down into the slot provided so people could help themselves. He walked into the kitchen and carried everything out one by one, then looked at all the scouts. “Tch, eat up you greedy bunch, just leave some for me and the wife please.” He walked back into the kitchen and sighed. “Now what?”

“Chocolate pots!”

He walked over and cleaned his hands again. “Alright, tell me what to do chef.”

You giggled and walked up to him. “First off, I need a kiss.”

He walked towards you; your lower back hit the counter as he hummed at you. You smiled at him, then eyed his lips. He leaned closer, smiled, then kissed you with a happy sigh. “Done, but I can provide so many more.”

“I know you can, but I need to bake. So, could you grease the pots up and I’ll make the mixture for them.”

“Sure.” He did as you asked and did it quickly, so he decided to grab to plates full of food for you and him from the mess hall. He felt pride in him when he heard everyone complimenting your cooking, you were his wife, all his and he got to have your wonderful cooking anytime, they were lucky today to have your food. He went back into the kitchen, then put the food on the table. “Need help putting the batter into the pots?”

You sighed and nodded. “It’d get it done a lot faster…sure thank you.”

He began doing one row as you did the other until finally you met in the middle, then you both put them all in the oven. He sat down, then patted the seat next to him. “Sit and eat.”

You sat next to him, then ate yours and his cooked food slowly and enjoyed this nice quiet moment with him. You hummed and licked your lips. “How is it?”

He nodded. “Good, but your food is always good. Could you cook more?”

You smiled. “Well, we don’t have a proper kitchen in our apartment, so I’d have to come here and cook and that would mean everyone would want me to cook for them.”

He pouted. “You’re right.”

“Just wait for when this is all over and we have a year or two off from the scouts and enjoy married life, I’ll cook and bake anything you want.”

He hummed as you kissed his cheek. “Lovely.”

You hummed. “Speaking off.” You heard the bell go off. “The pots need to cool.”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Wait right there, I’ll get them out.”

You smiled. “Alright.” You looked up at the doorway as Hange, Mike, Sasha and Eren came in. It was weird not seeing Ryan around, but Erwin had taken him on for one on one training, you missed him a little because you went everywhere together, like you and Mike always were together. You missed Nanaba and Gelgar too, but they got hurt on one mission in the Tundra and the two had recovered, but they said they were too tired to carry on in the scouts. The old team was almost gone, it was sad, but it was bound to happen with age and time. “Hey everyone.”

Mike sat next to you, then lightly poked your cheek. “The scar will look good on you; you’ll look tougher than Levi.”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

“Great food by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Hange sat opposite you. “You look good Rookie, but more importantly your food is so damn good.”

You smiled. “Glad you like it.”

Eren clenched his jaw. “Did he attack you because of me?”

You shook your head. “No, he wanted me, as well as other’s like me. Anyone who is advanced in something, like smell, sight, hearing or intelligence. I think he believes the serum will make it even better.” You sighed. “But I’d rather be talking about other things, like the fact we have two titans for Hange to work on.”

She grinned and clapped her hands. “Yes! So excited!”

Levi walked over with chocolate pots for everyone with a bit of ice cream on. “Tch, eat up you idiots.”

You smiled. “They’re family, not idiots.” You stood up and went to grab the pots. “We need to get these out to the others.”

Levi shook his head. “No, these so-called family of ours can do it. Get a move on your lot, takes these out for the others and bring in the mess in and clean it up.” He pointed at you. “You sit down and eat dessert.”

You sat down. “Yes Captain.” You started eating your dessert, then watched everyone rush in and out, clean up, then sit down and eat what you made them. All of them hummed and talked about how good it was, but the best words of praise were from your husband who sat right next to you, he never left your side. Soon you sent Eren and Sasha on their way, then opened bottles of booze and drank together as friends, you were just missing Erwin and Ryan, but you’d share a drink with them next time. Being together as the friends and family you were was more important right now, it was what you all needed right now because of what had happened to you yesterday. All of you laughed and talked the night away until you were tired, then went to your rooms to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

You smiled as you felt delicate kisses on your cheek and jawline as you slept. A hand dragged across your stomach; little patterns were traced on your soft skin. You opened your eyes, then looked over to your husband being as loving as possible with you. You giggled as he slightly tickled you. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Are my scars a turn on for you?”

He nipped your earlobe. “They’re very sexy.”

You rolled over and leaned on his chest, then looked down at Levi. “Well, I’m glad they’re not a turn off.”

His eyes scanned the scar over your eye and cheek, then the one on your neck with no stitches in anymore, just a lovely shiny scar. “Never.” He looked down to your shoulder and saw the burn, he lightly touched it. “I love every inch of you, just…no more scars please? I can’t keep looking at the marks of when you got close to death. My heart, it can’t take it.”

You leaned down and kissed his chest loads. “I’m sorry Levi’s lovely heart, I promise I’ll look after myself more.”

He hugged you tightly and sighed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you promise that, after all, no one can predict or protect themselves always. I have to accept that I’m married to a Lieutenant of the scouts and she’s deadly as hell, stubborn and beautiful. I love her so, so much.”

“Well, she loves you too.” You straddled his hips, then sat up and patted his chest and hummed. “So, I have a few more days off to heal and all. What would you, my darling husband, like to do?”

He hummed. “I’m not sure. Maybe get you naked?”

You leaned down and kissed him. “We had all that fun last night, all night. So, I’m thinking we do something that doesn’t maybe involve sex.”

He patted your thighs. “Party pooper.”

“Yes, yes, I’m a mean old wife.” You bounced on him. “So, what would you like to do?”

He sighed. “I dunno, I’d like to get out the house maybe?”

You squeezed Levi with your legs, then wiggled. What you were doing was innocent and unintentional, but you were doing so many things to Levi, his heart was fluttering at how sweet you looked, but your actions were so sexy as well. You clapped your hands, he just thought you were adorable. “I have an idea!”

He smiled at you, he was just so in love with you, it was times like these he just looked at you and saw that young and cute cadet he saw in the mess hall running away and the messy one in the tree helping an egg. He loved the woman you’d become; you were still this sweet an innocent girl, but you were stronger, braver and more confident. He really couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with you, to have a family. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, we’re in the swamps and near some lakes, so I think we should go on a boat and go fishing.”

He frowned at you, he thought your mind was such a strange and wonderful thing, you’d come with some interesting ideas. “Fishing?”

You stopped getting excited, then sat still on Levi. “You don’t want to? It’s okay if you don’t, we can do something else I guess.”

He sat up and hushed you. “No, no, that’s not what I meant.” He cupped your face and kissed your face all over. “Don’t be sad.”

You smiled. “I’m not sad.”

“Good.” He held your waist, then squeezed you. “I think fishing could be fun…it’s not messy is it?”

You giggled. “I’ll make sure to put some wet wipes and anti-bacterial gel in the boat, promise.”

He kissed you. “Thank you.”

You jumped off him and began getting changed. “What are you going to do Levi when we have kids? They have very poopy diapers and they get messy.” You stood up as you wiggled your shorts up. “I can handle all that though.”

Levi got out of bed. “No, no. I’ll be the one to handle diapers, because you have to give birth to the kids and carry them and nurse them, it’s only fair I deal with whatever comes out their butts.”

You laugh and pulled your shirt down. “That’s sweet of you Levi.”

He walked up to you and kissed you. “I can face anything if I’m with you.”

You slapped his bum. “Such a good husband. I’m a lucky woman.” You began packing bags with food and drinks, as well as backup clothes, light jackets and Levi’s cleaning things. You handed Levi one bag when he joined you, then you slipped your long army boots on. “Come on Edgar, let’s go out for fun.” He flew over and landed on your shoulder. Levi held your hand tightly as he walked with you out onto the grounds. You waved to a few people, but you could feel Levi get annoyed when Hange and Mike clocked you. “Morning!”

Hange ran over with Mike. “Hiiii! So, where are you two off to with bags?”

You nodded to the pathway. “Off to the lake to go fishing.”

Mike smirked. “Sounds nice.”

Hange bounced. “Can we come too? Oh, please!”

Levi grabbed her face in one hand and squeezed. “Tch, no, go away.”

She whined. “But Leviiii, you’ve had your wife locked up with you in your home since the meal we had together, so days.”

Mike walked up to you, then hugged you as Edgar hopped and perched on his shoulder because he was taller than you. “Hi.”

You giggled. “Hi Mike.”

“Can we go fishing too?”

You looked up at your best friend. “Yes. It’d be nice to have you there, but Levi will want a separate boat, alright?”

“Sure.”

“You need to back a bag with things, alright?”

He let your go and kissed the top of your head as Levi and Hange fought like the good friends they were. “I’ll be back, make sure your husband doesn’t kill your bestie.”

“Got it.” You walked over to Hange and Levi. You whistled causing Edgar to fly over to you, you let him perch on your fingers, then you held him in your hands allowing you to kiss him. He made little happy noises at you, he always loved his cuddles and kisses from you. You shoved Edgar in Hange’s face. “Look Hange, Edgar.”

She gasped and stopped fighting with Levi, then took him and petted him and kissed him. “Birdie.”

You turned to Levi, then slipped your hands over his sides, then you grabbed his bum and pulled him close instantly changing his grumpy mood. “Love you.”

He looked down at you. “Love you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “You’re so pretty.”

He blushed. “You too.”

“Now, don’t be mad.” He growled. “But I invited Mike and Hange.”

He pouted. “Why?”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Because they missed me a lot and they’re my friends, besides we had fun with them the other night with drinks and food. So, let’s go fishing together. Don’t worry, they’ll have their own boat and we have ours. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

He sighed and hugged you. “Alright. When we going?”

“We’re just waiting for Mike to bring his and Hange’s things.”

He squeezed you. “So, I can hold you like this until he comes back, wonderful.” He pressed his cheek to your head, then closed his eyes and hummed in happiness. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Mike coming back with a bag. He sighed. “Cuddle time over.”

You pulled away and held his hand. “It’s alright we can hold hands.” You waved at Mike. “Hey hun, you ready?”

He nodded. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

You dragged Levi down the path to the little dock, you put your bags in one little boat, then you loaded it up with everything you needed. You looked at the rods available and hummed. “Hey Levi? Do you want a classic one, or a high tech one?”

“What are you going for?”

You looked up at him. “Classic.”

“I’ll have that then.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “I think I can manage.”

You smiled and ran to the boat, then you put it in. “Alright, we’ve got everything. Mike, Hange? You two okay?”

Hange nodded. “Perfect! Oh, here’s Edgar back.”

You took him and cuddled him close. “Thanks.” You stepped down into the boat, then you sat down and smiled at Levi. “You coming?”

Levi stepped down and seemed so balanced in the boat as it moved. He sat down, then frowned as you got something out your bag. “What are you?”

You put a little sailor’s hat on Edgar, as well as a little sailor’s top. “Making him look the part. Right Edgar?” He made a little noise of approval. You giggled. “Good boy. Isn’t he cute?”

Levi nodded. “He is, but I have feelings you’re going to be the type of mum who dresses her kids up.”

You blushed. “Maybe.”

He smiled. “I like that.” He grabbed the ores, then untied the boat and pushed you from the dock. He glanced over at Mike. “You able to do this you giant?”

Mike snorted. “I’ll do a better job than your short arse.”

“Tch, I’ll make you eat your words big nose.”

You frowned from doting on Edgar, then looked up. “What’s going on?”

Mike smirked. “Prove it, ready? Go!” You squeaked and fell back a bit at how fast you and Levi went. You sat up and watched Levi was racing Mike, both of them were neck and neck. You hugged Edgar to your chest, then gave Hange a confused look, she was just as weirded out by the boys being silly. Mike glanced at you, then back at Levi. “Hey Levi!” He panted. “Winner gets a kiss from Rookie!”

Levi locked eyes with you, he saw your small shorts and tight top, he could feel his hunger build up. He went even faster and overtook Mike, then he came to a stop and panted. “I win big nose.”

Mike stopped and floated up to you and Levi. “Damn Levi, you’re like a demon.”

You frowned. “The fuck was that you idiots?”

Hange laughed. “Too much testosterone, the boats couldn’t handle it.”

You pouted. “Hmm, you’re right there.”

Levi rubbed the back of his head. “You’re mad at me?”

You sighed. “I’m not mad.”

Hange giggled. “Just disappointed, she’s such a mum.”

You looked over at Hange. “I’m not that either, just confused about what just happened because you don’t do fun games like that Levi.” You could see he was thinking. “Was any of that fun just now? Any of it at all?”

He blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah…it was fun.”

You smiled. “Really?”

“Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Well then, it’s all okay and you two are just idiots then. Fishing is about being quiet, so you two have scared the damn fish away.”

Levi looked over into the water. “Really? Ooops.”

You laughed. “It’s okay, we can just move about to a little spot.”

Hange gave the thumbs up. “Sounds good, mush Mike! Mush!”

Mike sighed and rowed away a bit. You smiled at Levi as he rowed slowly. You cleared your throat. “You still get your prize.” He looked up at you. “The kiss? You still get it.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You waited for him to come to a stop, then you put Edgar on the side and crawled to Levi and kissed him. “Love you.”

He hummed. “Love you too.”

You sat back then got your rod and put your bait on. “So, you ready?” You handed the rod to Levi. “I’ll deal with all the bait because of the mess.” You grabbed the other and did the same. “You ever been fishing before?”

He shook his head. “Never.”

“Well, it’s not too difficult, so you’ll pick it up in no time. First off, cast your line out.” You whipped your rod back and forth, then let the line go and smiled at the distance you got it. “Like that.”

Levi copied you, then hummed at the fact he did it. “That okay?”

“Perfect.”

He watched you slowly reel in, then stop. “So, what are you doing?”

You looked to Levi. “Oh, I’m moving the bait, so whatever’s out there thinks it’s a living thing. It’s tastier and more attractive to it.”

“Ah, got it.” He did the same. “Now what.”

“You keep doing it until the line comes back, then repeat. You can just cast it, then leave it and relax.”

He nodded. “Right, right.” He sighed and listened to the sounds of nature, there was so much life here compared to the tundra. Plus, he was a fan of this place because it was warm, meaning you wore less. He was rather enjoying himself right now, the quietness, the heat, the sounds and the company. “Do…” You looked over at him. “Umm…” You smiled at him as he tried to figure out what to say. “Is it normally this quiet?”

You nodded. “Fishing is all about patience.”

“So, is this what it’s like for you out there on your missions?”

You shrugged. “I guess, yeah.”

He hummed. “You have the patience of a saint.”

You giggled. “Well, I waited for a long time for you to tell me you loved me, so yes I do.”

“What?”

You grinned at him. “I’m messing with you, but yeah I have a lot a patience. It usually pays off.”

“Usually?”

You laughed. “Yeah, sometimes it doesn’t and it sucks. I just know that you shouldn’t force things, because someone is bound to get hurt.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek, then your jawline and finally your neck making you giggle more. “Such a wise wife, I’m so lucky.”

You hummed. “I’m the lucky one.” You gasped. “Levi, your line.”

“Hmm?” He looked at it and saw something had a bite. “Oh shit, what do I do?”

You laughed. “Reel it in, then stop and pull a little, then reel. If you feel it pulling too much, rest cause you don’t want to pull the line. Also, pull it in the opposite direction it’s swimming in.”

He sighed. “Then do a handstand, twirl around and sing a song.”

You back handed his arm. “Don’t get sassy with me, just give it a go, come on.” He did as you said and slowly brought the fish closer. You got the net, then scooped the fish in and brought it up. “Nice work, he’s a little tubby one.” You looked at Levi. “We could cook this if you want, or we can let the little guy go.”

Levi pulled a face. “Dirty.”

You held the fish, then unhooked it. “Alright, alright, no keeping the fish today.” You put the fish in the water and let it go. “There you go, be free.” You sat up, then cleaned your hands and leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “Proud of you.”

He hummed. “So, if we did keep it…”

“Hmm?”

“How would we kill it?”

“Well, people used to bat them on the head, but I think knife through the head is a shift and quick way to kill it with minimal suffering.”

“Tch, dirty.”

You sat back. “A little, you know you didn’t have to come out here, we could have done something else.”

He shook his head. “I want to be out here. It’s nice.”

You pointed at him. “No rocking the boat.”

He pouted. “I know.”

You baited his line up. “Cast out again, alright?”

He nodded. “Got it…love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

You crouched in a tree with Sasha, Edgar and Mikasa. You were looking through your sight, to see what you could view. “This doesn’t seem right.”

Sasha leaned down and listened to the branch. “I hear slight movement, like someone trying to hide themselves, but that could be Mike’s, Hange’s and Levi’s squad.”

Mikasa moved closer. “Ambush?”

You lowered your gun. “For once, I don’t know. I can’t predict this. I’m the best hunter there is, and yet I don’t know what’s been going on. Joseph is…he’s unpredictable.” You noticed things moving fast, as if they were trying to hide their actions. Your eyes widened. “Behind us.” You turned around. “Move!” Both girls jumped out the way as you flew backwards and fired at three titans. Both Sasha and Mikasa flew forwards and attacked. Sasha used two guns and Mikasa was like Levi, blades were her forte. Your boots slammed against a tree. “Edgar, go!”

You shot at more Titans, they seemed to be moving a lot faster than your remembered, which meant these lot had been upgraded. You were trying to provide back up to the girls, Edgar was locating and marking anyone he saw, so all of you had the data you needed to survive. You paused a moment and heard gunfire and explosions, which meant you weren’t the only ones who were attacked. You loaded your sniper onto your back, then you pulled your blades free. You launched off the tree, then spun attack allowing you to rip through multiple titans. You skidded on the ground and looked at the area, then your eyes locked onto a woman in full Titan armour with a deadly look.

Mikasa snarled at her. “I’ve seen one like her before, this one is not her, she’s different…stronger.”

You looked at the long-haired brunette, you knew what Mikasa was talking about. Levi had told you about a blonde before who’d caused issues. Levi had hurt his leg back then, and Mikasa had learned from her mistake. However, now you were facing a new version, which meant you had no data on her fighting ability, unlike the other. “Careful Mikasa, don’t let your anger get the best of you.”

She clenched her teeth. “Yes Lieutenant.”

The titan shifted her footing, then she charged at Sasha. Mikasa flew in and sliced at the woman, but she dodged her easily. You went to attack, you knew with you and Mikasa attacking with Sasha providing distraction, you’d have it dead in no time. “My love!” You turned in the air as Joseph appeared. “I’ve missed you!” He tackled you to the ground, you rolled backwards, then you skidded on your heels. He smiled at you. “I’m sorry you got hurt last time we were together, but you’ve made those scars look so pretty.”

You growled at him. “I’m going to rip you a new one.”

“Such romance between us. Now, how about you put those little blades away and fight me, one on one while our children play.”

You put your blades away. “Sure, I’ll take pleasure in ripping your head off with my bare hands.” You both flew at each other, you tackled him, rolled and launched him with both boots into the air. You pounced up, fired your grapples and grabbed him. You pulled him down and right into your fist and launching him against a tree. You spun in the air, then flew down and slammed your heel into the ground as he flopped onto the floor. He looked up at you, then side shifted and dodged your strong attack.

Joseph grinned at you. “How are you not a titan!? You’re beautiful!” He flew at you and punched, you dodged his attacks, but you had to use all your training, strength and good eyes to keep track and avoid. You knew, if he hit you once, you’d be paying for it. You glanced over at the girls, they seemed to be holding their own, which meant you could put your full focus into Joseph. “Focus my love!” Your eyes widened as he flew closer, you launched off the tree and looked back to see his kick split the whole thing in half.

You flipped out the way, then backed up as much as you could to avoid him at any cost. You waited for him to make himself vulnerable, you just needed an opening. You saw he was getting too cocky, too full of himself, which meant you could have him soon. You skidded on your back between his legs, then ran up a tree and flipped over him as he kicked where you’d been. You twisted your body, then slammed your boot into the back of his head, then your other boot into his spine. You landed behind him, he turned and laughed at you, like this was playtime for him. He turned and punched at you, you grabbed his fist, pulled him forward as you lifted your leg up, then locked it around his neck. You squeezed him behind the back of your knee, he held your thigh and struggled as you twisted his arm a little, you had him.

Joseph smiled. “This is enjoyable.”

You pulled his arm. “Shut your mouth, why the hell do you keep coming for me?”

He grinned, then began laughing. “You’re talented and you have interesting eyes, I would like that for my future Titans, but I also won’t pass up on a beautiful woman.” He wiggled a little. “I just wanted to play with you today while my real plan took place.”

You frowned. “What plan?”

“How’s your team?”

You looked up to see Mikasa and Sasha had killed the woman and were now walking over with Edgar, you looked back at him. “My team is fine.”

He hummed a laugh. “My mistake, I meant your old team. What’s his name…Mike?”

Your eyes widened. “What did you do?”

He laughed. “That man has a special nose, so I sent my beast titans after him, they’re a clever bunch.” He looked to his arm as it beeped. “Looks like he’s all mine now to experiment on.”

You yanked his arm out of its socket, then dropped him on the floor. “Mike.”

He held his shoulder as he lay on the floor. “There’s no use running my love, he’s long gone now and taken to our base. So, you can run and shout as much as you like, you’re not getting him now. You’ll be too slow.”

You gritted your teeth, then ran and fired your grapples. You pushed as much power into it as possible to launch you forwards. “Edgar! Find Mike!” You watched him fly ahead, your heart hammered in your chest. You tapped your communicator. “Mike!? Mike answer me damn it!”

Sasha called for you. “Your orders!?”

“Follow me, back me up. We have to get to Mike.” You twisted through the trees, then you flew up and above them to get a bird’s eye view. You looked around, then saw in an opening in the distance Mike fighting back, but he was overpowered. “Mike!”

You heard his voice come through. “Rookie, I’m overrun, I don’t think I’m gonna make it.”

“Hold on Mike, just hold on I’m coming your way.” You looked back. “Mikasa, the flares!”

She nodded and pulled one out. “Launching!”

You heard it being shot, the gas being released behind it, but you couldn’t afford to not look at Mike. “Mike.”

He cried out in pain. “Damn it, Rookie stay away, they’ll take you too.”

You welled up. “I’m not losing you Mike; I refuse to let them take you!”

“It’ll be okay, because I know you’ll come for me, you’ll find me.”

“Mike, don’t. Mike!” Your comms with him cut out. “MIKE!”

You felt your hearing go, the world around you blur as you saw him being knocked down, then grabbed and thrown into lock up. The little fire in you was small like normal, but as your heart throbbed a few beats, something clicked in you. You gritted your teeth and growled, then you felt the fire explode as your screamed out in rage. You flew faster towards the titans, pulled out your blades and ripped through the titans trying to stop you from getting closer. You fired your grapples, then pulled two titans closer. You spun around and tore through the two. You had tunnel vision; your focus was the convoy taking Mike.

You saw two beasts; they were massive guy with grenade launches. You skidded on your heels in the swampy water creating a screen in front of you, they fired the grenades to try and stop you. You lay down and slid across the floor on your back and between one’s legs, you sliced his legs making his roar in pain. You twisted, then sliced up his back, then back down cutting his head clean off. You turned, then booted his head right at his friend as a distraction. He lifted his gun up, then gasped as you cut him in half and kept flying forwards towards Mike. You heard a roar, then the sound of thunder meaning a machine was dropping. You flew fast towards Mike; you could see he was knocked out and bleeding from his head.

You yanked on your gear as a machine dropped to the floor right in front of you, it only pissed you off more and pushed you to fight back. You screamed in rage as it lifted its launcher gun hand right at you, you twisted yourself, then cut all the way up its arm and flew past it. You turned around, then flew at its legs and cut through the wires there. You flipped in the air, then flew at its face. It opened its mouth then slammed its teeth down trapping your inside. You slammed your boots against the neck of it, you looked down and saw the systems to churn you up. You dropped yourself and spun around inside the tight passage and carved up the inside of it, all its wires and tubing to keep it running. You stopped yourself before reaching the acid, then flew up towards the roof. You threw an explosive you and Hange made and flew up the pilot and his seat. You smashed through the floor, then up and out smashing through the roof and out the machine covered in its insides.

Everyone marvelled at your raw strength and rage, it was a sight to behold. Joseph was madly in love with you, more so than he was before. You didn’t personally care about the others, only Mike. You flew towards him, but you felt your heart sink. Mike was too far away for you to catch up. “Edgar? Follow.” You heard your gear protest; you were running out of power. You moved down, then ran on the ground and come to a stop as you watched your dear friend disappear. “Mike…” You stared at the horizon as the machine slammed to the ground in front of you. You put your blades away, then you climbed up it and sat on the front of its head with your legs crossed and hands on your knees as you waited.

Levi ran over to you, then grappled up to you and said your name. “Come on, we have to go back.”

You didn’t look at him, you just kept looking ahead. “I’m not leaving here.”

“There’s nothing we can do here. We have to go back and plan what to do.”

You clenched your jaw. “I’m not leaving. Edgar has gone ahead and followed Mike, he’ll find where he is and get me a look of the place. If I leave here, Edgar could get lost. I’m not losing him too. I’m staying right here.”

Levi sighed, then looked to Hange. “Take everyone back, now. I’m staying here with this one until Edgar comes back, then we’ll join you at the outpost, right brat?”

You nodded. “I may want to go now and slaughter them all, but I’m not going to do any good with the lower power and lack of ammo and weapons. When I have Edgar, I will return to the outpost, prepare, then bring Mike back and kill anything in my way.”

Hange looked to the scouts, then back at you and Levi. “Alright, just look after yourselves, please.”

Levi nodded. “I have supplies, don’t worry. We’ll see you soon.” He watched them all leave, then he jumped down and began collecting supplies from fallen titans and main core members who hadn’t made it. He set up a fire to keep your warm and made a makeshift resting place out of the machine you destroyed. He looked up at you, then climbed up and sat next to you with his legs hanging off the machine. “You should rest.”

You sighed. “I know, but I can’t seem to take my eyes off the horizon, I don’t want to.”

He reached over and squeezed your thigh. “Edgar is a good little raven, he’ll come right back once he’s found the base. However, you’re not doing any good sitting here and not letting me check you over medically.”

You looked over at Levi, he could see the pain and exhaustion in your eyes. You nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Thank you.” He stood up. “I have a fire going and a little place to rest. I have some food as well, some tea.”

You pulled your hood down, then your mask and smiled. “Thanks.” You stood up and dropped down. You walked over to the fire and shelter, then sat down on ripped up fabric that made your bed. “I’m kind of hungry.”

Levi opened up the supplies and got you food, then handed you a few things. “Eat up.”

You ate your food up quickly, then took the drink from him and downed it all. You gasped and hummed. “Thank you, I feel better.”

“Good.” He ate his food, then drank some water as well. “So, you were really something back there.”

You blushed. “I kind of went full rage mode.”

He hummed. “You did, it was beautiful.”

You laughed. “You’re not scared of your wife?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m proud of you.”

You shuffled over, then kissed him. “I love you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “Love you too. Now, get some rest.”

You lay back on the makeshift bed, then let out a long sigh. “I feel a mess.”

Levi lay next to you. “Like you should be doing something more?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“That’s normal but be thankful he wasn’t killed.”

You pulled a sad face, then looked to Levi. “I know, but he got hurt and I could do nothing to stop it from happening.” You rubbed your face with your hands. “Uggh, sorry I shouldn’t dwell on what could have been. I just need to focus on what to do, not what could have been.”

“Exactly.”

You rolled over and half lay on Levi. “Thank you for staying.”

He hugged you. “I couldn’t leave you alone with your thoughts, not after what I saw you do to those titans and the machine. You were hurting badly, so as your Captain I needed to keep an eye on you. However, as your husband I needed to be here for you and comfort you.” He squeezed you. “I’m mad too, real mad they took Mike, but I had to make sure you weren’t going to go running in screaming.”

You smiled and lifted your head up to look down at him. “No, I wouldn’t do that.”

He sighed. “Good.”

You straddled him and sat up. “I may be an angry wife, but I’m not stupid. I know I wasn’t going to do Mike any good by running in screaming.”

He patted your thighs. “You’re right.”

You hummed and looked around. “Do you think anyone comes out here?”

He frowned. “No, why?”

You leaned closer and hummed. “I’m feeling a little needy.”

Levi blushed. “A-Ah, but it’s in the open, we’re outside and umm…”

You giggled. “The look of panic mixed with arousal on your face was beautiful.”

He frowned at you. “You were teasing me.”

You hummed and rocked your hips a little. “I was like…40% serious.”

He raised his brows. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yes, but I know you’d never because it’s rather dirty out here.” You stretched, then moaned as your joints clicked. “I’m really tired anyway.” You looked down as you felt Levi pull at your armour. “What’s wrong?”

He pulled a face. “I don’t think we could get this off without someone seeing.”

You lay down on his and sighed. “Don’t get me all riled up and turned on.”

He squeezed your bum. “Sorry, but you’re right it’s dirty.”

You nuzzled his chest. “When we get back to base.”

“Hmm.”

“I would like some naked fun.”

He rubbed your back. “Sure thing sweetheart.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Only if you want to though.”

“You know me, I always want you.”

You hummed, then heard something. You flew off Levi, then ran outside and stood in the open space. You looked out and saw something flying closer. You smiled, then lifted your arm up. Edgar landed on your arm, then wiggled his feathers. “Good boy.” You kissed his head loads. “Your dad will be happy to see you too.”

Levi stood up and out of the little resting area, then sighed. “He’s back.”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I think we should sleep here before we head back.”

Levi walked over and petted Edgar. “You’re right.”

You handed Levi Edgar, then tapped on your communicator. “I got the vid and I’ve got a location, it’s not too far.” You sighed. “But it looks like it’s got good security though. We can’t take any weak scouts or main core; it has to be our finest.”

Levi looked at the feed. “We’ll go.”

You looked up at him. “You sure?”

He nodded. “Very, we can do it.”

You smiled. “What about Hange? She’ll want to go.”

“I know, and she is skilled too…”

You zoomed in at shots of the base. “We could always do with an explosives expert and medic, in case Mike is badly hurt.”

Levi frowned. “You want to go in with a bang?”

You shrugged. “Explosives are useful.”

He sighed. “Yes, but it draws attention to us.”

You tapped away at the feed. “Well, I can see key points outside the base. There’s generators and supplies, so she can blow them up and direct the attention away from the main building. All the explosives will be time of course.”

He hummed. “You’re right, it could work.”

You smiled. “I hope so.”

“You could take care of anyone on patrol of watch, can you silence your sniper?”

“I can no problem, but the problem is if someone finds the bodies.”

He nodded. “Well, I can move them.” He pulled out his blade and flipped it in his hand. “As well as take out anyone who notices.”

You smiled. “That’s my husband.”

“There’s only one problem.”

“What’s that?”

He looked back to where the outpost was. “The other scouts, they’ll want to come too. Especially my team.”

You bit your cheek. “Yeah…maybe we could bring them, if they’re willing to see that this could be suicide.”

“I know them, they’ll pull through for us. I’ve trained them well and so have you.”

You smiled. “Then we’ll bring your team along.” You walked to the little bed. “Come on, we need to rest before we head back. Once we’re there, we’ll regroup, organise ourselves then fight back.”

“Tch, those disgusting titans won’t know what hit them.” He grabbed your upper arm and stopped you. “Oh, and that Joseph? He’s mine to kill.”

Your eyes widened. “But he’s been after me.”

“Exactly, that’s why I want him and I’m going to rip his spine out. You focus on getting Mike.”

You smiled. “He’s all yours hun bun.”


	15. Chapter 15

Dan walked the wall of the base, he came to a stop and looked out. He was bored, bored as hell and he was a new addition to the titans. He was interested in what was going on inside, he’d seen them bring in a scout about a month ago. Dan locked eyes with scout and felt fear, the man was tall, he looked angry and he was built. The boss, Joseph seemed so happy about having him, but he was also happy about something else. Dan wasn’t high up enough to know directly from Joseph what was going on, but he heard from his guard friends. This scout with a unique nose was being tested for now, just to see how good his nose was, but he wasn’t cooperating and therefore, being hurt.

Dan shivered, it wasn’t cold, he just feared Joseph’s wrath. Dan had heard Joseph singsong about a woman, a scout in fact with the perfect eyes, someone else he wanted to bring in. However, this scout was different. Dan couldn’t believe his scary boss was in love with someone, he couldn’t even imagine the cold-hearted man who experimented on anyone and everyone, no matter what the age or gender was in love. Dan let out a long sigh, then looked down the wall to see another guard there. The titan looked at Dan, looked annoyed and disgusted at him, then looked back out to the trees.

His eyes widened as he watched the Titan’s head whip back as blood and brains burst from the back, then he fell back and off the wall. Dan screamed, then dropped to the floor and hid. He looked around him and saw Titans on patrol dropping like flies, their heads exploding and raining blood down over everything. Dan shook, he was terrified, he wanted to be a part of something, but he didn’t want to die. He panted as everything went quiet, no more guards were dying. He watched as Titans came out to see what had happened, but there was no more dying, just confused Titans.

He jumped when he heard a bird next to him. He turned his head, then stared at a raven. He flinched as another appeared on the wall, then more started turning up. Everyone was confused, until a Titan went pale and screamed. “REAPER! IT’S THE GRIM REAPER! SHE’S HERE!” Dan watched him turn, run and stumble as he did. A flash of silver, then a glint in someone’s eyes and raven hair. A burst of blood came from the fearful Titan as he was ripped in two. Dan’s eyes adjusted to what he was watching, it was a man who’d killed the Titan and a gruesome man too, not this Grim Reaper, but he was a someone to be feared greatly. Captain Levi Ackerman. He gritted his teeth, then launched at the other Titans.

Dan pushed himself up and ran along the wall, he didn’t want to die, he really didn’t. He looked over the wall and saw Commander Erwin Smith with a large group of scouts. He flew backwards as something blew up, as up looked up he saw a woman with a crazy look in her eyes, glasses and messy brown hair with more explosives. He landed down in the main courtyard, then rolled as he watched the chaos around them. They weren’t expecting a head on assault from the scouts, or the fact they were blowing everything up. He pushed himself up and saw where the machines were kept being blown up. He heard screaming, then he looked at the Titans in the courtyard around him looking up. He looked up to see countless ravens flying around, then surge down towards them.

Dan flinched as he felt something warm splatter across his face, he reached up and touched it, then looked down at his fingers to see it was blood. He looked up and through the ravens, he saw something, or someone moving and cutting everything in its path. He curled up into a ball tightly, he didn’t want to die, he really didn’t want to die. He was scared, so scared of what was going to happen to him. He just wanted to fight, he wanted to make a difference, but it seemed he chose the wrong side to fight for. He was glad he didn’t make any friends, because he was sure that when the killing stopped, he would have no one left. He flinched when he heard feet getting close, the screaming had stopped. He whined. “P-p-please, don’t k-kill me.”

“You’re new, aren’t you?” He uncurled and looked up at you. You titled your head and smiled as Edgar landed on your shoulder. “To the titans that is. Right?”

Dan nodded. “Y-Yes!”

You walked closer to him, then leaned down and offered your hand. “I watched you the whole time, you were running from us and never once attacked, right?”

“I don’t want to die.”

“I won’t kill you.” You moved your hand closer. “But I do need to borrow you.”

He took your hand and stood up, he was taller than you, much taller and bigger. However, he was sure if he took you on in a fight, he’d die in a blink of an eye. “Wh-what do you need?”

“Tch, we don’t need him.” Dan looked over at Levi. “We’ve managed to come this far without help.”

You giggled making Dan’s heart flutter, you must have been the one Joseph loved. “Levi, stop being so grumpy. Besides, he wants to help.”

“Yeah because he either is so terrified that he won’t be able to shit for months, or he wants to fuck you.”

You walked closer, arms behind your back as you bent forwards and peaked up into Levi’s face as you hummed with a smile. “Now, now Levi. Help is help, okay?” You pouted at Levi. “Aww, you all grumpy on me?” You leaned up and kissed him surprising Dan, he couldn’t believe you were kissing a monster like Levi. “Be a good husband.” He was now shocked you were married to him. “Trust me.”

Levi sighed, then glared at Dan. “Oi?”

Dan flinched. “Y-Yes!?”

“You’re lucky my wife is so kind.” He folded his arms. “You better help, or I’ll break every bone in your body then give you to Hange to play with. She likes experimenting on Titans.”

Hange dropped down onto her feet, then walked closer. “Oooooooow.” She laughed terrifying Dan. “I’ve been dying to play with more Titans, after all the last ones are becoming less interesting now.”

You looked to the gates now broken down, Erwin was walking in with all the scouts. You smiled at Sasha; she’d done a great job at being your sniper for the day. She locked eyes with you, blushed, then smiled brightly. Erwin sighed. “Good job everyone, next we get inside.”

Levi glared at Eren. “Oi? Eren? Rip those doors down.”

Eren grinned. “Yes Captain!” Eren ran towards the doors, the roared and bursts right through.

You hummed then leaned on Dan’s shoulder. “What a strong boy.” You looked up at Dan as he shivered. “So, handsome, mind letting us know the layout of the place?”

He tapped his communicator. “S-Sure!”

You all synched up and knew where you needed to go. Levi was to stick with you, while Hange went below with Mikasa and Eren to take out important research and equipment. Erwin and the others were going headfirst and taking out all Titans. Erwin nodded, then looked to his scouts. “Fight, all of you with everything you have. FIGHT WITH EVERY LAST BREATH! STAND AGAINST THE TITANS! FOR VICTORY! FOR MANKIND!”

Everyone cheered except for you and Levi, because the two of you had a goal in mind, you were laser focused. Levi looked to you and said your name. “You ready?”

You nodded and waited for everyone to finish charging in, then you pointed forwards. “Edgar, send in the family and fetch.” Edgar flapped his wings and let out a little noise, all the ravens from before went surging in. Edgar flew forwards leading them all. You ran with Levi right next to you, you twisted and turned down the halls and cut anyone that stood in yours and Levi’s way. You ignored the screams of Titans at your ravens, or at yours and Levi’s attacks. All you cared about was getting to Mike, finding him and saving him. You skidded to a stop and saw rows upon rows of holding cells. “Fuck…”

Levi investigated some. “They’re full of people, missing people…Tch, that sick bastard!”

You ran to a computer and looked. “I could release all these people, but I have to go from computer to computer.”

Levi nodded, then looked down the hall to see Titans running closer. He pulled his blades out. “Tch, I’ll clean up this place.”

You smiled. “Edgar, help daddy.”

“Thanks honey.”

You typed away on the computer, but you weren’t sure what the password was. You pouted and tried everything you could think of, then it dawned on you. “No way…” You typed in your first name and it unlocked. “Sick fuck.” You looked up and saw the cell open, then someone wander out. You ran over to them. “Go, take that hall there and follow it out and there are soldiers waiting to tend to you.” He nodded, then ran for it. You moved to the next computer, then unlocked it and let everyone out. You followed Levi as he created a path for you, Titan bodies lining the halls and their blood all over the place. You skidded out into a massive room, in the centre was a dome. You ran over and saw Mike inside chained up. “Mike!”

He lifted his head up weakly, then smiled at you. “Rookie, I missed you.”

You placed your hands on his cell. “Missed you too.” You saw he was hurt, badly hurt. “I’m getting you out of here, I promise and then we’re going to go home and have a nice cup of tea and a walk through the forest together.”

He smiled, then lowered his head in exhaustion. “I can’t wait.”

You went to the computer, then unlocked the first claw on the dome. You turned then cried out as a hand grabbed your throat, your back slammed against Mike’s prison. You heard Mike shout your name, but that’s all he could do. Joseph grinned at you, then leaned closer and licked up your face. “Mmm, I’ve missed you. To think you’d come running in like this to see me. You destroyed everything I’ve worked years to make, everything! And for what?”

You gritted your teeth. “My comrade and best friend!” Joseph’s eyes widened. “You’d never understand, you Titans never will. Us scouts now loss, we know fear, we know love and happiness. We fight to keep those with us and to honour the ones we’ve lost. That’s why we fight, that’s why we seem impressive to you, because we have a reason to fight.” You slammed your foot hard into his nuts, he gasped and dropped you. “Now Levi!”

Levi screamed and launched at Joseph. You coughed, then stood up and carried on releasing the claws on the dome as Levi and Joseph fought together. Your eyes widened as Joseph pulled out a vial, then injected himself. He screamed and seemed to turn, he got bigger and stronger. You gulped, then placed your trust and faith in Levi. You shivered at Joseph’s voice. “I’ll rip you apart you dirty bloodied Ackerman! Once I’ve done that! I’ll take your wife, make her mine and use her body to make the best Titans ever. Her blood mixing with mine, it’ll be perfection!”

You gasped as your husband Levi Ackerman let out the most terrifying roar, if you were the enemy. You smiled and felt your heart flutter, then you focused on Mike. You opened the dome, then ran in and looked at his chains. You pulled your sniper off your back, then fired at all the chains causing Mike to drop to the floor. You put your gun away, then ran to his side. “Mike…”

He looked up at you and smiled. “I’m okay, thanks to you.”

You sighed. “Don’t say that so lightly. I have to get you out of here.”

He shook his head. “I’m too heavy for you to carry.”

You pouted at him as the wall behind exploded from Levi and Joseph. You looked over and saw Joseph punch the ground causing metal to warp around him, but Levi dodged easily. Joseph was massive though, like a real titan you read in your books with Levi. He fired a flare causing smoke to wrap around them both. You gasped as Levi burst through the smoke. Joseph screamed at him and reached out, but Levi wrapped around his long beast arm and cut it all the way up and destroying it. He turned, then flew forwards and cut one of Joseph’s eyes. He cut off his other arm, then flew between his legs and cut his legs causing Joseph to fall, then turn back to his normal self with no arms or legs.

You looked back to Mike, then gave him first aid. “We’ll make it out of here, I promise.”

Mike groaned. “But.”

You flicked his forehead. “Trust me.”

He smiled at you. “Damn Ackerman’s, all the same.”

You giggled. “Yep.” You stood up and put his arm over your shoulders, then guided him towards Levi. “Levi? I need help.” You stopped and saw Levi pressing his blade into Joseph’s mouth and out from under his eye. “Levi, don’t play with him.”

Levi growled. “Tch, but the bastard deserves to be messed with.”

“Levi Ackerman.” He flinched at your tone. “Don’t play with your food. Either kill him, or we take him away and lock him up.”

Joseph laughed. “You’re scouts, you don’t kill enemies, you lock them away only for them to break out and hurt you over and over until you lose every last one of your people! I’ll come back, I’ll take her as my own and I will destroy every last one o-.”

Levi sliced his head clean off. “Tch, annoying.” He kicked his head up, twisted then kicked it at the wall and threw a knife at it. The knife went through Joseph’s mouth, then pinned him to the wall. He titled his head and looked at Joseph. “How is he still alive?”

You adjusted Mike. “Must be the serum he used. Take the head, burn the bottom of it to he can’t regenerate. We’ll lock it up.”

“Got it.” You waited for Levi to do as asked, then he dropped the head into a bag. He walked back over, then picked up Mike from your and threw his over his shoulder like a fireman would. “I got the big nose; you lead the way honey.”

You smiled, then whistled for Edgar. You caught him, then kissed his head. “Lead the way out Edgar.”

You rowed the boat out to the nice place you went finishing, Mike watching you with sadness in his eyes. You gave him a big smile, then a wink making him blush. Levi was sat on the dock waiting for you to come back and provide help, but you told him you needed some alone time with your best friend. As soon as you got back, Mike needed medical help and to fix all the things Joseph had done to him, you’d felt bad you left him there for a month, but you had to be prepared and ensure he’d live.

You stopped rowing, the opened a beer from the cooler and handed it to Mike. “Drink up asshole.”

He grinned at you and took the cold bottle. “Thank you, you little shit.”

You grabbed a bottle of booze you liked, opened and chugged it down. “Nice, right? Levi is going to be a moody little kitty, but I can manage.”

Mike shook his head and chuckled. “He is moody...so, you bring me out here to kill me?”

You laughed. “No, I’m not gonna godfather you. I just thought we could have some space and alone time. A chance for you to talk after our victory over the Titans finally four months ago.” You sat back and grabbed a rod. “Plus, I wanna get a big ass fish. The legend that is Keith.”

“Who the fuck calls a fish Keith?”

You threw your line out. “Yeah I thought it was weird, but apparently Keith the King is in these waters and I want him because I’m a spiteful wife and I want one up on my husband.”

Mike grinned. “I’ll drink to that. You know I love messing with Levi.”

“Reacts so well, right?” You looked over to the dock to see Levi sat there staring, so you waved at him and he waved back with Edgar on his shoulder. “Love that man.”

Mike hummed, then looked at his bottle. “I’m leaving the scouts.” You looked to him. “My body can’t take more hurt, Joseph fucked me up real good.” He chuckled. “I’m gonna miss you.”

You smiled. “Well, the wars over so there’s nothing to fight. Besides, I ain’t leaving you just because you aren’t a scout anymore. Mike, you’re family, my brother and I want you to...well shit Mike, I’m going to be a mother some day, so I want you to be their uncle and godfather.” You glanced over at him as you pulled on the line. “So, if your plan was to get rid of me, you failed.”

He smiled. “I love you; you know?”

You hummed a laugh. “Love you too big guy.”

He let out a sigh and sat back. “An uncle huh? I look forward to it. You know, I was worried you wouldn’t want me around or you’d be upset I’m leaving.”

You shook your head. “I love you Mike, I do. We’re in this together.” You lightly pulled the line. “Plus, me and Levi are going to be leaving the scouts some day and open our own tea shop, he’ll sell and I’ll bake.” You glanced over at Mike. “We could do with another baker though. You in?”

He grinned. “I’d be honoured...wait I think I’ve just been roped into something for life, you are sly.”

You laughed. “I am, because I’m a hunter. When I hunt something, I get it.”

“That when you tell Levi before you screw him?”

You smacked the back of your hand against Mike as you both laughed. “Perv, no I haven’t...but I might try it next time. You think it’ll work?”

He shrugged. “Dunno but let me know how it pans out.”

“You got it.”

He sniffed the air. “Something big is in the water.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Keith...”

“Such a stupid name.”

“I know, but shhhh. He’s mine.”

He sniffed. “To the right.”

You glanced. “I see him.”

Mike sniffed again. “He’s going to give you a fight, so be prepared.”

“I love that nose of yours.”

He hummed. “Thank you, you know I can smell so many things with it and one thing is, Levi always smells aroused when cleaning and when near you.”

You held back a laugh. “Shh, don’t make me laugh you dick.”

“What, I’m just saying the man what’s so shag you all the time, not sure about the cleaning thing though.” He hummed. “Don’t ever clean loads in front of him, he’ll become an animal.”

You smirked. “Giving me ideas, you are.” You gasped. “So, when did you first smell his arousal for me?”

He scratched his chin. “When you walked into the mess hall for the first time, the same day you helped Edgar.”

“I love that knowledge.” You squealed as the line was yanked. “I got him!” You stood up in the boat, then slammed your boot on the edge of the boat so your knee was bent. You grinned. “Come here big boy! You’re mine!”

Mike just went with the rocking boat, he grabbed another beer, then just relaxed as the boat rocked. “Is it weird I’m strangely turned on by this?”

You laughed. “Don’t blame ya!”

He watched you for a while and chill talked to you. “That’s it Mrs Ackerman, you show that big boy who’s boss.”

You grinned at him. “Ooooh, I can handle a big thing no problem.”

He choked on his drink, then coughed. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that…congrats Levi.” He sat up when he saw Keith jump out the water. “Holy shit he’s a big boy.”

“And he’s fucking mine!” You pulled and groaned. “Fucker. Ah, get the net ready!”

Mike put his drink down, then grabbed the net. “Got it.”

You glanced at him. “You gonna be okay netting him? You know, after the whole.”

He smiled. “I may be weaker than before, but I can handle a big boy like this.”

You grinned. “Sexy.” You pulled and brought him closer. “Alright, get ready I’m bringing him close.”

He leaned over, then scooped up the fish. “Fuck me he’s heavy, Jesus you have strong arms!”

You pulled your knife out. “Thanks, now I’m killing him and eating the bastard.” You stabbed it in the head, then grinned as it died. You pointed your knife at Mike. “If Levi complains about eating this fucking fish, I will stab him.”

Mike took your knife from you. “Please don’t kill your husband.”

You pouted. “You saw how hard this guy was to reel in.”

“Yes, but you love Levi and wouldn’t be able to live without him.”

You sat down. “Never said I’d kill him, just stab.”

“No.”

“Just a little stab?”

Mike ruffled your hair. “There is no lightly stab.”

You sighed. “I know, I’m joking, but I might slap him.”

“That sounds better.”

You got in your seat and grabbed the ores. “You just want to see what Levi will do.”

“I’m interested.”

You laughed and began rowing back. “You know, I think we should get a boat when we get back and go out to sea.”

He hummed. “I’d like that.”

You smiled. “You know Mike, if you don’t feel well or anything, you can let me know and I’ll be with you with lots of tea and food.”

“I’ll remember that.”

You grinned. “I’ve doomed myself.”

“Little.” He sighed. “How about a song?”

You hummed as you thought. “Sure, how about something a little humorous?”

“Bring it.”

You grinned and began singing the little sea shanty from Jaws, show me the way to go home. You got faster and faster as well as louder, to the point you both sounded like two proper drunk sailors. Levi was really happy at seeing you having fun with Mike. Levi was worried about Mike, that maybe he was slowly slipping into a dark place, but it seems you had made him feel much better. He was also just madly in love with you, now the war was over he could have you all to himself finally. He was looking forward to it just being you and him, wife and husband and working on your future.

You stood up in the boat, then slammed your boot on the dock. “Ahoy Levi!”

He hummed and smiled a little. “Ahoy brat, you have fun?”

Mike stood up. “Aye, she caught the kraken!”

“That so?”

You held your hands out as you told the story like a tall tale. “There I was, out in the foggy calm waters.” Levi glanced over to where you’d been, it was a nice sunny day with no fog. “The moon was full and the waters dark as night.” The waters were rather clear. “I was watching and waiting with me first mate Mike. I was determined to take on the menace who bit his side! Keith the King.”

Levi nodded, he was just loving every moment of this, you were just so cute. “I’ve heard of him, he’s a monster.”

“AYE! That he be laddie, that he be. He was as big as a ship! And all I had was me trusty rod and me first mate. We waited and waited, then BAM! He took a bite. I fought him, reeled him in, but he fought me strong and hard! Three days we were out there! Three, but I had him and he knew it. I reeled him in, then looked him in the eyes as I held my knife above his head, so he knew, I had won. I watched the light fade from his cold dark eyes and knew, justice was done!”

Levi hummed and saw Mike was loving this as much as Levi was. You were just a delight in every way. “Proud of you honey, so, where is he?”

You lifted up the massive fish above your head. He was bigger than your torso. “Kneel before me! For I have destroyed Keith the King.”

“Keith, really?”

Mike laughed. “I said the same thing.”

You lowered the fish down. “I’d love to keep the act up, but this guy is heavy.”

Levi offered his arms. “Pass him over and I’ll put him in the cooler.” He took the fish. “Fuck, he is heavy, well done honey.”

Mike got out the boat. “She did well.” He hummed as his body was still stiff. “Hey Levi? Could you do some training with me? I think I’m ready to get better, but I want your help.”

“Sure.”

“Oh, the wife offered me a job at your little tea shop, I said yes.”

Levi looked to you as you stood in the boat still. “Good, I’m glad she did because we talked about this together and we both wanted you and Hange to work with us. We haven’t talked to Hange and I don’t know if Erwin will join us, but he also got injured in the attack and so did Hange.”

“I think it’d be good if all of us worked together in a tea shop, we’d be even more motivated if there was a baby.”

You pouted and jumped up and down with your arms out. “Leviii.”

Levi looked to you. “Speaking of babies.” He grabbed your waist, then lifted you up and out the boat, then onto the deck. “Better?”

You grinned. “Yes!” Before he could kiss you, you ran away and went to your fish, you grabbed the handle and wheeled it along. “Leviiiii? Miiiiiike? Come on, I wanna show Hange my fish!”

Mike hummed a laugh. “You’re married to that you know.”

Levi smiled. “I am and I couldn’t be happier.”

“So? How about babies?”

Levi blushed. “I want kids, badly, but she wants us to wait.”

Mike hummed. “Well, you two are at the year mark in marriage, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Give it another year, then try.”

“That’s the plan.”

You giggled as Levi led you through the streets. “Where we going?”

“Somewhere special.”

“Where?”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Told you, somewhere special.”

You hummed. “It a surprise?”

He nodded. “Big surprise.”

You giggled. “Exciting.” He stopped in front of a shop, it had flowers hanging outside of it, a wooden bar inside and tables and chairs inside and out. You frowned, then looked up at building to see writing on it in sliver on a green background making your heart flutter. On a sign hanging was a green background with a Raven and the name above was Ackerman’s tea. You gasped, let go of Levi’s hand and hurried closer. “This…is this?”

Levi nodded. “Yep.”

You squealed, then took Edgar off your shoulder and showed him. “Our tea shop Edgar! Look!” You lifted him up. “That raven is you!”

He walked over and kissed your neck. “You like it then?”

You welled up and nodded. “I love it.”

You smiled. “Best anniversary gift ever!” You gasped. “Can I go inside?”

He pulled out a key, then opened it. “In you go.” You ran inside and saw the tins od tea lining the walls. He tapped the counter. “This is where me and Hange serve the tea.” He walked to a glass display case. “This is where yours and Mike’s baked things will go.” He led you to the office. “This is where Erwin will help with out papers.” He waved to you and brought you to a door the showed stairs. You both walked up, then he opened the door to reveal a large room with a kitchen by the door, plus lovely big windows. He walked in the empty space with a few boxes in, then point down the hall, so you joined him to see. “On the right is a washroom, on the left is the master bedroom with its own bathroom.” He pointed to the left behind you at another hall. “Left is bathroom and an office. The right is two bedrooms.”

You walked around, then came to a stop in the living room. “Is this…is this our home?”

He nodded. “I know I should have talked with you about this, but I wanted to surprise you. You’ve been so busy with training the scouts and Sasha, that I just wanted to do something for us.”

You ran and jumped at him, he caught you as you hugged him tightly with your legs wrapped around him as you squealed. “I’m so happy! It’s our forever home!”

He squeezed you and kissed your cheek loads. “Really?”

You looked down at him and smiled. “Really, really. Oh! Can we stay here tonight? Please, oh please!”

He smiled at you. “Sure, but there’s no furniture.”

You shrugged. “That’s fine, is there a bed?”

He shook his head. “Just a mattress for now, I slept here one night just to check it wasn’t noisy, but it’s quiet.”

You gasped. “My camping training with the scouts.”

He nodded. “I slept here then.” He dropped you to your feet. “I need to get some food and drinks in, as well as our night stuff. Do you mind waiting here with Edgar?”

You shook your head. “Not at all. Oh! This place isn’t decorated, so does that mean?”

He kissed you. “Yep, we are going to decorate this place together.”

You squealed and ran around the place. “I love this!”

Levi sighed. “I’ll see you in a bit, don’t go too crazy.”

“Got it!” You went from room to room and began planning what you wanted done to the room. You were excited to live here, but you and Levi weren’t fully done with the scouts yet and nor were the others. You all had a few more months left, then you were moving on. You couldn’t wait to be working with your friends in the tea shop. You walked into one of the spare rooms and saw it had a light baby yellow paint on the wall, with some little kid things too, meaning the last people here were a family. You bit your lip as you looked at the walls, then could just imagine Levi coming in here to wake up his son or daughter, or you rocking in a seat to sooth them at night.

Levi walked back into the apartment, he put his keys on the side and smiled to himself as he looked around, he couldn’t wait to finally have the family he wanted. He called your name as he dropped the bags on the floor, he put the food and drinks on the counter, then wandered in more. “Where are you?”

You walked out the spare room, a blush on your cheeks. “Levi?”

He noticed you gulped, your legs rubbing together slightly, your legs parted a little and you were flushed. Levi felt a growl in him desperate to get out, you were turned on and just seeing that set a spark within him, but now he was curious to why you were so turned on. “Yes?”

You bit your lip in that way he loved so much, and that shy look you got was even cuter. “So, umm…I’ve been thinking.”

“Yeah?”

“And I’ve been looking around here. I saw the one room down there, had nice baby yellow walls.”

He could feel the hunger stir more, he knew what you were hinting, but he wanted you to say it. “It’s nice, right?”

You nodded and whined a little, Levi was sure you were trying to kill him with cuteness. “Yes…so…if you want to…could…could we try for a baby?” You gulped and walked closer to him, then ran your hands up his chest as he let out a shaking sigh. “Like try right now?”

He captured your lips roughly. “Yes” He ran his hand up your dress and pushed it up, then lifted you up so you straddled him. “God yes.” He hurried you to the bedroom, then lay you down on the mattress. He reached behind you and pulled down the zip on your dress, then he yanked your dress up and over your head. He gasped and panted as he stared down at your heaving chest, your underwear really was amazing. “You’re so sexy.”

You grabbed the band of his trousers and tugged him closer. “Even with the scars and marks?”

He leaned over and nipped your scars. “They’re beautiful. After all, you got these from being a brave and amazing soldier.”

“Thank you.” You yanked him on top of you. “I think you’re…well, you’re my everything.”

He growled at you and attacked your neck, he grinded his crotch against yours making you moan. You gripped his shirt on his lower back, your other hand grabbed his ass tightly. He groaned your name in your ear, you couldn’t help but smile at your effect you had your husband. You kissed along his cheek then nipped his neck hard, your hands moved down his body and between the two of you. You unbuckled Levi’s belt and unzipped him, then reached down into his boxers. You smiled as your felt how hard he was, it was perfect.

Levi moved his hand down your body, then ran his hand over your heat on your nice underwear. You gasped when you felt Levi’s hand running up and down your heat. “Levi.” You leaned your head back and began rocking your hips to his touch, the man always seemed to set your body on fire with need.

He bit your shoulder and growled at you. “I need you so badly right now.”

“A-Ah, yes.” You panted as he increased his actions, your heat building up to dangerous levels. You leaned your head back more, so your hair got messy. “Fuck.” You kept moving your hand up and down his length, he began bucking and moving his hips to your actions.

He ran his other hand up your body and massaged your left breast. “So perfect and beautiful, all mine, mine.” He moved his hand from your heat, then pushed it under the band of your underwear to give you direct contact. He played with your bud, your legs shook in place, he whispered your name to you. “I need you so much.” You could hear the strain in his voice, he pressed his length against your hand more. “Please.”

“Me too.”

“I want to ravage you right here and now in our new home.” He pressed your bud and squeezed your breast, you clenched and moaned as you felt a small release wash over you. He pulled his fingers away from you, he licked and sucked his finger clean. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel good over and over again. Now.” He gripped your underwear, then yanked them off and threw them.

You giggled and cupped the side of his face and kissed him. “I love how eager you are.”

He knelt up and slowly stripped, you bit your lip as he pulled his shirt off then pulled his trousers off. “I’m going to make you mine all night long until we both pass out.”

You bit your lip and wiggled under him in anticipation. “Can’t wait.” You waved him closer. “Now come closer handsome.”

He crawled over and hovered over you. “I love you.” He lined himself up, then he slammed himself into your heat. You cried out at the burst of pleasure, your body spasmed around him. He smirked and kissed you, he was so proud he made you come undone so quickly again. He knew you and he were in for a perfect night of pleasure.

You went to speak but Levi moved hard and fast, you closed your eyes, your mouth opened as you could barely get a moan out. The man was an animal with you, all of this because you proposed you both try for a kid tonight. You held his forearms tightly as he gripped your waist hard, the pleasure was so intense, your body was asking you get away, but pleading you to stay. Your voice finally cracked allowing you to moan loudly as your body rocked to his actions. Your body was on fire, Levi was hitting the right spot over and over driving you insane, you didn’t think it’d take long before you would feel your release again.

Levi lifted your hips more which meant you were only on your shoulders, you were slipping slightly, but you didn’t care because it felt amazing. Levi supported you as much as he could, he angled your hips slightly making you cry out more. You reached up and grabbed the sheets of the bed in your hand for dear life. Levi put his arm under and around you, his other hand reached for your bud. You whimpered and mewled as Levi played with your bud. You cried out more, you gripped the sheets more and could barely stay still, you were just wriggling in euphoria and delight.

He leaned over and kissed your body all over, everywhere he kissed felt like tiny little fires being left behind. He wanted to kiss every inch of your body, touch every inch and just do anything he could that involved him being on you or in you. He licked a line between your shoulder breasts then eyed your bra, he wanted it gone, but you felt too good right now for him to do anything to your bra. So, he just growled, then attacked your skin in a passionate bite making you squeal and clench around him hard. He knew you loved little bites, because it felt like he was claiming you more as his.

He loved what he was doing to you and that you loved it, but he was beginning to get needy. He wanted your touch, your kisses and your gaze on him. He slowed down, then lay on his forearms as he looked down at you his hips moving ever so slowly. You giggled as he hummed and smiled at you, you eyed his lips, then bit your own in hunger. You cupped his cheek, pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. He looked down as you as you pulled away, then he kissed you back with just as much love and passion as you showed him. He leaned over you and kissed your face all over. “Sorry I was rough with you, I just…I love you so much and you want to try for kids, and I’ve been wanting them with you since the war was over. I’m just so excited and happy, that I lost control for a moment.”

You laughed and cupped his face. “You’re so cute. I love and adore you with everything I have. I liked that you lost control, because it felt so fucking good. There’s a chance that tonight we won’t be successful, so pace yourself honey and don’t get too excited.”

“I know, I know, but you look so good under me right now that I’m just losing control again.” Levi pressed into you deeply, you leaned your head back and moaned at him. Levi tapped his forehead against yours as he grinded slowly and passionately into you. He kissed and nipped your neck to your ear. “I just want to eat you all night long. Plus, now we have our own apartment, we can be as active and noisy as possible.” His whispered in your ear. “No ones coming over here, it’s just you and me and this bed.”

You wrapped your legs around him, your body bucked to his movements. He kept his arms wrapped you, as if he was holding onto for dear life, like if he let go for a second, he’d lose you. You both gazed into each other’s eyes, you smiled at him, you loved him so much and you knew he loved you. He eyed your lips, then he leaned closer and kissed you sweetly at first. You dug your fingers into his hair, you tugged a little making him open his mouth to open. You kissed him deeply, both of you moaned in satisfaction and hunger.

The two of you kissed over and over again, your body dragged slightly on the bed. You held onto him just as much as he held you, you didn’t want to lose Levi, you didn’t want to let him go. Levi was the love of your life; in fact, he was the one who gave you a new fresh look on life. This man had given you everything, he taught you to fight, to face the world and to tell it to go fuck itself. Levi taught you to enjoy small moments in life with the ones you care about, because you never knew when you’d lose that person. He showed you that you were better than you thought you were, your life was meaningful, and you were powerful and beautiful. This man was your world and you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your life with him.

You clung to his back, you loved the way his muscles moved under your touch, he was perfect and yet he didn’t believe that. You kissed along his cheek and nipped his earlobe. “I love you, so much.” You gasped and moaned. “God you feel so good.”

Levi smiled down at you, he grabbed the sheets above your head and began rocking harder. “Yeah?”

You hummed and grabbed Levi’s ass, you moved him a little faster as you bucked against him. “Fuck, you feel mmm amazing. My perfect Captain of the scouts. Humanities strongest.”

He slammed into you, he was rough like he was before, and it set your body alight. “You feel perfect.” He moaned. “So perfect.” He panted and gripped the sheets harder. “Tell me what you want.” He leaned down and kissed you. “I’ll do anything for you, anything and you know it.”

“Harder, please.” You leaned your head back as Levi did what you asked. “Yes! Oh, god Levi yes!”

“That’s it beautiful, let me hear you.” You and moaned louder and whimpered at him, Levi always made you sing his praises and moan the house down, he was always so good. It was a problem before when you lived in halls, because if someone came near the door to his or your office, they’d hear you and him, but now it didn’t matter. He leaned down and moaned your name into your ear, he kissed the shell of your ear. “I love you.” He moved a little, he steadied himself as he was losing his stamina. “I love you. I love you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around him, your legs locked around him too because you just wanted to hold him as close as you possibly could. Levi grinded into you and felt your body squeeze him, he knew you were close, and he was too. He angled his hips and made sure he pressed hard onto the right spot; your legs shook every time he pressed against it. You moved your mouth to the crook of his neck, you nipped down onto his skin lightly.

Levi moved his hands and ran them up your arms, he pulled your hands off him so he could entangle his fingers with yours next to your head. “Kiss me.” Levi moaned your name. “Please.” You pulled from his neck, then you kissed his passionately as he bucked a few more times until you felt the pop at the same time Levi felt his release wash over him. He pressed into you as deep as he could, the two of your moaned together. Your body squeezed him over and over, your mind went to mush as Levi kept kissing you. You felt as if your body was just melting, your body felt so warm, the pleasure and bliss seemed to last so long. You were in pure heaven and Levi was feeling just the same.

He pulled from your lips, then looked down at you and panted. You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi, then you blushed and giggled. “Well Levi, that was everything and more.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Glad I could satisfy my wife’s needs.”

You giggled. “You did more than satisfy.”

He blushed. “Well, you didn’t need to inflate my ego like that.”

“It’s true though.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “So, umm…how do you…feel?”

You bit your lip. “Great.”

He looked down at your pelvis. “It doesn’t feel…weird?”

You patted his cheeks. “It feels good, really good. Now, go do your cleaning routine.”

He pulled from you, then sighed at the lack of heat. He got up, then looked at you. “You look so cute.”

You rolled onto your tummy and smiled. “Thank you, but there is a problem.”

“What’s that?”

You hummed. “Well, I’m hungry and need fuel in me before we go for round two.”

Levi growled at you. “I’ll clean up, then bring in some food and then I’m exploring every damn inch of your pretty body.”

You giggled. “Good.”


	16. Chapter 16

You put your hands on your hips as you stared at the wall, you were trying to figure out what you wanted to do. You looked to Edgar as he perched on the baby crib looking at you. You sighed. “What you thinking? Shall I do ravens on the wall?” He made a little noise. “Alright, I’ll do that then.”

Levi walked into the room in a tank top with paint on and black tight jeans, he paused a moment and stared at you in your shirt and short dungarees, your six-month belly sticking out as you pouted at the wall. To Levi, you looked so beautiful to him. He walked up behind you, then hugged you from behind and began kissing your shoulder. “You look so yummy.”

You patted his hands. “Thank you hun bun, but hands to yourself today.”

“Why?”

“Because, my mum and dad are coming over remember? Plus, Mike is visiting.”

Levi hummed. “Mike and Rookie outing day.”

You giggled. “Yes, think Hange and Erwin are coming too.”

Levi sighed. “Alright, put me in chains and in a corner why don’t you?”

You turned and patted his cheeks. “Don’t be grumpy.”

He hummed and smiled as he felt your bump press against his tummy, he looked down. “Hello little one.”

You looked down. “He just wanted to say hi daddy.” You let Levi go, then lifted Edgar up and put him on your shoulder. “Ravens, I want ravens in here and maybe a tree or something. I think it’d be cute.”

He nodded. “I can see that, want me to help?” You laughed making him frown. “What?”

You covered your mouth with your hands. “Sorry, sorry, it’s just I’ve seen your drawings honey and well…”

He blushed and pouted. “Yeah, yeah, I suck.”

You giggled. “Well, my mum is an excellent drawer, as well as Hange. So, we can get them to draw and we can paint, how about that?”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You giggled. “Levi, you may not be able to draw well, but you make up for that in other things.”

“Like what?”

You hummed. “Well, it’s a long list. Combat, cooking, singing, cleaning, dancing, sex, kissing, hugging, being a husband and everything else. You get what I mean?”

He smiled at you. “You always make me feel good.”

You giggled. “Well, if I didn’t, I’d be a terrible wife.” You walked into the kitchen, then began making tea and getting snacks out.

Levi cuddled you from behind. “You’re a perfect wife.” He slipped his hands around your front, then held your bump. “Perfect mother too.”

“I haven’t done much yet, just held our baby in my body oven.”

He hummed a laugh. “Body oven.”

“What? It’s real toasty and warm in there for the little guy.”

He nipped your earlobe. “Yeah, it’s lovely and warm.” He looked to the door as someone rang the bell. “Parents are here.” He let go of you and opened the door. “Hi mum, hi dad.”

Your mum hugged Levi, then gave him a little squeeze. “Oh, there’s my son in law, so handsome.” She pulled away and patted his cheeks. “So, so handsome.”

You walked over and sighed. “Mum, stop crushing on my husband.”

She giggled. “I’m only playing around.”

Your dad walked past and hugged you. “Hey sweetpea, you look great.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He looked down at your belly. “You too Evan, looking good.”

You patted your belly. “I’m sure Evan is saying thank you grandpa.”

Your mum held your hand, then pulled you away from the men. “Show me the baby room please.”

You giggled and pulled her along to Evan’s baby room. “I’ve got everything set up mum, but I need to paint a bit more.”

She looked around, then to Edgar. “How about little Edgar’s on the walls?”

“I was going to talk to you about that, I was thinking it earlier. Could you and Hange possibly draw them?”

She nodded. “Oh, I’d love that.” She picked up a little outfit. “Aren’t these so cute?”

You smiled. “Levi goes all gooey over the little clothes.”

“Bless him, he’s been so excited about being a dad. He’d call me up often and still does asking about pregnancy and what he can do for you.” She smiled. “Even asked about aftercare.”

“I love that man.” You looked to Edgar on your shoulder still, you lifted him off. “Go to bed buddy.”

You placed your hand on your bump and hummed. “Little one is moving.”

“Need me to help?”

You smiled. “It’s alright mum, I know what Evan needs.” You walked into the living room, then sat down with a sigh. “Levi?”

He walked over from the kitchen leaving your dad with your mum. “What’s wrong? Everything okay?”

You undid your dungarees and pulled it down, then you ran your hand over your shirt covered belly. “Evan’s being very active, could you possibly sooth him?”

He knelt and smiled at you. “Sure.” He placed his hands either side of your bump, then leaned closer and whispered to Evan. He told Evan to be a good boy, to save running around and being hyper and active for when he was born. He told him he loved him with everything he had, and you loved him, that he had a whole group of people dying to see him and love him. He kissed your bump loads. “Be a good boy for daddy and mummy.” You smiled as Evan stopped. Levi looked up at you. “There, he won’t be anymore trouble for a while.”

You giggled. “Thank you hun bun.”

He caressed your cheek with his palm and thumb. “Can I get you anything?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, just a tiny bit tired.”

“Well you stay here, right mum and dad?”

Your dad nodded. “Rest sweetpea, me and your husband have some things to do together with DIY and the baby room.”

Your mum opened the door to reveal Hange, Erwin and Mike. She gasped. “Perfect timing! Erwin dear, you help the husbands out with DIY and Hange sweetheart you can help me with the painting.” She smiled at Mike. “You rest with my daughter, okay?”

Mike smiled. “Thank you.” He walked over to you, then sat down and sighed. “So, how are you and Evan?”

You smiled and rubbed your tummy. “Good, he was a little active just now, too active but Levi stopped him.”

“What a good dad.”

You cuddled up to Mike. “So, how are you?”

He shrugged. “Good, really good actually. Levi’s training has helped me out a lot, it’s helped Erwin out too. If I were to stay with the scouts, I don’t think I’d be able to be the best like I used to be. Some of the wounds I got, they healed but, they made me a little weaker. Plus, I’m old.”

You laughed. “I’m old too, plus I’m pregnant. Mine and Levi’s plan was to last a year before leaving, but.” You patted your belly. “This one made sure the plan didn’t work out.”

“All of our year up is well…it’s in a few months, right?”

You nodded and sighed. “Yep, but.”

“You’re finishing early on account of Evan.”

You smiled. “You know, I’m actually going to miss it all. Over five years of my life was in the scouts, and a few in the main core. I watched countless people die and people get hurt. I even watched the fall of the Titans. I know there’s nothing more we can do, we’re no longer needed, but still I’ll miss the scout life.” You laughed. “The hanging out in the base, fooling around in the forest, swimming in the lake. Most of all, I’ll never forget those two years in the Tundra with you.”

Mike hugged you tightly and welled up. “Thank you for saving me, thank you. You’re right though, I’ll miss it too, but think about the things to come. You’re going to be a mother, Levi a Dad and me and uncle. There’s the tea shop, that’s going to be fun. Me and you baking together, it’s not like killing titans, but it’s still something wonderful.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “You’re right, we have to look forward to what’s to come.” He glanced over as Levi came out, looked over at you with a needy possessive look, then grab some drinks and went into the baby room. “Be careful Rookie, the husband is planning more babies already.”

You giggled. “No doubt about it.”

You adjusted Evan in your arms, he was only two months old and such a happy bouncy baby boy. Evan rarely, if ever cried, he only got moody and sad if you were away from him for too long. He was the sweetest little boy, and everyone adored him, but you and Levi were deeply in love with your son. Evan put his little fist in his mouth as he watched you closely. You smiled down at him, then kissed his little head. Evan had the sweetest little onesie on with a hat. You smiled even more at him, so he kicked his little legs and smiled happily. You rocked him in your arms, then hummed to him as you walked through the scout base doors.

Levi had gone to the base to chat with the scouts, to give his position of head of his team to Jean and to give a few last words to his old squad. You’d already said your goodbye a few months ago when you were at seven months pregnant. You were really emotional, you cried as you said goodbye and you held Sasha, then Eren and finally Ryan for the longest time. It was sad, but part of the emotions was because of Evan. Today you wanted to go today just to say hello, and to make sure Hange, Erwin, Levi and Mike weren’t too sad at saying goodbye.

You smiled when you saw Levi talking to his squad, he even smiled at them and said thank you which really made your heart flutter. It was all perfect for him, until Connie spotted you and Evan. “BABY ACKERMAN!”

You laughed as Levi looked over at you with pure love, then he was annoyed as his squad descended upon you and Evan. You smiled at the team. “Hello you lot, missed me?”

Sasha nodded. “So much!”

Mikasa hummed and eyed Evan. “Wish you stayed longer; I wanted more training.”

You sighed. “Well, when Evan is older, I might come visit and train. You know me, I’m always here for you.”

Eren blushed at you. “Thank you, you know, for everything and still caring.”

You shrugged. “You guys are my family and I’ll do anything for family.”

Armin tickled Evan’s cheek. “He’s cute.”

Jean hummed. “Super cute, weird to think his father is so scary.”

“Tch, oi.” You all looked to Levi. “I heard that.”

You gasped and lifted Evan. “Look Evan, it’s daddy.”

Evan gargled and reached out for Levi, so you handed him over. Levi hummed and took his son. “Hey Evan, I missed you.” He kissed his little cheek loads. “Hope you’ve been good.”

You laughed. “He’s an Ackerman, of course he’s been well behaved.”

Mikasa nodded. “It’s the Ackerman way. So, is he our new Captain?”

Jean pouted. “I am.”

She shook her head. “No, Evan.”

Sasha gasped. “Oh yes! I want Evan as my Captain too!”

Levi cuddled his son to his chest. “I think he’d make a fine Captain.”

You shook your head. “I wouldn’t want him as Captain, the little guys a tyrant, worse than Levi.” Everyone laughed at your joke. You noticed Sasha getting close to you, so you put your arm around her and hugged her close. “So, you lot, how’s training going?”

Jean shrugged. “Well, but we can’t put it into practice on account of there being no more titans.”

Levi hummed. “They may be gone, but there will always be another enemy. You cannot have good without bad; someone will take over from the titans and it might not be up to you guys, but maybe the next generation to stop. So, you have to keep on top of your training. If you need anything though, you know where to find us all.”

You nodded. “That, or if you want a friendly catch up or chat, just pop down to see us at our tea shop.”

Mikasa nodded. “Will do Lieutenant.”

You laughed. “I’m not a lieutenant anymore.”

Eren smiled. “You’ll always be our lieutenant, just as Levi will always be our Captain.”

You welled up, then rubbed your tears. “Shit guys, you’re gonna make me cry.” You fanned your eyes. “Damn baby hormones.” You laughed. “That or I’m a big soft.” You sighed. “I love you all.”

Sasha gasped when she saw Edgar fly over and land on your shoulder, you’d let him have a fly around on your baby walk. “Edgar!”

You fussed his chest. “Yeah, the little guy is glad to be retired too. He’s at the tea shop too, he has a little post to sit at and he looks after Evan, so if you hurt Evan, he’ll peck you really bad.”

Levi walked over as he patted Evan’s little bum. “Alright you lot, time for us to go, but as my wife says, come visit us any time.”

Evan made a little noise, then yawned making everyone aww. You smiled at him. “Think he wants a nap.”

“Yeah, we should head home then.”

You waved to the squad. “Bye guys, love you all.” You walked with Levi as he rubbed his son’s back. “I saw you smiling.”

Levi blushed. “Well, they may be a noisy annoying bunch, but they were my family for so long. I’m proud of them, I really am. Though you’re not much older than them, I am.” You giggled. “They are our future.”

You leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek. “You’re young to me.”

“Thanks, but I’m not.”

“Says the man who can go all night in bed.”

He hummed. “I guess you’re right.” He looked at you. “Speak of being young, could we have another baby?”

You laughed. “Yes, but not yet, let Evan grow up a bit more.”

“Good.” He eyed you. “Can I have another kiss?”

You smiled and leaned closer and kissed him and hummed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Baby!” You looked up to see Hange with Erwin and Mike. She ran closer. “Baby, baby, baby, baby!”

Levi held Evan with one arm, then slammed his other hand on Hange’s face. “Tch, oi calm down shitty glasses. Don’t scare my son.”

You carefully took Evan away from Levi as he had a little fight with Hange. Evan gazed up at you with his bright eyes, then smiled at you. You kissed his forehead, then walked over to Mike and Erwin. “You two okay? You said your emotional goodbyes?”

Erwin nodded and sighed. “It was hard, but I believe in these kids.” He rubbed his arm. “After getting hurt in the last fight, it’s difficult with this arm, but we won and that’s all that matters. I’m looking forward to be working at the tea shop though, I really am.”

Mike smiled and leaned down to look at Evan, Evan gazed up at him, then reached out and grabbed at his face. “Me too, I can’t wait to start baking with my adopted sister.”

You giggled. “We’re going to be the talk of the town.”

“We are.” He turned his head and kissed Evan’s little hand making him smile. “This little guy is so cute; I don’t get it.”

Erwin laughed. “Same, because I remember meeting Levi for the first time and he was a wild rough child who didn’t like authority, then he became this grumpy soldier, but my trusted friend.” He sighed. “Levi’s a good-looking guy, he is, but he also has a harsh look to him.” He wiggled his finger against Evan’s cheek. “But this little guy is as sweet as pie.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re right, but I think Levi just needs to smile and you’ll see just how lovely he is.”

“He’s a lot more relaxed now, it’s good to see. Never thought that for a guy who wasn’t interested in getting close to anyone’s solution was, to be with someone sweet and wonderful.”

You smiled. “Aww, thanks. I think it wasn’t just me though, it was all of us that made each other better. I mean, think about all the work and times you had with Levi before I arrived.”

Mike stood up and offered his hand to Evan, he happily held his finger. “He did get better over time, you’re right. We all did because of him.” He moved his hand up and down making Evan smile. “Each person that’s walked into our lives, they’ve changed and shaped us.” He smiled at you. “You changed me a lot.”

You blushed. “Ahh, jeez Mike, you’re gonna get me all flustered, but you’re right you changed me as well. Erwin, Hange, Ryan and the scouts.” You smiled and cuddled Evan. “Levi…I mean you all know that, but even the people we lost.” You looked over to see Ryan talking to the scouts, he was a great leader and now the Commander of the scouts. “Oh, do you mind guys?”

Erwin smiled. “Go see him.”

You hurried over to Ryan and smiled at him. “Commander Wilson.”

He jumped, then looked down at you and smiled. “Rookie.”

“How’s the commander life?”

He sighed. “Tough, but it doesn’t compare to our life when the war was on.” He looked at Evan. “Aww, he’s so cute.”

You adjusted Evan. “Hey Evan, look it’s Uncle Ryan.”

Evan stared at Ryan, then smiled. Ryan tickled his cheek. “He’s so squishy and soft.”

You kissed Evan’s forehead. “He is.”

“He looks like Levi, that’s for sure, but he has your pretty eyes.” He smiled softly at Evan. “I can’t wait to get married and be a father someday.”

“You’ll be a great father.”

“You think?”

You nodded and bounced Evan a little. “No doubt about it, you were so kind and wonderful to we all these years and supportive. I know you will be a wonderful husband and father, just relax a little and open your eyes. You’re the type of guy who doesn’t see that he’s well liked and popular, there are a lot of girls and guys who like you.”

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess I kind of don’t think people do, so I’m blind to actually affections. I’ll do my best to be more open.”

“Good, you know if you need anything, I’m always here for you, we’re friends after all.” You smiled. “You were my only friend for a long time.”

He nodded. “I know. Oh, there’s a division in the scouts myself and Sasha started dedicated to your craft, stealth and hunting. So many new scouts want to be in it, it’s very popular.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

He nodded. “You’re super popular Rookie.”

You blushed and smiled. “Wow, I mean, I know there was a poster of me, but I was always stationed at an outpost that I never really knew.”

He looked over to some new scouts walking past whispering and pointing at you. “Just look at the scouts there, they’re big fans and remember your training year with us? You had so many students.”

You titled your head. “Hmm, I did.”

“You think Evan will join the scouts?”

You sighed. “God, I hope not, I know what war and the military life is like, would kill me to know he’s out there fighting. I’d have to sign up again to protect my little bean.”

He hummed a laugh. “I could see that happening, but then again there’s no massive threat, so Evan my never see war in his lifetime.”

You smiled. “Hope not, but I hope me makes me a grandma.”

Ryan chuckled. “I can tell that he’s going to be a lady killer.”

You kissed Evan’s face loads. “Oh, you know it.”

He nodded to the noise behind you of Hange, Levi, Mike and Erwin. “You should get back to your extended family, I’ll come visit on Friday.”

You smiled. “Good, I look forward to it. Be good, okay?”

He smiled. “I will Mrs Ackerman.”

You waved. “Bye Ryan.” You walked over to your friends, then kissed Levi’s temple making him instantly calm and stop going after Hange. “Home time, Evan wants food and then a nap. Plus, I could do with food, a nap and a cuddle.”

He nodded. “Alright honey.” He looked to his friends. “We’re off home, the wife needs some cuddles and Evan needs a nap. We’ll see you tomorrow when we open the shop up for the first time.”

Mike leaned down and kissed Evan’s forehead. “See you tomorrow little boss.”

You turned Evan around and held him under his armpits and offered him to Erwin. “Kiss.”

Erwin kissed Evan’s cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

Hange squealed and kissed Evan’s face all over. “Fun times with little Evan, can’t wait!”

You pulled Evan back and against you. “He expects you to be looking nice and to give him lots of cuddles.”

She laughed and saluted. “Yes sir!”

You walked behind Evan as he walked about, he’d just learned how to, and he was testing his abilities and doing so well. The people in the café loved watching him, but because he was a little man on a mission, you had to safe excuse me and sorry to people, but everyone loved it. He wobbled a little, his blanket in hand as looked around. He looked up and saw Edgar, then giggled. Edgar slept in Evan’s room and was always with him, he’d become a very protective big brother. Edgar flew down to the floor in front of Evan, then hopped on the floor and guided him on a safe path to Levi behind the counter.

Levi was busy shutting things down, it was close to closing and he was packing things away slowly because you had a few people still in the shop. Hange was a lot of help creating new teas, Erwin was always good with the paperwork and you and Mike rocked the baking. The place was popular, really popular and the money was flowing in. You would use the money to pay your friends well, as well as donate the money to helping kids that were like Levi when he was little and people like his mother. You supported ex-military as well, because your friends had been injured from that life and you had too.

Edgar flew up, then perched on the counter next to Levi. Levi turned around and petted him, then he looked down when he heard a little noise. “Eh! Da, da, da, da!”

Levi smiled, then picked Evan up. “Hello Evan, you been running the shop for me?”

“Mmmm.”

Levi kissed his cheek loads. “Good boy.” He looked up and saw you, then gasped. “Who’s that pretty lady there?”

Evan looked at you, then smile. “Ma, ma.”

You took his little hand, then kissed it loads making him hum in delight. “He’s been running around the place, he loves it, but thankfully Edgar keeps him on a safe path.” You fussed Edgar. “Good birdy.”

Levi nodded to Edgar. “How’s his wife and kids?”

You laughed. “His wife is looking after the eggs.” After having Evan and settling down, you let Edgar look for a lady and he found one and brought her back to your home, then they had little eggs waiting to hatch.

Levi growled making Evan giggle, he loved the vibrations against him. “Speaking of, how about?”

You patted Levi’s cheek. “I know, I know, but can we wait just a few more months for Evan to be one?”

He pouted. “Fine.”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “Don’t pout hun bun, we can get plenty of practice in.”

He growled again making Evan squeal with laughter, then pat Levi’s chest. Levi looked down at Evan. “Sorry buddy, your mummy keeps making me do it.”

You rubbed Levi’s back. “Don’t be sorry, you know he loves it when you growl.”

Levi nuzzled against Evan making him giggle. “Love you little guy.”

You smiled, then walked to the front door and waved goodbye to the last customers, then you locked up the place. You began cleaning as Levi played with Evan, like throwing him up in the air and catching him, then spinning him around. You hummed and smiled fondly at the happy family atmosphere; it was just perfect. You went behind the cash register, but Erwin came out and stopped you. You smiled. “I can do it.”

He shook his head. “I always do this beautiful; you go sit for a bit, you’ve been mummy today and a baker.”

You sighed. “Alright, alright.” You went to Hange’s little space in the back to make teas, then smiled at her. “Need help?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m good momma bear. You go sit and rest, okay?”

You pouted. “Fiiine.” You went into the kitchen next to see Mike. “Miiike?”

He looked over at you. “Hey beautiful. What can I do for you?”

You smiled. “Wanted to know if I could help with the closing down?”

He shook his head. “I’m good, there’s not much to clean up if I’m honest. Besides, you should rest.”

You walked over, then sat on the counter next to him. “I’m not fragile you know?”

He kissed your cheek. “I know, but you’ve been running around after Evan this afternoon.” He jumped up and sat on the counter next to you. “You’re still grumpy.”

You pouted. “A little.”

He ruffled your hair. “Well, I have something to cheer you up. My important date.”

You gasped. “Yeah?”

He smiled. “It went really well, like so well and she said she loved me too.”

You squealed and hugged him. “Told you, I told you that she loved you just as much as you loved her.”

He sighed. “I was shitting bricks though, now I know what you went through with Levi.”

You nodded. “Yeah, it was scary, and people tell you you’ve faced death so it shouldn’t be, but love is different. You can fight in the military, but with love it’s about being accepted or rejected. It’s different, very different.”

“Yeah and I won.”

You put your arm around him, then hugged him tightly. “Yeah you did.”

He sighed and looked around the kitchen. “Hey, so do you want to go fishing again?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’d love that.”

“We can bring Evan too, but he’d have to have lots of life vests on.”

You laughed. “He would, and he’d look adorable.”

“He would.” He patted your back. “Off you go, your husband is probably pacing around like a lion waiting for you. Plus, I have a girlfriend to go see.”

You jumped off the counter and giggled. “I hope it goes well handsome, use protection!”

He shook his head. “Perv!”

You slapped your bum. “You know it!” You walked out hearing him laugh and bumped right into Levi holding Evan. “Hi hun bun.”

Levi pouted. “Missed you.”

You smiled and kissed him. “Missed you too, now let’s say goodbye to our friends, then go upstairs.”

He sighed. “Okay. Oh, your son wants you.”

You took Evan from him. “Hey little man, you okay?” He gazed up and you and hummed, then cuddled you. “Aww, love you too.” You rubbed his back and waved bye to your friends, then you walked upstairs to your apartment. “You feed him?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, he had food while you were chatting to Mike and the others.”

You smiled. “Thanks hun bun. I’ll put him to bed, he’s shattered.”

“He needs changing though.”

You sighed as you got into Evan’s room, Edgar flew past and landed on his little space right next to his lady bird perched on her eggs. You lay Evan on the changing bed; he was fighting to keep his eyes open. “Alright Levi, you can change your son’s smelly bum.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Thanks, we made a deal remember. I do the diapers and potty training, you do looking perfect.”

You hugged Levi from behind as he changed Evan. “I love you so much.”

He hummed. “Love you too, but changing a diaper is not romantic.”

You kissed the back of his neck loads. “No, but you being a dad is super hot.”

He smiled and growled a little. “Save the flirting for after Evan is in bed.”

You pulled away and got Evan’s night clothes. “Sorry hun bun.” You gave him the little outfit and watched him change Evan, then lift his floppy body up and lay him in his bed. “But I can’t help it.” You smiled down at Evan. “Your daddy is too hot for his own good.”

Levi tickled Evan’s cheek. “Night son.”

You smiled. “Night baby.”

Levi grabbed your hand, then dragged you out the room and pinned you against the wall. He kissed you passionately, his hands dragging up your body. “I love you so much, you’re my world.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You moaned as his hands brushed sensitive parts of your body. “Now, I’d love nothing more than to be ravaged against the wall, but I am starving and want dinner.”

Levi kissed you lightly on the lips. “Want me to order?”

You shook your head. “I can cook.”

He lifted you up, then carried you to the living room, then sat you on the sofa. “No, I’ll cook. So, just sit here and relax.”

You sat back and sighed. “Alright, you know what I don’t get?”

He went to the kitchen and began cooking. “What?”

“Everyone telling me to rest, like I’m going to fall apart. I’m not you know.”

He hummed. “I know you’re strong, but you have to remember we are not part of the scouts anymore, we’re a normal family. So, you don’t need to do everything, okay? Just rest, take some time and breathe for my sake.”

You smiled at him. “Alright, alright, I don’t want to upset my sexy husband.”

He walked over and kissed your forehead, then gave you a cup of tea. “Thank you, I know you want to do so many things, you want everything to be perfect, but it is by us just being a family. Relax more, have fun. Tch, can’t believe me of all people is saying that.”

You put your drink down, then reached up and cupped his face. “Do you have a spare moment?”

He hummed and leaned down. “Always for you.” He kissed you as you slowly lay down on the sofa as he crawled over you. “Things are cooking slowly, so I’d say we have half an hour to cuddle and kiss.”

You wrapped your arms around him. “Perfect.”

He kissed you lightly, then nipped your lip so you’d open your mouth, then he deepened the kiss. You moved your hand down him, then grabbed his bum and squeezed. Levi bucked and grinded against you, then growled a little. He pulled from your lips, then began kissing your cheek, then neck. He nipped your neck a little, you leaned back so he had more access. He bit down hard, then licked his mark on you. Levi loved moments like these with you, the fun light and playful fooling around on the sofa, bed, bathroom or against the wall, even in the kitchen. However, the other moments he adored was when you were with Evan and he was as well.

Levi kissed down your chest, then kissed right between your breasts. “I never understand how I got so lucky.”

You smiled. “You were you.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “I love everything about you, from the moment you shouted me out of that tree.”

He smiled. “That’s a long time.”

“It is.”

He kissed your face all over. “I loved everything about you from the moment I saw you walk into the mess hall.”

You pouted. “You had to get one up on me, didn’t you?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Yes.” He pulled away from you. “Hate to break this moment, but I have to dish out dinner.”

You grabbed the back of his shirt. “You’re dinner.”

He ruffled your hair. “You can be a perv with me later, alright?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He smiled at you, then got dinner ready and put it on the table. “Get your butt over here.”

You ran over, then sat down. “Looks amazing.”

He poured you a drink. “Drink up honey, because in a few months you won’t be drinking for a while.”

You smiled at him. “You really want another kid.”

He sat and nodded. “Yeah, I just love Evan so much, I can’t wait for more.”

You sipped your drink. “You know, back when I was in that tree and I met you, I never would have imagined us like this.”

He sighed. “Nor I, but when I fell in love, I knew I wanted to be like this with you.”

You blushed. “Same. Though, it’s hard to imagine that so long ago we were fighting for our freedom.”

Levi nodded. “It is crazy.” He ate his food quickly. “Hurry up.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because, I want to get you naked and in bed.”

You ate fast, then downed the last of your drink. “Done!” He flew from his seat, grabbed your hand and ran with you to the bedroom as you both giggled away like naughty school kids. You stumbled back into the room, you smiled and linked your arms around his neck. “I love you Levi Ackerman.”

“I love you too.” He said your full name. “I love all of you.”


End file.
